MCSM: Every Action Matters
by LegendEmpress
Summary: Minecraft Story Mode is a game about choices. These choices will determine what happens during your story. But, what if it wasn't Jesse making the choices? When Midnight sits down to play Minecraft Story Mode, she finds herself stuck in the story, with no clear way out. What happens during her adventure? Find out in Every Action Matters.
1. Midnight

**The choices you make drive the story around you. They will decide your fate, unlocking or disabling new options as you go.**

 **Choose Wisely**

I don't know why, but it feels like that 'choices matter' message changed... "Mabye just an update..." That had to be it. Minecraft Story Mode probably just got a new update. Another thing to make it one of the best games I'd ever played.

 **Things have changed since you last played Minecraft Story Mode. Be aware that there may be more choices you have to make. Remember: Your actions change the future.**

Yeah, I know that. These games are all about making choices. "But how did they know I've already played the game?" It's part of the update, obviously. Once I started up a new save file, I was finally ready to play again. "I want to do the good choices this time, so I don't have to be mean to Lukas or Petra." Those two were my favorite characters of all time. In this game of course... There were other games that had awesome characters in them. (Cough cough Clementine cough cough) When I saw episode 1's thumbnail though, something was off.

There was another character in front of the command block. She had blue hair, green eyes, and she wore... Was that an Ocelot jacket? "Okay, so we have a new character apparently. Wonder who this is...? And she's part of The Ocelots. Wonder what Jesse and the others will think of her." I was excited to meet this new girl. I chose to be a boy Jesse this time (Because Jetra. YOUR WELCOME)

Before I knew what was happening, everything went black.

Ouch. Now I know how Lukas felt when Axel kept falling on him in episode 3. Except instead of someone falling on me, I landed on the hard grass. Slowly getting up, I realized my clothes changed.

Then, I noticed I looked exactly like the new girl in the title card. "I can't be..." Blue hair, an Ocelot jacket, and I bet if I could see my eyes they would be green. Well, my hair wasn't entirely blue, just the tips. The rest was brown.

 **Better think of a name before someone comes.**

"..." A name? If I was playing this, that would've appeared as one of those things in the corner that told you that 'A certain character will remember that.' I didn't think of a name immediately, but abruptly, a name popped up. "Midnight." Where did that name come from? Simple, I have no clue.

 **Midnight? Good choice.**

"Now I should dye my hair purple to match the name. And my eyes should be purple too."

 **Your wish... Changes made.**

"..." What? The tips of my hair had changed from blue to purple, and I think my eyes changed color too. "So I can just wish for something, and it will happen?"

 **If it goes by the rules, then yes. Now I should give you a weapon.**

Sure enough, an iron sword appeared in my hand. "Iron?"

 **Don't want to miss out on anything good do you? It's better than a wooden one.**

Good point. "Thanks." No response. "Of course...Now, since I have this jacket-" "Hey!" Was that...?

And then, Lukas ran up to me. "Hey." How far did he run? Judging from his panting, he was running for a while. "...Hi." What was I supposed to say? 'Hi is your name Lukas?' "Is that an Ocelot jacket?" He asked. Ah, that's why he ran toward me. "Yeah, I love cats." One of my favorite animals. "I have this group, called The Ocelots. We were on our way to Endercon. Wanna join us?" He was asking me to join them. To join the Ocelots. With him. Me. I acted calm, but inside, I was freaking out. "Sure." Nice job, Midnight.

 **A/N**

 _ **Welcome to my new story. I needed something to keep me busy when I'm not working on Split in Half. Looks like it's a sort of Author insert. Let's see what kind of surprises await Midnight.**_

 _ **Enjoy 'Every Action Matters' (Name might change later)**_

 ** _Also, would you rather have an update schedule (For this and all other stories I upload) or just have a chapter at any random time? And if you want a schedule, when should I post chapters?_**


	2. A New Character?

"Alright then," Lukas said. I had just met him and I'm already part of his group, I couldn't wait to see Aiden, Maya, and Gill.

 **Remember, this choice and others matter**

This person was really starting to annoy me. "I'm Midnight by the way," I said randomly. I'm not one to start conversations, but I thought I should at least introduce myself. "Alright Midnight, I'm Lukas." As I know already. His team was still on the path, and I heard Maya yelling for him. "I'm here Maya," He said once we caught up to them. "About time," Aiden said. "Midnight, this is Aiden, Maya, and Gill." Maya, the only girl until now, waved. "So, we're the Ocelots?" I tried to fake curiosity, and I was surprisingly good at it. Well, I was here anyway. "Yeah," Aiden replied, somehow falling for that. "What are you guys planning to build for Endercon?" All three of them looked at me. "How do you know about that?" Gill asked, eyeing me. "Lukas told me." Saved! There was another obvious reason, (It's obvious to the readers) but I was not telling them about the game they were in.

 **Good. Because if you DO tell them, I'll reset so that you can't be meta.**

Exactly. I was not about to reset to the beginning.

(Skip)

While Lukas signed us up, I just sort of stood there, waiting for Jesse to come.

"Ha ha, look, it's the Order of the Losers." And there it was. _Stay calm, Midnight. Don't get angry._

"Great, the fail squad's here. Now with a new loser." Huh? She didn't say that before. I turned around. _Is that Ivy?_

 **Of course it is.**

She looked pretty mad, her green hair still at her shoulders, just like i imagined her. Her eyes, which were the same color as mine, turning slightly red. The minute she saw me though, her eyes went back to normal, and her message was clear, even though she didn't say anything.

 _Midnight?_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hello, dear readers. It is I, LegendEmpress. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm actually already starting to get attached to Midnight, even though we've only seen her for 2 chapters.**_

 _ **Question for this chapter: Are you starting to like Midnight, why or why not?**_

 _ **Replies to reviews, well, the review...**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink/Princess Kitty: Yeah, your right. It is pretty hard.**_

Hang on a minute, since when was all of my hair purple? I think I'm getting stronger, but I can't tell.

 _Midnight's story is just beginning..._


	3. Did it change?

_Midnight?_

She recognized me, that was something. But for us to be on rivaling teams, that's insane. "Let's go guys," Lukas had turned around, having finished signing us up. _We'll talk later_.

(Skip (Sorry, I just don't feel like writing this next part right now))

After we finished building our rainbow beacon, I did something I wish happened in the real game.

I put 4 beacons in a row, putting the colors of their respective order members on top of each beacon. The other Ocelots noticed what I was doing and came over. "What's this?" Aiden asked. "Just a little add-on to the build, I think it'll make our build better, since I'm not good at redstone," I replied. "I mean, the winners will get to meet Gabriel the Warrior, so it's a nice little touch." See? Even Maya agrees with me. Aiden was gone, and I knew exactly what was happening. So I causally walked to the front of the build (I put the beacons in the back for a cooler look) and... Yep, Aiden was standing in his usual spot, waiting for the cheering for Jesse's gang.

It never came.

Instead, all the attention was on _us_. The Order colored beacons had grabbed the attention of the judges and the contestants. "Midnight, your idea's working!" Maya exclaimed. _This didn't happen before, has me being here changed something?_ It had to. Even Aiden came back over. I was not expecting this, to just get sucked into my favorite game and change the story, to help the Ocelots win instead of being rivals with them as Jesse, to actually experience this from first person instead of third person. I would be really disappointed if this was just a dream, or a fanfiction with some person writing everything people say and do and then it happens.

 _ **(Excuse me, but I believe that Midnight just broke the fourth wall. We should probably fix that before someone gets hurt from all that shattered glass. We're sorry for the inconvenience.)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **(Thank you for being patient. Back to your regularly scheduled chapter.)**_

"Looks like The Ocelots are gonna win again..." I almost felt bad, to be working with Jesse for who knows how long only to suddenly be against him. Speaking of which, who's controlling him while I'm in the game?

 **He's not being controlled by anybody, it's acting on AI since you've been sucked in.**

Finally, your being use- I mean, helpful. I am never saying that 'word' again. (For those of you that played/watched episode 7, you know exactly which word I'm talking about.) However, just when I thought Rueben wasn't going to run off and I actually did them a favor, I also realized that their fireworks dispenser hadn't even been activated yet. Then Olivia pulled the lever, and the attention was on them. _Crap, I've gotta stop Aiden before he-_ "Oh no, Rueben's on fire! Rueben, come back!" Wait, what? How did...? How did Aiden punch that stone block while I was paused?

 **Because you weren't paused, time still passes while you're thinking.**

Thanks for NOT telling me that earlier...

 **A/N**

 _ **And now, while I hopefully not break the rules, I leave you viewers with a choice.**_

 _ **Should Midnight go after Rueben or stay where she is?**_

 _ **Remember: This choice determines the outcome.**_

 _ **(You guys can review you know...)**_

 _ **See ya!**_

"So, you're still working on that?" She asked. "Of course! This time, I'm not messing around."


	4. Another Character

Well, now we had another problem on our hands, and Lukas wouldn't stop yelling at Aiden. Jesse and Ivy went after Rueben and Axel and Olivia stayed behind. _Man, Jesse really would leave his friends behind just to save the build..._

 **Jesse's making choices based on what you think he should do.**

Huh, I guess I must've been thinking about the Order of the Pig when he was choosing his team name. By the time I remembered what she said before though, Jesse and Ivy were gone. _Great, now when we become friends, they're gonna remember that I didn't do anything._ I didn't follow them, I should've, but I didn't.

 **They will remember that.**

Of course they will. It was like I was frozen, because nothing moved. I couldn't hear anything, what was happening? Did someone pause the game?

 **What do you think?**

Someone had to have paused the game. Who paused it and why?

It took a few minutes, but finally, the game was resumed. The shouting continued, and so did everything else. Maya and Gill were off to the side.

And suddenly, everything went black.

 **WHY DIDN'T YOU GO WITH THEM?**

When my vision cleared, Aiden was back at his post, Lukas wasn't shouting at him, and Jesse and Ivy were still on top of the build. It was as though everything had reset.

This time, I went with Jesse and Ivy. I followed behind them, leaving The Ocelots calling my name.

And now I was alone in the woods, I instantly wished that Lukas had come with me, especially because I realized that it would be dark once Jesse and Ivy made it to the woods. "Forgot it would be this dark."

"Hello?"

What? Did I just imagine that, or was that someone calling out?

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Nope, not imagining it. That's someone calling.

"I need help!"

Okay. So I needed to find out where she was. (I was assuming it was a girl, since the voice sounded feminine) "Where are you?" I asked, noticing how it looked like I was calling out into thin air.

"Look for a hole between the trees."

A hole between the trees? "Wait a minute," I whispered to myself. There was a slightly hidden hole between the trees in front of me. And when I looked down, I saw...

Alexa.

"Alexa?" Why were my Elementals showing up? What did they have to do with this? "Wait, Midnight?" And they knew me somehow. _Their fictional characters, and I'm real. How do they know me?_ "How am I supposed to get you out of this hole?" That was a dumb question with an obvious answer. "You know Ivy's behind you right?" Wait, what? I turned around and sure enough, Ivy was standing there. Of course, I was so surprised I nearly fell in the hole myself. What element was Ivy again? "Well, look who it is. Hi Alexa." (You can be forgiven for thinking that Ivy was talking to me at first, because I did too.) "Hey Ivy." Alexa's voice echoed. Green and blue. Those colors on their lockets were glowing, Ivy was earth and Alexa was water. "Grab onto the vines." Alexa did, and in about 5 seconds, she was already out of the hole. "How'd you get down there anyway?" I asked. Alexa blushed a bit.

 _Flashback..._

Alexa was running through the forest, several mobs chasing her. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and fell in the hole, the mobs (thankfully) being just smart enough to not fall down there with her. Jesse had killed them, but didn't see Alexa. So she spent hours yelling for help.

 _End of flashback..._

"So, yeah...That's how I fell in the hole." I really shouldn't have asked, because now I was dying of laughter inside. Alexa whispered something to Ivy that sounded suspiciously like 'Since we're alone out here, we don't need to call her Midnight.' "So Legend, why are you here?" So Alexa had said something along the lines of 'We don't need to call her Midnight.' "I was about to do another run of the game when I got sucked in. So now I'm trying to find a way out." I wasn't sure if that made any sense to them, but if I did the full explanation, it would make even less sense then that did, so I summarized. "You got sucked in?" I nodded. "Mabye if we take down the witherstorm, you'll go home." Alexa's story didn't even get to the deal, so how did she know about the witherstorm? "Mabye. That's usually how these stories work right? The person gets sucked in and can't get back home until they defeat the main enemy." Which would be the witherstorm. And Aiden. And the white pumpkin, PAMA, (I shuddered a bit at the name) The Old Builders, and the admin.

 **It won't be that simple Midnight.**

"Huh?" Ivy asked. "You can hear her too?" They both nodded. So I wasn't the only one to notice her. "Do you know anyone else that got sucked in?" I was hoping so, because being the only real person here was going to drive me crazy later. But at the same time, I really hoped I was the only real person here. Because if I wasn't, that means someone else was going through this. "No, we don't." Okay, so as far as we know, there isn't anyone else here. Anyone else real anyway.

 **There might be. But if there is, only one of you can go home at a time, if one goes home, the other stays until the first plays again.**

"So if there is another person here, we can only send one of you back?" That's what the voice said. And so far, she's been right. "So I really hope there's no one else here."

 **And if there is, would you trap them here to go home?**

Both Alexa and Ivy looked at me, worry written on their faces as clear as day. "No. I'd send them home first." And I meant it. If there really was someone else out there, trapped in this world, I'd send them home. A random thought appeared in my head.

 _If Alexa's here, doesn't that mean that Alexandria's here too?_

"Hey, Alexa." Her eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Hm?" I was nervous to ask, but I needed to know. "Is Alexandria here?" She froze when I said the name. "Um...yeah." Oh great. Now we had an extra problem to deal with. (I just love how we're crossing into Split in Half) I noticed Alexa and Ivy's faces slowly paling. "What's wrong?" I think I already knew, but i just wanted to be sure. "Run."

And we did.

 **A/N**

 _ **You know, I actually had an idea for this, that there was another author in this story, but I wanted to know if they actually wanted to be in this story. (I'll leave it at the end) So that idea got thrown in the pit of planned ideas. So, yeah. Since I wasn't sure if the author I had chosen wanted to be in this, I'll just leave it at Alexa and Ivy not knowing about it or there's no one else there depending on if the author wants to be here. But the Mysterious Entity gave us a clue, if there is someone else here, and Midnight keeps her promise, she's going to be stuck here until I decide I want to contiue the storyline. (Yes I know she didn't say that, she said until the author plays again, but I'm not forcing them to play MCSM just to get a fictional character out of it.) So, here's the idea I had planned.**_

"Do you guys know anyone else that got sucked in?"

"Actually, yeah, we do."

"Who?"

"I think their name was Ariza or something like that."

Ariza? As in the author Ariza?


	5. The Dark Void

"Run."

I thought it was monsters that we were running from, and when I turned around, I wished there were monsters.

You might be asking exactly why I wished there were monsters behind us, but if I were to actually guess, you got the idea from the title of this chapter. There was darkness, a huge wave of it too. As an added bonus, there was someone else running from it.

Well, it looked like they were running from it.

What they were actually doing was running toward us, which amplified the creepiness factor. Something was happening, I didn't know what, but it was happening.

 **What do you think happens to the game characters when your not playing?**

...

Oh. _Oh._ The game was being turned off. That's why we weren't able to outrun the darkness.

It was like getting lost in a storm, waiting for it to pass over.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to close the game..." Who. Was. That? The only three words to perfectly describe how I was feeling. I let my mind wander, and found myself looking at the title screen for Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2. Then I thought about if what Alexa said was true. That would be cliche. "If so, will I get to go back for all three adventures?" I wondered aloud.

Another thing, why was I so tired? I felt like I would fall asleep in a few minutes. Alexa and Ivy gave up trying to fight it and were already snoring on the floor. So many things running through my mind, and yet not enough time to think about them.

Finally, I gave up trying not to fall asleep.

 _"Let's play Midnight!"_

 _"Alright, what game do you want to play?"_

 _"Hmm... That's a tough one... Nevermind, let's just watch a video on YouTube."_

 _"Alright. It's almost time for bed anyway."_

I woke up, and realized I wasn't in the dark void, nor was I in the game. I was sitting next to a girl I didn't know, she was asleep, but she had blond hair and in the dream she had blue eyes. If I had known better I would've said she was the female version of Lukas. "Alex?" Again, I have no clue where that name came from. She stirred, before waking up. "What is it Midnight?" I didn't know what to say. Was I still dreaming? Who was she? "Nevermind, just had a weird dream is all." She was already asleep again by the time I finished that sentence.

Not that I can say anything, since I fell asleep not even a minute later.

"Midnight? Midnight wake up!"

I hate when something interrupts me from either a good or interesting dream, so you can bet I was agitated when Alexa suddenly woke me up. "You have to choose now to wake me up?" I'm not a morning person either. Night Owl would suit me. Kind of coincidental, since my name is 'Midnight' here. "Well, obviously you don't care about Ivy." What? "Of course I care, how can you say that?" She pointed to where Ivy was sleeping, (Right next to her) and she wasn't there. It didn't fully wake me up, but it did give me a sudden rush of adrenaline. "She wasn't there when I woke up, and the game hasn't been turned on."

I hate to say this, but I was asleep when Alexa finished. _Off to the dream world again._

"Midnight!"

" _Guess your now the sunshine here, kinda ironic, since your name is Midnight_."

" _Look, I never agreed to wear this."_

 _"Midnight, do it for me."_

 _"You're actually the only reason I'm doing this."_

The dream quickly turned into a nightmare.

" _Hello Midnight."_

 _"Huh? Who are you?"_

 _"Wow. Have I not made a good impression? Lukas and I went looking for you. You left us for those losers. Oh who am I kidding? You only wanted to be on our team for Lukas, didn't you?"_

 _"Yes and no."_

"It's like she's stuck in her dream." Alexa? Alexa, wake me up!

 **Alexa's POV**

"It's like she's stuck in her dream." I had to explain what was happening to Ivy, who said she'd gone off to explore the void. "I've tried everything. She just won't wake up." The only thing I haven't done yet was screaming her name.

So, I yelled it as loud as possible.

 **"MIDNIGHT!"**

She woke up.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Just a nice little filler chapter._**

 ** _Wow, I tried to cram everything into this._**

 ** _As you can probably tell, it's going to be a while before we even get close to the end of the first episode. And think about it, I have to finish this episode and 12 others (And possibly a version of my own season 3), then I have to work on something else (Split in Half is on a hiatus because of Writer's Block), then I have to come up with an original title (It'll most likely just be a rewrite of Split in Half), and then season 3 of this (if I make one) I will try to make 5 episodes of._**

 ** _And I thought I had a lot planned for my other story._**

 ** _Question of the chapter: Do you hope there will be an MCSM: Season 3? If so, what do you think the name would be?_**

 ** _LegendEmpress, out._**


	6. A Power Discovered?

**Midnight's POV**

I finally woke up, to be met with the world of Minecraft Story Mode opening again. "Well isn't that convenient?" Alexa asked to no one in particular. "Almost too much. Do you remember where Rueben went Midnight?" Ivy. "If I didn't remember, why would I even bother coming out here in the first place?" She opened her mouth to say something, paused, and then shut it.

"Good point."

(Through the fire, past the waterfall. What I mean by that is that this is a time skip)

Jesse had found Rueben first, but we found them shortly after. "Oh, so you found him first?" Ivy asked. "Yeah..." His eyes trailed over, past Alexa...

He looked at me.

"What is she doing out here?" I read a lot of fanfictions that say that Jesse's the shortest person in his group, (and the new order) but I think that record is broken, because I'm shorter than him. (Yes, we finally found someone shorter than Jesse, impossible as it may seem.) Though not by much. (Still shorter.) "I found her in the woods. She said she was looking for Rueben too." Ivy, you didn't have to add on that last part. "I think she might be useful in the future." (NO. NOT THAT WORD.) "Ivy, she's a member of the Ocelots. Do I have to remind you about our rivalry?" Time froze.

 **Change Ivy's file?**

 **Yes No**

 **Yes**

 **Relationships: N/A**

 **Relationships: Aiden (Brother)**

 **Save changes?**

 **Yes No**

 **Yes**

 **Changes saved.**

After I changed her file, everything unfroze.

"Aiden's my brother." She said. I smiled discreetly. Alexa looked at me. _Did you change Ivy's file?_ I nodded. "The only reason I'm not in the Ocelots is because I figured that out after I joined you guys."

I didn't have to turn around when the zombies came, but I did anyway. It was only now that I realized my sword was about to break. _Really?_

 **I couldn't change that.**

Plot purposes, I get it.

I also noticed that while this was the first fight in the game, neither Ivy nor Alexa had any weapons. _That's because they have powers._

Wait a minute.

The first fight was when we were backed up against a wall.

(Yeah, so let me just skip to that)

There were twice as many zombies as there were in the game, most likely because I was there. Once those were down, the spider appeared. However, our swords broke at the same time, way too early. _Uh oh._ Petra wasn't going to appear for a while, and that was a huge problem. The zombies were extremely close, so, on instinct, I reached out. Jesse, Ivy, and Alexa screamed.

Black lighting shot out of my hand. I am not joking.

It killed everything in front of us.

Now the spider that Petra would kill appeared, glancing at me for some reason, before attacking Jesse.

And then the redheaded warrior appeared, pulling the spider off of Jesse and stabbing it way more times than necessary with her pickaxe.

"Come on, let's get out of the open."

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Yes, I am still writing this Princess of Pink. And anyone else wondering.**_

 ** _Random Question Time: Have you ever seen a video that says something new has been confirmed for your favorite game/TV show/Movie and then it turns out to be a prank?_**

 ** _Yes. This happened to me for season 3 of minecraft story mode. I'm still mad._**

 ** _Review Reply_**

 ** _Princess of Pink: Yeah, I do too./I meant like The Walking Dead: A New Frontier, but I guess I should've been more specific._**

 ** _LegendEmpress, out._**


	7. Answering Reviews

**_Hello viewer/s. LegendEmpress here. So, unfortunately, this is not a story chapter (And if FFN warns me about this chapter, I'll delete it ASAP.) But yeah, next chapter will be a story update. (Midnight's become unavailable for an unknown reason)_**

 ** _So yeah, I'll just be answering the review this time._**

 ** _The Princess of Pink: Yeah! The second I hear that gets released, I will rush onto the nearest Netflix and watch the entire thing./It's not annoying at all. I'm not even getting emails anymore, I'm following two authors and whenever they update, I don't always get the notifications. So yeah, your not being annoying :)_**

 ** _See you guys next time!_**


	8. Lost inside her dreams

"Come on, let's get out of the open."

 _Black and purple smoke._

"So, not that this is a really cool, dark, cave but how far away is this thing you want to show us?" Still not used to this, changing timelines and everything.

 _Over and over again._

"Careful Jesse, you don't want to get a reputation as a wimp."

 _Trying to find the way back._

"This isn't my first time in a cave Petra." I know it's not. Is it not, or is he just saying that to sound cool?

"It isn't?"

 _But I keep going in circles._

"No, it's not."

"It may not be, but have you ever seen... a wither skull?" Yes. Their not that rare.

It was here I figured out that I was horrible at faking surprise, because everyone, especially Petra, saw right through it.

"You don't have to fake surprise you know." Petra didn't sound mad, but then again, she was Petra, pretty sure the first time I played the game, she was almost unreadable.

"How'd you see through it?"

"Your not very good at it."

 _Someone help me._

"You risked your life for that dusty old skull?" Did I say that the first time?

 _I'm lost in the woods._

"No, I risked my life for the thing I'm gonna exchange for that dusty old skull." A diamond.

 _Nowhere to turn._

"There's this guy I'm meeting up with at Endercon, he's gonna trade me a diamond for it."

"Rip-off..." I muttered under my breath. Thankfully, no one heard me except Alexa, who shot me a look. Or so I thought.

"We can all hear you."

 _No one to help me._

"A skull like that worth much more than a single diamond." It was, not like me saying it was going to be any different than if Jesse had said it.

 _I think I might be going crazy, these endless mazes._

And I was right. Petra turned her attention back to Jesse, the song continuing in my head. Not that it would last much longer, since I was running out of lyrics.

 _Trapped inside my dreams, someone help me please. So much more than I can take. Is this a dream or is it a reality? All of this seems so real, am I asleep or am I here? It's hard to tell. I'm lost. All these voices inside my head, telling me that I'm awake, but I'm not so sure. Changing fate, resetting the game, making mistakes along the way. It may seem like a dream, but each second it's more of a reality. Making friends, trying to survive, is this my new life?_

 **It's not a dream.**

 _But it seems like it may be. Creating a name for myself, I wasn't ready for this. Crafting my story, in this new world. In this reality, things will take a turn._

 _But am I even awake?_

 _I'm going in circles again._

 _Black and purple smoke, I see it over and over again. Trying to find the way back, but I keep going in circles. Someone help me, I'm trapped inside again. Lost in the woods, nowhere to turn. No one to help me, I'm going crazy, walking through these endless mazes. Trapped inside my dreams, this is my new reality._

 _Lost in my dreams._

I ran out of lyrics by the time we got to the crafting table. "So, since that wooden sword of yours got busted..." Wait, what about me? "Your giving me a new one?" No. "Even better, you can make your own. And mabye craft some for your friends too." He looked at her. "Midnight's not my friend." I looked down. I've been indirectly helping Jesse since I first got the game, and now it felt like he just threw me away like a broken toy. I guess this is how Lukas felt, trying to help but getting rejected. "Careful what you say Jesse, she may be useful later. Plus, now you owe her an apology, since it looks like you almost made her cry." Thank you Petra. This is why she makes the number two spot in my top three favorite characters in this game. Other than the fact that she's amazing.

"I don't owe her anything."

"Jesse."

"Hey, where'd she go?"

 **Petra's POV**

"Hey, where'd she go?" Alexa asked. We all looked at the spot where Midnight had been.

She was gone.

 _Oh great..._

"finally."

"Jesse, just because she's in your rival group doesn't mean you have to be rude about it."

"I-"

"Don't even say you weren't being rude."

"I wasn't-"

Alexa stopped him in the middle of his sentence, her cold glare rivaling Ivy's.

Hopefully we could find Midnight before any monsters do.

 **Midnight's POV**

While Petra and Jesse were arguing, that Mysterious Entity teleported ( _Glitched)_ me away.

A beautiful waterfall was the first sight that greeted me. "Is this the waterfall where Jesse met Rueben?" No answer, though I assumed it was.

 _I met Rueben near a waterfall like this._

Wait. That was episode 3.

The episode before Rueben died.

 _I won't let it happen this time._

 **Just know, you can't save everyone Midnight** (Watch how important this line is going to get once we get into the adventure pass and season 2 ;)

"But I can try." (Also very important)

 _Waiting for freedom. Watching the sun start setting with my friends behind me._

"I wish I hadn't gone after them. I wish I would've stayed with The Ocelots."

 **But you wouldn't have discovered that power.**

"I would've, just later."

 _When the stars come out, I get stronger. I'm in my full power, nothing can stop me then. I'm the monsters only fear. Only I can see it. And everyone else can see the light shining in me._

 _And I can see, the light that shines in them. It's easy for me to forgive. Trust me, I know I can save everyone in this game. Aiden and Cassie, Mevia and Hadrian too._

 _And especially Romeo._

"Aw man, I'm out of lyrics again." Something sparkled behind the waterfall. "Where there's a waterfall, there's treasure to be found." I started towards it, hold my breath long enough to find this waterfall's secrets. "A cave?" A cavern. With a chest just sitting there, collecting dust. Upon seeing no red around the lock which would indicate a trapped chest, I opened it. There, I found...

"A gauntlet?"

A black one, it didn't immediately latch onto my hand though, like I expected it to. Suddenly, it started glowing. "Midnight..." Creepy, but cool at the same time. "Just like the gauntlet from season 2." I thought about putting it on. "Hey, will this stick on my hand if I put it on?"

 **No.**

"Good." I put it on.

It didn't do anything at first, but after a while, I started to change.

 _Black and purple smoke._

"What's happening?"

 **Welcome to your new life as an admin.**

"What?"

I didn't even realize I was in a flashback until I was back in front of the waterfall.

"Did- did the game just create my backstory?"

No answer.

No gauntlet on my hand. _If it was a flashback, then it explains that black lighting earlier._

"Midnight?"

Alexa! "Guys?"

"Finally! We've been looking for you for a while now."

"Aww, you missed me that much?" I teased, a joking grin having found the perfect home on my face.

"No, I...just didn't want you to get hurt." The blush on her face said the complete opposite though.

"Sure Alexa."

"Shut up."

I laughed a bit.

(A few minutes later...)

Jesse finally apologized. (Of course, it took Petra threatening to hit him over the head with her pickaxe, but he still apologized.)

"Midnight, I need to talk to you later."

"Alright...?"

I said this knowing exactly what was about to happen.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hi everyone! LegendEmpress here. (Still excited about Minecraft Story Mode's Netflix season) I felt a little bad for Midnight here. It might go a little out of Jesse's character, but that thought changes when you remember that Midnight's in The Ocelots, Jesse's rival group._**

 ** _Oh, and that song Midnight was singing... I just made it up randomly. It was mostly talking about how she's trapped in the game, hence the line 'Trapped in my dreams.'_**

 ** _So, season 2 is definitely going to have a huge change in it. (One of Xara's new lines will be shown at the bottom.) I'm getting so excited._**

 ** _The only problem: This is still on episode one._**

 ** _I mean, we haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet! (And by good stuff I mean the really big choices, those I have plans for... ;)_**

 ** _Midnight: I really don't like that winking face..._**

 ** _Alexa: Me neither._**

 ** _Where'd you two come from?_**

 ** _Midnight: Back from vacation! Hi guys! What did Legend put me through today?_**

 ** _Ummm..._**

 ** _Alexa: Was that a good 'Um' or a bad one?_**

 ** _A bad one._**

 ** _Midnight: What did you do? (Reads chapter) Legend..._**

 ** _Unfortunately, we've run out of time for this Author's Note, See you next time!_**

 ** _Midnight: I am going to get her back for this._**

"You should know, there were two more Admins. Fred and Midnight."


	9. We both won?

_I wonder who won the competition._

The answer will surprise you, because it definitely surprised me.

There was a tie, and _two_ builds were shown. The Ocelots and The Order of the Pig's.

"Wait, what?" Jesse asked. "Both of us won?" We chorused in creepily perfect unison. "That's a surprise. I thought there was only one winner." Well, we're sharing a win this year. "How did you guys win?" Jesse asked me. "I don't know, I'm assuming it has something to do with the Order colored beacons in the back. (That I put by the way.)"

A groan interrupted us before we could finish our celebration.

"Oh great..." Everyone looked at me. "What?" I didn't know exactly what they were asking until Alexa told me. "Their asking you to do that black lighting thing." I rolled my eyes. "You guys do realize I have no control over that right?" Jesse didn't say anything, but it was clear he was still asking me to try.

 **There's something else I want you to try.**

Wait, since when was my hair purple? Wasn't it black before?

The mobs ignored me (For some odd reason) and went right for the others. _Not happening._

An enchanted diamond sword appeared out of nowhere. _What?_ _This is basically every good sword enchantment ever!_ My eyes flashed a dangerous red.

Everything was dead in a matter of seconds.

Now we didn't need to jump-

"Behind you!"

Too slow Ivy. Or mabye it was me turning around too slowly, I can't tell. _It's charged?!_ This was a huge problem, and it was too late to solve it.

The resulting explosion knocked all four of us of the bridge.

 _"I told you to stop calling me that."_

 _"Sorry, I just got into the habit after your friends started calling you Alex."_

 _"I don't know why they did, they all know my real name."_

 _"Okay, so you just want me to call you by your real name?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Alright Summer."_

So, have you ever wondered what Jesse felt when he fell in the water?

It was cold, not enough to get hypothermia or anything, but it was definitely cold.

"It burns, it burns!" _Oh good heavens...Jesse._

 _"Midnight, can you swim?"_

 _"Not very well."_

 _"Oh."_

"Don't you know? You dive into the water, you don't land on top of it. Pull yourself together, and follow me."

Let's just say it took a while to get back, so we can move on.

I needed to catch up with The Ocelots, so I set off to go find them before Olivia and Axel could notice I was there. _Let's hope Aiden's not too mad with me, though considering it's him, I'm guessing he is._ The only person I could find was Lukas. "Hey Lukas." He hugged me. "Why did you leave?" He asked. "You can blame Aiden. I went to go help Jesse find Rueben. Speaking of which, where are the others?" "Aiden went off somewhere and Maya and Gill are waiting for Gabriel. Though I wouldn't recommend talking to Aiden right now, he seemed pretty mad." Well, I could understand that. At this point, Jesse, Petra, Alexa and Ivy were already doing the deal. Deciding I was done leaving The Ocelots, I went to go look for Maya and Gill.

They weren't waiting for Gabriel, Gill was standing in front of the chicken torture machine while Maya stood off to the side. _Of course..._ I snuck up behind Maya, waiting for the right time to surprise her.

 _3...2...1_

"Boo!"

She jumped about half a foot into the air, spinning around to face me. "Notch don't do that, Midnight!" She scolded. "Oh come on, that was golden." Oh how I wish I could've recorded her reaction. "It was pretty funny." Gill added, still too busy with happily watching the chickens getting tortured. _Good thing Isa's not here. That episode was mostly pointless._ I didn't really like episode five that much, episode six was where things got interesting.

And I wasn't even at the best part...

 **A/N**

 ** _Almost there, to the witherstorm._**

 ** _(Still waiting for MCSM's Netflix)_**

 ** _Review!_**

 ** _Princess of Pink: Knowing Midnight's future luck, probably for the better. But don't get your hopes up._**


	10. The Wither is Unleased

**Yes. Yes I am updating twice in one day. Also-**

 **Midnight: Oh Legend...**

 **Huh?**

 **Midnight: Guess what?**

 **What?**

 **Midnight: What time is it?**

 **I don't know...**

 **Midnight: Revenge time.**

 **Oh no...**

I could tell someone was trying to sneak up behind me, so I turned around before they could. "Hi Aiden." He playfully frowned. "Hey Midnight." He didn't seem mad, like Lukas had said. "Are you still mad at me?" If he was trying to hide it, he was doing a good job. "No. Petra wants to talk to you." Wait. Haven't I seen this before?

 **She tried to make this chapter, but she messed something up and had to restart.**

Seriously Legend? "Alright." She looked pretty mad, and I knew exactly why. "Hey Petra. What's up?" She told me about Ivor and how he scammed her out of the diamond (which was a rip-off anyway) and now they were looking for him. She also offered for me to come with them, which I did and oh look, we're skipping important parts again.

(Skip!)

"Where'd he go?" Petra asked. Jesse pointed at an open door. _Love is an open door..._ (Yes. Yes I did just do that.) "Down there!" He whispered super loudly. "it's a wonder how no one can hear you..." Nobody heard that.

When we got down there, I knew exactly where to go and what to do. I stole the potion and flicked the lever. (Of course, I replaced the potion.) Nobody questioned how I knew what to do. "What is this?" Oh great, I forgot what happened at this part. Convenience! "Soul sand. It's everywhere in the nether." I said. Jesse opened the chest, and found the skulls. "Okay so, good news and weird news. I found the skull but-"

"What the heck? Why'd I risk my neck for that skull if he's two of them already?" Censors? I know what she said Legend... "Wait, I think I know what he's trying to play here. Soul sand plus three wither skulls... That's the recipe for a wither." Man, I'm stealing everybody's lines today. "But a wither, that's-" "One of the worst monsters there is." Alexa stole Petra's other line, and Lukas reclaimed his. "Well, are we going to take the skull or stand here looking at it?" Ivy asked.

Too late. Footsteps sounded from the stairs. "Scatter!" Petra whisper yelled. I found no places to hide except a chest. Thankfully, it wasn't the chest that Lukas hides in. (Okay, can't remember the first thing he said.) "No, that's not good. Surprised to see me? No... Thought you were rid of me didn't you? That's better." It may not seem like it, but I was scared out of my mind. He walked around, almost spotted Rueben, didn't notice my switching potion, and almost noticed Olivia if it wasn't for my sudden bravery. I popped out of the chest. "Hey!" I quickly closed it. He started walking toward my chest, my breathing getting quicker. He opened my chest...

I was already gone.

 _Thank you mysterious entity..._

(Very tiny skip...)

Did she just skip again? "You thought you could scam us out of a diamond and get away with it?" Petra asked, clearly mad. "We're here to prove you wrong." There's only two out of us that actually fall into that position. Jesse and Petra. "I have what I want and you have exactly what you deserve!" Lapis?! It's useless apart from enchanting, which itself doesn't seem to do too much other than an excuse to waste a diamond and some levels. "You've wasted too much of my time already." Yeah, she skipped way too many lines. Ivor ran off to make his iron golem. "If you don't leave on your own violation, I'll happily remove you myself!" Now, here's the thing. When he created that golem, I was scared to death. Not only was it twice, mabye three times my size, but the order it was given, to 'show us the door.'

So you can bet that I was the first person to run straight out of there.

"Wait...guys, where's Lukas?" He was right behind me! _I am not going down there. I am not going back down there._ But Jesse wasn't volunteering, and I knew nobody else was going to.

So I finally volunteered.

"I'll go after him myself." I knew I was going to regret saying that. "By yourself, are you sure?" ... "No, but I'm willing to try." So brave...not. "Alright, the rest of us will go get Gabriel."

So now I had to go down to that basement of horrors.

No iron golem in sight, and I also forgot which chest Lukas hid in. "Lukas? Can you hear me?" Unlike Jesse, I didn't whisper so loud it was a wonder how nothing heard them. "Midnight? Is that you?" The chest right in front of me. "Yeah, can we please get out of here? This place scares me." He nodded.

So of course when we turned around, the golem would he right in front of us. It still followed it's order, and knew exactly what to do. We bolted right past it and towards the stairs.

When we got back up, Jesse was trying (and failing) to convince Gabriel of the monster in the basement. We barely got to the stage when Ivor called out, "I have a question for you." Oh no. "Excuse me sir, you're going to have to wait your turn." Gabriel said slightly dismissively. "Just answer this first, do you truely believe anyone can be great?" I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't move, mainly because Lukas was trying to calm me down. "With enough hard work, yes." Oh he shouldn't have said that. "Was that where I went wrong?! I simply didn't 'work' hard enough?!" He revealed himself to the crowd, and now Gabriel recognized his voice. "Ivor? Is that you?" Yes, unfortunately it's him.

(Smol skip cause I can't remember what happened next.)

Seriously, these people are really going to get tired of her skipping. "Now, these people were promised greatness, and I'm ready to deliver." He flipped the lever that would reveal what would become the witherstorm, the setup with two skulls already in place.

"Ivor, no!"

And then he put the last skull -Petra's skull- into place.

The explosion that followed knocked them both of the stage. People were running around and screaming at the chaos that was just unleased. After a while, it started sucking random items towards it. The others running over to me, Lukas still trying to calm me down (He was definitely failing.) "Don't worry everyone, this thing is no match for me!" That was proved to be a lie, as Gabriel tried to strike it down...

And was sent back to the floor.

"Look at the mighty Gabriel, he may not be able to stop this creature, but-"

"I can!" I interrupted him, my bravery coming back. _Please work..._ I pulled out the real potion, hoped my horrible aiming wouldn't kick in, and threw it.

It was blocked by the wither's protective skin.

Yep, I was in full panic mode for sure.

"The potion is useless! Without the command block exposed, there's no effect!" Then he ran off. "Ivor you coward, get back here!" Two cowards in the order was not good. "There was one thing that he was right about. I can't stop this monster, not on my own. Will you help me?" I wanted to say yes, I really did. But I was _scared_ of this thing. "Is that even a question? Of course we'll help you!" Thank goodness Jesse said it for me. "We must set out for my fortress, we'll be better protected there."

So we did.

We ran out of Endercon and intothe destroyed forest, everything was burning and there were craters from it's skulls everywhere. I could see the fortress once we were about three quarters of the way there. One of the witherstorm's tentacles nearly crushed me, nonetheless, it still caught me in it's tractor beams. "Someone, help!"

But nobody came.

Or so I thought, when _Jesse_ was the one who came to my rescue. "Jesse?" Why was he the one to come back for me? "Well, one more favor and we're even." I smiled a bit, and we ran to the fortress. "Thanks." He smiled back.

"Your welcome, friend."

 **A/N**

 _ **Yay! Midnight and Jesse are friends now! Please Midnight, put down that axe, I've done my side of the deal.**_

 _ **Midnight: Fine. though i wish i still could've killed you...**_

 _ **Thank goodness, that was really starting to scare me a bit.**_

 _ **Midnight: Wow, this chapter is long.**_

 _ **I wanted to at least get to the witherstorm. Mabye not the incredibly huge choice that will definitely come up next chapter, but at least to the witherstorm. Now I have an excuse to work on two stories at the same time! Yay...**_

 _ **Review! (Wait, what? The last chapter was up for only up for at least an hour and it already got a review? What is this madness?)**_

 _ **Princess of Pink: Midnight! (What?) Is she telling the truth? (What did she say?) She said that you were coming for me and that you might break the fourth wall! (She's lying!) Then why do you have an axe? (I don't have an axe!) Then what's that your holding? (I'm not holding anything! She really is lying!) Then how about I read the author's note for last chapter and check? (... Go ahead, she's lying.) I just checked, you said you're going to get me back for what I had Jesse do last chapter! (Oh come on! Why did you tell her?!) Thank you.**_

 _ **Okay, now I can't wait for the next review.**_

 _ **See you guys next time!**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	11. Through the Nether

Wait, did Jesse just call me his friend? "Don't get used to me calling you that." Nope, nevermind.

We finally made it to the fortress, but I didn't let my guard down. "If you can get through the portal, you'll be safe!" Gabriel said. Well, I knew Jesse had the flint and steel. "Uh, guys?" Wait, he does have it right? "I must've dropped my flint and steel while we were running from that wither." So how are we supposed to activate the portal?

 _"We can't activate it without a flint and steel!"_

 _"Do you have one?"_

 _"No...I left it behind because I thought we didn't need it."_

 _"Are you kidding me? That's one of the things you make sure you don't leave behind."_

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _"It's fine, I have another way."_

It felt like forever until I realized what I was supposed to do. _Black lightning Midnight!_

It happened again, and it activated the portal. _Do my powers only work for plot convenience?_ Axel, Olivia, Rueben, Alexa, and Ivy were the first to run through. Lukas, Jesse, Petra, Gabriel and I were for some reason waiting. "You three, go through the portal and meet up with the others. I'll stay here and do whatever I can." Petra, no. "Petra, you need to come through the portal with us." I didn't mean to sound desperate, but I think I was. "Sorry Midnight, this is something I have to do. If anything happens, I'll meet you guys at the temple." It didn't make any difference who said it, she'd still say the same thing.

Gabriel was already stuck in the tractor beam. _I am not having Petra go after him._ I replaced Petra in the huge choice, I tried to help Gabriel but got stuck in a beam myself. _Oh no._ This was a problem, and I wasn't in control of the solution for once. If anything, I was part of the problem. _Jesse isn't going to choose me, I might as well get used to having amnesia for four episodes._

To my surprise however, Jesse did choose me.

"Thanks Jesse. Gabriel's still up there!" He tried, but as always, he was slammed into Lukas and into the portal.

I saved Gabriel, and was about to run through, when Ivor did.

And Petra was running in the opposite direction.

 **Alexa's POV**

Jesse and Lukas had fallen through, but no sign of Petra, Gabriel, or Midnight. "Where's Petra?" Axel asked. _Why is she the first person he's worried about? What about Gabriel or Midnight?_ Lukas just looked slightly guilty. "We did everything we could." What? Is he saying...? "What are you saying?" Midnight was the only person I was worried about, not Petra or Gabriel. "Jesse, what is he talking about?" Olivia's voice rose in pitch a little. "Because it doesn't sound..." Please no. "It was chaos, there wasn't much I could do." What? Neither of them were making any sense right now. "Jesse's right." What is he talking about though? "Their all still up there." Why didn't they go through with us? It just doesn't make sense. "I got scared. Just for a second." Scared enough to not help someone on your own team, the greatest warrior of all time, and the person who helped your team win the competition by giving you a nether star? Axel walked towards him. "You got scared?" He asked. "It wasn't my fault." He's just mad at you because you're on another team, it really isn't. "You got scared and it's not your fault?!" Someone needed to stop this before Axel could knock Lukas to next month. "Back off, Axel." Thank you Olivia. That situation was starting to get out of hand. He turned back to the portal. "We gotta go back!" Was he that determined? To have a chance of dying just to save Petra? Olivia stopped him, thankfully. "No! We just have to wait." I know I'm usually not one to put myself in danger to save others, especially people I don't know, but I had to agree with Axel here. "Think about what you're walking into." Certain death? It's worth it if it's Midnight. "There's nothing you can do. You'll just end up getting yourself killed." Jesse said. Axel might've taken that the wrong way. "You don't know that! You don't know-" Lukas cut him off. "Hey, there she is!" Lukas, there's two girls up there. Your gonna have to be more specific. But yes, the portal was swirling, indicating that someone was coming through. "Come on, come on." Yes, they were coming through!

Not.

Who came through was not either of the warriors, but Ivor.

"You again."

Why was he the one to come through and not anybody else?

All of a sudden, one of the witherstorm's tentacles came through, thrashing about until it found what it was looking for -the portal- and crushed it, along with any hopes of anybody else coming through.

"Ivor." Jesse's voice was cold, and it was definitely understandable. "You ruined everything!" Hey, it was Midnight who took your stupid potion, not Jesse! "Don't pretend you don't know, theif. You took my most valuable potion..." No, it wasn't us.

Jesse walked right up to Ivor, and punched him straight in the face.

"More needless violence. It solves nothing." It solves everything. "Learn the lesson now or you will share Gabriel's fate." Does that mean he's...? "There's nothing left up there! Nothing but that witherstorm." Clever name. "Why are we wasting time talking to this jerk? We have to go and get Petra!" And Midnight, don't forget. "The girls. I saw them." Both girls or was that a typo? "What?" Please don't be a typo LegendEmpress... (And you say Midnight's the only one who breaks the fourth wall Alexa?) "While I was running through the portal I passed them. They were running in the opposite direction. Such bravery. Of course, there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity. And your friends have crossed it." What? Nobody talks about Midnight like that. I swear if I was allowed to I was push him into the lava. "I'm saying their stupid." _Control it. Push her back._ "You're a coward." Jesse said. He was, considering Ivor ran away earlier. "Mabye... but I survived. And that's what counts." He replied. Seriously, was I the only one who was fed up with his bull-

 **Alexa!**

Crap. I was gonna say bullcrap.

 **This story is rated the way it is for a reason you know.**

Sorry, I can't help myself sometimes.

"There's more to life than survival." Is there? That's all I've ever known is survival. "Without survival, there is no life." That's what I was taught all my life. Then he started being useful for once. "Through that tunnel is a network of minecarts built by the Order of the Stone." He said. "It's your only way out." Can we even trust him? "We should go that way." And Axel pointed in the direction that Ivor had. "As much as I hate to admit it, he might be right." Ugh, just the thought of that is enough to make me sick. "Bravo for embracing the truth." Don't get used to it.

A noise that sounded like a crying child interrupted our totally friendly chat. _Is that what I think it is?_

"What was that?" Hopefully not a ghast. "I would wish you good luck, but luck won't carry you through the nether. You have my sympathies." Yeah, cause that's _so_ much better. He drunk a potion, and disappeared.

Oh, and that noise from earlier, that was a ghast. _Oh good heavens..._ It glared at us with dangerously red eyes. "Let's get out of here!" Axel yelled. "RUN!" Was Jesse's response.

And we did.

We came across a bunch of minecarts, conveniently one for each of us. "This must be what Ivor was talking about." Olivia said. He did say a bunch of minecarts, and we found a bunch of minecarts. No time to think, since the ghast was right behind us, and it shot a fireball that hitthe structure above the minecarts. We all jumped into one (Rueben hopping in Jesse's) and we were off.

I didn't look down. Not only was I scared of the Nether itself, we were on a one block train, which was even scarier. _So much lava..._ "Wow. The Nether." Lukas sounded amazed, but I was trying my best not to faint. Yeah... That's a lot of lava. And fire. And other things that could burn you to death." Olivia agreed. "Olivia, your not helping." I said, and I was fully aware that I was going a few shades whiter.

"Oh no!"

 **Duck.**

I did. Just in time too, since there was netherrack hanging from the ceiling.

 **You might want to keep your head down.**

Another chunk of netherrack passed by.

"Oh that's a drop. That is very, very much a drop." Wait, what? "What are you talking about, new guy? What drrrrOh crap! You weren't kidding!" Axel said. "Everybody hold on!" Jess yelled.

And now I know why Midnight doesn't like rollercoasters.

Well, Legend owes me.

"Okay, so I'm not the only one seeing that we're running out of track, right?" Nope. "No!" He wasn't. "Good!" How? "Jesse! That switch! Now! Do it!" That could've been one sentence Olivia. "Oh arms don't fail me now..." He missed the switch, Axel did, Olivia did, and Lukas did. So I got it. The minecarts came to an abrupt halt, the track lowering. "Haha, wow. I thought something bad was going to happen there but, heh, I guess everything's going to be..." Jesse, don't jinx it.

He did. Horribly.

When we continued on the tracks, the minecarts split up.

And I was alone.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Ooh, we're in the Nether! We might get out next chapter, which means..._**

 ** _We're almost at the end of episode one!_**

 ** _It took a while, but we made it._**

 ** _Oh, and Midnight?_**

 ** _Midnight: Huh?_**

 ** _I' e..._**

 ** _Midnight: Oh no._**

 ** _y..._**

 ** _Review! (Is there always going to be only one person reviewing... Thanks though Princess)_**

 ** _Princess of Pink: (Oh so you 'had to' huh? Alright I totally believe you./I'm supposed to break the fourth wall. I do know everything that's going to happen after all.) That's not what she's talking about! (Moving on!/ No! I need this axe to defend myself!) From what? (None of your business!)_**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**


	12. Please Hurry

"Jesse, Axel, Olivia?" I called out. No answer. "Oh come on!" I didn't like the Nether at all, especially going alone. Every time I went, I always had Midnight and Ivy with me. Although they weren't related to me, I always thought of us as sisters. But Midnight had her own sister, Summer. Not that she didn't like us, in fact sometimes she'd join the party. And apparently after Midnight messed with the files, Aiden is Ivy's brother.

I collided with more mincarts, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Axel, Olivia, and Lukas all turned around.

I joined in when I felt another mincart -Jesse's- crash into mine. "How convenient." I said. Everyone ignored me. "Is...ha.. Is everone okay?" Well... "If by okay you mean it feels like your about to burn, then yes." Seriously, it was hot. "I mean I'm not dead. I guess that's pretty good." Ditto. "Ditto. Ditto with the not dead." Olivia said. "I just can't believe that Petra comes down here all the time...This place is awful." I agree with you there Lukas. The conversation turned playful. "Your throat's going to be sore later, Axel." Lukas said. "Why?" Didn't I hear high pitched screaming earlier? "I mean...Wasn't that you doing all that screaming before? Sounded like you were really shredding your larynx." How was nobody laughing by now?

"Hey, speak for yourselves you fraidy cats. Rueben and I handled ourselves just fine. Isn't that right, Rueben?" The pig turned to look at it's owner, frowning at the lie. "Pffft what? No. *You* screamed...like a piglet.. is who did the piglet-like screaming." Sure Jesse, sure.

We arrived at our destination, which was more tracks leading in different directions. "Can you throw up...like, inside your body?" Ew. "Uh-huh. I know because I just did, about five times." Really? "Wow - look at this place!" It was strangely amazing. "All these tracks converge at this point. You could probably get anywhere in the world from here." Thanks for the lesson Olivia. "There's the portal!" Jesse exclaimed. Yes! "This is what Gabriel was talking about." The only problem was that we didn't know where this would take us. "That's our way out." Axel said. "It must lead back to the surface." It does, but where on the surface? "The surface is also where that creature is." Axel was about to go through the portal when Lukas aid that. "He's right, we have no idea what we're walking into. It could be dangerous." Did Jesse just agree with Lukas? Axel turned back to the portal. "Thanks for being so brave, Axel." We all knew he wasn't going through. "All right. I'm gonna go. I'm going. I'm going right now." He didn't move an inch though. "I'll go first." Jesse said, since Axel kept stalling. "That's not what I was saying." Well, you weren't going through anyway. "I'm going." Jesse insisted. "Well, if you absolutely insist." Axel stepped aside. "Well, see you guys on the other side, I guess." Just be careful. "Be careful." Olivia said. "Thanks Jesse." Hopefully the temple is close to the surface portal.

Jesse walked through the portal, and we were right behind him.

We came out in the middle of nowhere. No temple in sight. No anything in sight really. "Where are we?" In the dark. In the middle of nowhere. "In the dark; in the middle of nowhere." Can Jesse read minds? "Mabye we should bed down for the night. It's dangerous to be out when it's this dark." Lukas is right. I learned that the hard way. "I thought we were headed toward a temple." We are Axel. "We're looking for a giant building. It should be pretty obvious." Yeah. "Ivor said-" "Ohhh. 'Ivor said.' Well, then mabye this is the temple." Axel said sarcastically. "The Order wouldn't build all that track for nothing. It's gotta be here somewhere." We would've found it by now if Midnight or Gabriel were here. "Yeah. That's what I was thinking." Lukas agreed. "I was agreeing with you so... I don't know, what you're talking about." You weren't agreeing with him. "We have to build, uh..." Shelter. "Uhhhh..." Shelter. "Shelter." Finally. "Shelter! I was going to say Shelter." Sure you were. "I say we build a treehouse." Yeah, let's do that. "That'll take forever. And we'll be exposed while we do it. We just a need a quick and dirty hut." You say dirty like your about to make it out of dirt. "Look, whatever it is? We gotta do it fast." I spoke for the first time in a while. "Alright, let's build a hut." Of course you would side with Axel.

Turns out the hut really didn't take that long, and we even got a fire going. All of us were sitting around it except Lukas, who was sitting in the corner by himself. "Oh man!" Huh? "What?" Olivia asked. "I'm going to tell you something, you have to promise not to freak out." We won't...? "What is it?" Yeah, stop being vague. "I have cookies." Cookies? "One for me. One for Olivia. One for Jesse. One for Alexa. And one for Rueben." I was about to eat my cookie, when I noticed he didn't include Lukas. "Sorry, Lukas, I only have five." I'm not selfish, so before Lukas could say he wasn't that hungry (Even though I saw him staring at Jesse's cookie) I gave him my cookie. "Take it Lukas." I insisted. "Oh, no, no, I... can't do that." I wasn't taking no for an answer. "I insist." He finally took it. "Thanks, Alexa." Take that Midnight. I know you have a crush on him. I sat back down. Then remembered how hungry I was. "That was for you, Alexa. Not him." Too late to tell me now Axel. "If you had to... which would you rather fight... a hundred chicken sized zombies, or ten zombie sized chickens?" Olivia asked, directing this at Lukas. "Choose wisely..." Jesse added. "That's a good one. Let me think." Zombie sized chickens. Because we're both hungry. "How can you guys joke at a time like this?" Axel seemed slightly angry. "Petra is still out there." Yeah, so what? So is my s- Midnight. "Petra wouldn't mind at all." Exactly. "She'd want us to keep our spirits up." Yeah. "If I were her, I'd... I dunno. It feels wrong." Not to me. "Fine, then. We should get some rest. We gotta start looking for this temple as early as we can." Lukas is right. "Now, my guess is, if we start at the portal and kind of split up-" "Woah, what are you doing?" Axel cut Lukas off. "Did I do something to you?" Lukas asked him, tired of Axel being rude. "He's just trying to help." Jesse said. He was right. "See?" Perfect. "I'm sorry, Jesse, I'm not gonna sit here and listen to this guy telling us what's what." Axel needed to calm down. "I'm just trying to get ready for tommorow." Yeah Axel. "You're the only one wearing that stupid jacket." Axel! "Don't tell us what to do." Lukas glared at him. "Take. That. Back." He better. "Can't. Wouldn't." Axel. Please. "I get to wear this jacket because I know how to build." But that doesn't mean I don't know how to break things." This needed to stop. Now. "Your threats don't scare me, now that we know how you really are." Because you keep antagonizing him. "Jesse... your friend is way out of line." That's an understatement. "Let's just drop it." Please do. "Don't be like that, Jesse." He said drop it, so drop it. "Just drop it." He repeated. But Axel wasn't done. "Haven't you done enough damage for one day? Petra might be **dead because of you**." This crossed the line. For both me and Midnight.

 _No. Don't. Just stay where you are. Don't get angry._ It was hard to.

"You're taking this too far, Axel." No duh Sherlock. "I don't have to take this." You really don't. "Listen... why don't I just leave and let you guys hash this out." No. "You can't leave. It's dangerous out there." Ivy was right. "You're not going anywhere." I stopped him from leaving. "But Alexa..." I snapped my fingers, a signal for him to shut up. "That'senough. We're all on the same team now. He's staying." And that's final. We sat back down. "Zombie-sized chickens. That's what I'd fight." Lukas said. "Why's that?" I'm sure you know. "Cause I'm starving." Me too. It started to rain. "Of course." It would. "Rain is better than monsters." Well, that's the bright side. "Thanks for keeping me around, Alexa." No problem. "Yeah." Soon, we fell asleep.

 _The next day..._

We started walking down the stone brick path first thing in the morning.

"You doing okay?" Jesse asked Lukas. "It was a rough night." Yeah, it was. "It happens... we wereall tired and... I'm just glad you're okay." Me too. "Thanks for being so cool about it." What about me? I suggested you stay. "Hey! There's something over that way!" Please be the temple. "What is it?" I can't remember who said that. "Some kind of building. I think." It must be temple. "Let's get a closer look." Yeah. First, we had to climb a wall of vines to even see the building. "This has to be the place!" How can he tell? "What is this place?" It can't be the temple can it? "That's what we're trying to figure out." We are. "It's the temple of the Order of the Stone." Seriously, how can he tell? "Lukas, are you sure?" Mabye. Jesse pulled out the amulet. "He's right! Look." The amulet matched the glass that stood out on the temple. "Holy crap." You can say that again. "Do you think they're in the there?" If they were, do you think it would look like this? "Let's go in and find out." They aren't. I can tell.

"Let's just all be careful." Yeah, let's. "Okay." Olivia said. "If you spot anything call it out. We don't have a lot of time." We don't? "Isn't it weird how dispensers are carved to look like spooky little faces? What do you dispense little guy?" I don't want to find out. "I get the feeling that we don't really want to find out." Yep. "Get behind me." We did. Something made a noise, which scared Rueben, who ran and activated the pressure plates. Fences blocked our way back, forcing us to go foward. "That's probably not a good thing." No it's not. "Aw, come on, dispenser faces! I thought we were friends!" You just met! "Run!" Don't have to tell me twice. Arrows were shooting out of the dispensers.

We finally made it tothe other side, only to see more arrow dispensers in front of us. "We're trapped!" Yeah, we were. "We activated the dispensers with that pressure plate. If we can figure out a way to trigger it again, I'll bet that'll shut 'em off." That's not how dispensers work but okay. "There's a crafting table. Mabye we can make something useful." Mabye. "Out of what? We don't have anything. All of our tools and materials are back home." Yeah, we probably should've come prepared. "All right, everyone. Empty your pockets. Let's see what we've got to work with." I didn't have anything of use, so I didn't bother.

He made a bow and arrow.

A perfect shot too, one shot was all it took. The dispensers deactivated, and we were safe.

"All right!" Let's go before we activate anymore traps.

"This... must be their enchantment room." Yeah, they even had an enchanting table surrounded by bookshelves. Jesse began reading out of the enchanting table. "Thebattle was fierce, but the Order of the Stone emerged triumphant, saving the world and ensuring that peace and prosperity would reign forever." Not really. "Well, not forever." Lukas added on. "These five member... five friends. Together, would give so much to gain their rightful place, as five heroes." Five? There's only four? "They would author their own end. They would slay a dragon." Wait. "Ivor was a member of the Order of the Stone." What? How? "This might explain why Ivor had such a grudge against Gabriel." Jesse said. It just doesn't make sense. "They lied to us. They lied to the whole world!" Ivy said. "Why would they do this?" I can't believe it. "Man, I can't believe you punched a member of the Order of the Stone." Way to make him feel better, Axel. "This is so crazy." I know right? "The Order might not be what we thought they were, but Petra is still out there. That monster is still out there." He's right. I noticed some stairs. "Jesse's right. We need to focus on what we came here to do." Yeah. "Where do these stairs go?" I asked. "Only one way to find out." And that was to walk right up them.

(Okay, this is getting a little long)

Jesse did a lever puzzle, and then the map lit up with the colors of two Order members: Magnus and Ellegaard. "The different colors represent the different members." Lukas said. "It's the Order, it's showing where they are right now." And Jesse stated our mission. "We've got to find the Order of the Stone." That's right.

He chose to go after Magnus with Axel while Lukas, Olivia, and I stayed behind.

"Uh...guys?" Lukas said, a bit nervously. _What's wrong?_

The witherstorm was still out there, eating everything it could find.

"Please hurry."

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _FINALLY! We have reached the end of episode one people! Oh that took forever, but we made it!_**

 ** _Midnight: And now you can update Withering Warriors as well! I'm so proud of you! And I'm sure some of the readers are too._**

 ** _Review!_**

 ** _Princess of Pink: (Oh. Okay, but don't throw my beatiful axe out the window.)/Thank you! Hope your enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it!_**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**


	13. How to cram episode two into one chapter

It didn't take long for episode two to start, as both girls found out.

 _Previously on Minecraft: Story Mode..._

 _Heroes can come from unlikely beginnings..._

 _...and broken friendships can lead to dark rivalries._

 _When the world is in danger, fate calls on the ordinary..._

 _...To do extra-ordinary deeds..._

 _...and go on journeys they had only dreamed of._

 _Our heroes, thrown together by fate..._

 _...must now seek help from a legendary artisan of choas..._

 _But the question remains... Will it be enough to save the world?_

 _Especially when one of their party members is not exactly as she may seem?_

The void vanished, as if it were never there to begin with. Midnight and Petral had showed up already, along with Olivia and Ellegaard. They were all pretty much doing their own thing while they waited for everyone else (Which mostly involved sleeping.) Lukas and Midnight didn't seem to notice the hug they were in, and if they did, they ignored it. Olivia and Ellegaard were chatting about redstone, while Alexa was reading a book. Petra was pretty much dead to the world, she didn't respond to anything since they were so deep in her dreams.

"Wow, someone went a little bonkers with the defenses huh?" Lukas got up, leaving Midnight on the bed (Which she was definitely disappointed about) to go check out the voice. He killed a creeper with three arrows before calling out, in a dramatic voice, "Who goes there?" Before realizing who it was. "Jesse, is that you?" Everyone snapped to attention at that, even Petra "Yeah, and we brought Magnus!" So now they had almost all of The Order assembled. They just needed Soren. And, if they could find him, Gabriel. Lukas motioned for the warriors to come with him to come downstairs with him. "Come on, you guys are never going to believe who showed up while you gone." The two indirectly mentioned greeted them, and they were met with delighted smiles.

"Hey guys." Midnight said, still looking tired. Jesse hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay." He said. She grinned, "What, you thought some super wither was going to take me down?" He shook his head. "Thought not. You know me better than that." Axel clearly still held some sort of grudge against her and Lukas. (Understandable, since their in his team's rival group.) But nonetheless, he was still glad to see that Midnight was okay. After all, she was still the youngest in the Ocelots. Things started to get pretty grim though, since they explained how everything in the witherstorm's path was completely destroyed.

Oh, and when they got upstairs, they found out Magnus and Ellegaard weren't on a very good relationship.

"Might as well start making a list of problems we have to deal with." Alexa said from where she was still reading her book, _Minecraft: Kid Mode._ (Your welcome.) "Uh, people? Can we please focus on the bigger picture? We have a very hungry witherstorm in the process of turning the whole world into its dinner." Nice wording Jesse. I'm sure you got everyone confident. (So much sarcasm.) "Yeah I'll admit... That thing looked pretty nasty. And I've seen some nasty stuff in my time." Magnus agreed. "Too much for you, was it? Your usual brutish approach didn't cut it?" Ellegaard asked teasingly.

"Would you two just stop fighting already?!" Midnight asked angrily, cutting off their banter.

"Woah." Magnus said.

"Yikes." Ellegaard agreed.

"Jesse's right. We need to find some way to stop that thing." Petra said. "I don't know if you've looked around yet, but this place isn't nearly the stronghold it used to be. Most of our supplies are gone." Ellegaard replied. "It would take a mountain of TNT to kill that thing!" Even more than that, everyone thought. "I hate to say it, but you've got a point." Everybody else couldn't help but wonder why those two couldn't get along, and now she's agreeing with him. "This is amazing." Axel whispered. "I know." Olivia agreed. "Are they...getting along?" Lukas asked. "Who are you talking about, Magnus and Ellegaard or Olivia and Axel?" Petra asked him.

He didn't have an answer, but it was clear he was talking about both options.

"Can we start crafting some then?" Jesse asked, knowing they would need a lot of sand and gunpowder to do it. And I mean a lot. "I don't think we've got that kinda time." And they didn't, considering earlier Jesse said that the witherstorm was in the process of turning the world into its dinner. "But even if we had all the TNT from miles around, I don't think it would be enough..." And that was definitely saying something, considering he was the griefing master. "If only Soren were here... He might have something we could use." Midnight knew this was the start of a quest to find the last and most elusive member of the Order of the Stone. "Oh Ellie. Not this again." Magnus whined. "What are you talking about? What did Soren have?" _Here we go..._ Midnight thought. "Soren had a kind of 'Super TNT,' stronger and more explosive than anything else in the world. The 'Formidi-Bomb.'" The most explosive TNT, better not let Axel or Magnus anywhere near it.

"Yeah yeah yeah I've heard all about the 'F-bomb' before." (Magnus, that's not what it's called!) "F-bomb?" Axel asked, sounding intrigued. "Yeah, Soren claimed that dropping the F-Bomb could destroy anything." Midnight was trying harder and harder not to laugh every time 'F-Bomb' was said. "Well the Formidi-Bomb sounds perfect! We should go get it! Now!" Jesse said. _One problem. "_ Well, there's a little problem there..." Ellegaard said, and it was more than a little problem. "We don't know where Soren is."

"And that's a small problem?" Ivy asked, receiving a glare from Alexa.

"But you found us," Ellegaard said, ignoring Ivy's comment. "Do you know where he is?" Well... "Our map could locate him." Conveniently, they all happened to be walking toward said map. "Unless he's in the Nether or the End." That confirmed what Lukas said earlier, in episode one. "But it's worth a shot." Especially since the whole world was on the line, calling for heroes. "He wasn't on the map." Not earlier, but try again.

This time, all he had to do was put the amulet on and flip one lever to activate it. So it was easy this time.

"All right, there's your light, my light..." Suddenly, a new light appeared on the map, this one white. "That's new." Axel said. "There he is." So white was Soren, Green was Magnus, Red was Ellegaard, Light Blue was Gabriel. But what was Ivor's light?

The question was answered when the middle gem starting emitting light.

Dark blue. That was Ivor.

"Whoa..." That was definitely new. "That's Ivor!" Jesse exclaimed. "Ivor is going to Soren's! We need to move." And fast. "It's not too far... We could probably make it on foot." _Do we have to? I'm tired..._ Midnight thought. "Perfect. We can wait til tomorrow morning and travel with a full day's sunlight." Although she didn't say anything, Midnight agreed with Ellegaard. "Uhhh and risk that thing catching up with us? I think I've had enough witherstorm for one day, thank you very much." Midnight was practically screaming at them to let her rest. In her mind of course. "Right. Because getting caught in the dark out there is so much better." 'Just let me rest...' Everything in her body was screaming at her to just sit dlwn, but she still stood. "Yeah I don't want the witherstorm catching up with us. We should go now." _I don't think I can go much longer, I'm tired and hungry._ "Jesse here's talking a lot of sense. Let's go with that plan." _How about no?_ "You're just saying that because it's your plan. But fine. Just don't ask for help when she passes out in the middle of a fight." Ellegaard was talking about Midnight, who had fallen asleep. "You probably should've chosen to call it a day, but we can go now." Alexa said.

So they went off in the dark, watching out for mobs.

(Time skip brought to you by Midnight.)

The entrance to the the fortress was beautiful. But they couldn't stop to stare, they needed find Soren, and mabye stop Ivor as well. "Soren really lived down here? So far from... anyone." It was actually kind of sad if they thought about it, which they did. "Enchanting, isn't it?" Ellegaard asked, though it was a rhetorical question, so nobody answered her. Petra and Midnight suddenly started coughing slightly. _Shoot._ When Jesse glanced at them, they only continued walking as though nothing was wrong. They came to a room with a bunch of pillars, the bottom of the chasms they created they couldn't see. "Yeah and I'm reeeally not feeling these columns." Lukas said. "You can blame Magnus for that." Of course. "Aw come on! It's fine! Look!" And Magnus jumped to one of the columns, and it supported him, despite there being gravel as what looked like the main support. Axel followed his idol, and it suppoted him as well. Olivia followed, then Lukas, then Midnight, and then Petra. Finally, Jesse and Rueben jumped to it. However, he slipped on one of the columns and fell into the abyss below, which wasn't that deep. Rueben fell as well, or jumped.

And what were they greeted with? Endermen, because that's totally what they needed right now.

Two squeals from Rueben, and then Lukas fell. "Ahhh!" He fell on his stomach. He got up pretty quickly though. "I heard your voice and thought I would come down to help." He said before Jesse could even ask why he was down there. He turned around. "Endermen." He whispered. "There are so many. I didn't think they ever came in groups that big." Jesse said, trying not to look at any endermen in the eye. "Thanks for coming back, Lukas. I mean that." Lukas didn't anything in return, but his message was clear.

 _Your welcome._

"Hear that? I think Rueben is trying to get our attention." And then they found out why.

He came face-to-face with an endermen, and made it angry. Which in turn caused the other endermen down there to become angered. Both boys let out very unmanly screams. Lukas ran off, and Jesse flinched, landing on his back. He drew his sword, but didn't attack, stepping back into a small stream of water. Lukas jumped in with a yell, and Rueben hesitated before jumping in himself. They fell down an incredibly steep waterfall, and then swam to shore, wwhere they entered another room. They could hear Magnus and Ellegaard arguing again.

"Oh be quiet, it's just a poiness building. That's all I'm saying. I mean, just look at-"

"Magnus, if an artist painted the inside of your mind, he'd end up with the mostextraordinary desertscape paintings."

They got to shore finally, and when they did, Ellegaard and Magnus went off in different directions, saying they were going to find Soren by themselves. "It's hard to pick glass half full when they keep kicking the glass over." Olivia said tiredly. "Forget them. We're here now, so let's focus on what's important!" But... "Aren't they the ones who led us here in the first place?" Alexa asked, raising an eyebrow (Though she couldn't do it right.)

He chose to after Ellegaard this time, but was stopped by Petra tapping him on the shoulder, Midnight appearing behind her. "Guys? Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm sorry." Petra whispered as the gang came over. "I don't mean to worry you." _But we have to tell you the truth._ "We've just got something we want to discuss with you in private." (I would stop when they reveal their withersickness to Jesse, but we're almost at the end of the episode, so I'll end it at the end.) "Let's split up." Midnight felt pretty bad about leaving Lukas behind, but they really needed to tell him this.

"We feel bad about ditching everyone else, but we just wanted to talk to you about this alone." Midnight let Petra do the talking. "Hey, whatever it is... I trust you both. You guys can tell me." Jesse said in what he hoped was a comforting way. "Thanks for being so understanding." Midnight nodded in agreement. Petra looked at Midnight. "You got me away from the witherstorm... But I'm worried that I didn't get away soon enough. And I saved Petra afterwards, but not quick enough." Midnight continued. "What?" Jesse asked. Both girls rolled up their sleeves...

To reveal a spreading purple and gray pixel on their arms.

"I think it's the reason I've been so tired lately."

Jesse's eyes widened. But he didn't say anything. They took his silence as a signal to explain what that was. "Do you know what Wither is?" Petra asked. "The Wither? Of course. We've been-"

"No Jesse. Just 'Wither.' Or 'Wither Sickness' I guess." Midnight cut him off before he could talk about the wrong kind of wither. "And... I feel like it's just going to get worse." _I know it's going to get worse, until we stop the storm._ "Well we're going to go back and tell the others. We can get help-" They stopped him, Notch knows nobody else needed to know about this. "You can't tell anyone about this." Petra said. They were interrupted by a creeper, too close to attack or dodge, so it exploded. Petra and Midnight were lucky enough to get away in time, but not Jesse. And he fell down the hole that was created.

"Grab my hand! I'll pull you up!" Petra said. He did, but weakness started to take effect, and Petra couldn't pull him up, so he fell. "Jesse! I just couldn't... I'm sorry!" Well, this was definitely a problem now. (Am I saying that too much?) "Don't worry, I'm fine!" Okay, that was a relief. "Okay...I got this. Stay safe. We'll find a way down to you." She signaled for Midnight and Rueben to come on, and then they disappeared down the hallway to get the others.

Jesse meanwhile, had picked up the amulet, and since it was so dark down there, he used it as a light source.

He walked aimlessly down the hallway until he came across another room, hearing an all too familiar voice.

"He must have something useful in here! He has to!" Ivor? "Soren, is that you?" He knew it wasn't, but better safe than sorry.

Ivor turned around. "You!" He yelled. "Trying to interfere with my plans again, I see." _That was you who interfered with your own plans!_ "Ivor just calm down, okay?" Oh so now he was trying to be nice? "I think we're here for the same reason." Were they now? "I'm here with the Order to find Soren's Super TNT. We're going to take down your Witherstorm." He tried to explain, but it turns out Ivor was there for a different reason, or just didn't like that idea. "The Order? Believe me, that plan will blow up in their faces in more ways than one." Was that a pun? "They cannot help you." Yes they could, Jesse believed it. "But me? I choose not to." Why? Becuase you decided to scam Petra out on a deal? Which leaded to them finding out about the wither and stealing your potion to stop it? Which then lead to you spawning the wither when Midnight threw the potion, which failed, then you ran off like a coward? Which is why their all in this mess in the first place? Yeah, check your logic there, Ivor. This started with _You_ scamming Petra.

Jesse didn't say anything again, and he could be really creepy like that, even though he had to look up to meet Ivor's eyes. "You cannot stop me with silence." He said in response.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." Petra said from behind Jesse, drawing her sword. Midnight did the same. "Petra! You escaped?" Ivor asked, backing away. With each step he took backward, the girls took a step forward. Until they backed him up against a sword storage, he grabbed one (it was thankfully golden) and got ready. "I'm not letting him leave either." Jesse said, drawing his own sword, a stone one. He hit Ivor, which caused him to fall of Petra. "I'm the only one who can stop the Witherstorm. Not you! Not the Order!" Oh they'll see about that. "Don't make yourselves the villans in my story." _Your story? Boy, this is my story!_ Midnight thought. Ivor and Jesse's swords clashed, the sound of metal against metal ringing out as none of the wielders backed down. Ivor managed to get the upper hand and kicked Jesse to the floor. He swiped, but Jesse counterattacked. And then hit him again. "You're not going anywhere, creep." Petra repeated. "This could've all been avoided..." Then pulled out a potion of swiftness. "If youwant to stop me, you'll have to catch me first." He downed the potion in one gulp, before speeding off. ""Jesse look out!" Petra yelled. "You're not getting out of here that easy, Ivor." She said, running to the exit to makesure he didn't escape. "I'm like the wind!" Ivor yelled, still running around at insanely fast speeds. Jesse somehow managed to dodge one of his attacks, but he kept going...

And knocked Petra to the ground, Midnight trying to retaliate but failing due to weakness. He still attacked very fast, the two warriors barely able to keep up.

Jesse came over and knocked Ivor down. "Don't tempt your fate." The bearded man said. He kept running around, Jesse being too slow to attack. He finally managed a hit on him, the potion wearing off soon afterwards. "It didn't have to this way, Jesse. You could've just let me go." Potion of invisibility. "Now you see me, now you-" And he was gone. "It's one of his invisibility potions! He could be anywhere!" Jesse said, walking over to the door with the girls to make sure he didn't leave. "Vanish all you want, slimeball. You're still not going anywhere." Still with the determination in their eyes. Jessecould spot a floating potion of harming and dodged it. And then another one. One more. "End of the rail, Ivor. We're not letting you get away with this." Midnight called out. He pulled out another harming potion. "This one's on you, you puffed-up fool." He said, throwing it at Petra, Jesse jumped to grab it and threw it back at Ivor. Just as the potion wore off too. "There's no time... no time... This all could've been avoided." He kept saying it, as though it wasn't his fault.

The others finally came. "Jesse! Guys!" Someone yelled, presumably Lukas.

"Even more of you? Will this endless parade of useless babblers never cease?" Ivor asked. Another rhetorical question, but nobody would've answered anway. "What's going on?" Olivia asked. "We found Ivor. We stopped him." Not really. "Jesse did anyway." Midnight said. "False." Ivor corrected. "You have stopped nothing." What does he mean? "A query... have you ever seen the effects of a splash potion of slowness?" He asked, pulling one out. "What-?" He threw it before Jesse could finish. And then walked out as he continued, albeit very slowly, "Are you talking about?" They tried to run after him, but they were too slow. "You big jerk!" Axel yelled. "Get back here!" Someone else yelled after him. "Magnus and Ellegaard may think they can stop, that they can destroy the Witherstorm...But they are mistaken. And it will cost them their lives." And he walked out, the door closing behind him as the void came back.

Episode two was over.

 _Next time on Minecraft Story Mode: Every Action Matters..._

 _In pursuit of answers, all our heroes in Soren's Armory was deciet... And treachery._

 _Locked in a dark chamber deep in Soren's mountain, as the Order of the Stone rises off towards near-certain doom, our heroes must ask themsevles..._

 _Would they find a way out of this dark tomb._

 _Is there any way to cure Petra and Midnight's Wither Sickness?_

 _Would they find a way to defeat the Witherstorm?_

 _Or will they remain, trapped, as it continues its ravenous rampage across the entire world?_

 _Only time will tell..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Yes, I did cram all of episode two into one chapter. Are you amazed yet?**_

 _ **Midnight: Don't try to do it with any other episodes. They aren't as short as episode two is.**_

 _ **I won't Midnight.**_

 _ **Review!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: (Huh, an axe in the garden. Yeah that does sound hard to explain.) You know, I did try to make another chapter of that, but I messed up with something and my progress got erased.**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress, who just managed to fit an entire episode of MCSM into one chapter.**_


	14. Midnight Takes Over

_**Midnight, why is there a cookie on my bed?**_

 _ **Midnight: Just a treat I made. It's your favorite too.**_

 _ **Sugar cookies?**_

 _ **Midnight: Yep!**_

 _ **(Screaming on the inside)**_

 _ **Midnight: Okay, she went to go get more cookies, so while she's doing that, I'll write a chapter of Every Action Matters for her.**_

 _ **Review Reply**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: Alexa said her favorite character was Luna-Lily Evergreen./And Legend said your welcome.**_

 **Midnight's POV**

 _Previously on Minecraft Story Mode: Every Action Matters..._

 _It is said that within every loss, every challenge..._

 _...and every failure..._

 _...there is a gift._

 _When revered heroes are lost..._

 _...we find new ones in our friends._

 _When we're given grief..._

 _...we find a way to give it back._

 _And when our band of unlikely adventurers are tasked with saving the world from the coming storm..._

 _...they will bring together the bravest and the brightest to stop it._

 _But finding the last and most elusive member of the Order of the Stone and his legendary Formidi-Bomb..._

 _...would prove to be their most perilous mission yet._

 _For some would rather our heroes' story end here..._

 _...shutting the door on their adventure forever._

 _But like all doors, when one closes, another is bound to open..._

 _But which one hides a secret?_

I was thrown of the void between episodes, starting to cough a bit. But thankfully the episode was paused, so the potion of slowness didn't affect me.

When it unpaused, we were still trying to run after Ivor. Though due to the potion, it wasn't really working. "No!" Lukas yelled. "Stop him!" We're trying to, Axel. "Come back and fight!" Weren't we fighting earlier though? The bookshelf door finally closed, Ivor dramatically standing behind it. Axel tripped and even fell incredibly slow. "Watch...It...!" Time returned to normal before Lukas finished. "Get out of the way!" He yelled, becuase Jesse was about to get crushed. And Axel landed on his face. Hard. "Everyone okay?" Jesse asked, knowing the answer clearly. "I felt all of that." Axel groaned. "That was one heck of a landing, Axel." Olivia told him. Lukas turned to her. "He mostly used his face." He said. "We need to find Soren." No kidding, and I feel like we're farther from our goal than before, even though I knew we find him in this episode. While the others were checking out the door, Petra and I sat down, the wither becoming too much to handle.

"Are you guys okay?" Jesse asked. I noticed after a few playthroughs that Petra/Gabriel had gained bags under their eyes in one episode. And there was no doubt it was happening to me as well. "Why... are you asking us that?" I'm starting to hate when Petra speaks for me. She may be as tough as nails, but I'm not. "Just checking up on you." Checking up on someone who before he treated like a broken toy, because of what? The situation we were thrown into? "Everything's fine. All of it." No it wasn't. Nothing was okay. Not for me anyway. "Are you o-" A coughing fit. "Wait...are you...are, you...?" She couldn't even finish her sentence, she was so sick. Lukas looked over worridly.

 _Labored breathing._

 _Shortness of breath._

"Look at this." And she showed the mark again, it was getting worse.

 _Dizziness._

 _Lack of energy._

"I'm not trying to freak you out... but I'm a little freaked out right now." I am too Petra, I know we will beat the storm, but things might take a random turn at any moment. "We have to tell the others." Petra won't let you, no matter how much I want to tell them. "This isn't a 'we' thing." Told you. "Yes, it is. We're a team. And they all deserve to know." They do, but she won't let me tell them. "Mabye... Look, we'll tell them. Eventually." It's like I couldn't speak for myself, because Petra did it for me. But that wasn't what I was going to say. "You have to." But she won't. "It's just gonna cause panic, and we can't afford that right now." No it isn't Petra, let me talk! "If it becomes more of a thing, I'll tell everyone." She's never going to tell anyone, whether it becomes a thing or not. "But... let me do it." You know full well he's not going to keep that promise. "Hey guys! I have an idea!" Oh Axel, this is just what I need right now, a little laugh. And for once, I'm not being sarcastic. "Okay." Lukas said. I tried not to smile to early. "Magnus! Help!" Cue a snort from Alexa and a small laugh from me. When he noticed the bemused looks on everyone else's faces, he said his next line. "Alright, but I've got another idea-" As he was about to call out for Ellegaard, Ivy stopped him. "Is it yelling for Ellegaard?" She asked. "Not anymore..." I told her. _Thanks for that laugh though, Axel._ "Look, they aren't coming back." Not until almost the end of the episode. "No need for desperation." Jesse said.

 **Desperation? Something you need to stop.**

 _Why do you keep appearing out of nowhere? You've been absent most of the time!_

 **...**

"As long as we have..." He purposely trailed off. He pulled out...

A flint and steel. "This!" Wait, he had it the whole time? "A flint and steel? I don't get it." Olivia said. "It's not...that's not what I meant to pull out." He stuttered, trying again. This time he pulled out...

The amulet. "This!" You could've burned through the bookshelves. Only two of the gems were glowing though, green and red. However, they started flickering. "Looks like it might be broken." Petra said. "Here, let me see it." And then here comes the arguement. "What's your problem?" Here we go... "I just want to see it." Jesse tugged on it, but Lukas didn't give up. "You can see it without touching." His tone was surprising calm, considering he was now actively trying to snatch the amulet out of the blond's hands. "Not if you can't get it to work." He replied, blue eyes hardening. I so desperately wanted to break it up between these two, but I couldn't. Not with the condition I was in. "It's working fine." No it wasn't Jesse, he's just trying to help. The white gem started to glow, causing Lukas to finally let go. "Soren!" Jesse realized. "Find him, Jesse. Mabye he can help us." Petra said from where she had stood up, standing next to him.

Jesse walked around the room for a while, trying to find out where the amulet glows brightest. He found it almost immediately. "This is the spot, it has to be." He said. "Mabye." The amulet was only growing brighter, as though he were right underneath us. "This is definitely it." It must be, look at the amulet. Not directly though, it hurts. "Get ready to dig, people." Not me, I'm not in the mood. "Who knows how far down that goes? We could end up digging until we hit bedrock." Lukas said. It wasn't true, but I couldn't help but know how far they dug. "Anyone else have a better plan?" No. Even though he's only talking to Lukas. "Jesse's talking to you, Lukas." Olivia told him. "I know. I just...need a..." He couldn't help but stutter. Axel interrupted him. "PAI-GOW!" And he punched a hole in the ground.

"Let's get to it then."

Trust me, it's a lot slower than the game made it look. It took about five minutes.

"Are we cool?" Axel said once Jesse reached the bottom. "It's a hole." No duh. "Does that mean we're cool?" Obviously. "I'll find out." He called back up. He jumped down. Get prepared for the bats.

Oh, I've never seen a real bat before, and I nearly jumped. As it was, I still yelped a bit.

 _ **Midnight: So this is my first time taking over the chapters, hopefully it was good. Usually the reviews would be down here, but their at the top if you scrolled all the way down here just to read the replies.**_

 _ **Alexa: But as always, we will see you, in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Both: See ya!**_

 _ **-Midnight**_


	15. The Grinder

_**Hello everyone. LegendEmpress here, back with... Did Midnight write another chapter while I was gone again? Well, chapter 14 of Every Action Matters.**_

 _ **Midnight: Wait a minute... You aren't on chapter 15 yet? I thought you already wrote chapter 14.**_

 _ **I tried to, but once again, I messed up with the documents. I'll try not to do it this time.**_

Yep. You heard me right, I have a fear of bats. I now know why Stacy doesn't like them. Jesse had jumped down, and was now trying to get the bats out of his face. When he did, they flew off in the direction we would be going. "Okay, we're good now." He called up. We jumped down, but I slipped and almost fell.

Oh yeah, and Axel fell on top of Lukas. (Who always laughs at that every time it happens?)

 _Hey Petra, if you don't want to let the others know about our withersickness, I suggest you roll your sleeve back down._ It was a wonder how nobody noticed it by now, or ever. No time to worry about it now, we need to head to the...

Grinder.

Oh right... I almost forgot about that. Honestly, this was probably one of the bad parts of episode three. Not saying it wasn't good, just that now it's like I'm playing in VR, and sometimes it can scare you from that height.

"Everyone alright?" Well, not anymore. "I just slipped." It was like I was forced to say that, even though that's not what I would say. After all, Jesse (And everyone else for that matter) could probably tell I was lying.

And just like I thought, I was terrified when we came to the grinder. "We have to get out of here!" Olivia yelled. _Yeah, we do. Of course though, we won't because the game says we have to do it._ "What?" You're close enough to hear her Lukas, and she yelled that loudly the first time. "We have to get out of here!" She yelled louder. "We just got here!" Axel argued. "You don't understand." Still not paying attention, I kept looking behind us. What? I didn't want any surprise creepers or water coming out of nowhere. "This is a grinder!" Some skeletons came out of another pipe nearby, before falling to their death, and turning into bones and arrows. (Huh, bones and arrows...That's actually pretty funny.) This didn't help at all. "Their meant to kill monsters. Thing is, they can't tell the difference between monsters and people." _Your not helping Olivia._ "What's a grinder doing down here?" Jesse asked. "If I had to guess, it's probably Soren's." Alexa replied.

I was prepared for the eventual hissing that came. Why were there so many creepers in this game? It's as if their only being used to create tension. (TELLTALE!) After a few were killed, one exploded, causing a large hole to appear in the pipe we were in. Then the water came, and Jesse's grip on the amulet slipped...

I tried to grab it, but almost fell out if it wasn't for Axel.

He (Jesse) ran to the front to see where it went. "Was that...?" Ivy trailed off, hoping it wasn't. "The amulet? Yes." Jesse sighed. He got ready to jump, and now I understood why Olivia didn't want him to. You start to understand a lot of things in this game when you're experiencing it from first person instead of third person.

I was the only one who could see the credits, as usual. _Nobody ever reads them, so I don't know why I acknowledged that._

During this, Jesse had to save Axel, Olivia, Lukas, and Petra from various mobs.

Okay fine, he had to save me too, but it was minor help.

Fine, it was major help.

Then he fell on Lukas, and this was going to happen two or three more times. Poor Lukas. It's only for this episode though, so I have to laugh as much as possible at this.

 **Save the Amulet or Axel and Rueben?**

Isn't Jesse supposed to make that choice? Or is it because I'm the 'Player Character?' Now that I think about it, that would everyone else, including Jesse, an NPC.

 **Just make the choice already!**

I chose to save Axel and Rueben, leaving Lukas to go after the amulet. It would be expected from a pacifist like me, and now I was grateful that I didn't choose to do the mean choices. Because then I would have to actually be mean, and I can't do that. I can as Jesse because it's not me, but now I just can't be mean to these characters that I've grown to love.

 **Especially Lukas.**

Sigh.

 _I ship it._

Are you kidding me? Anyway, as I was saying. After both the amulet and Jesse's friends were saved, we were met by a waterfall and nothing to grab on to. _Oh no._ Jesse grabbed a creeper from behind him and threw it toward the grinder, which destroyed it.

Why was all the water here so cold? I know it's probably just because I have to get used to it, but still. We all got sucked into the loot room, which was actually pretty fast, or mabye it was because I had my eyes closed the entire time.

 _"I thought water was supposed to break a fall."_ I did too, but I guess I was wrong. (Minecraft, you have lied to me.) "Has anyone seen Axel?" No, but I do know where he is. "I thought he was right behind me." Olivia said, we heard Axel screaming, and, on instinct, I looked up.

Axel fell right on top of me.

 **Look who's laughing now.**

I hate you. "No, no, don't worry. I'm totally fine." He said. "Whyyyy?" I groaned. "Oh man." He got off, thankfully. "I'm sorry." Petra and Jesse were talking about something that I wasn't listening to. Alexa had pulled out her book again and began reading, and I knew now I had the perfect opportunity to talk to Lukas some more.

But I went over to talk to Alexa first.

"Hey." She said absentmindedly. "What part are you at?" I asked, I couldn't tell. "I'm rereading it so, I think chapter four." I left her to read and then went to talk to Lukas. And I didn't call him Luke on accident. Didn't even slip up. We talked until trouble came once more. _The end portal!_ We ran straight towards it, most not knowing it. "Holy crap. An end portal?" Petra fell behind, but I saved her, and we jumped right in.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Well, that does it for this chapter of Every Action Matters, if you liked it-**_

 ** _Midnight: Can we stop doing the outros like that?_**

 ** _Fine._**

 ** _Midnight: So, what were we planning?_**

 ** _That's a secret Midnight. Only we will know until the time comes. And you better not say it after I leave._**

 ** _Midnight: Alright. (Knows she's lying.)_**

 ** _I know your lying, so I'll check when you least expect it._**

 ** _Alexa: Also, we almost forgot the review before you sign off._**

 ** _Thank you Alexa, you shall help me see if Midnight will spoil our secret to the viewers._**

 ** _Reply! (I got tired of yelling review.)_**

 ** _The Princess of Pink: (_** _Yeah, and like I said. I'm rereading it.) (_ _ **Seriously, I would love to meet Luna.)**_

 _ **Guys. We have reached over a thousand views on this story.**_

 _ **How did this happen?**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	16. The Entity is Revealed

_**Hello readers. This is LegendEmpress. So, I have two announcements.**_

 _ **One: I now have a Youtube channel! The name's Legend Empress. I already have two videos posted if you want to see them.**_

 _ **Two: We have a new reviewer!**_

 _ **So today, the reviews will be up here.**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: (Hey, I thought I was the one who wanted to talk.)**_ _(Sorry Midnight, should've been more specific on who was talking. Anyway, hi Luna!)_

 ** _Slurpie3: Thanks!_**

When we landed in the End, I moved as far as possible from where Axel would land. This time, Lukas took the fall, and I could tell how he felt. "Get off." Then, he covered his eyes, and I desperately hoped no one thought he was crying. "What's wrong?" Nothing, he saw endermen behind us. "What? No, I'm not crying, just look!" Jesse turned around...

And immediately his head snapped back in front of him.

Mainly because there was an endermen behind him. _One rule, don't ever tell us to look at an endermen._ There was a whole... "What do you call a group of endermen?" I forgot. "A haunting." Yeah, that's right. "Does it matter what their called? We need a way to get past them." Alexa was right, we need to find a way. Petra volunteered to go first, but it was clear she wasn't in the condition to do so. Then Lukas did, and Jesse let him. So we all followed him until we got to the exit portal. "Oh good heavens..." That was a lot of stairs to climb, and I've climbed some long staircases before.

I'm not sure how long it took, but I can tell you it took way longer than the game made you think. "One day, I hope I love something as much as Soren seems to love stairs." Axel said, and finally, we came across the ladder into 'Wool World.' It was much more blinding than I remember.

And Axel fell on me at the bottom after he tripped. "That's my body Axel. My broken, battered body." It hurt, but he eventually got off. Jesse came to notice that the whole place was built with wool, and Lukas was on his last nerve. "Wait, so we've been resting all our hopes on this guy, and the whole time he's been slacking off in some... artificial happy land?!" Jesse tried and failed to calm him down. "Well, it's real wool." Axel said. "It's real evidence that Soren is whack." I already knew where this was going, but I wanted to make sure there weren't any places where I could intervene. "What's going on with you Lukas?" And here we go. "Just look around, Jesse! If the greatest builder in the whole world has been working on _this_ , what are the chances he's even going to have that bomb, huh?!" He stormed off. "I've had enough crazy for one day." I followed him to his spot at the tree.

"What is it?" He asked, irritated. "Lukas, I know you're upset right now but...You've got to pull yourself together." Somehow, this coming from me made him calm down a lot faster than with Jesse. Wonder why that was. "I think I need to pull that lever behind you." He stepped aside, and I flipped the lever. I decided to let Jesse do the rest, as I sat down right next to Lukas.

"Hey guys, I think I found Soren's way out!" Already? How fast do you work? He held a quick conversation with Petra, before walking in another door. I took the time to actually explore the place now that I had no real objective. So then I started wandering, eventually losing track of where exactly I was going.

That is, until I found a hidden room.

It wasn't quite hidden, but I could still see the door placed behind some vines. I cleared them away and opened the door. I'm not sure how to describe what I saw, and if I could show you, I would. Let's just say I saw someone that I never expected to see.

"Summer?!"

She looked up at me. "Midnight? Is that you?" How is this even possible? What was she doing here? I realized Soren and Jesse were probably already talking about whatever they were supposed to be talking about. So I explained as quickly as possible while still trying to be understood. She wanted to come with me, so I let her. But as soon as I grabbed her hand, she disappeared, as though she had never been there in the first place. Was it just another memory?

 **Who did you think I was?**

That voice... Wait. _So that entity inside my head was you the whole time?_

 **Yeah, I wanted to keep it a secret.**

This is so crazy. I rushed to find the others, and found them in the room already. Soren had explained everything while I was gone, not that I needed to hear it. After a lot of talking, we went out to the hallway to find it occupied almost completely by endermen. Jesse had to break two fountains, and then we made our way out. Which was also flooded wity endermen. And this time we were noticed, so Jesse punched a hole in the fence, and everyone except me jumped in.

" _Summer, I still can't swim._ "

Even though I knew I couldn't, I jumped in the water last. And guess what? It was cold. All Jesse needed to do was tk flip a switch and activate some more water and wait, what? More water? That did not sound like a good idea. It would get rid of the endermen, sure. But it also meant I had a higher risk of drowning.

Which almost happened, if it wasn't for Lukas.

What happened was that I was falling behind, and I knew I could hold my breath much longer, Lukas noticed, and he brought me to safety.

And when we got out of the end, we were met with a bunch of monsters.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So yeah, sorry if it's short. I was writing this at night when I knew I wouldn't have enough time to make a longer chapter. Anyway yeah, you should check out my Youtube channel.**_

 _ **Legend Empress.**_

 ** _Reviews are at the top._**

 ** _Also, one more thing to say._**

 ** _Summer camp and Withering Warriors are on hiatus until I get bored of Every Action Matters and Broken Promises. Split in Half is discontinued._**

 ** _So yeah, I'll try not to let any ideas for new stories happen until I have all four of those stories on a good stopping point. No promises though._**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**


	17. Is It Over?

_**Hey guys! It's me! I don't really have much to say for the opening A/N, so let's get right into the chapter!**_

I was getting really tired of these monsters, so I was thankful when Soren told Jesse to flip the lever behind him, causing the iron golems to spawn and kill all the mobs.

"Can you guys hear that?" Axel asked once we got back to the loot room. "Hear what?" Pretty sure that was Petra who asked that. "All that stuff whispering 'Take me, take me now.'" I rolled my eyes in amusement. Of course that's what Axel would be focused on. "I think it's saying... 'Olivia should get to take more than Axel. But why? Because she's cooler.'" Olivia said, and I almost snorted. These two were complete opposites, but when it came to stuff like this, they could actually work together. Now if only we could get another certain pair to do the same. (Glares at Magnus and Ellegaard.) "I know this is cool, but the only things we need in here are the ingredients for the Formidi-Bomb." Oh Jesse, the party pooper. Both Axel and Olivia turned to look at him in near-perfect unison.

"The loot says you're wrong."

I couldn't help but laugh at this. Seriously, Axel could make one stupid joke and we'd all start laughing.

"I'll just fetch the Super TNT. It's right up there!" Soren said, pointing to a ledge that was too high for even Axel to reach. But I knew his secrets, so I wasn't that impressed when the iron golems formed a ladder for him to climb. "Oh, and feel free to help yourselves!" Soren, you just made a big mistake by saying that in front of Axel, you're going to end up with a lot of stuff missing after this.

But to my surprise, he actually sat down instead of looting every chest he could find.

"Just make sure you keep an eye out for the gunpowder we'll need to make the Formidi-Bomb." _Which will prove to be completely useless, but sure, keep going._ I knew we needed eight peices, so while Jesse was talking, I grabbed them. _I'm not setting off the bomb, but I will save Magnus or Ellegaard._ I handed the gunpowder to Jesse, who was talking to Lukas and Petra. Then he called up to Soren, "I think I've almost got enough gunpowder now!" Soren had finally found the Super TNT, which he explained wasn't the F-Bomb. "The crafting recipe is simple. Super TNT in the middle, and gunpowder all around." That was going to get stuck in my head, I already knew it. When Jesse trued to reach for the TNT, Soren took a step back. "-even putting them in close proximity to each other is a risk!" The reason the sentence was like that was because I wasn't paying attention to most of it, but I listened closely there. Just in case Jesse didn't volunteer, which I hoped he did.

While we were talking, an enderman appeared. "Oh, dear. I was afraid of this. With The End underwater, the endermen will try to escape?" Oh really? Because when I tried to flood the End in real Minecraft, the endermen only teleported to a lower edge of the island. (True story.) We needed to get to the minecarts, Soren's idea. Again, there was conveniently one for each of us, with an extra one for me. When we hit the powered rails, we were off.

When we came outside, all the monsters were running away, something that strangely creeped me out. I wasn't even sure why, it just did. To see monsters running away. "There you are!" Ellegaard said from where she and Magnus were fighting mobs. "So glad you could make it!" _I'm not sure why I'm just now noticing that both of them have STONE swords._ After a small conversation, we needed to decide who would set off the Formidi-Bomb. "We only get one shot at this. Remember, once the Formidi-Bomb is crafted it'll explode in a matter of seconds. It means whoever is doing the crafting... will be in great danger." Please don't make me volenteer. I really don't want to. It didn't seem like anyone else would though, but as I was about to step up, Jesse finally volunteered. "This is my chance to step up." He said. "Perhaps..." And why does Soren seem so cool about this?! Reluctantly, Jesse turned to Soren. "I'm going to set off the Formidi-Bomb." He said.

Well, if I was going to save one these two, might as well do this now. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves." I said. It was honestly really embarrassing, to have someone definitely younger than them lecturing them. "Jesse. Take my armor. It will help." Ellegaard said. I couldn't help but see that she caused her own death like this. Could I really prevent it? Or would I just delay it and get killed myself? "Nah... you can take mine. It's gotten me out of a lotta jams." And Magnus too, surely they must've known they were about to put their lives on the line to save the world. "I insist." "I double insist." "I triple insist." Ellegaard and Magnus argued, the latter paused for a second, before saying, "I... insist four times-" "Quadruple!" "Know-it-all." "Ha, I've never found that insulting." "Your choice Jesse. Real Armor or Nerd Armor." Jesse chose Ellegaard's armor. "You deserve this, Jesse. What you're doing means WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Ellegaard changed her tone at the last few words, and I was _dying_ to know what she was going to say. "What?!" Jesse swiftly turned around, and the witherstorm was getting closer.

I couldn't build much, so I did the first thing that came to mind, which was the initials of the game. (Subtle.) When the time was right, I was going to save her. Jesse had already set down the crafting table, and was now trying to craft it, but before he could, he was caught in one of the tractor beams. He grabbed the gunpowder, and recrafted it.

Well, he tried to.

While he was, one of the witherstorm's tentacles smacked Ellegaard and Magnus. _Now! Save her!_ Before Ellegaard could hit the tree, I tried to catch her, but she was going slightly too fast, so the force of the impact sent us both flying towards it, though I would be taking most of the hit.

And that's exactly what happened.

 **Jesse's POV**

I had the Formidi-Bomb in my hands, and I prepared to throw it at the witherstorm when it hit Ellegaard and Magnus, Midnight managed to save Ellegaard, but I couldn't see what else happened. I turned my attention to the situation at hand, and threw the bomb towards the monster's mouth. "Eat this!" I yelled. Then realized shortly after that I was going to be caught in the explosion.

That's when a fishing rod attached to my armor. My friends had saved me. I couldn't see Midnight, but Ellegaard was there. I was still extremely close to the blast zone though, so I was still knocked back to eafth afterwards.

(A little while later...)

When I woke up, I couldn't hear anything. People were talking, but my hearing didn't clear until the witherstorm fell. "Is that it? Is it over?" Axel asked. I didn't know yet, but I was pretty sure we did it. "I can't believe it's... actually _dead_!" Neither can I Olivia. This was a moment of pure celebration. "You did it, Jesse! You actually did it!" Alexa yelled in a moment of joy. "Hah, ha! Handled it like a champ!" Magnus said. I actually did it. I took down the storm. "I couldn't have done without you guys. Any of it." And I meant it. "Oh believe me, we're well aware. Thanks for saying it though." Rueben ran up to me. "Happy to see you too buddy." I hadn't even noticed that three of our party members were missing.

"Hey, not to spoil all the fun... but where's Ivy, Lukas, and Midnight?"

 **A/N**

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Alexa: Are you serious? It's still not Cliffhanger Queen worthy but... that was a good cliffhanger.**

 **Midnight: What did happen to me?**

 **Well, you're not dead. I can tell you that.**

 **Midnight: Thank goodness.**

 **You'll just have to see next chapter to find out what happened.**

 **Review Replies (I can finally say it!)**

 **The Princess of Pink: (It's fine Luna! Just remember whenever you see bold in parentheses, that's me. Italics is Alexa./Why does everyone want to pull you away every time you want to talk?)/You thought what? That is actually hilarious. I didn't intend it that way, but if that's the way you wanna see it, then see it that way. (** You thought I had amnesia? **) Jesse. Stop interrupting us.**

 **GemStoneGirl13: Thank you! This is really fun to write!**

 **One more announcement...**

 **You can now find Every Action Matters on Wattpad!**

 **Midnight: You can have pictures and videos!**

 **Not the main reason I wrote the story on there, but still a good reason.**

 **Alexa: Let's wrap this up already.**

 **Oh yeah. Anyway, see you guys next chapter!**

 **Midnight: I wonder what happened to me... Guess I'll have to wait until next chapter to find out.**

 **-LegendEmpress**

Mabye there's a way to go back and change my mistakes if I fail. Like the 'You Died' screen that appears when you get a game over. Mabye there's something like that...

Because if I made a deadly mistake, that's what I would use.

 ** _But what if you weren't able to go back? And after you die, you go back home and the only way to try again is to reset the episode?_**

Then I'll do it.

 _ **Good luck not making a single mistake. Though it appears this time...**_

 _ **You already have.**_


	18. No it isn't

"Hey, not to spoil all the fun, but where's Ivy, Lukas, and Midnight?" Alexa asked once she noticed they were missing. Everyone looked around automatically, searching for either one of them. I was the one to find them, despite Alexa being the one to notice they were missing. When we ran over, Lukas reassured us. "She's just knocked out, I mean, she hit the tree pretty hard." He said, it definitely helped a bit. "Yeah, no kidding." Ivy agreed slightly sarcastically. "Probably going to wake up with a massive headache." I wouldn't be surprised.

I noticed some people walking away from what used to be the witherstorm. "Those people! The witherstorm didn't kill them!" And somehow the bomb didn't either. "We have to help them. All of them." Petra said, still withering. I wonder if it will ever go away. Rueben and I went to go help the people who were trapped while the others stayed back to either help Midnight or the people getting away. I helped everyone, but then I saw something that shouldn't have been there...

The command block.

"The command block? Soren said the Formidi-Bomb would destroy it!" I turned to call for help, but the command block seemed to almost suck me towards it. I thought I was doomed until Gabriel saved me. Yes you heard me right, Gabriel the Warrior saved me. His eyes were grey however, and when he finally pulled me down, the witherstorm got right back up. I turned to run, beckoning Gabriel to do the same. He just stood there though. "Gabriel, come on!" He turned to me.

"Who's Gabriel?"

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Yeah yeah, I know it's short. I'm sorry okay? A short chapter is better than no chapter! At least we're in episode four._**

 ** _Midnight: Wait, wait, wait. Already? It's only been seventeen chapters!_**

 ** _That's what happens when one chapter is over three thousand words long and it's the entire episode two. Plus, your first adventure is ending soon._**

 ** _Midnight: Two left!_**

 ** _Three._**

 ** _Midnight: No, two._**

 ** _Three. Because Broken Promises is an adventure on it's own._**

 ** _Midnight: Oh._**

 ** _Review Reply_**

 ** _The Princess of Pink: (Wait, what movie are you watching? I wanna see! I was the one who suggested my story crossed over with Luna's after all. Seriously though, can that happen?)/_** _(Pffft!)_ (Shut up.) _**The way it was said made Midnight crack up when she first saw it.**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress, who wrote one of the shortest chapters in Every Action Matters history.**_


	19. The Cave

_Previously on Minecraft Story Mode: Every Action Matters..._

 _Everything in the universe..._

 _...starts out as just a block._

 _What comes of those blocks..._

 _...is up to those who wield them._

 _And in every block there lies the potential to create..._

 _...or destroy._

 _Our friends have traveled far and wide..._

 _...in search of the Order of the Stone._

 _And a way to stop the witherstorm for good._

 _But even well-laid plans can go awry..._

 _...the strong can grow weak..._

 _...and beloved friends can nearly slip away._

 _And though some glimmer of hope may remain..._

 _...the threat to this world, to its very existence..._

 _...is FAR from over._

 **Still Jesse's POV**

I froze. People who were just saved were running away again. There were three witherstorms now, so we only made the problem worse. Gabriel still stood there, asking more questions that he should've known the answer to. "Where am I? What's going on?" I didn't have time to explain the full situation, heck, I don't think I have enough time to even partially explain. "The witherstorm isn't dead yet, not even close!" I said to try to explain in one sentence. I don't think it worked. "The what now?" What was going on with him? He was there when it spawned. Mabye the storm did something to him. "Who are you?" He stepped away, as though he were talking to a complete stranger. I heard Axel call for me. "Jesse! Jesse, where are you?!" He was walking right into trouble, so I grabbed Gabriel's hand and ran towards him. "We're coming!" I yelled. When we got to him, the first person he noticed was Gabriel. "No way. No way! You found Gabriel?" Yeah, hut he doesn't know what his name is. "Who's Gabriel?" Sigh. That's going to get annoying. "We need to get out of here, now!" And we ran over to where the others were.

"Jesse! You made it!" Olivia said when she saw us coming. "And... Gabriel?" Lukas (and everyone else for that matter) looked surprised at Gabriel standing next to me. "Did you say Gabriel?" Petra said almost immediately after. Unfortunately, Midnight was still unconscious. We weren't safe for long, as the witherstorm's tractor beams fell on our little shelter and we were forced to run away again. As I was, endermen started teleporting in front of me. And they were headed straight towards the storm. "Those endermen are running the wrong way. They'll be killed!" Soren yelled once he realized this. "Soren?" Alexa rushed for him to hurry up. "Stop staring and get a move on!" I yelled, running out of patience. Mainly because I was trying not to get us all killed. "I can't just abandon them. Not after a lifetime of study!" Well, your head's going to be abandoning your body if you don't turn around and run! I said it to him. "Jesse, their falling behind!" Ivy yelled, talking about Axel and Petra, who were walking way to slow to outrun it on foot. "Axel! You gotta move faster!" He said he couldn't because Petra was too sick. "They're not going to be able to outrun it! Not on foot!" As though this wasn't obvious Alexa. Convenient that I saw some horses earlier. So everyone that could got a horse and most immediately ran off.

"Hey, what about us?" Petra asked, as she and Gabriel were the only ones without a horse. "Come on Jesse, we got this!" Alexa said, since she didn't have anyone on the back of her's, and neither did I. "I've got Petra!" And she got on. "Then I'll take Gabriel!" And we ran to a safe place. It was a dangerous path, as there were still monsters running away. So each one that came too close got killed. "There! We need to ride over that-" The witherstorm shot a skull at the bridge I pointed out. Clićhe Legend. "bridge..." Alexa groaned audibly. "That's clićhe." She said, in place of Midnight, who would've said it. The endermen that had teleported in front of me got caught in a tractor beam and started _pulling off blocks and slowing it down._ "The endermen! Their slowing it down!" Soren caught on. "Am I seeing endermen attack a witherstrom?" That wasn't a typo, that was two question marks. "Endermen move blocks. It's what they do." Well Midnight can break the fourth wall a lot and you don't see her doing it in everything she says. Actually, that was a horrible example, but deal with it. Everyone except Petra and Gabriel (And obviously Midnight) started to build a new bridge but little mr architect (Soren) decided to build a decoration on it. We ran to a nearby cave.

"We made it. We actually freaking made it!" And (finally!) Midnight woke up. She fell asleep leaning on Lukas soon after she figured out she had a small headache. ("Called it." Lukas said quietly afterwards.) "Jesse... Gabriel was saying some pretty weird stuff back on that horse." Alexa said after her initial happiness wore off. "He might have wither sickness." But he never acted like you have. I went to go talk to him.

 **Lukas's POV**

After Jesse went to talk to Gabriel, Midnight woke up from her small nap. And it was like she never had a headache in the first place. So that means we can add healing to her list of powers. And pretty fast too.

"How?! How could this have happened?!" Soren nearly yelled. "To almost lose not just a friend... but a member of the Order of the Stone!" But Midnight saved her when she knew she could've just risked her own life. And she almost did die. Did you want her to just sit and watch? You should be thanking her. "Guys... it was my fault." Midnight said, still looking up at the empty stone ceiling. "What? No it's not!" I assured her. She didn't seem to take my word for it though. "But I'm the one who took Ellegaard's armor." That's true... but neither of you are to blame. "Jesse. I could've gotten her killed if I hadn't caught her in time, and I almost didn't." But you did. "Neither of you couldn't have known what was going to happen." At this, I though I saw Midnight almost start to cry.

 **Midnight's POV**

"Neither of you couldn't have known what was going to happen." Olivia said. I almost cried. Mainly because I did know what was going to happen. Whenever someone says that right now, I know it's the opposite. _I wish it was my first time playing the game when I got in here! I just wish I wasn't here!_ "She's right. Don't blame yourselves." But I am the one to blame, since I knew it would happen. I just wish I could tell them, but it would ruin everything for me. "I, uh... never blame myself for anything." Normally that would've at least made me smile or giggle, but it didn't, not when I was this deep in the hole of blame. "Being emotional is getting us nowhere!" Soren actually did yell this time. And he sounded pretty mad. "What I want to know is, what happened out there today? Why is that thing still alive?!"

 _It's your fault._

But everyone else says it's not true! Sure, I knew it was going to happen, but I didn't know how it would play out with extra characters! "You were the one in the middle of everything, what went wrong?!" Now Jesse was starting in the arguement. "The Formidi-Bomb just wasn't strong enough! I mean, it ripped the witherstorm apart but it didn't make a dent in the command block!"

 _You knew every bit of what would happen, but you wanted to tempt fate._

"So the command block is still out there?!" Yes! Obviously! "Of course it is!" Jesse said back. "Well great! And now to make matters worse, we've gone from one witherstorm, to three! Our plan was a total failure!" It doesn't matter anymore, we need a new plan! "Look, our plan obviously didn't work, so we need a new one. The question is: What do we do?" He almost immediately yelled back since I was the one to ask this. "Why are you asking me when your the one who was knock out for most of the way here?!" Okay, that is going across the line by fifty meters. "Am I expected to know every last thing in the universe?" I yelled my answer. "Yes, obviously!" The glare that was sent by him was nothing I couldn't handle. "I knew we should've just left you by that blasted tree!" Wait. He was planning to leave me behind?

This time, the glitch was seen by everyone. I wasn't teleported far, but just enough so that they would easily find me. And I could hear everything that happened afterwards.

Several people were now arguing with Soren on how he didn't need to say that as it was unnecessary. Then I heard Lukas say in one of the coldest voices ever: "You happy with yourself, Soren?" He spit out the name as though it were poison. Then he went to find me. "Midnight? You out here?" I didn't reveal myself. "She's done this before." I heard Jesse's voice follow. _Did he just call back to episode one three episodes later?_ (Yes. Yes he did.) Even though I stayed as silent as an Ocelot stalking its prey, he still found me. "Hey Midnight." Lukas said in what I could tell was a trying to he comforting voice. "He didn't mean any of that stuff he said." And that was a total lie. "Didn't feel like it." I voiced my thoughts. "We won't ever leave you behind. No matter what happens." So, he just said that because he was upset? He pulled me close, and I hugged him as we stared at the monster we were going to take down, and it was slowly but surely getting closer. "The thing just doesn't stop does it?" I asked absentmindedly. "Not until we strike it down." He replied. "Thanks Lukas." He smiled. "No problem."

We went back inside, but I paid no attention to Soren. After a while, he went outside to go think of a new plan. Gabriel commented on how he recognized Lukas's jacket, and he came to the conclusion that the other Ocelots were alive. "Lukas, you're going after them by yourself?" Olivia asked. "I mean, if Midnight wants to come with..." I instantly wanted to go with him. "I'll go if you go." I said. He came to talk to us after he finished talking to his group. "Guys, what are you doing?" He asked. "I told you. We're going after our friends. I thought the other Ocelots were dead. But if their not, I need to go find them." And I was going with him. "You can't just up and leave, Lukas. You're part of our team." Which reminds me... "And you saying that just reminds me that we left our team." "Lukas..." And then it happened. "Look. You and us, we've made a pretty good team so far. I'd even call us friends. So I know you'll understand why I need to go help my OLD friends." Please let us go, we can handle ourselves. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but if your hearts are telling you to go, then you gotta go." Thanks Jesse. (Just letting you know, the first Youtuber I watched let them stay, so I switched so they could go.) "Thank you Jesse. We'll find them, and then we'll find you again soon. I promise." So then we both got on the horse and left.

 **Alexa's POV (It's switched so much this chapter.)**

After Lukas and Midnight left, Jesse told Petra that staying here and resting up is the best choice. Then he went and talked to Gabriel, Magnus, and Ellegaard. "Hey, where's whatever that girl's name is?" Magnus asked him. "Midnight and Lukas went to go find their friends." I wasn't surprised, she always cared about her friends. "Oh, well when you see her, tell her I said thanks for saving Ellie." He nodded. "Will do." He said. After Petra politely declined Rueben's company, he ran off outside. Jesse had to follow him out and stayed out there for a while.

A few minutes later, we knew exactly why.

It was because Ivor had decided to show up and offer help now. Jesse said that he said that he needed to go find an enchanting book to take down the witherstorm, and that it was following the amulet. Which was why it kept following us. What's more, Ivor also said that the book was really far away at his secret lab. We got into groups of whether we wanted to with Axel to Soren's fortress, with Jesse to the Far Lands, or stay here. Of course, I went with Jesse.

After Jesse and Axel did a small handshake, we were off.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **There you go, this is to make up for the extremely short chapter last time. For once, I actually don't have much to say. So on to the review!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: (Moana? That's one of my favorite movies!) Did you go to my profile to find what movie I liked?/(Which story? Mine or yours? Episode six? That's not going to take long with how fast this story is going.)/(**_ It's fine Princess...) _**He's just being a little baby.**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	20. Fading

_**Once more, here is a double update. Hopefully we**_ can _ **make it at least one quarter to halfway through this time. Anyway, let's go!**_

It took days, mabye even weeks to get to the lab, and that's not counting the break we had to get food in the swamp. Luckily, Jesse snatched a cake from a witches hut. After who knows how long of nonstop traveling, we finally made it.

"Guys...I think we lost them for... Wow!" Jesse said once we were there. The huge wall of choas and everything right there in front of us. "You lost them for wow? What does that-?" Jesse silently pointed and Olivia cut herself off as she stared. "It's like we're at the edge of the world!" Ivy said. "Actually, Ivy, we're at the corner of it." I told her. "That's even cooler!" She said, eyes literally sparkling. It was unreal. "Welcome to the Far Lands my friends." Soren said slightly dramatically. The cake was actually really good for a witch's hut. "Makes the wall of insanity a lot easier to face." Olivia said, and she was right. I think Midnight told me about the Far Lands once, not sure how she knew about them. It was an amazing sight to see though. "Incredible." Gabriel said. "You can say that again." He might've taken that a bit too literally, because he said it again. "Incredible." Honestly, I probably would've done the exact same thing. Still wish she was here though.

At the entrance, there was a huge maze. "Is this... a maze?" Olivia asked. "I think so." I hated mazes, I always got lost in them and it would take me literal hours to find my way out. And this one would most likely be no different. Ivy's the one who's really good with mazes. There wasn't any other way foward, but Olivia and Gabriel insisted that we try to find one. "There's no way we're going into some crazy maze that Ivor built to keep people away. We'll find some other way through." Thank you. Ivy wasn't thinking the same thing I was though, as she went right in anyway. Reluctantly, I followed her. "Ivy, what are you doing? Jesse said we're finding some other way around." She looked at me. "Did you see any other way around? Because I didn't. So unless you have some sort of sixth sense, the maze is the only way through." She kept going, but we ran into some zombies while we did. "Other way, other way!" And we turned right around and ran out. They followed us out, so we climbed some convenient vines on top of the maze. Unfortunately, Jesse had climbed on the wrong set, so now we were separated.

 **After the maze with Jesse...**

It took a while and Ivy pretending that she knew where we were going, but we finally made it to the end. There were, of course, zombies following us, so we hopped onto the newly fixed barge and we almost left Jesse behind if he hadn't jumped in time. One zombie fell into the abyss.

"That was close, everyone okay?" Jesse asked. When Soren replied, he sounded... scared? I listened closely for any blackmail material. "For the moment." He said. "I remember something! Didn't Ellegaard build a machine like this once?" Gabriel asked. His memories were returning! This was a good sign. "Yes, in the Nether." He was scared! I was desperate to hear what happened next. "And you were terrified of flying on it!" I heard Ivy trying (and failing) to contain her laughter. I actually bit my lip trying not to laugh. Thanks Gabriel, now I can tease Soren for the rest of the ride. "What? No!" Sure... You're totally not afraid of flying. He nervously laughed. "Soren, is that true?" Jesse asked, sounding like he was getting ready to tease him. "Of course not!" Yes you are. Otherwise you wouldn't immediately deny it. "Well, I suppose I might be mistaken." There's no way you can be mistaken with that, that was incredibly funny. "I liked you better when you had amnesia." I didn't. We got to the end just as we finished talking. "That was amazing! Get it? A-maze-ing?" Ivy asked one of her corny puns. If Midnight were here, she would've laughed or groaned. "I'm just amazed you thought that was funny."

 _(Excuse me, but I think Ivy might need some ice for that burn she just recieved. Mabye we have some in the freezer?)_

"Let's go see what he's hiding in there." He's talking about the small cottage right in front of us by the way. The place was filled with bookshelves, and I think there was a lava fireplace in the back. "So many books..." Gabriel said, staring at some of them. This was every book lover's paradise. There were also potions on some of the top bookshelves. I noticed a hole by the fireplace with a redstone circut attached to it. "Hey Olivia, there's some redstone over here." I called. She came over and said I needed a lever, which I just so happened to have one on me. "Like it was made for it." I said to myself. I flipped it and the fireplace slid down to reveal some stairs going down. "Why would you build a secret passageway in a house nobody ever vists?" Ivy asked curiously, and I was thinking the same thing. "More like why wouldn't you?" Because there's no point. Jesse, Soren, Ivy and I walked down, but Soren was being careless and stepped on a tripwire, causing the fireplace to become a fireplace again. And the lever wasn't working. Great.

The first room had all the treasures of the Order of the Stone. "Am I actually looking at the enderdragon egg?" Ivy asked, looking at, yes, the real dragon egg. "Looks like it. It's so cool." I would never admit it, but I was fangirling slightly. We had to solve a puzzle involving these items, pressure plates, and, once Jesse had gathered everything, hoppers. So he put it in what he liked to call 'The Order of the Order.' Yes, he actually called it that. "There were one hundred and twenty possible combinations!" I... I am not going to ask how you knew that.

The next room was even cooler, with a replica of the battle with the enderdragon. I asked Soren to tell me and Ivy how they defeated it. "We'd spent weeks preparing for our greatest battle ever. But even so, the enderdragon was strong than even I had imagined. I realized that it was drawing strength from the ender crystals, and that the crystals had to be destroyed. I hit the first with a perfectly placed arrow. The second I destroyed by launching myself on the shockwave of Magnus's TNT. Using only my strength and my wiles, I steered the foul beast toward the third crystal. I flew the dragon directly toward the final crystal. Only then did Gabriel deliver his famous final blow. We became heroes, and eventually, legends." So mabye that story could help with this puzzle.

And it did. The first part anyway. There was another door behind it, and I found a lever on the obsidian dragon. Flipped that, and the doors opened.

The final room had the enchanting book, but that's not what I was looking at.

Because behind it, were the ender crystals.

"Wait. Aren't those the ender crystals? Like, the real ones?" Ivy was immediately suspecting that Soren lied to us in the story. "No. It can't be. He kept them. The fool actually kept them!" Was this...? "But those things were destroyed in your epic battle with the dragon. Right?" I refused to believe what I was seeing, because this was not possible. They were destroyed! "Soren. You said destroying these crystals was the key to defeating the ender dragon. You did kill the dragon, right?" Soren immediately defended the Order. "Jesse, this isn't what it looks like. Our story... The story, it's mostly true, I swear it!" Mostly?! What do you mean 'mostly true?!' "Soren, we want the truth and we want it now." There is just no way the Order lied to us. "I can't. We swore never to speak of it." I don't care! Just tell us! "I don't care!" Ivy yelled. "I'm afraid I haven't been honest with you three. We did defeat the enderdragon, but it wasn't exactly as I said." How? Stop beating around the bush Soren! "How 'not exactly?'" We want to know the truth. "We got rid of it. But, we didn't kill it, per se." You're not making sense. "So what did you do?" He finally spat it out.

"We didn't do anything! We used that darned Command Block!"

No. No way. That, it can't be true. "You used the Command Block to defeat the enderdragon?!" All three of us chorused. Not that we cared, we were more concerned on how our heroes that we looked up to were frauds. "I'm afriad so." He said sadly. "Understand, when I found that blasted block, we were... nobodies. But with it's power, we became stronger. We could do so much more." And then he went into the real story. "The others had no idea what I was doing. But the more I used it, the more we came to depend on it. I knew it was only so long before someone found out. So, I concocted a plan. I would use the command block to blink the enderdragon out of existence. Securing our status as legends...forever." This was unbelievable, our childhold heroes. "Why would you do this? You lied to the whole world." I could tell Ivy was heartbroken.

"So you finally admit it." An all too familiar voice said. We turned around, and Ivor was standing there with the others. "Soren, how could you?" Olivia asked. "Ivor." Soren growled, ignoring Olivia's question. "How long have you guys been standing there?" I asked. "Long enough that they heard the whole thing." Was the answer I recieved from Ivor. "So we're liars? All of us?" I felt a little bad for Gabriel, since he had amnesia and all, but I couldn't bring myself to forgive them. "You didn't think you could keep it secret forever did ya Soren?" Ivor practically spat at the ginger. "Is this why you left the Order? Because Soren lied?" Ivor nearly cut me off. "Because... they all did! Soren, Gabriel, Magnus, Ellegaard, they agreed to keep this a secret." Soren retaliated. "And you! You agreed to stay quiet too! In exchange for all of our treasures!" He said. Olivia gasped. "I've technically never told anybody. They discovered the truth on their own." All of this was so much to take in, and now we have to save the world since The Order of the Liars won't. "So this whole thing, this wither you unleased, has all been to teach the Order a lesson?" Olivia asked, once more nearly getting cut off by Ivor. "To teach the world a lesson! To show you who the Order really are. Liars, cowards..." No time for this now. "How is that any better? You reveak their lies at the expense of the world itself?" It really isn't worth it. But he said he would've been able to stop it before it went out of hand if Midnight hadn't taken the potion. "Look, my wither plan obviously backfired." No, it went perfectly... "Ya think?!" I should've yelled it, but I didn't. "I didn't know we would end up with three of those things tearing the world apart!" Well we did, and now we have to stop them before the world it gone. "Well they are. And while we sit around talking about your dysfunctional Order of Liars, those things are still out there wrecking the world!" Ivy can be very serious when she wants to be. "Ivy's right. Destroying the command block is all that matters anymore." Soren said, and now for once, I agreed. "How ironic that the best thing the command block gave us was the very means to destroy it." Ivor said, grabbing the book.

 **So who's getting the weapon?**

 _Alexandria, we don't have time for this. Jesse's getting it._

Jesse and Ivor went over to a chest, a crafting table, and an anvil so Jesse could craft and enchant a weapon. Once he did, he was offered some armor. (He made a sword.) "I kinda want to keep the armor I'm wearing." He said, I was disappointed, but it went away when he came back with armor for the rest of us. We went back to see how the witherstorms were doing against the endermen.

The answer: Not even close to destroyed yet. "My poor fortress!" Soren cried. I'd say we have bigger problems on our hands than your pathetic fortress. There were endermen on the storms, but not enough to get the command block exposed. "Jesse, over here!" It was Axel. He revealed he still had the amulet thankfully, safe and sound, but the endermen weren't angry enough. So Jesse said that he would lead the endermen into the tractor beam and then he would get to the command block. Oh, and Gabriel ran off with Ivor on his tail. Soren ran off later, but he was a total coward. Jesse was doing everything a sane person wouldn't do with endermen. Shoving them, throwing snowballs at them, snatching blocks from them, you name it. He did it. We all met up at the highest point possible, the entrance to the fortress. There, we decided to build a rocket minecart. Before we could start however, Axel got caught in one the tractor beams, and we tried to get him down but to no avail.

That's when Lukas, Midnight, and the Ocelots came and saved us. "Ocelots, distract that witherstorm." Lukas told them. They all pulled out fireworks and starting shooting them at it. It got the beam off of us and trying to get them. "Lukas, thank you." Jesse said. "It's not just me you should be thanking." He replied. "Thanks to all five of you." That's better. And we built the rocket minecart.

However, when Jesse was about to get inside, Rueben jumped in. "Rueben, this is no place for a... PIG!" And they fell in the hole.

 **Jesse's POV**

Rueben followed me inside the witherstorm. When we landed, I told him that on one hand, I was disappointed that he came with me because he could've gotten hurt. On the other hand, I was glad not to be alone in there. After a short walk, I saw the command block. I hit it once with my enchanted diamond sword. It didn't immediately break, but it did crack a little. At least two more hits. Unfortunately, the witherstorm got angry, so the arch was revealed to be tentacles surrounding it. After a while, I managed to crack it again

One more time.

It turned upside down so that the command block was on the ceiling. So I got an idea to use the tractor beam and swing on one of the tentacles and destroy that block. A ledge that I climbed onto earlier was a head, so that made this ppan possible. I almost fell into a hole that if it wasn't above water, I would die. Thankfully, I didn't fall. I told Rueben that I'd be fine, which I don't think helped, but I tried. "Bet you can't catch me! I yelled up to the witherstrom. It caught me in it's tractor beam, and once i was close enough, it got a nasty scar on it's eye, courtesy of me. I, for some reason, looked down. "Why'd I have to look down?" I asked myself. I successfully jumped to a tentacle, and was about to deliver the final hit...

Another tentacle grabbed me, causing my grip on my sword to slip, and it fell right in front of Rueben. "Rueben, I need your help! Remember how we used to play fetch?" His face set in determination, he picked up the sword in his mouth and did the same thing I did. I caught him, and grabbed my sword. However, the witherstorm decided that now was the perfect time to play tug of war with Rueben, and my grip sliped again.

I couldn't catch him in time, and he fell. Down the hole. "Rueben! Nooooo!" I let out a scream of rage that I didn't think I was capable of, and smashed the command block to bits. The witherstorm released me, and I fell down the same hole.

I fell into some water, thankfully. But I wasn't worried about that, I was worried about Rueben. "There you are!" I heard from Olivia. "Jesse, you made it!" Axel yelled, I turned to see him and Olivia standing at the edge of the water. Apparently not noticing the look on my face. "Rueben! Where's Rueben?" I asked, scrambling out of the water. "I thought he was with you!" Olivia said. Then Lukas and Midnight ran up. "You did it Jesse! You actually did it!" Midnight yelled. I could see her withersickness was gone, that was a good thing. We abruptly heard oinking. Coming from Rueben. "Hey... do you guys hear something?" Axel asked. I looked over and saw Rueben lying down on the stone. He looked slightly paler than usual. "Rueben!" I yelled, running over to him with the others not far behind. "Oh no." Olivia said. I didn't know what to say, I didn't think there was anything I could say. "Rueben." That seemed to be the only word I could pronounce without crying. "You're a hero, you know that? You just helped save the world." I told him. I wanted to hug him, feed him a million carrots, do anything really, but I couldn't. "Come on, Rueben, say something." He tried to stand up, but he was too weak. He fell right back down. "It's alright, boy. I'm here for you." I couldn't help it, I almost cried. Eventually, after a few seconds, he went limp.

And then he turned into a porkchop.

Finally, I did cry. I could hear Midnight crying as well. "Jesse I am... I am so sorry." Lukas said, trying to comfort me.

 **One week later... Midnight's POV**

There was a whole crowd cheering for us, unfortunately, I couldn't save Rueben. But I don't think it would've been possible. Neither me nor Lukas got up on stage, but it was clear we were getting credited too. "We all owe a great debt to Jesse and his friends. But I owe a debt to you people as well." Gabriel said. He told the truth about the Order. People began cheering again after the inital disappointment was over. (Yes, she does have her dragonsbane armor on.) The Order had already gone offstage. "Thank you. Thank you everyone." Jesse said. "I know you think I'm up here because I saved the world or something, but the thing is, I didn't do it alone. Far from it. I had my friends with me. Petra, Axel, Olivia, Lukas and Midnight, Alexa and Ivy." We smiled. We were getting counted as heroes. "It's crazy to think that my friends and I started out in a treehouse. And now we've been to some of the weirdest places in the world. I mean, come on, we went to the Far Lands!" After a breif description, he continued. "But in the end, you wanna know what really mattered? My best friend, Rueben the pig. He may have just been a pig to some people, but he was so much more. And in the end, he saved us all." Then came the exciting part. "Jesse. This is the nether star that dropped when the witherstorm was destroyed. You wanna do the honors?" Magnus asked. He took the star and put it on some nearby beacons, which lit up in really cool colors. "My friends. I am now pleased to introduce to you..." Gabriel gave Jesse the amulet. "The New Order of the Stone!" We cheered.

 _And so it was that a New Order of the Stone was born, one whose adventures were only just beginning. For though the world had been saved, and the witherstorm destroyed..._

 _There are many more worlds than just this one._

I dragged Lukas, Alexa, and Ivy onstage and did the incredibly cool freeze frame jump.

 **Later...**

After the celebration was over, I was walking to where that waterfall was before. (Remember? The one in episode one?) It was incredibly relaxing. "Midnight?" I heard Lukas call for me. I finally had control over my teleporting ability, so I tested it out, and then he was right next to me. However, he didn't know I was going to do that, so he fell into the water face first. I laughed. "Great. Now my hair is wet." He said playfully. However, when his eyes landed on me, they widened. "Midnight?" He asked. "Hm?" He pointed at my hand, which was slowly fading away. "What?" I asked.

 **Well, there was no author here, so your going home.**

"Well, looks like I've gotta go home for now. But I'll be back when our next big adventure begins!" Before he could say anything, I was gone.

I woke up in my room. _What a weird dream..._ But when I looked at the game, I saw Lukas shaking his head in amusement. "Alright. See ya later, Midnight." He said. Wait, so it wasn't a dream? I was actually in Minecraft Story Mode? Best. Day. Ever. I smiled. "See you soon, Lukas."

 _ **A/N**_

 _ ***crying tears of joy.***_

 _ **Midnight: So, this is what we were planning. It's going to happen again at the end of the adventure pass and season two.**_

 _ ***stops crying.* Okay, I think I'm done.**_

 ** _Midnight: (Still crying from Rueben's death.)_**

 ** _On to the review!_**

 ** _The Princess of Pink: Oh, okay. You do? That's awesome! I know right? She's so adorable!/That sounds like a good idea. Wait, you already have an entrance ready?/ Oh he's fine. Just being a big baby is all. (It's alright Jessie! The movie was really good!)_**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**


	21. A New Adventure Begins

It's been a while, huh? For me, it's been a whole month. And in that time, I haven't played Minecraft Story Mode. I keep telling myself that 'I'll play it tommorow,' but I always have some random excuse to steer clear of it. Now that I have nothing else to do, I sat there staring at the game. I told myself not to, that I would find something else, but something stopped me from leaving. Someone's voice calling me back.

 _"Midnight. When are you coming back?"_

It was Jesse's voice.

 _"I wonder when she's coming back."_

That was Axel.

 _"It doesn't stay fun for long when she's not here."_

Olivia.

 _"I miss her, it's only been a month, but I do."_

Lukas.

 _"While I wait, I'm always hoping she'll surprise us by showing up again."_

And Petra.

I sighed, before turning back. I finally decided to quit making excuses and just play the game. I started episode five and got sucked in again.

When I landed, I was in the Order Hall. Lukas was standing where he usually was, looking at the treasures that the others collected. "Hey Lukas." He froze, before turning around. "Midnight!" I was then pulled into a hug by the blond. I knew it, he and the others were calling for me.

(Le smol time skip)

Jesse, Petra, Alexa and Ivy had arrived, and after a sad reminder of what happened in theast episode, things got serious. They filled me in on what happened with Aiden and the 'Blaze Rods.' "So what you find that got Aiden so excited, anyway?" Lukas asked, then Jesse pulled out the enchanted flint and steel. "Woah, what a weird glow." Jesse nodded. "I know right? I'm supposed to show it to-"

" **YOU FOUND IT!"**

Ivor had suddenly shouted from where he appeared out of nowhere right next to us. We all jumped slightly, it was more surprising in real life. "Dude, what's wrong with you?" Jesse asked. "This is the greatest find of our time. I can't believ that your actually... that your actually holding this." He was definitely excited, that's for sure. "So... what does this thing do?" I asked. "That glow... that enchantment is the work of a very old group of builders, a group so old that they existed even before the Order of the Stone." The Old Builders... Or, as I read in one fanfiction, 'The Ancient Architects.' "I didn't think there was anything before the Order." You don't know, but two of them are complete jerks. "You see if these builders truely existed, and if you found their temple, that means we're one step closer to finding... The Eversource!" Oh yeah... the chicken. What was her name again? Right, Benidict. (Boy's name!) "The Ever- what now?" Jesse asked, confused. "The Eversource." Ivor said slightly harshly this time.

"Well, looks like you guys came just in time." Alexa said, directing this at me and Lukas. "So, we have to go back to the temple I'm assuming?" Yeah, pretty much. Surprisingly, nobody answered the question. "Excellent. I'll pack my adventuring things immediately!" They were talking while I was thinking. Petra was the only one who didn't seem that pleased by this however. "Wait, he's coming?" She asked. "Well, looks like you guys have some stuff to do. I guess I'll just take off...?" Nope. You're not getting away that easy Lukas. "Nope. Your coming with. I need a buffer between me and Ivor." Told ya.

So then we set off to the temple.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Okay. Don't get mad at me just because I haven't updated in a while. And also that this chapter is fairly short.**_

 _ **Review Reply**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: Alright. Not entirely sure which to choose- (The second option!) Midnight. She asked me, not you./I know he would definitely be confused that there is a five year old version of himself. That's female. (Of course I'm not mad! You'll see more of the Pacifist [the good] me in this episode, the next one, episode eight, and season two.)**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	22. Sky City

It seems like everything in this world takes a lot longer than the game makes you think, but it's not always bad for this, you get to see everything rather than time skipping your way through it. Unless you're in a fanfiction and the author just doesn't want to write in a specific part.

(Midnight, stop breaking the fourth wall!)

"This is so exciting! Ha ha! Adventure!" I will never get used to the way Ivor turned from a villian that everyone hated to a hero that everyone loves. And 'Ninja Ivor' was coming up next season. "Lukas, Midnight, I know it's daytime but watch our backs, okay?" We said yes, but as soon as she turned back around we began talking. About what, I can't remember, but we did.

"These trees are enormous! I love it so much!"

I have to admit it, I laughed at this. Lukas smirked as well.

When we got there, Ivor warned us that there might be traps that somehow weren't activated last night.

"Petra! Blond guy! Are you two as excited as I am?" You forgot the rest of us... "I'm not sure that's possible." Petra said, not sounded too pleased. "What?" Ivor dropped his happiness. "She just means that you seem to be super excited, Ivor." Lukas said, not sounding pleased himself.

Jesse spotted a hole in the roof that he said wasn't there before, and he climbed some vines to get to the second floor of the temple.

We came up just as the portal was revealed. The gold and quartz frame still unlit, but it was not like anything else that I've ever seen. "Some kind of... portal?" Lukas asked. "I think so." Alexa replied. "Ivor, I was just thinking... mabye that treasure-" Jesse was cut off by Ivor. "The Eversource." Get used to correcting us on that. "Yeah, that. Mabye those old dudes hid it in a portal?" Old dudes?! I'm pretty sure that's worse than Old Builder! "Ha! Hiding something IN a portal... I like it. That makes a lot more sense." Definitely makes more sense than hiding it out in the open. Jesse once more pulled out the enchanted flint and steel, and tried to light the portal.

Let's just say the power of lighting it knocked all of us back, and caused Jesse to drop the flint and steel.

"Thanks for bringing this back to me, Jesse." A familiar voice said. We got up and looked to see The Blaze Rods. _Wait, I thought..._ "You're going to regret that, Aiden." He's going to regret everything that happens this episode. "Oh yeah?" Wait, I remember something. A little comedy should take place here. "Yeah." Pretty sure some comedy takes place about now. "Oh YEAH?" Gill... shut up. "Shut up Gill." Well, Aiden said it for me. "Step aside, Jesse. We're heading through that portal now." Weren't they helping us in the last episode? Why did they go back to being jerks? "You know, I liked you guys a lot more when you weren't being such jerks." I said, probably at the wrong time. "Says the loser who joined the loser squad and betrayed us." Maya! Betrayed you?! _You_ betrayed me! "You aren't going through that portal without going through us first." Alexa told them. "You're done. This is where it ends!" It's seven on three, yet I have the feeling they'll still win. "Fine. Blaze Rods? Clear me a path." Too cowardly to do your own work, huh? Oh well... This wouldn't have been as much fun if you were part of this duel anyway.

I was supposed to go for Gill, but Maya stopped me. When we were in a clash-

(Clash in this story: When two people have their swords clash against each other and neither one backs down, usually the hero wins in this case.)

-I tried to talk to her. "Come on, Maya. Surely you don't want to do this. We used to work together, and I helped save you and the other Ocelots. I could've just stayed behind and not help." She started to back down after considering my words. "Yeah, but still... It's Aiden's orders. You're right, I don't want to. I'm doing it because I _have_ to." Mabye I can convince her to switch sides later. "Gill feels the same way, but we can't abandon Aiden..." And this is the first step to saving all three of them. "You know, I can help you. But we have to do it descreetly, otherwise he'll find out. Make sure Gill knows, and next time we meet, we put our plan into action." She considered this for a moment, before nodding. "Okay. I'll do it." Perfect. Step one is complete. Now for step two, which takes place in Sky City.

I was right, we lost the small duel. We didn't lose the upcoming war though. The war would hopefully be a draw, if my plan works. We ran through the portal, everyone except me unprepared for the new adventure.

When Jesse came through, he knocked straight into Ivor, who nearly fell off the edge of the sky island. "Okay, what just happened?" He asked once Ivor had been saved. "I don't get it, how did that portal even work?" I don't know either, and I don't care. "I suppose much the same way a portal to the Nether works, except to an entirely different world!" So mabye that explains how I'm even here.

Seeing Sky City reminded me of something that I did (With some help of course) in Minecraft. A small town in the sky, with a minecart trail down to the ground. An iron golem to protect the villagers when we weren't around. I'm pretty sure there were two gardens, one by me and one by... who helped me build it? It's been so long, so I can't remember. The one by me wasn't very good, with only carrots and potatoes I think. The other one was much better, and probably the most used.

I got too lost in thought, so I almost didn't notice it was almost time to get to the city. We began to dig our little island until there was too little space to stand on.

"Stop pushing!" Ivor yelled, trying to stay on.

"I'm not pushing! Lukas is pushing!" Petra replied, barely able to stay on.

"I'm just trying to keep away from the edge!" It's all edge!

"It's all edge!" Wow, I just said that.

We used our blocks to build over, but Ivor decided to build something off to the side, it continued until Jesse was the only one building. Finally, we made it over, and before that guy came out I knew we were in huge trouble. "Ivor... Seriously?" Ivor had built a lava 'heart' with his dirt. _Where in the heck did he get the lava from?_ "This is in memory of my lava house! LONG LIVE LAVA." Wait, Jesse tore it down? That's upsetting.

"You're building." Oh great. "Hey, yeah, we're building? Is something wrong with that...?" Something is very wrong with that. "I, uh... You don't know?" No. Well, they don't. "You were building. Unauthorized building is against the law!" (Stupid law I say.) His eyes lingered on me for a second, and I put my hands behind my back, just in case something was going on. But he was staring straight into my eyes. So I looked away as quickly as possible. "Wait. There's a law saying people can't build?" Petra asked, sounding confused. "Yes! It's forbidden!" Because the Founder is paranoid, I get it. "Okay, I'll bite. Why's building against the law?" Because- (You said it already, I'm sure they don't want to read it twice!) Fine. "Oh, this is making me terribly nervous." And you're staring is making me terribly uncomfortable. "First those other outsiders, now you..." The Blaze Rods. I hope Maya was able to convince Gill to switch sides. "'Other outsiders?' Where are they?" Lukas asked, and the guy stopped staring at me. "They went to the inn. I'm sorry, but that's all I know." And he ran off before anyone could say anything.

"I wonder if everyone here is that...nervous." Ivor had trailed off for a moment, and I understood why now.

Because Sky City was the most amazing city I've ever seen.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Yes. I'm back. I know, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I had two things to make up for; the short chapter last time and the long break. Anyway, I might as well reply to the review now.**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: (Me jumping through the window and interrupting Sparklez? What led you to that decision?)/Oh... I actually don't have canon ages for everyone. I left that up to the reader to decide how old they think the characters should be. Just like the actual game./Oh, okay./(It's hard to make me mad when I'm in a good mood. So you're fine Jessie.)/Oh don't worry about that. For me, there's no such thing as a review that's too long.**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_

 _ **P.S: Do you think Maya convinced Gill to switch sides?**_


	23. Bringing the Blaze Rods

It appeared to be mostly made of gold and iron, the palace was egg shaped. All around the place were guards, including Captain Reginald. There was a tree in the middle, and there were also a bunch of stations like crafting and smelting. Someone was working on a build with Reginald keeping watch. Honestly, if I hadn't seen it before, I would've said it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Unfortunately, I had seen it before, so I couldn't say that.

"Wow." Lukas said, gaping at the city before us. "It's unbelievable... who make it?" The Founder did Jesse. She makes some impressive stuff sometimes. "Whoever it was must have had the Eversource. It's the only explanation for the copious amount of rare materials they used to build it!" Ivor told him. _Just don't get your hopes up until we know for sure where the thing is._ "Look at all this wonder! The Eversource is capable of miraculous things... and when I get my hands on it-" Petra had obviously gotten annoyed of Ivor, because she cut him off. "Hey, how about you take a massive chill pill and we find it first." She said, slightly annoyed. "Yes, yes, yes. I'm just getting excited." We can tell, Ivor. "As crazy as Aiden's been lately, if he gets that Eversource... it would be bad." He won't be able to, not if Maya completed her end of the plan. "We just need to find the inn that nervous guy mentioned. How hard could it be?" Incredibly hard if you don't know where you're going. "No idea. But it's definitely our best bet so far." Yeah, so while you guys explore, I'll be working on our mission. And mabye find Maya if I can.

Everyone spread out, and I heard Ivor talking to some other guy. "Hello. It, is, nice, to, meet, you!" He said, as though they spoke a different language. As I was on my way to the inn, I saw the person I was really looking for. Maya was hidden, trying to stay out of sight of the others. "Maya?" I called out quietly. She motioned to come over. Now we were both out of sight. "So, did you convince Gill to join us?" She paused for a moment, as though trying to remember. "I almost didn't. But I pushed it so much that he gave in." Okay. Now for phase two. "So what's part two?" She asked. "We need to find Gill first of all. What's Aiden planning?" She looked reluctant to tell. "He's planning to gain the Founder's trust and then steal the Eversource for himself. Then he wants to take over the city." I waited to see if she would say more, but she didn't. "Okay. Part two, we need Gill to put this in action fully, but we can start. Everything depends on patience. What we do is-" I was about to explain when I heard someone call my name. That someone happened to be Lukas. "Darn. I'll tell you later, just hide." She hid by using a potion of invisibility and walked off somewhere. I know because I could hear her footsteps still. She may be invisible, but she's still audible.

He found me right in front of the inn. "There you are. Where were you?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask. Because I didn't want to tell them that I was talking to Maya this entire time. "I was looking for the inn. Needless to say, I found it." He signaled for Jesse to come over. And they started the interrogation. After a while, Milo finally told us everything we wanted to know. That Aiden, Maya, and Gill fled for the palace looking for the Eversource. He didn't tell anyone that Maya had come back, which was good, I didn't need anyone spilling my secret.

"Attention! Attention, everyone! Just a moment of your time, please! Emergency meeting in the Founder's Garden! Attendance is mandatory!" Reginald called. "Oh slime blocks." Milo grumbled, reluctantly walking after the Captain of the guard. We all followed after wondering what the emergency meeting was about.

Sure enough, standing right in front of her egg shaped palace was the woman in black and gold. The thought just now hit me that she looks a lot like one of the female Jesses. Four guards were standing in front of her, and Aiden, Maya and Gill were behind her. Maya was hiding slightly though, and Gill wasn't looking in front of him. Aiden was smiling proudly. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Jesse said, apparently having spotting the Blaze Rods. "What are you-? Oh crap." Petra noticed them too. By now, Aiden had noticed us, and his grin turned from pride to just plain wicked.

"People of Sky City! I am sorry to pull you from your duties, but something urgent has come to my attention. A crime has been committed." The Founder said. I already knew what was coming, but I didn't know which side I would take when the time was right. Probably go with Ivor and Lukas. I just wasn't sure. The citizens were whispering, wondering what 'crime' took place. "Please remain calm." _Oh sure. Tell your people to remain calm after you just told them that a crime was just committed. Because that makes perfect sense._ "Earlier today, outsiders built a bridge into our fair city from a distant island!" Tha gate opened, revealing our dirt bridge and Ivor's lava heart. "Now, whether these outsiders know it or not, this is a violation of Sky City's most sacred law: no unauthorized building." You know what? I will go with Lukas, not because I don't want to see Milo's hideout, but because I'm feeling it's the right choice. "Wait. Was that you? Are you the bridge builders?" Milo put two and two together. I was trying to look anywhere except the innkeeper or any of the citizens, but everywhere I looked, there would be one in my way. "Uh. No. What? Why would you even ask that?" Jesse, that's one thing you and I have in common now: We're both horrible at lying. Aiden whispered something to Isa. "Jesse, wherever you are, step foward now. I have already been informed of your identity. I appreciate that you may be ignorant of our laws, but I will warn you: Sky City is small and I promise that if you try to hide I will find you." So, if you don't want to get found Jesse, don't get caught. Especially if you go with Milo and Petra. "We need to get that Eversource at whatever cost! This is clearly our fastest way into the castle!" Ivor! You are making no sense! "By getting arrested?!" Alexa whisper yelled. "Wait! Don't be fooled by the Founder's lies. I can help you come up with a way to get into the palace." Milo said, having seen through Jesse's obvious lie. Ivor however, didn't believe him. "Here I am! I built the bridge!" He yelled, jumping up and down and waving his arm in the air. The guards came down and caught him. "Sorry Ivor, but I think that's a bad plan. I'm going with Milo." Jesse said. "Me too." Petra agreed. Alexa and Ivy also managed to escape. Lukas tried to, but when it became clear that he would get caught, he just told Jesse to run. I was also caught.

We sat inside the palace for what felt like an eternity, but it was probably only about five minutes. Finally Isa came in, along with the Blaze Rods. Neither one of us bothered to say anything, considering our situation. She had talked for a full ten minutes, and I wasn't listening to a word. She seemed to notice this, as she stopped for a moment. Realizing that I wasn't going to pay her any attention, she continued her speech. Aiden was still smiling, while Maya and Gill were doing the opposite. It was clear they wanted my plan to work as much as I did.

"-which is why for now, you shall be detained-"

I immediately looked at the Founder at this. "-until I have all the information I need." The boys didn't seem too thrilled about this either. Understandable.

I felt someone tugging on my arm, Reginald, and I didn't resist. I know why she's doing this, but I can't find out. I wish I could though.

It wasn't too long before I had convinced him to let us go so we could stop Aiden.

When we were in the throne room, the first people I noticed were Jesse, Petra, Milo, Alexa, and Ivy. A bit too late though, because Milo thought Lukas was a guard and...punched him. "I can't believe we found you!" Alexa seemed happy that we were alright. "I can't believe you punched me!" Lukas said from where he was on the floor. After a little catching up, Jesse (and Ivor) figured that we needed to find the Eversource. Jesse noticed some mincart tracks leading to a blank wall, where earlier, Isa had minecarts out of there to give 'rewards' (carrots) to Aiden, Maya, and Gill. He punched a dead bush and grabbed some cobblestone from a nearby generator in order to craft a lever, then came back in and opened the minecarts.

The ride was dizzying, I can tell you that. I wasn't used to it, so it took me a while to recover afterwards. There were a lot of chests which were filled with eggs that had different mobs in them. Jesse grabbed one that said 'Sheep' and threw it at the wall. Sure enough, a sheep popped out. _That's not how those eggs work._ Lukas figured that since the eggs were color coded, each one had a different mob in them.

We walked to the end of the hallway to find a small patch of grass. At first, the others ignored it. But when they heard clucking, their attention was on it. About five seconds passed before Benedict came from behind her hiding place. The small crown atop her head. "A chicken." Jesse found out what this was. "Well. I guess this is the Eversource." He said. "What." That wasn't a question, no matter how much it was stated as one. Jesse decided that we would leave the chicken where she was, and Ivor and Milo were the only ones not satisfied with this. Isa thought we were stealing Benidict, and the next thing I know, I'm against the wall with Maya and Gill's enchanted swords pointed at everyone else. I could tell they were faking.

"I knew it. I knew you were here to steal from me." She said. "Hey, we weren't trying to steal from you. We were just setting the Eversource down. Just looking." Isa didn't believe it, so she continued. "Aiden told me you were here to steal our city's most valuable treasure." And then, Aiden pulled out a creeper egg. "Man, when you put it like that, I almost feel bad." He said, tossing the egg in his hand. "Yep. I'm going to be taking the chicken. It's mine now." Before he threw it, the Founder tried to talk him out of it. "Aiden. Don't do this." _I'm afriad that won't work, Isa._ "Somebody order eggs?" He asked before throwing it. Jesse had to duck, as it was aimed at his head. It smashed against the wall and went straight for Isa. It exploded before she could react, causing her to dane off the edge of the island. "I've got Aiden! Save the Founder!" Lukas called, clearly not knowing who he was talking to. Either me or Jesse, he would go after one, and I woukd go after the other. "Oh, do you got me Lukas?" The brown haired boy sneered.

To my surprise, Jesse went and helped Lukas. So I was left to save Isa. I caught her before she fell, barely. As I was helping her up, Jesse had failed his mission, and Lukas went flying past me...

Straight over the edge.

I couldn't catch him in time, and trust me, I tried. Even though I knew he would be alright, I still screamed.

And then Aiden kicked me and Isa over as well, leaving Jesse to gape behind us.

"I'll take it from here."

So, again, even though I knew we were okay, I was the one screaming the most. After Isa had stopped screaming, she didn't call out her usual line 'it's all your fault.'

After a while, the land came into view. I called it out. "Impossible. That's impossible! Midnight?" We tried to land in the water. I was on the edge however, and I couldn't move my entire body in. When we landed, my left arm was the only part of my body that didn't make it in the water. I nearly screamed underwater. Lukas helped me out. My healing ability came into effect almost immediately. Isa was looking around in shock, I didn't blame her, I mean, she thought there wasn't anything down here except death and now here she was and there's ground everywhere. Shortly after I made sure she was okay, a zombie on fire came down from the sky. More of, Sky City. As soon as it hit the ground, it poofed into smoke. Several other mobs were raining down, mostly undead ones that burned in the daylight. "What's going on up there?" Aiden was going on up there. "Aiden must be using those spawn eggs like crazy, mobs might be everywhere." That probably didn't make her feel any better, but that wasn't the point. I didn't tell anyone what I was doing and ran towards the dirt tower. "Grab as much dirt as you can. We're going climbing." I said. Lukas was staying down there while Isa and I built back up to Sky City.

I was getting tired of climbing and placing dirt underneath me, so I was glad when we finally made it back up there. I ignored the fact that the dirt bridge was now mud as it was raining and kept running to the palace. The city was destroyed, but that wasn't stopping me. We killed a few ghasts to save a guard. I helped Milo as well. Everyone was relieved and confused how both of us were alive. I told them all I'd tell them later.

Then it was Ivor's turn to save me.

What happened was that I was surrounded by ghasts and they all shot a fireball at me at the same time, too quickly to block or dodge. Then Ivor pushed me out of the way into a nearby hole. He told me I needed to get into the palace, and when he offered me a potion, I refused and said that I had a plan. So I rushed to the palace, but not before signaling Maya and Gill to follow me. "It's time for step two!" I yelled.

"Back down and get out of my face Reggie!" I heard Aiden yell, I was furious, but I still wanted to see if this would work. "You're delusional Aiden! The people of Sky City will never bow down to you! You killed the Founder!" Reginald retorted. "Yeah? Well you're gonna be next if you don't shut up!" I stayed calm. "Aiden! Leave him out of this! It's just between you, me, and the others." I was ready for the battle. I was ready for this. I. Was. Ready. He scowled. "I saw you fall! You went down!" He yelled. He didn't seem to notice his teammates had switched sides, as though he never really cared. "Reginald. Move." I said rather harshly. He stepped off to the side. Aiden drew his sword, but didn't notice how I trembled slightly. It was really my first battle in the game.

It played out the same way as if it were Jesse battling him. Only with slight differences such as occasionally using my powers to fight back and Maya and Gill joining in. "It's three on one, Aiden! Just back down and nobody will get hurt!" This only seemed to make him even angrier, so he threw a blaze egg at us and ran into the rain. It was easy to defeat it, just make it fly into the rain and throw snowballs at it. After it was killed, I told Maya and Gill to stay behind while I took care of Aiden.

"Listen. It doesn't have to be this way! I know you don't want to do this. You're just jealous that the Order is getting stuff when you think you should get it. You don't have to be. Sure we may get all the treasure, but you don't realize that there is treasure we don't get that you can." He didn't seem to hear my words. And if he did, he ignored them. "No! You all just get everything and never give anybody else a chance to win!" He voice seemed to be breaking, as though he didn't believe his own words, but refused to admit it. "That's not true! I can help you if you just let me!" It was true, but he wouldn't let me help him, like most villains. "I don't want your help!" Our swords clashed again. "But you know you need it. You just don't want to admit it because you're scared you won't find anybody to help you. If you just let me help. The truth is, I don't want to fight you. I'm only doing it because I'm trying not to let you hurt me. I don't want to hurt you. That's not what real heroes do." He started to back down. "No. No, I... You're lying!" He pushed his sword down with so much force that it sent me to the ground. His sword was aimed to kill. "Aiden! We used to be friends, remember?" I yelled in desperation. He froze.

 _"We used to be friends remember?"_

He dropped his sword. His eyes were filled with tears, but he tried not to cry. When he spoke, his voice wasn't his usual yell, instead, it was quiet. "I'm sorry..." I got up. I couldn't see his face, since he hung his head. "Stop crying, Aiden. It's okay." I told him calmly. Eventually, his arms wrapped around me. I hugged him back. _Mission one, accomplished._ "I'm not mad. Just a little upset." I really wasn't super mad at him. He gave me the flint and steel, expecting me to snatch it from him. But I just gently grabbed it and put it in my own pocket.

"You did it."

Reginald was holding Benidict in his arms. "What do you want to do with him?" He asked, directing the 'him' at Aiden. "I understand if you want to leave me here." He said. "No. You're coming with us." He whispered a very soft 'Thank you.' Before we lead everyone out of the palace.

When we got out, everyone was still fighting or running away from the monsters. It was my idea to use the waterfalls to get to safety, and despite everyone else's (except Isa and Lukas') protests, jumped in and begged everyone to follow suit. Isa was the first to follow. Then Reginald, then Milo, and soon, everyone who still believed me had jumped in.

This time, I was prepared. "Wow. You weren't kidding. There's... ground everywhere." Reginald said. Everyone was now trying to get used to their new lives down here. And just as Aiden, Maya, and Gill were being taken away by the guards, I had an idea. "Wait!" I called. They turned around. I told the others my idea. They didn't seem happy about it at first, but they came around eventually. "Mabye... Mabye instead of being trapped here with no way out, we could take them with us." The three seemed just as surprised as everyone else. "Wait, but..." Reginald couldn't come up with an argument. "Alright. Just be careful." I nodded. "We will. Come on you three." I directed this last part at the three ex-bullies. They hesitated, before following. "Thanks Midnight. Really." It was my mission. I was determined to complete it. "No problem guys. Just try to make up for you did. Otherwise I can't guarantee your safety if you and Petra and/or Lukas are in the same room." They all said they would.

"Well. I don't know how we're supposed to get out of here without an exit portal." I handed Jesse the flint and steel right after he said that. "Well don't worry about that, you're little scout found the portal when I was down here earlier." Lukas blinked, before remembering. "And you didn't say anything?!" Ivor asked. "Yeah. I'm going to have to agree with Ivor on this one." Petra (surprisingly) agreed. "Did I not mention it either? Cause, I could've sworn I said something." Lukas said. "No! You didn't!" I laughed a bit. "Guess the moment just never presented itself. Come on!" I led them all to the portal.

Jesse once more lit it up, and nobody was knocked down this time. "Wait till Axel and Olivia hear about this. They'll never believe... it." Jesse trailed off, and for good reason too.

In front of us was a long hallway of portals.

"That's... not what I was expecting..."

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **And that concludes episode five!**_

 _ **Midnight: You know what that means...**_

 _ **The crossover is coming! For our story...**_

 _ **Midnight: Once more, Legend tried and succeeded to put the rest of the episode in one chapter!**_

 _ **Well, I thought it was time.**_

 _ **Midnight: Turns out when I said you'd see the pacifist me, I was talking about bringing the Blaze Rods with us!**_

 _ **I thought that would help complete your secondary mission.**_

 _ **Midnight: Secondary? I thought it was my primary mission.**_

 _ **Nope. Your primary mission is to find a way home. Your secondary mission is to save everyone in the game.**_

 ** _Midnight: Oh. Okay._**

 ** _Review Time!_**

 ** _The Princess of Pink: I don't know what you were expecting the answer to be, Midnight. (Well, not that, but... I don't know.)/Okay. I don't imagine them being any younger than your group so... yeah. That's fine with me./(Angry Petra? Both stories or just yours? Either way, what made her angry?)/(Hi Luna! I know you're still alive... I just didn't know how to react when I saw what happened to you.)/And you were right! Thank goodness too, her plan probably would've been a little harder if he wasn't convinced._**

 ** _Anyway... See you guys next chapter!_**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**


	24. Episode Six (Finally!)

We were trying to pick out a portal. We decided we would take turns, but Jesse was taking so long to pick one that I was pretty sure if he didn't pick in the next five minutes Maya or Petra would pick for him.

Thankfully, it didn't come to that.

He picked out the creepiest looking portal (Go figure, episode six wouldn't have happened if it weren't for this stupid decision, by Jesse of course.) The golden one shaped like a skull. I had a feeling something would be different this time, but I wasn't sure what. Mabye there was another guest? Mabye someone else would get killed? (I tried not to think of that one.)

"Really? Out of all of the portals in here, you choose that one?" Maya asked. I was thinking the same thing. "What? It looks cool." She rolled her eyes with a grin. "Alright, but if we land in some creepy graveyard, I'm blaming you." Welp. Too bad, Maya. We're landing in a creepy graveyard.

"I guarantee this isn't our world." I heard Petra say to Lukas.

And yes, we did land in a graveyard. "Well, sorry Maya." Jesse said as the ex-bully was now glaring at him, albeit with a grin on her face still. "I can forgive you for that one." She replied. Ivor interrupted us by pointing at the twin moons. "Verdict says...? Definitely not our world. You owe me two iron, Lukas. Pay up." Wait, they were betting on the outcome? "Okay, okay. Here." He said, sounding slightly annoyed as he handed Petra her two iron. Jesse either couldn't think of anything to say, or he didn't feel like saying anything. "It's just two iron, Lukas. You're making me feel bad." Well, you did just bet him two iron and then laughed like you stole candy from a baby... so, what was your point? "I know, it's just...I'm really worried about Axel and Olivia." I can see why, after the chaos that...happened...I would be worried about them too. "What? Why?" I mean, not like bringing the Blaze Rods was going to change anything. "Well, if they followed us back to the Old Builder temple and went through the portal..." Ivor caught on, sending a glare Aiden's way when he did. The celery eyed boy looked away. "They would arrive in Sky City... To find it overflowing with monsters. Honestly, you three are _extremely_ lucky that Midnight is so nice, otherwise you would be in prison." That made all three of them look away from his harsh glare. "I don't think they followed us. Besides, they didn't even know about it." Good point, but I think they followed us anyway.

It took Lukas a bit of convincing though. Well, after that happened, the others spotted a book on a...is that a tombstone...? Anyway, when he started to read it, he noticed that it was an invitation.

"It says... 'Invitation.' And then 'Read immediately your life depends on it!'" A low growl followed. _Zombies._ "Keep reading, Jesse! We've got your back!" Petra said as we fought. I (finally) almost had full control of my powers, so now I could use them more often. Needless to say, they came in handy. "' _I humbly invite you to an evening of food and festivities with your fellow adventurers_.'" Jesse continued. "That's... odd." Lukas said from where he was fighting a zombie. "I know right-? WOAH!" Jesse almost cut himself off as he finally noticed the monster in front of him, too close to pull out his sword.

So he decided to be an idiot and smack it with the book.

"Toss it here, Jesse!" I yelled without thinking. Well, I was a good reader, and a pretty bad fighter (at least with a sword), so this was best for me. He threw the book to me, and then drew his own sword. So now I needed to focus on finding out where Jesse left off. "Midnight, what's going on? You can read, right?" Not helping, Ivor. "Hang on! I need to find Jesse's place!" Right as I said that, I found it. "Got it! ' _Come to my home one the hill, just follow the path, please look out for zombies. Sincerely, The Host.'_ " I thought to myself, _nice warning._ Which Lukas said after I thought it. "There's the path! Come on!" So we ran down it, making sure to be careful of the hundreds of zombies.

"I must say, this is the highest concentration of zombies I've ever seen in one place!" Really? Because I've seen this same scene in just about every episode. "You think this 'Host' is gonna be legit, Jesse?" Lukas yelled to him. "I hope so. But even if it isn't, we can't exactly stick around with all these zombies outside." Good point.

This ended in a race.

Long story short, I won with Alexa.

"Let's mabye... get inside the mansion before we pat ourselves on the back to much, shall we?" Sure. Or are you mad just because you lost?

The front door didn't work, so we went to the back. There was no door, so we built up and broke through a window to get inside. (And this part is here to save time so I can get on to the real stuff.)

It was a pretty nice kitchen. Even included with the creeper eye-hole painting. Along with fifty something furnaces that try to melt your face off as soon as you get near them.

"TourqeDawg. You know I don't care if you took it, just give it back-" I heard CaptainSparklez. "And I'm telling you for the last time Sparklez, I didn't take the stupid thing!" Oh, great. They walked in, and I tried my best to hide my excitement. Pretty sure this is my first time meeting an actual YouTube star in real life. "I think we could avoid a lot of unpleasantness if we-" TourqeDawg suddenly shoved past him, finally noticing us. "What the...?!" He yelled, rudely. "Um...hi...?" Jesse said unsurely. Thankfully, the silence that followed only lasted a few seconds. "Oh, hahaha, very very funny, show up super late and make us all sit and wonder what the he-" Sparklez sent him a look, before gesturing at me, Alexa, and Ivy. "-heck is going on?!" Then, in a slightly calmer voice, asked, "This is your house, right? Cause if it is we've all been waiting for like, hours! It's rude!" No, it's not our house! I heard another voice, though distant. "-he goes again, being rude as always." They said. I guess I should say 'she', since it was obviously a girl. Thing is, it wasn't Cassie, Stacy, nor Lizzie. And I was the only one who heard it. "Wait, this isn't your house?" I love how Jesse's trying to be nice as Tourqedawg is being a huge jerk to us. "Ew, no." He said. "be polite. No, I'm afraid we're not the ones behind this either." Well, that's nice to know.

I'm pretty sure the rest wasn't important, since we went into more rudeness and introductions.

"Why don't you know about this stuff? You from like, out of town or something?" Uh oh.

And before I knew it, the lights went out, and I knew TourqueDawg was dead.

"Something touched my foot! Who touched my foot?" Maya, I'm pretty sure, stepped on Ivor's foot by accident.

"Sorry!" She called.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"TourqueDawg?" Jesse called out.

The lights came back on, and I definitely winced as my eyes were assaulted by the light. Several others did too. Ivor, Lukas, Petra, and Jesse gasped, and when the others saw it, they did too. I just kept my eyes covered, somehow, it hurt more than usual. Though, that didn't stop me from hearing what they were saying.

"Jesse, Jesse come here." He said on the floor. When the boy did so, he continued. "You've got a... a girl's name..." Well... Gender neutral names are a thing you know.

And then he was dead, leaving behind nothing but a pile of dust and inventory. That's when I finally managed to open my eyes.

"Tourqedawg? TourqeDawg?!" Great. Now he was panicking. Thanks for helping us out, Sparklez. "So I'm guessing calling dibs on his inventory would be..." Ivor! "Ivor!" Petra scolded. "Not classy! Got it. Just needed to see where we stood." Seriously? I could tell Maya was thinking the same thing. Aiden and Gill were just plain confused by this whole thing.

They figured out about the poison tipped arrow, the hopper, and what he had in his inventory. And afterwards, LDShadowlady was in, along with some other girl that wasn't in the game.

"Hello? Everything okay in here?" Lizzie asked. "I could hear talking from those two... and others...?" The other girl said, near the end, sounding confused. I couldn't see her very well, but I could see blond hair and mabye a fan. Actually, no, it was definitely a fan. "Woah! What's with the crowd?" The other girl looked past Lizzie to see what was happening. I think she might be taller than me. Than again, even Jesse was taller than me.

Just realized how short I am.

 _Why do I have to be so short?_

"I uh, was just about to get everyone together to tell them at once." Sparklez said, moving past the two girls out to the hallway, obviously unaware that he was next in line on the murder list.

"Okay then..." Then she looked at us. (Lizzie did.) "Hang on a minute... It's you! I... recognize you!"

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Okay, there! There's the first chapter of episode six. I tried so hard to get to the point where we could get the other Youtubers in here, but I'm gonna have to stop it there. Anyway, Princess of Pink, you have your glimpse of Luna right there. Speaking of, on to the review!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: Ivy has shoulder length green hair and green eyes (Similar to Jesse's.) And Alexa has blue hair that is slightly shorter than Midnight's, along with ocean blue eyes. The rest you can make up, because that's all I've got. (A bit too late.) Yeah, you can make angry Petra on your story for that one. (I know. There is a lot that happens in both stories, people get hurt. A lot.) Yep, he really is.**_

 _ **See you guys next time! Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	25. Younger Ones and Sparklez Dies

"That's not possible." The blond girl said to Lizzie. "Well, Luna, there were those portraits." Oh. That's how. "What are you talking about?" Jesse asked, confused. "I'll show you, follow us." And she gestured for us to follow them, walking out the door they had just came through. "Okay...?" That was Maya, also sounding confused.

(I've had to rewrite this so much, I'm just gonna skip to the dining room.)

"Here, let me introduce you all properly." Much appreciated, Sparklez. "You guys already met Cassie Rose-" _The murderer._ "LDShadowlady-"

"But, my friends call me Lizzie." She interjected.

"And Luna-Lily-"

"Luna." She said.

"This is StacyPlays, StampyCat, that's Dan -The Diamond Minecart,- and that's Jessica." Well. Wait, Jessica? (There is a reason I left out the rest, we'll just pretend they got seperated from the others.)

(One group interrogation session later...)

Sparklez and Jesse had figured something out, about the flint and steel. When I sat down, I couldn't help but notice-

"We've all been freaking out about why we were brought here, why...TourqeDawg died. And Jesse (and Jessica) have just discovered a very important clue!" I saw Dan looking curiously at the button. "Whoever invited us, their after the enchanted flint and steel-!" And then his seat was flipped backwards, with him in it, and he was suffocated in the sand that fell.

Almost everyone jumped out of their seats, yelling for him. The lights were knocked out again, and once more, it was impossible to see.

"Panicpanicpanicpanicpanic-!"

"What's going on?!"

"Sparklez?!"

"Panicpanicpanicpanicpanic-!"

"Stampy! Pull yourself together!"

"Jessica, where are you?!"

"Someone get the lights!"

Jesse's wish was granted right after, but in the worst way possible. Instead of that warm glow of glowstone, there was an eerie blue glow of white pumpkin jack-o-lanterns. The painting of a zombie riding a chicken (A chicken jockey?) had been replaced by a picture of the White Pumpkin with his ( _her_ ) axe in the air like he was ready to kill someone.

" _ **Greetings adventurers. I am The White Pumpkin, one of you has the trasure I desire, and I will not rest until it is mine. Even if I have to resort...**_

 _ **TO MURDER."**_

Lightning flashed, and these things combined was enough to freak everyone out.

"More panicking, more panicking!" Stampy yelled.

"Sparklez?!" Cassie was pretty good at this facade, I'm the only one she isn't fooling.

"Who was that guy?" Maya. Or Luna, I can't tell, all this yelling is giving me a headache.

"And there's no such thing as White Pumpkins-!"

"Tell that to all the White Pumpkins hanging all over the place!" And Stampy took off around the table again. Jessica was clinging onto Luna for dear life, I think I saw Ivy drag Alexa under the table, and everyone else was just panicked.

"I actually saw him in the window when we first got here!" Don't tell them that you idiot! Why would you tell them that?! "You mean he's been in here the whole time?! I am so getting out of here!" And Cassie took off, running for the door, despite knowing the zombies were outside. Moments later, a scream followed. "Oh no!" Cassie yelled. "I don't like the sound of that." And my group ran to the door while I mostly tried to gather everyone else up.

"I thought I heard Sparklez say something about a flint and steel." Stacy said, we had all calmed down a bit by now, and now we were trying to fivure out what was happening. "Uh, Jesse?" I already knew, both TourqeDawg and Sparklez's portraits were crossed out, and...

No.

No!

Ivy's portrait was right next to it.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **And there you have it! The second part of the crossover!**_

 _ **Alexa: What. The. Heck?!**_

 _ **Midnight: Why Ivy's portrait?!**_

 _ **Oh, she's not going to die. Yet.**_

 _ **Alexa: What do you mean by yet?!**_

 _ **Not in this episode, I'll tell you that.**_

 _ **Review Time!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: (In this episode, I don't like hearing the word 'surprise.') Mostly because in the episode, surprise usually means- (someone's gonna die...)**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	26. Another death

I wasn't sure what I was thinking when Cassie started leading Alexa and I down a hallway. Not saying I was scared, but I kept looking around at every possible exit just in case we needed to escape.

 _Door on the left must lead to a sitting room, it's opened._

 _On the right, a closed door that might lead to another hallway._

 _Behind us, two more closed doors that lead to bedrooms._

 _In front of us, at least four more doors were hiding two hallways, another bedroom, and a closet._

 _And then there's of course running straight out of the hall, but that's pretty risky considering how far we're going from the portrait room._

I wonder why he ( _She, Midnight. She._ ) would target Ivy next. Maybe it was to see if she had it. But no, Ivy would've just told everyone she had it, and she's not even from this world. She would've just given it to her, and this whole thing could've been avoided.

So why then?

Strangely, I found myself alone all of a sudden. Both Cassie and Alexa nowhere to be seen. I stopped walking. I guess I wandered further than I thought, because there were no exits, and I was almost at the end of the hall. Something crashed behind me, and I turned to see a wall of sand blocking my only way out. She must've activated another trap!

Surely, you thought nothing could be worse than drowning in sand or gravel, or being impaled by poisoned arrows.

Well, those who say that have never been stabbed in the back with an axe in Minecraft. And no, that was not an expression.

Obviously, I didn't have the flint and steel, but _she_ didn't know that. _She_ just killed a member, probably two members, of The Order for no reason, thus clearing Lukas' name.

Great job, Cassie. You just messed up your plan.

I might've found a way out if I had enough time, or if this was another kind of adventure book, but unfortunately, neither of those are the case, so I didn't find a way out.

And that's how I ended up in an obsidian cage.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back from an unintentional hiatus! I say unintentional because I have been trying to write this chapter for a while, but I was having some trouble with the document manager. I wanted to make this chapter longer though, but just in case it happened again, I decided on this. So yeah, that's why I haven't really been on lately. Let's get into the review!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: (Not really...)**_

 _ **And yes, I am fully aware that The Princess of Pink is finished with her part of the crossover.**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	27. The End of the Crossover

_**Hey guys, it's LegendEmpress!**_

 _ **Midnight: What happened last chapter?**_

 _ **Oh, just a little surprise. Though, the last words were "That's how I ended up in an obsidian cage" If you can, try and guess where she ended up. (It's very easy to figure out once you realize what episode you see obsidian cages in, season one.) Anyway, enough introductions, let's get on to the chapter!**_

 **Alexa's POV**

Apparently, what happened was that The White Pumpkin caught up to us, so we fled. Well, Cassie tried to, but I'm assuming she got killed, because when I got back to the room, she was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Midnight, now that I think about it.

 _Please no..._

Nobody was in there, so they must've finished up with the dining room and library stuff. I decided to just sit and let the rushing thoughts calm down. Trying not to think about anything that happened recently. Knowing that if neither of them (Cassie and Midnight) returned, I already would know what happened. Only a small part of me actually believed they were still alive.

The door opened, and Ivy walked in, slamming the door behind her. She looked like she had been crying recently, and definitely did not want to talk about it.

"I guess it's too late to take it back..."

She was talking about Midnight wasn't she?

Later on...

I really don't remember falling asleep, but now I was being lead into another room by Stampy, who said that Jesse and Jessica know who the White Pumpkin is. _How did a five year old figure that out?_ I wondered.

"Cassie, how could you?" They put out some very interesting evidence against her, Lukas no longer being accused of murdering four people, one being his best friend, and trying to kill another. "I don't know why anyone would really believe he killed his best friend over a flint and steel." Jesse said. And it really didn't make any sense. Lukas very obviously cared about her, killing her made no sense. And now we know the real story.

And nobody was sure how to react.

Especially when Cassie Rose ended up falling into her own sand trap.

I wasn't sure whether to help her or stand by Stacy, but when I made my decision, it was too late.

Cassie's inventory was buried in the sand.

It was morning, and everyone was eager to get out of this place, knowing there could still be traps everywhere (Thanks for that Ivor.)

They were disappointed that not everybody made it out alive, but never, not once, did they blame us. And Luna and Jessica found their group, all looking like us (Except me, Midnight and Ivy) but younger. They said goodbye, but every one of us noticed a certain pig hanging around them.

Rueben.

"So mabye he's alive in other worlds..." Petra suggested. "Yeah, I'd love to think that, in one world out there, he's still alive." Jesse replied. "I'm sure we'd all love that to happen." I said, trying to forget about the events of the night. Weird, Midnight died at midnight. Weird or ironic? I don't know.

The portal was right there, waiting to be lit.

But when Jesse did light it up...

Only blue flames occupied the space in the portal frame.

Oh, and also, Winslow appeared on the top. Right when the ground gave way to the underground. Whatever was down there.

 _After quite a bit of fighting and useless planning..._

We won.

Cassie was down in a trap where she wanted US to end up in. A pit of endermites with her cat. Her best...and only...friend... No, you can't feel bad for her Alexa. She's a murderer.

But something was telling me to forgive and forget, and for a second, I thought about going back.

But I kept going until I reached the portal.

Little did I know a certain purple haired girl was disappointed about this, and also was still alive behind another portal...

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey, I caught up pretty quickly! I'm now in episode seven!**_

 _ **Midnight: The adventure pass went by just as quickly as the season pass... We're almost in season two!**_

 ** _That too, that too..._**

 ** _Midnight: And soon we'll be onto the third-_**

 ** _Nope!_**

 ** _Midnight: ...second book... totally wasn't about to say third book._**

 ** _*Wink*_**

 ** _Midnight: Stop giving subtle hints..._**

 ** _Anyway, onto the review!_**

 ** _The Princess of Pink: Yes, and I am so happy that it did. Honestly, I had no idea that's what you meant... (Yes. But like the end and the beginning of the chapter said, I'm apparently alive behind another portal.)_**

 ** _See ya later!_**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**


	28. Episode Seven

Coming out a deep blue portal (That I suggested,) we all tore off our helmets. Trying to breathe in there was like trying to breathe in space, except it was underwater. The only one who didn't calmly make it out was Ivor, who was rushed through along with a water current...

Right into another portal, this one a light green.

"Agh, not again!" Petra yelled as we ran after him.

The next few portals were unsuccessful attempts to find our way home. A sheep world where Ivor almost lost his potions bag. A pink portal where a guy actually followed us out instead of Lukas. Jesse pushed him back through. He also ran out of another portal with a squid on his head, we couldn't help but laugh. Another world had a bunch of bats, so we all ran away screaming. Jesse took off down the hallway. One had a bunch of snow in ice lakes, one of which Lukas fell in, and when we came out, Ivor tried to throw a snowball at Aiden, but it missed and hit Maya instead. Ivy also tried to throw a snowball, but hers hit Petra.

"Ow!" They yelled in unison, annoyed.

We pointed at the culprits.

Inconveniently, the next portal happened to be a fire world. We came out of that one on fire, literally in Lukas' case. His butt was on fire. Jesse didn't pat it out, so he ended up scooting across the hall like a dog.

"I marked that one down as Fire World." He said, actually marking it down in his journal he got from Cassie's mansion.

"Wow, how'd you come up with _that_ gem of a name?" Even to an outsider, they could tell she was upset, annoyed even. "Okay, did I miss something here?" He asked, putting the book away. "Yeah, what's up with you?" You probably already know that Jesse. "What's up with me? What's _up?!_ I'm tired of all this useless portal hopping, trying to find our way home! What's on the other side of that portal? A lake of fire and netherrack? Awesome, let's go there!" We were all frustrated, but none of us were showing it as much. I just wanted to go home. "That doesn't sound like the Petra I know, she loves fighting against all odds." Yeah, but not for the sake of fighting.

 _A little time later..._

Jesse and Petra had gotten to the point of arguing, and somehow, he said something that made her angrier, because she walked off without the rest of us. And just when I was about to read some more... "Well, that could've gone better." I didn't really think she would walk off. But it happened. And now we have to follow her.

I really wish Midnight was here.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Helllo guys! It's LegendEmpress! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the ones that are soon to come in the second and third-**_

 _ **Midnight: Just second book!**_

 _ **Right, just second... definitely not going to be a third one that we're currently planning on...nope...no idea what you're talking about... *cough***_

 _ **Midnight: Awkward... on to the review!**_

 ** _Luna (The Princess of Pink): (Legend says I'm not allowed to tell, so I guess my lips are sealed on my fate.)/ [Trust me, I've had to deal with Midnight and Ivy as five year olds, when I was seven and eight. I'm two years older than Midnight, so of course I'm going to know that.] (Alexa, what are you telling her?) [Nothing Midnight!]/ So, my version of why is because they believed he was the killer until Midnight died. Cassie had no way to defend her case unless she put the blame on one of the YouTubers instead. She chose Dan. She knew he killed Sparklez, so people would be more likely to suspect him instead of one of the Order members since Midnight was one of them. But when she td them all that lie, it was too late, as Jesse and Jessica had already found out who the real killer was, so the story was useless. It wasn't that they believed he did, they just thought that one of them was more likely too until they started being targeted. Did I go too deep into this?_**

 ** _Well, that was a long review reply. Anyways, thanks for reading, see you guys in the third- next time!_**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**

 ** _Why do I keep almost telling them about the third book I'm planning? Wait, is this still recording?_**


	29. Meeting (and destroying) PAMA

We walked through the portal, which turned out to spawn us in a mesa biome. Stacy would be pleased. "Guys, I think this is a mesa biome-" It is, can we get on with our mission please?

 _Just a little bit later..._

So we were walking down this path, seeing nothing but sand, terracotta, cacti, and dead bushes. At last, we finally found the person we were looking for.

"Hey, is that Petra?" Jesse asked. It was, she was hiding behind some rocks looking at something the rest of us couldn't see. "Yeah, I think it is." Maya replied. "Hey, I know you're all mad and everything, but we should go see if she needs help." And by 'we' he means 'you.' Nevertheless, he still went to go check on her. I could hear everything they were saying. And I'll admit, I was a little triggered by what Jesse said about Lukas.

"Get down! I thought I told you not to follow me." Petra said.

"Well, you can blame Lukas, he said I wasn't allowed to abandon you."

After that, they stopped talking. Well, I think they were still talking, but I stopped listening.

After we discovered the zombies had these weird, redstone things on their heads, a sound that nobody should ever hear was made. Almost like a dial up tone. It was horrible. When the sound stopped, the zombies walked off in the direction we had come from. This world was already so crazy, no world we'd encountered could rival it. Who knows, mabye they were leading us to the portal, or to something else that I'd rather not talk about. We decided to follow them, albeit reluctantly, we didn't know if this was a trap or not.

They led us to a mostly abandoned town, Crown Mesa, it was called. Mostly made out of sand and terracotta, though a few redstone blocks were scattered around the place. A sign said that Crown Mesa had a population of over a thousand people, but it didn't seem like it anymore. Petra and Jesse apologized to each other, and Ivor tried and failed to get a chip off of a zombie's head. It was actually pretty funny. He ended up getting shocked, with no injuries.

We spotted a person, but he ignored us when we tried to call for him. Jesse went to go talk to him, but he must've been startled.

"We need to leave. Now." He said, looking as though he'd seen a ghost. With all the weird stuff that's been happening lately, I'm not even sure if that could be excluded as a possibility. For all we know, the townspeople might have been ghosts or something else supernatural. That would be something Midnight would be interested in, of course. Witches, fairies, vampires, go ask her about them. She'll be sure to tell you she's really interested in that type of stuff.

Someone else was spotted running into a nearby house. We followed them. Turns out, she was looking for some of those chips for some reason. "Funny, I'm guessing those don't belong to you." She acted as though she hadn't seen real people in a long time. Probably hadn't, if you ask me. Suddenly, we were the ones being followed into that house, and she fled. They spoke in a creepy unison. Weird, they even knew we weren't from here.

"Time to go." Jesse said.

"Good plan." Ivor replied quickly.

"With you all the way." Petra agreed equally as quickly.

Jesse tried to run past them, but he was pushed back. "Nope. Didn't work." I said, almost cringing at how obvious that was. A slight bit of talking ensued, which mostly consisted of Jesse trying and failing to talk his way out of this. Eventually, we did end up trying to escape, but that ended up with most of us being knocked out. Including me.

 **"YOU WILL BE MADE USEFUL."**

That was the start of a lot of us hating the word 'useful.' Ugh.

When the lot of us that did get knocked out finally came to, we were faced with this giant... screen thing. Once, a 'smiling face' came on, looking just a little bit creepy in my opinion.

"My apologies for the violent nature of this visit. I am PAMA, greetings." 'PAMA' said in a robotic voice. "We have much work ahead of us. But maybe it could even be, fun. If you choose to cooperate, that is." I don't like the way it said fun... "Sorry if this is a dumb question, but... am I talking to PAMA right now? What is PAMA?" Jesse asked. I was curious to know this too. "Some might call me a computer, a thinking machine, though there has never been a computer quite like me." It answered. Huh, I guess it was good at answering questions... in a way only Midnight would be able to understand. "My job is to be useful." I wonder how it does that... and why the townspeople all had chips on their heads. I think I'm starting to connect the pieces of the puzzle here. "Using redstone chips, I have connected to the people of this town and helped them be useful. Coordinated." Oh. Well there's my answer. But why? "I have made their world perfect." This thing's idea of 'perfect' is pretty messed up. That's basically enslaving the entire population of Crown Mesa and forcing them to do stuff against their will. Wow. Messed up, PAMA.

"Woah, I've seen what you did to this town and it is not perfect." Well, it could use a few tweaks, but not perfect is far from the truth. At least, that's what I think. PAMA's expression changed to a sad one, followed by a '...' appearing on the screen. "Processing information..." Now it actually does sound like a computer.

"Processing information?" Lukas asked. Well, I guess some computers take time to process stuff that you type in, and then take some more processing to find out what you just typed in, then take you to the URL. "It said it's a thinking machine... thinking must take time?" Of course, they won't come to that conclusion, because they aren't around computers at all.

...

Then how did I come to that conclusion? I don't know. Fanfiction logic I guess. Thanks Legend.

PAMA's face came back on, and it was not happy. In fact, it was angry. "I have consulted my databases -my list of everyone and everything in this world- and my conclusion is that you are not from here." So, my guess is... that's a bad thing. "Despite what you told these nice, nice townspeople." Thanks Jesse, if any of us die from this computer, we all know who to blame. And also Petra. For picking this world.

"I would like to ask you some questions. To expand my databanks. How did you get here?" We went through a portal and then we walked here. Is that helpful? Oh sorry, I meant is that useful? "We walked here." Well, he's not wrong. But I wouldn't say that helped very much. "Walked? Elaborate, please." It said. So, how are we supposed to define the word walked to a computer? "It's when you use your feet to take you someplace...?" Jesse did not sound confident, probably didn't even know what he was talking about. I know I didn't. The '...' appeared again, this time being replaced by PAMA's happy face. "You are attempting to be 'cute.' Attempt: failed." It said. "So far your performance in question-answering has been inadequate. This makes me sad. Now ai must use alternative methods to retrieve my new information." I don't like the sound of that.

Suddenly, Petra was being pulled away by a chipped townsperson, and our hands were behind our backs. Here, the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong increased. "PAMA you better let her go or I promise, you will regret it!" Yeah, NICE JOB JESSE! Because threatening the computer that is about to do who knows what to our friend is a really good idea. Great thinking. (Obvious sarcasm is obvious.)

"I will let this one -Petra- go as long as you can provide me with the information I require." Well, at least it was giving us a second chance. That was the thing most of us were asking for. "This world reached peak efficiency quite some time ago. Unfortunately, this meant that I had no more job to do. No more things or people to help. Until you arrived, that is. Tell me: What is your world like?" Well, Midnight would have a different answer than the rest of us, and I'm not sure which answer it wants. Probably ours. "It's a heck of a lot greener than this place." He's being honest. And I would very much like to go back to said greener than this place world. "Just imagine grass and trees instead of sand and clay." Yeah. Beautiful. And water too. And animals. Cause it doesn't seem like there are any here, except chipped chickens. "That sounds lovely. It really does. I think I would like to see this world for myself." No, I don't think you should... that sounds like a really bad idea.

"If I could send my townspeople, my friends, through to other worlds, we could continue to grow and expand. It would be lovely." Several of us shared a nervous glance.

 _No turning back now._

"However you entered this world, there must also be an exit." I know where this is going. "Where is it?" We don't know! If we did, we'd tell it! "PAMA, I can't tell you because I don't know! Honest!" Yeah, we were being honest. But would it be able to tell? "After all, if we knew where it was, do you really think we'd still be here?" That part was a little unnecessary. "Your logic is aound, and your tone is genuine, but the information is..." What? What?! "Not useful." No!

"My job is to be useful. I have completed my job here and must be allowed to expand and continue to be useful. Unfortunately, our conversation has not been helpful." Uh oh.

Petra, Lukas, and I were led straight to this machine that looked like that's where all the chips came from. The rest were also being led there, although we were the first. Petra was secured underneath a block, and above that, a sticky piston. Redstone spires were appearing at each corner of the platform we were on, and the longer this process went on, the more tempted to run I was. Unfortunately, their hands were as strong as steel, because not even I could escape.

"Jesse-!" Her words were cut off as the piston came down.

It came up to reveal her eyes to be an intimidating red.

Lukas was put through this as well, and it felt like it hurt me as well.

And then it was my turn. I honestly felt bad for Ivy. Despite my struggles, I was unable to break free.

 **Ivy's POV**

I was nervous. Understandable. Thankfully, Ivor and Jesse came up with a plan. A paradox, to distract PAMA and get out of there. As it started listing off all of our adventures from Lukas, Petra, and Alexa's heads. "What adventures you've had. A killer mansion..." That I'd prefer not to think about. I lost my best friend in there. "...a city in the sky..." It continued listing off. I wasn't sure if I could listen any longer. "...towns and mountains, eaten by a living storm..." The witherstorm, our first adventure. "...an adorable pig friend..." Oh, no. Not this again. "...a girl you considered a friend, killed in a trap..." I couldn't help it. I wanted to stop listening, but my brain wouldn't allow me to tune it out. "You've met so many people, seen so many places-" It continued, but I wasn't listening. Slowly, hope was almost lost.

"Hey PAMA! What would you say if I told you it's weird to not be weird?" Hold on, what? "But if it is weird to not be weird, then that means that being weird is normal. Which by the transitive property means that it is normal not to be normal. Therefore being normal is weird, which means that it is weird to not be weird-" Hold your horses there, PAMA. I don't understand what Jesse just said either. I know he and Ivor were talking about paradoxes, but this took that to another level. "Error. This data is contradictory." It began to smoke, and for a moment, I thought it was going to be set on fire soon. But that never happened. Upsetting. "Does not, not, not, not, compute. Error. Diverting power." And just like that, we were free.

"Yes! It worked!" Maya cheered.

The woman from earlier had seen it too. "Nice work, new guys! But I'd get out of there fast if I were you - PAMA's a quicker learner than you'd think!" She yelled. Right as PAMA discovered our paradox. "Paradox status: On hold. Gasp! My creator! Have you finally agreed to merge with me?" Wait, what? She's it's creator? "Oh don't you start with that again! Come on, you lot! This way!" Somehow, I'm intrigued, Ivor was too. "Come on, we need to follow her." Jesse said. "An excellent idea." Ivor agreed.

And we all ran after her.

 _After all the running and a bit of the secret lab nonsense..._

The woman introduced herself. "You can call me Harper." She had said. "You can also explain why you led PAMA's forces right to my secret lab." Hey, that's not fair! You told us to come here. You also said you would lead the mobs away. "Don't worry, they can't get in - it'll be fine!" Yeah. Until PAMA figures out how to dig that is. "Yeah I also thought they couldn't make it down here and look how that worked out for us." Well, jeez, sorry. "What're you doing in this world anyway? You here to try to steal my secrets?" What, no! We didn't even know you until we came here! "What? No." Jesse defended. "Just figured I'd ask - better safe than sorry and all that." She said as she walked down the hallway. We followed her, assuming she was leading us to her secret lab. "Bunch of you are the first people I've seen come out of the portal network in forever." So, you've never had people come out of the network, or it's just been a long time? "Have you been spying on us or something?" I highly doubt that. "No. I just know where the portal network spits people out and I've never seen you before so... Logic." Yeah, pretty much. "You know that much about how this... portal network operates?" Aiden asked, curious to know more. "I should think so. I helped build the dang thing." But that would make you... "But that would make you... and Old Builder." Jesse said, having come to the same conclusion as the rest of us. "Huh... forgot you people called us that. Never was my favorite name." I can understand that. I'm sure the rest of them feel the same way. "Well if you're an Old Builder... Can't you help our friends get free of PAMA?" If she could, don't you think she'd have done it by now? "I'm afraid that's a little out of my abilities right now. PAMA's just too powerful." And that's why it must be stopped, ASAP. "And besides... there's actually no exit portal back to the network from this world." Why not? Every world so far has had one. "What? Why not?" I swear to Notch Jesse can read minds. "I destroyed it so that PAMA couldn't get free." I didn't think that was possible. Creating a fake portal, sure, but destroying it completely? "Okay, well that's fine, can't you just build another one." Not while PAMA's still up and running she can't. "You basic or something? I can't do that while PAMA's still running!" Exactly. "So. PAMA, what is it?" She probably made it with good intentions. "I swear I made PAMA with good intentions." Called it! "It was designed to automate things. Make everything more efficient. Use monsters to help with farming or mining." Well, that's certainly something...

 _Just a little bit later..._

What basically happened after that, we found the lab, and we were about to open it up when...

A loud crash echoed through the hall, signaling something -PAMA- had broken in. "I still need to activate the other cauldrons! Hold them off to buy me more time! And whatever you do: don't get caught! I'm not about to be left alone again!" Great. Just what we needed. Alexa, Petra, and Lukas were all in the lead, and PAMA must not have found Alexa's powers useful, because it didn't use them. "You could've made this much easier for yourself." PAMA spoke through Petra and she and the others drew their weapons. Swords, of course. "Get out of their heads PAMA!" You've already tried that, and it didn't work, so what makes you think it's work this time? "Your friends have been made useful." She said. This water thing better be helpful.

The small battle ended in a choice...

 _Save Petra, Lukas, or Alexa?_

Jesse went for Lukas, and I went for Alexa. Petra we were unable to dechip. She grabbed Harper and escaped on a chipped spider. Harper gave Jesse a bucket to fill the last cauldron, and a rose to give to someone called 'Harry.'

We managed to escape, and a brief moment passed before we traversed through the lab. Jesse had to figure out a puzzle in order to access the transmigrational headset. Apparently, it like some sort of mob view. He took a while, but eventually, PAMA started talking to him. Then, he found Harper, no sign of Petra though. Soon after though, the headset started to smoke, and we actually had to help force it off of his head before it electrocuted him. We formed a plan. Harper had said something about PAMA's core and the Redstone Heart. Lukas and Alexa kept talking about redstone spires that were connected to the heart. All of this, plus water, meant PAMA would be out of order for good.

The hardest part? Everything about it.

But somehow, we managed to get close enough to the core to see it. Jesse had to use a potion of speed to place some redstone, TNT, and a button while I would back him up with a potion of invisibility. Our plan was together, now to execute it.

Long story short, our plan to get into the core worked.

We had to stay behind and make sure they chipped people and monsters would get inside the core. "Go finish this, and save Petra!" Gill told him.

 **Jesse's POV**

I was nervous, that's for sure. I had to do this alone, and save Petra as well as the entire town of Crown Mesa. PAMA apparently had a screen inside the core, which turned on a few moments after I came in.

"Greetings, Jesse." It said, this screen emitting an ominous red glow instead of green. "I, of course, have been expecting you." I wondered how, but I wasn't about to ask. "Though I will admit I am surprised how quickly you gained access." I had a lot of friends to back me up, as well as a bunch of determination and luck. "I didn't come here to talk." I responded. I was here to wreck the heck out of this computer. "I'm here to put you out of commission." I told it. "Your bravery is an impressive quality. I look forward to studying that aspect of your personality... once you have been made useful." You'll never make me useful PAMA, no matter how hard you try. "Out of simple curiosity: How exactly do you plan to defeat me?" I'm gonna make it rain. I said it.

It responded with: "Ha, ha, ha. It will take more than water to defeat me." No. That's all it takes. "We'll see about that!" I yelled, heading to one of the spires. I chose the one of the right first. This one had chipped zombies, easy enough. "Out of my way!" I will admit, I was sick and tired of all these worlds, and I wanted nothing more than to just go home already. This spire was taken care of in no time.

The next one was on the left, the spider tower. This one was a little harder, but the first one was super easy, so this one was too.

Two down, one to go.

The last spire had no visible enemies, which was great.

Until I heard an all too familiar voice.

"You will relinquish your water." She said, no, PAMA said through her.

Standing right on the spire, was a chipped Harper.

I managed to get this spire deactivated, but the redstone heart began to retract, lowering itself as a defense mechanism. Harper was dechipped soon after. I really needed to run to the heart and rip it out before it was too late.

Just when I was jumping on the pedestal though...

I was flying back down from a kick to the gut.

Said kick happened to be from Petra.

"Why keep trying Jesse? You will only fail." No. I won't-

 _ **"Just as you have failed to save Rueben."**_

PAMA kept going, but I stopped it there.

"You just made a huge mistake PAMA. You're definitely getting deactivated now." My voice was so low I wasn't even sure if it was my voice or someone else.

Eventually, I was left with an offer.

PAMA was begging to be spared.

But I refused.

I yanked out the redstone heart and the entire cavern started to shake. PAMA was deactivated, and Petra was saved.

Or so I thought.

The others came in, and we were all celebrating another victory until...

"Oh no, Petra... is she?" I turned back.

 _Five seconds later..._

Turns out, she was okay.

We all left the core, never looking back. And never returning.

The townspeople were finally free, and we told them that Harper would help them rebuild. Then, we left.

While we were walking down the hallway, Harper began to talk about something called 'The Atlas' and we would need to find the other Old Builders to get it. Apparently, this was the final key to get home. She revealed a hole right next to a sea lantern portal, and I put the redstone heart in it's place.

The portal slid down to reveal a staircase that went up for who knows how long.

"...Adventure...?"

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Yay! We're in episode eight now! That took for freaking ever. Also, I checked, this chapter is over 4,000 words long. Similar to the one that had episode two covered in one chapter, but probably longer. Season one is almost complete, and they will be starting a new adventure soon.**_

 _ **Also, I finally figured out how polls work, so I've got one for you guys now.**_

 _ **Should I make Midnight, Ivy, and Alexa older in season two or should I keep them the same ages?**_

 _ **Be sure to vote!**_

 _ **On to the review!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: What? What am I planning? A third- (Legend.) Nothing. I'm not planning anything- Oh for pete's sake! Can I just tell them? (Fine. But don't spoil too much.)**_

 _ **We're planning a third book in the Every Action Matters series. Now, I don't have a plot ready for said book, I just have to wait until Broken Promises is finished, and maybe continue the story from there, or make a prequel.**_

 _ **Really? Because I don't really get my own idea for what I said last time...**_

 _ **(Yes! I would love a cookie!)**_

 _ **That's it for now, I'm going to take a break because that chapter took forever.**_

 ** _Bye!_**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**


	30. Season one comes to a close

**Alexa's POV**

Needless to say, those stairs took a long time to climb.

If I had to guess, I'd say there was about a few hundred of them, if that. Either way, I saw something waiting for us at the top, and I hoped we would get all the answers we were seeking from behind it.

Then again, if this truly if the end of our portal adventure, we would have to tell the others about what happened to Midnight...

Oh well, they were sure to figure it out anyway.

At the top, stood a regular door. Yep, that's it. A regular door. "After all we've been put through? I was not expecting to see a regular door." I said. It was true, this was just plain easy.

Jesse opened the door, and behind it was a blinding light. Again, not what I was expecting, but it can't all be easy, right?

It never was.

"Before you go in there, I have one more piece of advice..." I wonder what's-

"Don't die!"

"What-?"

And Harper pushed all of us through the door.

We landed in some sort of game, a Spleef match. A game in progress, of course. One of the 'announcers' I assumed, called over the speakers. "Well, what do we have here? It seems as if some new competitors have entered the match." They said, pretty sure it was a he. "It's like some sort of crazy game." Jesse called over the chaos that was happening around us. People were getting snow dug out from beneath them, going wherever it was they go after they fall. Ivy, Midnight, and I used to play Spleef all the time, with snowballs instead of shovels for extra fun.

This, was completely different.

"Really? You think this is a game?" Ivor clearly didn't know this was a game. "No, no, no, Jesse's right!" Ivy yelled. "Spleef!" We said together, along with Lukas. "Gesundheit?" Huh? "No, it's a game! You try to knock the floor out from other people and make them fall." Lukas explained. A guy suddenly ran up to Jesse. "Be like Tim!" He yelled. Jesse reacted quickly, drawing his sword and knocking the guy backwards, sending him to be crushed by pistons below the snow. Okay, so definitely different from a little friendly match between three cousins and one's brother-

What? I don't have a brother...

-nevermind. Just between three cousins, I don't know why I said brother there. None of us have brothers.

Ivor was being surrounded by flaming arrows, hoping to avoid getting burned. Petra was trying to defend herself against someone trying to knock the floor from under her. I knew where this was going, but I wasn't in control.

LegendEmpress was always in control.

Jesse went to go help Petra, while Lukas went after Ivor.

Just when we all thought both were safe, a girl wearing a green uniform and blonde hair knocked both Ivor _and_ Lukas under.

Both were crushed before anything else could be said.

I guess Midnight isn't the only one with a glitching ability, because all of a sudden, I was in front of the girl, sword drawn and ready to attack.

"Hey! Using weapons is against the rules!" Another girl yelled at me. _Does it look like I care at all?_ I still kept going, proving I really didn't care.

"Not cool, dude! So not cool." I assumed this was a gladiator, throwing a block of TNT at me. I knocked it right back with ease.

"Slab is down, I repeat Slab is down." Another announcer said, I still didn't care. "Stop the match!" So, that was something.

I better get a good explanation out of this.

The three people announcing the game happened to be a white haired man in a purple suit (That is definitely getting the stuffing beat out of him,) a pale blue haired girl in a red and black dress, and a bald guy in a green robe. Turns out, they could also build incredibly fast, because they were down to our level in a few seconds. And I thought I was the fastest builder...

"I want an explanation, immediately!" The one in the purple suit said as they came down. Funny, because I was also want an immediate explanation.

"I really hope you three have a reasonable explanation for what just happened." I said, trying to sound calm. Honestly, I don't think it worked that well.

"Oh, you're going to play that? Well, I could tell you the same thing." Look, I was already mad, I don't think you want to see me even angrier.

"Lashing out just because your friends were eliminated." Well, duh. Who wouldn't be furious as they watched someone kill their friend and crush. It's called a revenge kill. That's what happened. I tried desperately not to say it out loud though.

"Kind of 'sore loser' behavior don't you think, sport?" I know, he was talking to me. But I've already watched three of my friends die now. I think I have a reason to be enraged right now.

"It is part of the games." So this was all a game to them?! What was happening?

"Are you people crazy?! People are dying out here and you're still talking about 'games?'" Jesse asked. Clearly, he was just as mad as I was. I could tell the others were too.

"Oh wow, you don't know, do you?" Don't know about what?

"Your friends aren't dead." Something in his eyes was telling me he wasn't just talking about Lukas and Ivor.

"Wait. What? How?!" I was curious too, but I didn't think we could trust them yet. They were clearly the other Old Builders that Harper was talking about earlier, and when Jesse told him about his plan to make a deal for the Atlas, she said "They love making deals." Sounding almost sarcastic. Wonder what that was all about.

"When people are eliminated in the games, they don't die-" He was about to explain when the other cut him off.

"That would be wasteful!" He said.

"Obviously! They come back and then we have them go work in the mines." Lukas suddenly called out for us.

"Jesse!" He and Ivor were in their... what the heck was Ivor wearing? Lukas was in his Ocelot Jacket, of course, but Ivor... That guy can be really strange sometimes.

No getting them out now. Our only chance was to play in the games, win, and then we could get the atlas. I guess Hadrian would go to any lengths to get his hands on the Redstone Heart. I wonder why...

 _In competitor village..._

"Well, here it is. The competitor village. Sort of a 'home away from home' for all the people playing the games." If they hadn't been ruined, I probably would've loved to play in the games. However, it was fairly cold out here, so that's something. Or mabye it's because I am way too used to wearing my sleeves rolled up. I rolled them back down. Didn't help that much, but at least it kept me a little warmer.

"Wait. Are all of these people competitors?" Ivy asked. Some looked like miners, carrying pickaxes and shovels while being sent through a nether portal.

"Yep. At least the ones who aren't stuck working in the quartz mines. Those poor souls are just waiting for their next shot." Harper said sadly, looking at a building called 'Shovel Planet' then the nether portal.

"They didn't make a deal like you did, Jesse. They're stuck here until they win the games." They probably were forced to play against their will. Actually, no, that's exactly what happened.

"And if they lose?" I really didn't want to to think about that...

"Hadrian sends them to toil in the mines. If they're lucky, they'll get another shot at the games, but it might take a while." It was pretty sad... "I'm gonna go confer with Otto, we go way back and, well, he's usually the most reasonable of the three." Alright then, we'll go find our friends.

"Wait, we still haven't found Lukas or Ivor." Aiden said, I didn't really think he cared to be honest. At least, not that much.

"I'm thinking that Hadrian must have sent them through the portal to the mines." What? How is that fair? I could get it if they just weren't allowed to play, but why would they get sent to the mines? "Which is technically against the rules. No one's supposed to go there until their whole team is eliminated." So what you're saying is Hadrian cheated? I think so, because whatever Harper said, I didn't hear, all I heard was "Hadrian cheated and sent them through the portal to do endless work for no reason. That's against the rules." Anyway, you may continue Harper.

"Well, then we're just going to have to get them out." You sound so confident. That's pretty admirable. "See what you can do here. I'm going to try and find Otto. I've got confidence in you, Jesse. You might just get out of this..." I know we can, because we're The Order of the Stone!

In the next game, a lava race, only Jesse and Petra were allowed to participate. We all knew it was Hadrian's idea.

Hadrian invited Jesse to a meeting in his office, and he came running back to us minutes later.

"Hadrian has Axel and Olivia." He said, clearly knowing how we would react.

" ** _What?!_** "

"He also said he found a way to allow respawn in other worlds. Midnight's alive and captured as well." No way Hadrian was getting away with this. He needed to pay.

The next game was only Jesse. We weren't even allowed to watch!

Long story short, he was eliminated by Mevia in a battle between him and the Old Builders.

We helped him out by giving him armor and weapons, and a shield for extra luck. By armor, we mean Tim's armor (Tim turned out to be fake, as he also explained in a speech the previous day.)

 _After the battle..._

 **Midnight's POV**

As expected, the others were happy to see me. I couldn't believe Hadrian fooled them with that lie about enabling respawn in other worlds. What really happened was I ended up in my room for a few minutes, and then I ended up in that obsidian cage after an hour.

Jesse had stopped Mevia and Hadrian. I almost wanted to not send them to the chicken sized zombies or zombie sized chickens world. But, they deserve it. Nevermind what I said at the beginning, they deserve it.

Otto gave us the atlas in the portal network, and Lukas got his journal (book, diary, whatever) back from Slab. Harper, Ivor and Jesse said goodbye (Much to my disappointment, and probably several others) and then we used the atlas to find the portal that lead home. The portal network saga, and season one, was over.

 _A few minutes later..._

"Hold on." Jesse said as we were about to leave. "What's up?" Em had come with us, and I guess the others were okay with the former Blaze Rods staying with us as well. "Wasn't that where the portal atlas was a minute ago?" He looked at a now empty pedestal that used to have the atlas on it. "Yeah, that was definitely where you put it." Olivia said. "Guys, flint and steel are missing too." Wait, I forgot this part, what happened? "And where's Ivor?" Oh wait-

"Adventure!"

The familiar voice was enough to make us all turn to the door.

"He must be headed for the portal network!" Ivy said. Is that so bad though? Jesse said we should let him go, he probably went to see Harper anyway. (He did.)

As I was going with them though, I started fading again. "Guys, wait up!" I called. I noticed Lukas had stayed behind, so he was the only one that heard me.

"Not again... You're coming back, right?" He asked. "Yeah. Just like before, I'll come back when you call me, or, when our next adventure begins!" I was gone after he hugged me.

Just like before, I was back in my room when I returned. "See you next time, Midnight." Lukas said.

"See you next time, guys." I answered, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

And then the credits started rolling.

But I closed the game out. I looked at the other game in the folder, _Minecraft Story Mode Season 2._ I clicked on it, and the game began.

"You know, I won't play it yet, but I want to have it available when I'm bored." I said.

This next season was going to be a fun and probably emotional ride.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Wow! I wasn't expecting to get to season two until... well, not today! Woo!**_

 _ **Midnight: My new adventure will begin next time!**_

 _ **It's kind of sad, because after I complete season two, Every Action Matters will be completed, and I can work on Broken Promises, and then I can work on the third and probably final part. I think I have a name ready.**_

 _ **Every Action Matters: The Last Hope.**_

 _ **Midnight: Title's kinda ominous...**_

 _ **I know.**_

 _ **Time for the review!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: Yeah, and as I found out, you were the only person that voted... I guess I'm making them older then!/ (Not my favorite type of cookie, but I'll enjoy them anyway! They're pretty good.)/ (Hi Maria! My hair's naturally purple.)**_

 _ **Well, that's it for now, see you guys next time!**_

 _ **In the admin arc.**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	31. Season Two Begins!

Hi again. Welcome back. If you're making it this far through my story, then you must really want to know what happens next. If you've played through the entire game like I have, or watched someone play through the entire game, which I've done as well, then you already know. Maybe you also know how emotional season two can get, especially in episode four. You already know who I am, who my friends are in this world. No, not your world, my world. You already know my story. You've read through it already, so I won't say anything.

There's more to this than two seasons. You already know this. The sequel takes place after this. The third book will either be a prequel or a sequel to the second (or first.) It could also be an entirely different timeline, same characters and everything, but a different story. A remixed version.

But enough of that for now, it's time to start a new adventure.

Welcome to

 _MCSM:_ _Every Action Matters Season 2._

Once again, I was incredibly bored. Not much else to do, not when I wasn't playing anything or watching a video. I was trying to think of a promise I made to myself before, what I would play if I ever got bored.

 _You know, I probably won't play it now, but I want to have it available for when I get bored._

Well, obviously I remember saying that, but what was I talking about? It was one of these games, and I just finished one before immediately starting up the other one.

 _Just like last time, I'll come back when you call me, or, when our next adventure begins!_

Last time? So was I there before? And where was I talking about anyway? Maybe it was something else that I deleted.

 _Midnight, you said you'd be coming back when we called you, so I'm calling you now. Please come back._

Who was that?

 _Lukas told the rest of us what you said, and it's been four years since you left. Come back, Ivy's going crazy._

Lukas... Why does that name seem familiar? Like I've heard it before? Ivy too, all these names...

 _Have you forgotten? Or is four years to us less/more time to us than you? I even snuck a picture into your pocket to remind you of us._

I checked my pocket, and I found a picture of several people who looked very familiar, the words 'Don't Forget' written on the bottom.

That's when my memories flooded back.

 _Jesse, Lukas, Axel, Olivia, Ivor, Petra, Alexa, Ivy, Aiden, Maya, Gill, Rueben, and Midnight (A.K.A me)_

I looked at the TV. Minecraft Story Mode season two was on the screen. I told myself I wouldn't forget to play it, and here I was four months later not playing it at all (Fun fact, one month for the real Midnight is a year for the MCSM characters.) I picked up the controller and pressed play.

The new season started out pretty much the same, with some added changes to the cover screen.

The rest of us were there, and it was obvious that I was the secondary main character. Being right next to Jesse with the others behind me. Everything lead up to the grand finale of season two, and then I was done. (That's what she thinks.) I started to play episode one.

I was more than disappointed when it started up normally.

The same screen happened.

It glitched when I read the entire 'choices matter' screen.

I was being brought back in a second later.

The first thing I noticed was that I was definitely older. About nineteen, I guessed. Since Alexa was a year older than me, and Ivy was a year younger, I could only assume they were twenty and eighteen, respectively. Also since the characters said it's been four years for them, which was four months for me.

Once again, the others were excited to see me. _Happy Season Two!_ It all felt like it was happening so fast. Soon, our adventures together would be complete. Forever. No time to think about that now though, time to focus on episode one I'll of the new season.

Lukas began reading from his book.

 _"I always liked stories where the hero has no idea that they're destined for greatness. The sort of heroes that are living their lives and assume that nothing exciting will ever happen to them. Those are the kind of heroes in this story. They started out as just a bunch of friends in a treehouse, looking up to their idols who had come before them... But when disaster struck, and an evil monstrosity threatened to destroy the world, those friends discovered that heroes can come from the most humble of beginnings. They traveled the world to battle that monster, facing obstacles and sacrifices every step of the way. It wasn't easy, but they had each other. And working together, they struck it down and saved everyone. Soon, they were the most famous people in the whole world. And their legend, their fame, just continued to grow as they explored more worlds, venturing into the great unknown. And that's how those eight friends, plus the bravest pig in the world, took their place in history as some of the greatest heroes who ever lived."_ Okay. Some of that was very exaggerated. Sometimes too much so.

Axel had fallen asleep, and it was clear that the rest of us were irritated by his snoring. He was woken up by Olivia. I also noticed that they left out Ivor in the count. Oh well, I'm sure he won't mind. "Whowahuh? What part are we at? Am I being awesome?" He asked. I was so tempted to shake my head no, but decided against it. Curse my nice side.

"We thought it was great, Lukas. Although... not always technically accurate." I swear, Olivia hit puberty before or during this season. I will never get used to her new voice. "Yeah, I mean, well, I definitely exaggerated here and there, but it was for the drama." After the last Order's mistake? I don't really think you should put in too many exaggerations, otherwise people might think we're lying. "It's all fair game if it's helping you tell a good story. It's not like you're lying to, like, trick anyone." That is a good point... Maybe I could use that for a certain story. (CoughcoughFourthWallBreakcoughcough.) "Yeah! That's exactly what I thought." Lukas replied. Yeah, it's sometimes okay if you're not trying to trick anyone. "If you're planning on including schematics we should talk though." Only Olivia would think of a word even I wouldn't know. "...I think I'm okay." I guess he really doesn't want to talk about schematics with Olivia then. "I had been hoping to have it ready for Founding Day, but, uh... next year." Alexa looked at me. "Yeah, you missed four Founding Days Midnight. Have any explanations ready?" She asked. "Four years to you guys is actually only four months to me. I had no idea what I was missing." I said in response. "Well you better come next year, or I guess next month to you." Ivy said. "No promises."

"I can't believe it's Founding Day already. Sneaks up on me every time." Do you want me to get you guys a calendar? It would be a nice Christmas gift. "Congrats buddy, I'm proud of you for finishing it. That took a lot of work." Probably not as much work as it takes to type Every Action Matters' chapters. Sometimes they can be three or four thousand words long. So yeah, I know what's it's like. Especially with Writer's Block. That's the worst thing that can ever happen to an author. "I'm glad you liked it. You did so much, Jesse, you're a real hero." We... all are...? "But... we all did, right?" Axel seemed to share the same thoughts as me. "Yeah. We were all there." Olivia agreed. Sometimes, being a team is hard, especially, not saying Jesse is doing this, but especially when the leader takes all the credit. I'm not saying he does that. That is the opposite of what I'm saying. I just know that's hard when you're supposed to be a team. "Hey,.come on guys. We all did it together. We're the Order of the Stone, after all." Glad to know it's not getting to your head, Jesse. "It is a good note though. I'll keep that in mind when I'm editing." Maybe I could help? I didn't ask. I wanted to adventure. "Well... this has all been really helpful feedback, guys. Once Ivor and Harper get back from their adventures, I can add a chapter about them..." Okay, 'adventures.' He totally didn't want to say 'Honeymoon.' I ship it so much. "And then it will finally be done." Yes. That's how I thought when I was about to finish season one of EAM. I bet you're all thinking, "When she breaks the fourth wall like that, who's talking? Midnight or LegendEmpress?" Sometimes it's me, like the beginning of this chapter, and sometimes it's Legend, like just now. Every Action Matters lesson of the day.

"Man, they've been gone a long time." I agree. And that's coming from someone who wasn't even here for the past four years.

The door opened. Cinnamon roll number four (Radar) walked in.

I'm honestly not sure why so many people don't like him, he gained his spot as number four in my top ten after Prison Radar.

He explained that Petra was waiting for us at the mineshaft, for an adventure they planned. Unfortunately, Lukas, Olivia, Alexa, Ivy, and Axel all had somewhere to go. I was tempted to go with Lukas, but I decided to stay with Jesse and Radar... and Petra. From what I've heard, those two have been forming some kind of relationship, not really denying it as much as Lukas and I.

What? I already said I had a crush on him, Alexa just won't give up.

Of course, next came the sight that was so pleasant to see.

BeaconTown was amazing.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **That seems like a good place to leave off. For once, I have nothing to say for the ending author's note so... Review Time!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: Yeah, it'll be pretty interesting. (They are? Also, I think the original idea was for my hair to be blue instead of purple, I think we accidentally left that in the first chapter.) I voted :)**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	32. The Mines

"So... the other towns have Founding Day celebrations, huh?" Yep. Or, at least, that's what I remember. Is four months really that long? Depends on my memory.

"Of course! We were all part of taking down the witherstorm. (The next line can't be used because Ellegaard never died, so Redstonia can't hold a dance in her honor if she's still alive.)" I wondered about something, would anything really change? Some things would, since we're here, but would anything drastic happen? Like a major plot twist? Someone turns out to be related to Romeo-?

 _ **Okay, that's enough Midnight!**_

"Yeah, it's mostly TNT and fireworks in Boom Town. Magnus let me help design the firework finale this year." It was crazy to think how fast I- Midnight aged in this world. I'm still the same age in the real world, but here I was, nineteen years old. (Basically confirming that Midnight is 15 in season one.)

"Well, I promise I will try and stop by. It was awesome to catch up with you guys." See you, hun.

"Won't be the same without you guys." Yeah, but that's just life. I wish they could come along, it would be awesome to see their reaction to Stella- wait, what does she do?

 **She throws a** ** _puppy?!_**

Okay, nevermind.

"Aw, buddy, you're gonna make me sad." Not as sad as all of us in episodes four and five. That's when the feels train starts rolling.

"Thanks again guys. I'll let you know as soon as I'm done with the revisions." I really want to read the final draft. I think it'll be interesting. (Too bad we never get the chance. And now with the news, never will.)

"Ohh. Cool. Can't wait." At first, I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not, but now I know he is. It's kind of funny, really. "Axel." High pitched voice again... I can't take it. With that, they left, and the plot started.

"I tell ya, I am just the luckiest." Is it just me that realizes I haven't said a word since the chapter started? "Yeah?" What makes you sound so confused? Of course he's the luckiest. "Oh yeah! Getting to work with you, hanging out with the Order..." And...? "And, living in the coolest town in the whole world: Beacontown." Roll credits. "It feels so good to be back. I missed this place." I said. Four years, this world was a completely different reality. Or universe. Whichever one you prefer.

I feel the parrots made a good addition to the world, made it feel more alive. The fish was something too. And...I just made myself hungry... It didn't help that there was a giant octopus statue somewhere in the town. Or, for some really strange reason, a floating hamburger balloon. What? Whose idea was that? I need to have a talk with this person.

"I realize that somedays you'd rather be out adventuring with your friends, but I'm really glad you're our leader." Mayor. He's basically the mayor and founder. ( _I told you, I'm not the mayor, I'm the- "Leader and hero in residence, I know. Call a shovel a shovel."_ ) "You just make this place awesome." Isn't that all of us? Except me, because I haven't been around for very long. "Yeah but being out there, adventuring... that's good too." He replied. I think being in Minecraft has made me braver. "I mean... I guess. I've never really been the adventuring type, myself. Too uh, heh, too dangerous." That's what I used to be like when I first started playing, I always wanted to stay at home and kill passive mobs, but I've been growing out of it recently. "I know that Petra is waiting for you in the mines, but I bet people would really appreciate you helping set up for the celebration." And then she would be mad, which probably leads to a different ending of the first episode, and all that stuff that doesn't matter right now. "We'll keep that in mind." So we started our journey, time to go to the mines.

 _To the mines!_

With the last of the people helped, thus making us late to the mines, we went down. Well, not Radar, like he said earlier, he wasn't the adventuring type, and I told him that I was taking him down there sometime. He didn't think so.

When we got down there, Petra was nowhere in sight. We had tried calling out to her a few times, but either she wasn't here or she left without us.

We had an encounter with a few zombies, and now I noticed I had two iron swords. Duel-wielding was a feature I loved. But why do I still have iron swords?! They aren't even enchanted, and they're almost broken! Probably for plot purposes and a reason for powers. Even Jesse was aware that I was more efficient with my right hand than my left. You can probably guess why.

"Well... you two are late, but at least you still remember how to fight." Of course, I've been playing Minecraft in those four months. "Oh hey!" Casual, Jesse. "I was starting to think you left without us." I really wasn't, but it was an option. "No, I would never do that! Unlike you, I tell everyone when I'm about to leave. Anyway, I was worried you guys had gotten rusty." Oh ha, ha, ha, callback to every time I've disappeared. "I tried to call you guys, but you were already gone, Lukas was the only one who actually heard me." I defended. A lame excuse, yeah, but it was an excuse. "And we are not rusty." Did you even see me with those swords?

"Well, at least Midnight knows how to dress. What is that? Iron?" Of course, I was wearing my super awesome armor, and Jesse was wearing an iron chestplate. What more can I say? At least get the whole dang set! "I didn't want to dent the good stuff, so what?" That's the whole point of adventuring! Denting your armor, getting it repaired, and getting sweet treasure! "And look who's talking with an iron sword. Where's your fancy gold one with all the enchantments?" Miss Butter? (I still don't know why she named it that.) "Can't remember the last time I saw you without it..." So, here's the story- oh, no, plot device.

Zombies.

Another action sequence, fighting was amazing.

"Sometimes I worry you don't even have time for me- your friends anymore. Nobody's ever around." Well, I forgot the game even existed for a period of time and the others were busy with their own lives, so I'd say we kind of have reasons. "Hey, we're here now aren't we? I'll always make time for you." Cute. This season is why I ship Jetra.

"Yeah, I guess. But now that you mention it..." Here we go. "Can't help but notice we're missing a few people..." About that... "Axel has Boom town duties, Alexa and Ivy had to get something done, Olivia's grading something or another in Redstonia, and Lukas-"

"Is writing. I figured. Man, our friends have gotten so lame." Not really, we're all growing up. "Hey don't get bummed. Even without them we're having fun, right?" That's one way to look at it... "Yeah, that's a good point. At least we've got the cool people here." She glanced at me. "More or less." She added with a grin. "Hey! I can hear you!" I yelled. "That's the point." I rolled my eyes. The Blaze Rods were also off doing something, probably down in Bad Luck Alley. "We'll worry about them later I guess. We gotta hurry." Now we're getting to the interesting point.

"What exactly are we looking for down here?" Jesse asked. The short answer? The reason this season exists. I'm still sarcastic after all these years. "I'll... tell you when we find it. Just trust me, it's important." She was hiding something. It was fairly obvious.

I wonder what awaits us this episode...

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys! What's going on today?**_

 _ **Midnight: You seem happier than usual.**_

 _ **Yeah! Because my birthday was... (checks calendar) Three days ago!**_

 _ **Midnight: Woah, really? Happy (late) Birthday, Legend!**_

 _ **Thanks! Now, with that out of the way, on to the review!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: (Really? Sugar cookies are my favorite.) Of course they are.../(You meant Luna, right?)/ Let's see if I get Jessie and Petra's ages right then. I know I probably will, it's simple math.**_

 _ **Jessie: 7**_

 _ **Petra: 12**_

 _ **(It was? I don't remember...)**_

 _ **Anyway, that's all for now, see you guys next time!**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	33. The Prismarine Gauntlet

It wasn't long, and I should've expected it, for the tenth time in the whole series, the first part was a race. This time, it was different. Well, not really, because you fought monsters while racing in eposode six too... Oh well, this time, it wasn't optional, he had to.

The 'thing' we were looking for didn't seem too important at first, but we trusted Petra, and if we hadn't, we would've left the llama behind. Well, Jesse would've, I wouldn't.

We tried to get her, but she was smarter than she looked. She ended up breaking the only piece of armor Jesse had. "Well, that's what you get for wearing dork armor. Especially iron." I couldn't help but say it. I felt like I had to. When they tried again, they were both knocked off and she spit in Jesse's face. "Deserved. Good job, llama." He glared at me, to which I responded with a grin. I know it was childish of me, but it was impossible to resist.

If we wanted to catch it, we had to follow it. So of course it would go straight into the very dark and very creepy part of the cave. It seemed to be the only part too. Thankfully, unlike every time I have ever played Minecraft, Petra came prepared with a stick and some coal (or charcoal, I couldn't tell the difference.)

"After you, Mayor Jesse." That was my point earlier! "I told you, I'm not the mayor, I'm the-"

"Leader and Hero in Residence. We get it. Mayor sounds a lot better though." Even though I was behind Jesse, I could still see him rolling his eyes.

I still feel like they did this on purpose. Of course, Lluna would be in the creepiest position ever. Right in a shadow, looking down at us. "How the heck did you get up there?" I know this is completely unrelated...

But I'm still shorter than Jesse.

"Who knows? It's comimg down now." Am I the only one who's still creeped out by falling gravel and sand? (And after episode six, the fear intesified.)

Behind the gravel was another part of the cavern. A pyramid of prismarine with a strange glove or gauntlet on it was a part of this new area. Strange, seems similar to the one I found in the first episode. Well, except for the fact that this one was the color of prismarine itself. Which of course should be impossible, you only find stuff even closely related to prismarine at the bottom of the ocean.

While they were looking at it, Lluna jumped in their view. "Get out of the way, I was looking at that." Jesse told her as he moved her out of the way. "What even is that?" I asked, curious to know. "Only one way to find out." Good to know the answer is the exact same as if Petra had asked.

When he tried to get up to it, something whispered his name. What was strange is that him and I could hear it, but Petra couldn't. If Jesse was the one to get the gauntlet, and Petra couldn't hear the whispering either in the game or now, then how was I able to hear it? "What was that creepy whisper?" Petra voiced her thoughts, saying she couldn't hear anything.

"Slayer of tne witherstorm..."

He decided to check it out, while Petra and I (and Lluna I guess) stayed at the bottom in case anything went wrong.

The whispers continued, getting even creepier when neither of us could understand what it was saying.

"What is it?" I asked. "Some sort of glove?" He didn't seem to sure, neither was I to be honest. "Or, uh, gauntlet? Looks like it's made out of prismarine..." But how? As far as I know, we aren't even close to an ocean. Petra was thinking the same thing. "Prismarine? But you only find that at the bottom of the ocean." Which is another reason why this whole thing is extremely weird.

Jesse had cut the gauntlet off as it was about to whisper again. (Something about the Old Builders?) He reached out to it, and it stuck itself on his hand. Well, right after some gravel fell and blocked our exit. (See?! This is why I hate gravel!)

This isn't good.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Oof. If there are any spelling mistakes in this chapter, it's because I downloaded the app for this site, so now I can write on my tablet, but I'm not used to it yet, so there are probably a ton of mistakes I missed. Sorry about that... let's get into the reviews!_**

 ** _The Princess of Pink: Thanks!/ (I'm not sure why that is. It's her name!)/ I didn't know the ages of the other characters (minus Luna, but I wasn't thinking about it then) so that's why I only did Jessie and Petra./ (Now it's changed again! I personally like this new one better.)_**

 ** _Ellismskd24: Sorry, but I'm not really taking OC requests._**

 ** _See you guys later!_**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**


	34. The Heckmouth

"What. Is this... Thing?" A gauntlet, really. But I won't say that out loud, now is not the time for sarcasm. "I dunno. I dunno. It seems like it's not hurting you, and that's good..." Petra replied to his question, though even she didn't seem sure of her own answer. "It looks kinda… okay actually it looks really cool. Which I know might not be what you want to hear right now."

"Maybe it has... I dunno, like, powers or something?" I guess you could say that. "If it does, it's too bad it didn't come with an instruction manual..." I don't even know where that came from! I also don't know why I said it, because it didn't seem to calm him down any.

"Well, here. I'll help you take it off." I don't think you should do that Petra...

She tugged and tugged at it, but it just wouldn't come off of his hand. It was really stuck on. When she asked for my help, even with my strongest power, I just couldn't get it.

"Okay ow, wow, stop." Petra must have been pulling too hard. Or maybe it was me. Either way, we needed to find a way to get that gauntlet off of his hand. Just didn't know exactly how we were supposed to do that. "That is really stuck." I said, nearly cringing at the fact that what I just said was so obvious. "I just can't shake this feeling that... Maybe you were meant to find that gauntlet." I highly doubt that, but I guess with what we've been through, it can't be ruled out. "Like... Maybe it was your destiny or something." Seems like a pretty bad destiny for someone who has saved the world many times over, especially what comes from that gauntlet. It just seems like it's way too convenient.

"I hope it's not, like, a curse. That's usually what leaves things stuck to you, right?" Curse of binding... if someone had leather armor with that curse, then it would be bad for them until they died. Which, thankfully, won't happen. "Yeah, until you die..." Thanks Petra, that surely helped him feel better... "Wow, what a nice friend..." I muttered under my breath. To my immense relief, neither she nor Jesse heard me. Lluna seemed to though. "Which! Isn't what's happening here! I hope..." Somehow, with just one sentence that ended with "I hope." I was nervous.

The pyramid started to shake, with Jesse telling us all to get off of it before it fell into who knows where. It did fall, since I accidently wrote prismarine instead of sand. It happened to all just as Jesse jumped off. Thankfully, Petra managed to catch him before he fell with the pyramid.

Now, I have no idea what the hole is called, but we're just gonna call it a 'Heckmouth.' Because that's what they're calling it.

"I... I don't think I can see the bottom." That thing is bottomless. Probably literally. I ran over to punch some dirt, before dropping it in, just for a test.

I couldn't see it land.

"Yeah, that is bottomless." I confirmed.

"I don't care whether we can see the bottom or not - We need to cover it up NOW." I agree with you on that, Jesse. But ho- Was I really about to ask that question when there was the dirt I grabbed earlier? Am I getting AI?

Nevertheless, we still grabbed a bunch f dirt, and covered the hole up, which definitely wouldn't last long with how dirt handles explosions.

It's really bad.

Petra spotted a random hole in the ground, with some weird symbol in it. "What is that?" She asked as Jesse, Lluna and I came over to check it out. "Not sure... but I'm getting a bad feeling that it's the actual way we're going to fix this." How did a simple mining trip turn into this? I still don't get our luck.

The ground shook again. At this point, I was genuinely scared that there was an earthquake going on. "On second thought: Let's talk about it anywhere but in here." Good idea. But ho- Again? Seriously, why do I keep almost asking that? There. Is. Still. DIRT. "Not getting out the way we came though!" Yeah, pretty much. "Guys, we can climb up, I see an exit!" I yelled, pointing at the obviously hole in the ceiling. (Well, ground, but you get the point!)

* * *

It was quite a bit of a climb, but it was worth it in the end. However, we realized how close the Heckmouth was to Beacontown, we needed a way to warn people in case they came by. Petra gave Jesse a sign to write a warning on.

 _KEEP OFF THE GRASS_

Well, I guess it's okay.

"Sure, yeah, that works." Petra didn't really seem convinced it would help much. "Okay then..." Jesse cleared his throat. "What do we do about all this?!" He showed his gloved hand, making it very clear that's what he was talking about. Oh wait, now Petra is going to mention one of my least favorite characters in this season. Jack. Well, it's all made of Prismarine, right?" Yeah... "And you only find that in, like, monuments and stuff at the bottom of the ocean." Okay, so where are you going with this? "There's a treasure hunter in Beacontown named Jack." (Sigh) "Kind of a legend. He knows everything about Prismarine, exploring the ocean..." And all that stuff, yeah, can we please stop talking about him now? "Because we definitely can't have _that_ happening again." Petra continued, gesturing to the spot where the hole was.

"That sounds perfect! I can't wait to meet this guy." Yeah, totally can't wait. I'm bouncing in my boots just thinking about him falling off a cliff in episode four. (Technically 12.) "Knew you'd be excited! Yes!" She seemed to notice I wasn't as happy. "Guess not everyone's into legendary treasure hunters..." No. It's specifically him I don't like. "Nah, but once we get talking about supernatural stuff, let me know, because I will totally listen." I replied. "Strange, you like the exact same stuff as four years ago. Some people never change." I kept going with the joke. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Jesse cut our jokes short.

"How are you guys joking at a time like this? We need to find Jack!" Huh, you sound exactly like Axel in the first episode.

"Anyways, I'll take you to Jack's shop as soon as I'm back. But for now, I really need to deal with this llama." She tried to bring Lluna over towards Champion City, but she didn't want to go. I kind of understood her. Jesse didn't say anything, and neither did I. "Um, Jesse? Midnight? I'm kind of in a hurry here." She abruptly changed the subject. "You know my sword, the fancy gold one with all the enchantments?" Yeah, what about it? "Miss Butter?" What. Why did you all it _that_ of all names? "Yeah. I... I kind of got tricked... by this person named Stella. Said she just wanted to put it on display for a little while." And, let me guess, she won't give it back? "And now she won't give it back until I do dumb quests like this for her." Wow, what a jerk.

"Petra, why didn't you tell me about this?" I stepped back a little, mostly because this had to have happened while I was gone, in the four years that passed. "You haven't exactly been around much. Didn't want to 'bother' you with it." I think when it comes to his friends, there is no bothering him. "So yeah, her name's Stella and she's kinda obsessed with treasure..." Maybe an Order fan... "She says this is her 'treasure sniffing llama' or..." Or what? "She runs a place called Champion City." She said, pointing at the city behind her. "Wait, like Champion City right over there? I had no idea their leader was like that." Me neither. Then again, I just got back, so I kinda have a reason. "Yeah, she's... ambitious." Pretty much from what she sounds like. "And she's willing to do anything to get her way. Bulling, lying, cheating..." That's not very nice. Especially since a leader is usually a good role model. "Without my sword..." You won't really be able to do much. "I just really need to get it back." Yeah, and fast.

Once again, Jesse didn't say a word, but this time, I did. "I hate bullies. You sure you don't need our help?" I asked, hoping we would be able to go along with her. "Okay, you guys can come." Yes!

"Don't worry! We're gonna get the whole mess sorted out." Yeah, and I would stay as far away from Jack's shop as possible. "Hope you're right." He usually is. "Then, freshly re-armed, we'll come back, sort out that Heckmouth and-" He paused, before yelling so loud I actually winced a bit. "Get this thing off my hand!"

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **That seems like a nice place to leave off. I oh so desperately wanted to get this to Jack's shop or maybe even the end of the episode, but my goals can sometimes get a bit too ambitious, so I'll have to leave it off here. Next time though, I'm 99% sure we will at least get to the sea temple, and if not, Jack's shop or getting armor. But anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, and let's-**_

 _ **Midnight: Hold on! You're forgetting something.**_

 _ **Oh, right! So, I started a small series (If 7 episodes can be counted as a series, then yeah) on YouTube called**_ '7 Days until Christmas' _**You should check it out! Now onto the review!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: (Yeah, good point.)/ Maybe you did, and I just forgot them. Actually, that's most likely what happened./(The other two were old, and this one looks epic!)**_

 _ **That's all for now, bye!**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_

 _ **Also, just noticed something...**_

 _ **THIS STORY HAS REACHED OVER 4,000 VIEWS. WHEN AND HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?**_


	35. Champion City

We got to Champion City, and honestly, if the leader wasn't as bad as Petra's saying she is, I would've considered living here. Most of the buildings were made of quartz, and I swear I saw stained glass (Light blue or cyan, I couldn't tell.) Seemed like even Lluna didn't want to see her. Poor llama.

"This is it." Petra said. "Champion City." I'm fairly sure we all knew that from the looks of this place. For some reason, I couldn't stop looking at the llama statue. Was it made of quartz too? What was the scarf made of, wool? Probably.

Oh wait.

If Stella does what I think she is, I will... actually, I can't think of any intimidating threats to make. But just know, it will be the definition of tragedy.

"Every single one of those apartments up there is exactly the same." They sure look the exact same, ecept the ones at the top, which are literally one block wider. That's what she calls 'Diamond Class Apartments?' Really? "Stella is... strict about how things look around here." I think what my redhead friend meant to say is "Stella is very controlling and forces her people to do her bidding and keep the place looking nice." Because that's what I would've said.

"If it's really 'Champion City' then where are all the Champions, huh?" Maybe there are none, and she calls it that because she herself is the only 'champion' there. If forcing everyone to do stuff for her can be counted as being a champion, yeah. "More like llama city." And that's why everything is made of quartz, it matches Lluna's fur. As for the purple and magenta on her scarf, where are those colors?

Lluna didn't seem pleased at this comment, neither did Petra. "Uh, yeah. Good one..." I mentally facepalmed.

* * *

So, Jesse was exploring Champion City, Petra was waiting on him and making sure Lluna didn't run away, and I was reading a book that somehow made it's way into my inventory. Well, trying to read it. It was more of historical, all aout elemental magic and stuff that I was interested in (No, not supernatural stuff, that's not all I'm into.) I had tried to find the chapter on darkness magic, but all the pages were ripped out. The same thing with the light chapter. Now, I knew for sure about four of them, those being me, Alexa, Ivy and whoever light was. The others fascinated me though. Fire, Ice, and Air. Whoever controled them, I hadn't heard of yet. I would have to figure that out someday. (Totally not foreshadowing anything in Broken Promises or Last Hope... nope, definitely not.)

The courtyard, according to Petra, is where Stella has her 'office hours'. When we got in there, we were met with a huge crowd. Stella was handing out puppies to everyone, her guards at her side. Petra groaned. "Ugh, there's Stella." She said, pointing. "Yes that's right! Puppies for everyone! No shoving now, we're not Beacontowners." She laughed, offending our entire crew, myself included. "You two have probably put this together by now, but Stella's pretty fond of herself... I would play to her ego." Yeah, we've put it together, and who says we have to play to her ego?

We actually had to push through the crowd to get to her. She was talking to someone about a puppy they wanted, for a price apparently.

We did eventually reach Stella, who noticed us immediately. I wasn't sure about the look she was sending our way.

"Ohhh, Lluna my darling! You came home! You came back!" And then she was all in her llama's face. She didn't seem all that excited she was back, but din't seem too mad either. "Ah, Rodrigo? Could you bring Lluna home please?" She ordered. Her guard, 'Rodrigo' apparently, followed his orders and bought her home. She gave us one last sad look before walking away. "There's a good girl." She whispered to herself. "Stella?" Jesse caught her attention. "Oh, look who it is! Jesse! Leader of Beacontown! And my sworn rival..." Oh my God... Really Stella? Jesse looked over to Petra. "I've never met her before, right?" Nope. Otherwise I would've known about it from my extensive knowledge on Minecraft and Story Mode. "No..." Petra whispered, shaking her head. "Our rivalry? Beacontown vs. Champion City?" She asked, as if this was an obvious fact. "Surely you think about it as much as I do." No, because he's never met you in his life.

"Yes, that's right 'my rival'. I am here to finally meet face to face." I knew he was going to play along, but did he have to say it like that? "Yeah. That's what I thought." He. Is. NOT. Your Rival! I wanted to say it, yell it at her for all I care, but something was stopping me.

The gauntlet decided that now was the perfect time to whisper Jesse's name, and although Stella looked like she heard it, she didn't. "I love the glove by the way. Absolutely darling." Is she just saying that or does she mean it? 'Cause if she's just saying it just to say it, she made sure it wasn't too noticeable. "You wouldn't be interested in trading would you?" He can't...? "Got some fine puppies here." She held one right in his face. _I want one!_ "Just a puppy for this? That's a terrible trade." Awww, I wanted one... "Rude. I just thought I'd offer." She didn't sound that offended though.

Then, one of her guards _threw the puppy she had just offered to Jesse._ At least some random citizen caught it, otherwise Stella and the guard that threw the puppy would have a horrible time around me for the next two episodes.

 _"Heard you needed a new pet."_

 _ **What did she just say? WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?! Excuse me, but Stella needs to be punished. First she throws a puppy, then she RUBS RUEBEN'S DEATH IN HIS FACE AND DOESN'T SHOW ANY REMORSE FOR THE TWO, NOT ONE, TWO OFFENCES SHE JUST COMMITED TO THEM. I KNOW I'M PROBABLY GOING ON A RANT HERE, BUT SHE NEEDS TO LEARN TO SHOW SOME RESPECT!**_

Thankfully, her rant about how Stella needed to be punished (She did though) wasn't too long.

Before either me or Jesse could teach her a lesson about respect (Which would've involved a lot of fist to face), Petra interrupted us. "Okay, hold it." What, the conversation, or the urge to just punch Stella right then and there?

"Oh, Petra!" Stella noticed her for the first time, even though I am fairly sure she was looking at her the whole time. "You're here too. I almost thought Lluna just came back on her own." No you didn't. I'm certain that Lluna would never come back on her own to you. Or anyone like you for that matter. "What do I owe you...? A puppy?" I would trade for a puppy, I mean, they're so cute... "No. That wasn't-" Stella cut her of before Petra could finish her sentence.

"A diamond maybe?"

"No! I-"

"An emerald? Don't push TOO hard now."

Finally, I had enough and decided to stop the argument. "Don't make me get tough here, Stella. You know what Petra wants. We're not leaving without that sword." I wasn't entirely sure of what I was saying, I was mostly copying Jesse' line.

"Wait, is this about...?" She finally realized. "Oh Petra. Oh sweetie no." Excuse me? Sweetie? "I was very clear. I make trades for treasures." And Petra's sword is a treasure! To her anyways... She turned to the guard, though I don't think that's the one who threw a puppy earlier. "I think I'm all done here." She said.

Petra yelled to her. "You said you just wanted to 'display it!' I thought I could still use it!" Stella turned to us. "Ohh no. Honey. No." What is it with the 'sweetie' and the 'honey?' "You wanted to become my champion. You came to ME, remember?" Is this going where I think this is going? "In exchange you got to live HERE instead of Beacontown." What?! "Isn't that nice?" No! It isn't!

Jesse had turned his glare onto Petra, although it was clear he was hiding his hurt.

"When exactly were you going to tell me about this?" He asked. "Petra... I started, but trailed off. "Soon... I swear." But something about the swear felt off, like she wasn't really going to talk to him about it for a long time, since this was revealed on accident.

"Well I think it's about time I go back to my treasure hall, Jesse. By the way? WAY nicer than yours." And then she walked off, giving one last comment. 'Do you three know the way out? What am I saying? Of course Petra does!"

"If you ever want a place in Champion City, just ask!" Okay, we won't remember that.

"Like I said, she's the worst." You live in her town! "I can see that." Very clearly. "I'm not letting her get away with this - We're getting even." Yeah, exactly. "Hey. I'll just settle for getting my sword back." What did you think he was going to do? Kill her?

* * *

Okay, I know it was wrong to time jump that part, but Legend's tired right now, and she wants to get out of Champion City this chapter, so we're going to save time by time jumping out of here.

We had gotten Petra's sword back from Stella, and now we were heading towards Jack's shop, though for me, reluctantly. (If you guys didn't notice, Jack is my least favorite character in the game.)

"Thank you so much for your help. I know it got a little weird back there... I appreciate you two still helping me anyway." No problem, just friends being friends. (And in Jesse's case, boyfriend helping girlfriend ;)

"Hey, it's all in the past Petra. Just happy to reunite you with your favorite deadly weapon." Favorite? Despite what happened in episode six (I shuddered just thinking about it), I guess my favorite deadly weapon was an axe.

"Ohhh and it feels so good." Bet.

The gauntlet kept up it's creepy whispering, this time followed by the covered up heckmouth exploding, spitting out charged creepers.

"Sign didn't stop that." No kidding.

"Or those..." I pointed out the creepers.

"Woah, that's a lot of creepers..." Yeah, but nothing we can't handle. "And they're charged?! That should be impossible!" It's not even raining! "Tell THEM that!" We set off to fight them.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry.

So after that Notch-awful experience, we had to cover it up again. Then, after we did that, we were on our way to Beacontown.

So there we were, running through the gates.

"Welcome to Bad Luck Alley." Why's it called that? "I didn't think people came down here at night." Well, maybe that's why it's called Bad Luck Alley. Well, yeah, it's the cool part." Cool part? Okay then. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jesse asked as we followed her down the alley. "Aw you know. These are the people that like to live... off the grid. Outside the rules. And you're kinda 'The Boss.'" And I know someone who has a name quite like the person I hate who would love to have a word with you... "You still hang out with me though." "Well, yeah, but that's because I knew you when you were still just a nerd in a treehouse." Oh no, here comes the meme. "Don't take it personally, dude." He won't Petra.

When we arrived at the shop, I almost refused to come in, but decided to anyway. Jesse and Petra explored the shop after Petra began to fangirl, while I pressed a button I found under a sign that said 'Press for service.' They were done exploring and came to check it out. For a while, nothing happened, until...

"Welcome to Jack and Nurm's adventure emporium."

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **You know what? I have nothing to say, let's just get into he review.**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: [Midnight tries to sneak into my notebook.] Midnight, what are you doing? (Nothing! I was just... getting ready for the next chapter by reading my lines...) Okay then. [Walks out but stands next to the door. Midnight tries to sneak in again.] Caught you. (Aw man!)**_


	36. Filler

Oh, great. Here we go again with this madness. If I could, I would've just walked out as soon as he appeared, proving that he wasn't the only one who could appear/disappear out of nowhere.

And there goes Petra, now going from completely fangirling to failing to hide it by being cool.

"You pushed the button. Very, very brave." What's so brave about pushing a button? It was a button, and it had a sign that said 'push for service.' I have hands for a reason, so I pushed it.

"How is pushing a button considered 'brave?' I don't remember stepping into a portal to an alternate reality. Plus, I was following the sign" Whoops, there goes my sarcasm again. Guess I can't control it as well as I thought. Either that, or I just spoke without thinking.

"There are a lot of signs in the world, but not everybody's brave enough to follow them." See? He makes no sense ninety percent of the time.

They looked away, but when they looked back at where he was just a second ago, he was gone.

So was I.

Finally, full control of when I get to teleport. And where. "I'll just wait until they're done with him, and then I'll meet back up with them. Until then... I'm going to have some fun..."

That 'fun' was mostly me walking out of the gates and killing countless amounts of sheep just for fun. Occasionally, a cow or two would be caught in the crossfire, but it filled up my inventory faster. After about the fiftieth sheep, I stopped. "Welp, free food. Of course, I have to cook it first, but it's still food."

They still weren't done, and surprisingly, they hadn't noticed I was gone yet.

"Well, since I'm out here... I might as well check up on Lukas." I started, but decided not to. He was probably still working on revisions, so it would be best not to bother him.

"Why do I suddenly want to do something possibly dangerous?"

Which happened to be seeing how far down I could go before I found lava. Or diamonds.

"Ah, to pass the time."

Of course I wasn't going to dig straight down, I was building a staircase. "A little mining never hurt anyone." I said to myself. "Well, except the unlucky few who went a bit too far down without a water bucket or a potion of fire resistance." As an afterthought, but I was too far down to stop now, plus, it was starting to get dark in the cave. I think it was, I could still see as though it were broad daylight down there, no torches needed.

Darkness perks!

I had just looked at how far I went, already close to bedrock when...

 _Hisssssss_

I recognized that hiss, so would anyone who played the game for more than ten seconds. I stopped dead in my tracks, not daring to look behind me, even though I wanted to run, the only way out was back the way I came, where the creeper was standing, flashing white as it had finally found it's target-

The explosion that followed tore a pretty big hole in the mine, also knocking me back into a bunch of (thankfully newly made) obsidian. At least no lava was pouring everywhere, only water. "One of the times I can say that water saved my life." I tried to say. Again, no one was down there, and my head hurt. (Understandably, I did just get knocked into one of the toughest blocks ever.) You could definitely tell I regretted my decision immediately.

Eventually, I couldn't handle it anymore, I was knocked out.

 _How did it come to this?_

 _I wonder why it happened to me, of all people. One out of seven billion people, and it was me._

 _A 1/7,000,000,000 chance of it being any one person._

 _It was me._

 _I wonder how the outside is when I'm gone._

 _Is time paused while I'm here?_

 _Is it a coincidence this only happens at night?_

 _And I wake up in my bed when I come back, as though it was all just a dream?_

 _Like it didn't even happen._

 _But I know it happened._

 _I know because I feel, and I hear, and I see everything that happens, so I know it's true._

 _Yet when I wake up in the real world, everything is reversed. No scars left from my journeys, and no pain felt from anything._

 _So the real question is..._

 _Am I dreaming right now?_

I woke up with a ton of scars.

Well, more like a ton of scratches, probably left behind by a zombie that happened to cross my path. Thankfully, the hole hadn't been blasted any deeper, or it would be a miracle that I even woke up in the first place.

Finally, they seemed to finally be out of that emporium, and I missed out on the entire thing. Except they were still heading to the Order Hall, so I still had time.

And somehow, I was able to stand up way too quickly, and in a fraction of a second, I was out of that cave and running toward Beacontown like my life depended on it. (Oh wait, I could heal...)

And in that process, I discovered that I had flipping _wings._

"Seriously, do I suddenly discover new powers just for the sake of the plot?! What next, am I suddenly going to be able to use a shield? Ahh-!"

Having to dive down to avoid a random parrot, I almost had a painful meeting with the ground. Well, that's putting it lightly.

I had faceplanted and, as an unintended side effect, got a mouthful of dirt.

After that had grossed me out (Don't worry, I spit it out) I kept running.

 _After that bunch of filler..._

(Yep. All of that segment was filler.)

So yeah, I caught up with them after discovering that I could slow down time (Followed by the same line from earlier in my head) and now we were getting ready to-

"It's time to chart a course... for Doom Sea." Thanks for cutting off my exposition, Jack.

Nurm said something in Villagerese, something not one of us could understand. Except Jack of course. "Shut up Nurm, it's an awesome name."

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **My bad, most of this chapter isn't even part of the story, it's just filler...**_

 _ **Midnight: Yeah, that and the fact we got nowhere this time.**_

 ** _At least it's a chapter._**

 ** _Midnight: Good point._**

 ** _Anyway, with that out of the way, let's get on with it, and check out our reviews!_**

 ** _The Princess of Pink: (Don't feel bad, there was nothing in Legend's notebook either. Except for an outdated episode six draft.) That never made the final cut. Also, how do you know that? (Ummm... no reason. I definitely didn't snoop offscreen...nope.) Midnight... (Um... bye! *leaves*) / I don't really have one that I actually write in, but it just contains a few drawings and some drafts. / Happy 2019!_**

 ** _That's all for now, see you guys next time!_**

 ** _-LegendEmpr-_**

 _Why did you think it was over? It's never over._

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**


	37. The Rest of Episode Nine

So, if I was counting the right way, it took about two days to get to the temple's relative location, and even then, it was night by the time we arrived.

"So I LEAPT off the cliff - mournful blade in hand - and drove it RIGHT into the head of the Ikthara Zombie." Oh, there goes Jack with another one of his stories. That's what I've been listening to for the whole trip.

"I slept on an enormous pile of diamonds that night." That's gotta be uncomfortable.

Petra, still trying to act cool, gave a reply that made even me cringe. "Pffft. Yeah. I love doing... that move. The best."

 _Please stop._

"Oh yeah. Pretty typical day for me. You'll see - After this I'll take you to this amazing Woodland Mansion I found."

"Cool." I said unwillingly. Curses.

"Oh, _now_ you're interested in adventuring." Petra caught on.

"No, I'm still not. It's the fact that it's an actual Woodland Mansion. Which, may I remind you, are not that common. Can you imagine all the emeralds I could get from killing the Vindicators? Or how tedious it'll be trying to kill the Vexes?" Unknowingly, I had just started a rant, and completely forgot my original point. Everyone else definitely noticed.

"Remind me again what your original point was? Because in your rant, I completely forgot what you were talking about." I paused for a moment after this, finally realizing what just happened.

"Shoot."

Both Petra and Jack ended up laughing, and if I could understand Villagerese, Nurm probably would've been too.

"Alright, before we to down there... I feel I should give you one last warning. The 'rules' as you know them? How the world works? Those don't always apply in this Temple." We'll be fine. All in all, it's just a puzzle to get to your 'friend' then escape the Admin. How hard could it be?

(Very hard, that's from future me...)

"Some people believe it's because this temple was made... by the Admin." Or, referring to him by his real name, Romeo. My d-

"The what?" Ah, Jesse.

"Supposedly he's some all-powerful ancient person... built the world, I dunno. I think there are some legends saying he had a daughter or something like that." New dialogue? Something new is going to happen.

"A daughter?" Maybe there was a new character.

"Never heard anyone say her name. It had something to do with nighttime." Like Midnight perhaps?

(Okay, I'll admit, that was Legend right there.)

"But the legend of the Admin is just that: A legend. A story." There are some- wait, no. Nevermind.

"Eh, I've seen weirder than that." Not once you see his true form.

"True - Old Builders, Witherstorms, 'computers'..." If only you were in the real world... You would see computers everywhere.

"Well let's just agree to disagree. I'll give you one thing though, Admin or not... What you're gonna see in this Temple... it'll stay with you." Okay then. I'll keep that in mind. (No I won't.)

Getting some helmets, and listening to some more of Jack's not so sappy stories, we were finally ready to head down.

The Sea Temple was unlike anything else I'd seen before. Actually, that wasn't entirely true. One of my friends and I had once built our houses underwater. Her's was mostly in a cave, and mine stood out, with the beacons and everything. It was even lit up on the outside, so it was impossible to miss it.

There was a space for the gauntlet to be put in, but we had to deal with some guardians first. Well, for me, it was more of swinging my sword around trying to hit them and not accidentally killing anyone, but they were still dealt with.

"Man, I forgot about their lasers for a moment, nearly impossible to dodge." Nearly, barely possible.

Inside the temple was a better air lock than the one I used, though mine was fairly simple. Even in the 1.13 update, water won't pass pressure plates, and I used that to my advantage. This one used sponges. Something with redstone, and I need Olivia's help.

There were a ton of statues, and they were really creepy. They turned their heads to follow us.

Oddly enough, even though I was walking incredibly slowly, I still ended up being the first to the end of the room. Oh right, I think I accidentally slowed down time again. Another power I need to get used to.

"How'd you get to the end so fast? You were just right beside me." Jesse asked.

"Short version; I figured out I can slow down time. I did that on accident." I replied, not really paying much attention to what exactly I was saying.

"What?"

"Nothing, Jesse. Nothing."

The next room was the puzzle room I was talking about earlier. All Jesse had to do was kill two guardians (with our help) and then use the loot to match a pattern on the far wall.

Then the next new character who wasn't as he seemed fell out of one of the chambers on the ceiling.

"Guys, this is my friend, Vos." Oh no. Now he's going to spend the last moment of episode two looking for him, only for a random plot twist to show up. Great.

The next room had some sort of a weird terminal thing. (Actually, editing note, the next room was the one with the smaller statues. I wasn't copying off the Youtube video like I usually am.) It was never mentioned again until episode five, but even then, it was a different terminal. There were also these symbols on the wall that only Nurm could translate. I wasn't paying attention to it though.

What I was really thinking about were the two structure blocks sitting there. The Wall of the Builder and the Tower of the Warrior.

"Are these the structure blocks?" Somehow, Jesse ended up behind me without me noticing.

"I... I think so." I must've been really good at lying, because he turned around and signaled for the others to come look.

Jack explained that they were, in fact, the structure blocks that we were looking for. Jesse could only choose one, and I almost argued that since there were multiple of us, he could take one and one of us could take the other, but I'm gonna let the game do it's thing.

The technically correct choice was the Tower of the Warrior, and it was also the cooler choice. Jesse decided to go for the more boring choice of the Wall of the Builder.

"Should've known. The boring choice suits you."

If there had been any pillows around, I guarantee he would've thrown one in my direction. He settled for the softest thing in his inventory, which happened to be an apple. It hit just shy of my eye.

"Ow."

"You deserve it. Sarcasm is frowned upon."

 _No it isn't!_

"It's not...?"

Petra rolled her eyes. "Things have changed in four years." Then she sent me a look. "But not everyone changed." Oh wait, she was talking to Jack.

"I can hear you."

"My point exactly."

"Now if only our way out wasn't blocked by all those creepy statues." Oh right, forgot about those. Well, when we looked, they weren't there anymore.

"Perhaps... they went away?" No they didn't. You know that full well 'Vos.'

The temple suddenly shook, something was coming. "I'm guessing that's a no." Not really guessing, more like completely knowing it's a no.

Sure enough, there were the statues. And... choice incoming. They could shoot pretty well, and their axes were a little terrifying. Their size was even worse, especially considering they would be about the size of an iron golem, which would really be three times my size. (I told you, I'm shorter than Jesse.)

Alas, after quite a bit of a fight, the choice was there. If Jesse chose to save Petra, I wouldn't go after Jack. If he chose to help Jack though, I would go after Petra.

I really expected him to go after Petra, but he surprised me when he helped Jack.

I leaped to the platform Petra was on, grabbed her sword, and ended up falling in the water with her. Even though I ended up cutting myself during the fall somehow, at least Petra still had her sword. Plus, Jack got to keep his eye, which really made no difference whatsoever.

"Mission accomplished. Though I do hate the fact that I got my hair wet."

"You'll be fine, Midnight." Are they getting tired of me whining yet? Then there's my other mission accomplished.

Did I forget to mention the giant statue? I think I did, cause it was now approaching really quickly. Or maybe that's because of it's formidable size. It was here that I remembered that I _still_ couldn't swim. I was forced to go underwater for the most efficiency, which didn't really help much, but that was besides the point.

I somehow managed to escape, but barely.

* * *

We traveled the entire way back to Beacontown. Jack had (thankfully) shut up with his stories. All we needed to do was put the structure block in the space for it and the heckmouth was dealt with.

Petra decided to stay for a while, and so did Jack and Vos (And I can't forget Nurm.) Saving the town once more.

"Hey, are you not leaving this time?"

I turned to Petra, the one who asked. "What?"

"You're not fading, so are you not leaving?"

Now how was I going to tell her that?

Looks like I didn't have to, seeing as how her question was answered moments later.

" **Jesse..."**

Oh no.

"That's why." I finally answered.

The prismarine collosuss stood there, towering over the town.

 **"You thought you could just run away from the Admin?"**

I mean, yeah.

 **"You've really got my attention now."**

And the world went black.

However, unlike the previous episodes, my vision didn't completely blur. I guess I was seeing the after credits scene.

Lukas was, of course, still writing his books. When he heard the stomping of the prismarine giant, he stopped, and his cat began to get scared. He saw it, and he immediately thought of the danger Beacontown was in. He armored up, and set out to save the day.

 _In the next episode..._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys! Back again with another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed, and let's get right into the reviews!**_

 _ **(Yes I said reviews, we have more than one, even though the second one was posted on a different chapter, I'll reply here.)**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: She does have a point... we live in different countries. How would we be able to plan this? (Private Messaging.) I... Moving on. / Not much. It's basically episode six with almost no dialogue from any of my original characters and Midnight doesn't die in it. I think Ivy does though. (I'm not entirely sure which version you should've gone with.) Or are you mad because in both versions, one more person dies? (Why would you kill off Ivy and not Alexa?) [What?] Nothing Alexa! / I'm excited to see what this year has to offer.**_

 _ **FeathersOfFancy: Hold up. You actually read the entire story, all 36 (37 if you count this one) chapters? Even the (admittedly bad) first few ones? (Wow. That's dedication.) I know right? / (Aw, thanks!) / The meta stuff in this story has gone from incredibly obvious to fairly subtle, so I'm not really sure what I'm going to do. / I'm going to try to use that suggestion. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**_

 _ **That's going to do it for this chapter, I'll see you all next tim-**_

 _ **Midnight: Hold up!**_

 _ **Huh?**_

 _ **Midnight: Aren't you forgetting something?**_

 _ **Midnight, just because the one year anniversary for the story is coming up on May 30th this year doesn't mean that you have to remind me about it. I know when I post my stories.**_

 _ **Midnight: I know. But I don't want you to forget to make a special chapter in time.**_

 _ **I won't. And if I do, I'll apologize.**_

 _ **Midnight: You better not forget. I still have my axe from over twenty chapters ago.**_

 _ **Um... I'll see you guys next time! I gotta run before she pulls out her axe!**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	38. The Icy Palace of Despair

**"Greetings, Tiny People. I... am The Admin."**

You can probably guess by now, but his voice was way too loud, at least for us anyway.

 **"Sorry. That was probably really loud to your pathetic, tiny ears."**

Yeah, it is.

Obviously, this is now the start of episode two. Great, now I need to suffer through the 'Icy Palace of despair' as d- Romeo calls it. And now everyone in town was scared. Just a typical day here in Beacontown.

"Welp, guess Jack's eye wasn't good enough for it." No, apparently not. Probably explains why it's _right in front of the gate,_ Petra.

 **"I wish to speak with Jesse, the gauntlet-bearer."**

What is a gauntlet-bearer? I'm pretty sure that's not a word. Or maybe it is, and I just didn't know, because as far as I know, nobody uses that in their normal vocabulary.

A lot of whispering that wasn't really whispering spread throughout the crowd, all nervous from this giant prismarine collosuss standing at the front gate.

"Whatever your beef is with me, leave my town out of it!" Bit too late for that now, huh? He's already here, deal with it. "They didn't do anything wrong!" No, not really. But he's here anyway, and he does not care.

 **"It's hard to hear your tiny voice from down there."** Don't you mean 'from up here?' You're not supposed to say it where the sound is coming from, you're supposed to say it from where you are. Then again, he can't hear me, so there's no use putting up an argument in my head.

 **"Come. Speak with me face to face."** That'll be pretty hard, considering your size. Unless he builds up there, which they never think to do. Oh wait, he does.

More confusion from the townspeople, but nobody was bothering to answer their questions. Except Radar's of course.

"Jesse... what's going on here?" You'll find out soon enough.

While Jesse tried and probably failed to calm them down, I was getting slightly curious, because what would happen if I went up there instead? I eventually decided against it, figuring it either wouldn't make a difference, or the game wouldn't let me do it. Most likely the latter.

For some incredibly strange reason, I thought about running off again. But with Romeo at the gate and now being the worst time to run off, that was quickly pushed back, a bad idea for a later time.

Again, Jesse's silence was greeted with uncertainty among the others, who probably thought he didn't know exactly what he was doing. This tested Romeo's patience apparently, from his next line.

 **"I would like to proceed, gauntlet-bearer. Do not test my patience."** Is it that bad that he just wants to make a plan in case things go south? Because, spoiler alert, it will.

"Guess you should get up there, 'Gauntlet-bearer'..." Petra, if you want to encourage him, that's not how you do it. Anyway, enough with the sarcasm, let's get back into the story.

After getting some clay from Nell, and towering up to meet Romeo face to face, Jesse was finally ready to start the meeting. I guess the rest of us just sit and wait anxiously.

 **"Ah, there you are, Jesse."** Is it just me, or the start of this conversation just screaming 'danger?'

 **"I loved what you did with the Witherstorm. Awesome stuff."** Is there a reason you've suddenly gone into fanboy mode? Because that went from serious to fanboying.

 **"Oh, this is going to be perfect."** And to this day, I still have no idea what he's talking about right now. As soon as I heard this, it was either curiosity or adrenaline taking over. Probably curiosity. I had so many questions and not enough answers or time to ask all of them.

"Why... yes, thanks for noticing." Is he really falling for this? He's supposed to be a legendary hero, how did he fall for this obvious trap?

 **"Seriously. You're a natural."** And you are not good at decieving people, because I can see right through your ploy.

 **"That's why I left you the gauntlet."** At least we get some story, and it's not just a setup for the obvious destruction that's about to happen now.

"You left it?" Yes, Jesse. He just said he left it for you.

 **"To tempt you down to the Sea Temple."** At least it worked, kind of. I mean, I don't know if your plan was for any of us to make it out alive, but if it was, then that failed. If not, then what was it?

 **"But now? Your true test begins. It is time you fight..."** Looks like friendly chat time is over...

 **"Me."**

And with that, he crashed through the gate, scaring almost everyone away from it, each person who fled screaming in fear, something they tended to do a lot. Although, I can't really blame them. I would've ran too, had I not been standing right in front of it, like everyone else had.

 **"Fight me, champion. Unless you want to see that happen to your entire town."** Well, then I suggest you fight him, cause I'm pretty sure you don't want the entire town to be destroyed. Chances are, it'll be gone as fast as that gate was.

Go figure, challenge accepted. "Enough talk. Let's fight." Remind me again how you're going to beat him? I saw you draw your sword, but that's not going to do anything.

Finally, the real battle began. The Admin pulled out the ginormous clock, and set the time to night. All of a sudden, I felt stronger. Now I knew why, because it was night. What I don't understand is why Legend used my name as a pun for that.

(Because I thought it was funny)

 **"Fighting in broad daylight is boring. Let's add some... drama."** Fighting at night is cliché. Let's remove the... drama. That, and the unnecessary pause before drama. That just removes the suspense for me.

"Ooh. He's powerful." No, you think?! Powerful doesn't even begin to cover it.

Oh right, with nighttime comes monsters, and with monsters comes danger. Thankfully, I didn't see any creepers, only zombies and skeletons.

"I'll take care of the monsters!" I really don't know why I yelled that or who yelled it to, but it works.

 **"Ahh. So much for them. Just you and me now, champion."** Is that Jesse's new nickname or something? Because he seems to be called that a lot.

 **"Don't let them down..."** Threat, warning, or both? Either way, not good.

* * *

Really? You're seriously going to skip that awesome fight? What gives?!

(The fact that I can't be bothered to switch POV's.)

During the battle, the Admin had destroyed Rueben's memorial, (I swear, I am going to make him pay for that) so the first thing Jesse did afterwards was rebuild it. Lukas had also showed up, so I got a chance to say hi again.

And just when we thought we were safe, it started to snow. Of course, I wasn't affected, (Not even by the cold, surprisingly) but everyone else was confused. Mainly by the fact that it was snowing in a plains biome, which, if you've ever played Minecraft, isn't ever supposed to happen.

And then, the most annoying Admin form appeared. Now it's nighttime again, strays are spawning, (I forgot strays were even in the game) and a whole group of us are forced to go into the Icy Palace of Despair.

Along the way, we ran into Stella and Lluna, who were trying to figure out why their town was trapped in eternal snowy night. Stella suspected it was Jesse's fault, and she wasn't entirely wrong. But she was mostly wrong. And after finding out the moon was stuck, they decided to come with us, much to Petra annoyance. Even Radar seemed dismayed at this.

When we got there, we knew immediately. The name mostly fit. I don't think it would be considered a palace, but it was definitely icy and reeked of despair. There was a lever (That Legend cannot remember what it's purpose was, but she thinks it activate fireworks and advances the plot) which did exactly that.

He said something about challenges, champions, the clock, and other stuff, none of which I was really paying attention to.

Suddenly, after he was done with his speech, the ground opened up, and all 8 of us fell.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys! It hasn't been that long, thought I'd update, since I'm fairly bored.**_

 _ **Midnight: On the other hand, we're about three months from-**_

 _ **Midnight, what did I tell you last time? I. Know.**_

 _ **Midnight: Yeah, but I'm just really excited!**_

 _ **(Sigh) Anyway, without any further interruptions, let's get to the reviews!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: Yeah, private messaging about notebooks, it makes no sense. (Okay fine, I checked your PM inbox, your right.) Hold up, you did what? (Oh wait...) / (It's not that I hate her, I'm just made because she chose Ivy.) / (Maybe a little harsh.) A little? (Okay, really harsh.) / (I agree with Luna, that's not really necessary.)**_

 _ **Ellismskd24: Okay, this is starting to get annoying. Your reviews have nothing to do with either this story or Minecraft Story Mode, and neither do your PMs. So please, don't review if has nothing to do with either. I at least appreciate that you liked the chapter.**_

 _ **That's all for today, see you next time!**_

 _ **Guys, I just realized that we have hit 5,000 views. Thank you. Halfway to ten thousand!**_


	39. The True Admin

_**Hey** **guys!** **It's LegendEmpress again. Back with another chapter!**_

 _ **Midnight: ...**_

 _ **Oh, you're completely silent today.**_

 _ **Midnight: Not completely.**_

 _ **Mostly silent. Oh well, anyway... Let's get into chapter 38! (technically 39)**_

* * *

Pretty much everyone except Jack didn't land on their feet. Perfect reflexes and muscle memory, he called it. I didn't really believe him.

The minecarts (there were two tracks) led to puzzle rooms. The one on the left went to the ice spider room. The one on the right went to the shooting arena. Stella and Lluna had run off on their own, and left the other six of us left to figure out where we were going. Petra, Jack, and 'Vos' went in one minecart while Lukas and Radar went in the other. Jesse went with the adventurers and I went with Lukas and Radar.

On our side, we were supposed to do some sort of shooting gallery. I had to make a bow and arrow first, because surprise, surprise, I didn't bring one. It was a little harder than I expected, but I made it through all three rounds without hitting a single steve head. Lukas finished his round almost immediately after.

When we were both finished, the Admin showed up again.

"Not bad, not bad. You're a fine shot! Almost feels like I made this challenge too easy for you." Trap. This has trap written all over it. And what do you know, I'm right.

"Oh, wait. No, I'm totally messing with you. Time for LEVEL TWO!" I just missed the perfect opportunity to interrupt him and say exactly what he was about to do. I miss so many things because I try to keep my mouth shut.

And that's when the ground opened up, creating platforms to jump on. A golem was spotted somewhere behind us by Vos, (Whom the Admin made appear prior to the shooting gallery) so now we had another danger to deal with. Somehow, it could spawn snowballs out of nowhere, despite the fact that it looked like an iron golem. Of course, that's besides the fact that it had a pumpkin (a normal one, not a white pumpkin) for a head.

One of these snowballs went flying past me and hit Vos in the face, knocking him down to the way too realistic looking water down below. He yelled something, but I didn't care or pay attention.

While I was just barely able to make the last jump, Radar didn't want to fall, and didn't jump.

After I encouraged him to jump, (because he would fall even if he didn't jump, because there were three snow-iron golems) a giant one appeared, and I had to take care of that while Lukas and Radar took care of the smaller ones.

It was hard to fight it because whenever I got close during the first stage, it would try to slam it's arms down. All I really needed to do was grab the pumpkin, but there was no way I could do it while it's constantly throwing snowballs at me. I don't honestly understand how they keep damaging me, because normally, snowballs do nothing.

The second phase was where it's legs started to crack. I knew I needed to stop it from moving to make it easier to grab the pumpkin. So I just kept attacking it and dodging all of his (it's?) attacks until the signs showed of the final part.

It jumped behind me again, but this time, his legs broke. I had forgotten most of the attacks, so when he does it the first time, it almost catches me off guard.

Finally, I jumped on him, grabbed his pumpkin head, and started pulling it off. However, he tried to get me off of him by pulling me by my feet. I called for help, but I knew it was useless. Lukas and Radar were both busy fighting smaller golems, so there was snow point in trying. (Get it? Snow point in trying? Because it's a snow- nevermind. I'll stop now.)

"Hey ugly! Taste my bravery!" Radar! Bow and arrow in hand, he shot the arms of the golem off, fully enabling me to get the pumpkin and put it in the empty slot so we could get out of there.

"Let's go, before the Admin can think of something for stage three!"

Once that ordeal was over, we ended up meeting with the other three. Jack, unsurprisingly, was worried about where Vos was. Discreetly, I rolled my eyes. Lukas was the one to tell Jack that Vos had fallen and we had no idea where he was now.

Oh wait, they actually came rushing out of something, probably yelling for help. Here, it was revealed that Stella had failed the challenge as well. No sign of Lluna though.

"Stella may have been totally impossible but that doesn't mean we shouldn't help her." I guess. "And Vos may be a bit of a jerk, but it goes the same way." I only said this because of the look Jesse sent me after he said that about Stella. He seemed satisfied, even though I made it painfully obvious that I wanted to leave him behind, so I dropped the act.

As though I didn't need anything else ruining my day, The Admin appeared again with his signature line.

"Okay no, no no no no no. This is all wrong, people. Wrong." How so? I ask in my head, even though I know the answer. "You're not supposed to help each other! The losers are supposed to lose." That's what he wants you to think, but in reality... wait, where am I going with this?

"Like Spectacles over here!" Specta- Oh wait, he means Radar! Don't hurt my cinnamon roll or I'll hurt you! "There was no way Radar would've fought his way out of that room without Midnight." A thoughtful look crossed over his face when he said my name, but it was gone before anyone other than me could notice it.

"You should've just cut him loose!" No way would I even consider doing that! Not to him, Lukas, or any of my favorites.

"He's as good as any of us here! I'm sure he has just as much of a right to be here as the rest of us." Yay! Sticking up for Radar and filling me with determination.

"Fine, you've convinced me. It's not often I give second chances. Oh - one condition, though." His 'condition' was throwing him in a room filled with nothing but danger and challenging him to do it without any help from me or Jesse. There was no way he would be able to do this on his own, so after he disappeared, we ran into the room and Jesse devised a plan to get him down.

I mean, it sorta worked. Jesse got back down without falling into a random hole, but I can't say the same for Radar.

Suddenly, we heard Lluna from the other side of the wall. Jesse used the ingredients he found earlier to make a diamond pickaxe to mine through the wall, and escape the mining fatigue he would've gotten if he just used his bare hands.

We realized the tubes were going up, so that's where we went. Before Jack could point out the obvious, he was hit by a shulker. Soon, all of us, Lluna included, were heading up to whatever it was that awaited us.

We could hear the clock ticking, so we must've been close. However, a horrible feeling decided that now was the perfect time to show up. This feeling only appears when I feel that something, a plot twist or anything else, is going to happen. It settled in Cassie's mansion, when Alexa and I were heading down that hallway. It hasn't happened since then.

Petra expressed her concerns about Romeo coming back and finding out we broke his stuff. Jesse didn't seem to care though.

Halfway up, we spotted Stella and Radar trapped in ice cages. No sign of Vos.

Simply by playing the pronoun game, Stella made everyone except me look at the icy ender creepers. If that's their official name. One teleported right in front of Jesse, and knocked all of us out of the air. So we had to finish them off before we freed Radar and, after remember what Jesse said earlier, Stella.

But then, Lukas and Radar left, and that feeling was back, having been temporarily replaced with adrenaline.

It worsened when Vos showed up. Jack was confused as to how on earth he got up here.

"And honestly, I had just figured this out. I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't yet realized, even after all the clues, who my daughter is." What? Where did that come from?

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, of course you didn't figure it out. If I hadn't, why would you? Go on, show them, Midnight."

As if on cue, he revealed his true form, and I revealed mine.

I was the Admin's daughter.

"Wait, what?"

"This can't be possible!"

"How?!"

All of these questions and more, and every single one was running through my head as well. (If you're wondering, her admin form is pretty much exactly like Romeo's, but replace the red with purple.)

Romeo continued talking with Jesse, then sent Jack, who Jesse had sent to get the clock, away somewhere. Finally, he sent Jesse and Petra to the Sunshine Institute, but left me alone.

"Is it really true?" I don't understand why no one figured it out yet, not even me. "Of course it is! Do you think I would go through all that trouble for nothing?" Not really... "No, I just didn't expect it. Nobody did. But Jesse doesn't know that. He probably thinks I knew the whole time." At least, that's what I assumed. "It doesn't matter now. You think you could watch them while I take care of something?" He asked.

"Sure, dad."

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap! We're now in episode eleven! Or episode three of the second season to be more accurate.**_

 _ **Midnight: I have no words... What just happened?**_

 _ **To be honest, there aren't really that many clues hinting to this, now that I realize. But on the other hand... Plot Twist and a sort of cliffhanger! Let's get into the reviews!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: (How did you manage to lock her in her room?) / (No need for me to be careful now, with the events in the chapter and everything. I hope no one dies at his hands either.) Um... (Legend...) What? (Are you planning something?) Of course not! / (Did she somehow manage to lock the door from the outside?)**_

 _ **Ellismskd24: (Really?) / Thanks!**_

 _ **That's all for now, see you next time!**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	40. The Sunshine Institute

_**Okay, quick beginning author's note here, most of episode three isn't told through a POV at all. More like a third person thing. I don't do this very often, but since Midnight won't be down in the Sunshine Institute for a while, and I don't want most of this to be through Jesse's POV, it'll be like this. So, yeah... On to the chapter!**_

 _The world can be a very scary place._

 _Villains can be larger than life._

 _And almost impossible to defeat._

 _The stress of saving the world can turn even the best of friends against each other._

 _And not everyone will be on your side._

 _Some will try to take advantage of your kindness._

 _But a true hero will know exactly what to do._

 _And will inspire others to do the same._

 _But the scariest thing of all, even for the bravest hero..._

 _Is discovering the villiain is much closer than you think._

 _And some secrets are never meant to be discovered._

 **Third Person POV**

Jesse screamed as he fell all the way down. He landed at bedrock, but had no idea where he was. Somehow, he didn't seem hurt in the slightest.

He could remember everything that had just happened. The admin was revealed to have disguised himself as Vos, Midnight was his daughter, ( _She knew the whole time, didn't she?)_ Jack was teleported somewhere, and he didn't know where Petra was. Oh, he also didn't have any of his stuff. Perfect. He could've sworn his outfit had changed, other than not having his armor.

His first priority was finding Petra, and maybe Jack, if possible. He just wished Radar and Lukas hadn't left, at least then he'd have someone else to keep him company.

Or maybe he'd run into Midnight _(The girl he considered someone he trusted, until she turned out to be the daughter of the enemy)_ and she'd stop his plan before it could even get started.

"The guest will kindly follow the orange line in the floor to the check-in zone."

The sudden voice that came from the jukebox beside Jesse startled him. It also very rudely knocked him out of his thoughts.

It repeated, and he wasn't sure why he asked a question... not like anyone could hear him.

When he didn't move, the person talking seemed to get really irritated. "The guest will kindly follow the orange line in the floor to the check-in zone. Or else they get the lava."

He looked up and, sure enough, there was lava, only being held back by glass and pistons.

Quite thankfully, he followed the orange line in the floor to the check-in zone.

When he was almost there, a golem abruptly appeared. It wasn't just any golem though, it was large like an iron golem, but... well, it's hard to explain. It was purple _(Ironic, purple was Midnight's favorite color. Now he knew why, it was probably her idea to have purple golems.)_ and it chased him until him tripped and landed at someone's feet.

"Oh, don't mind Big Hank, he's just here to make sure all guests... behave themselves." Jesse briefly wondered why the man in front of him paused after guests. Only briefly, he had other things on his mind.

When he stood up, the man looked through some sort of book. "Let's see, let's see, let's see... Oh, yes: Jesse." For some odd reason, lightning flashed at his name. He had no time to wonder why.

"Welcome to the Sunshine Institute." The name didn't really match what he'd seen so far, lava, bedrock, did he mention lava?

They walked through a set of iron doors while he kept talking. "It's a reformatory for people the Admin has found... difficult." Again with the pauses, it's like he wants to say something else, but can't.

"I'll be your warden."

So is it a prison or a reformatory?

"So the Admin created this nuthut, too, huh?" Jesse asked. He didn't even need to ask. "Of course. The Admin is an endless source of building brilliance." Of course he would think that, Jesse thought, he probably hadn't seen what the Admin could do.

"So... it's a prison." That's what it sounded like. "Hey, no, no... We don't use the 'P word' here." 'P word?' But it is a prison!

"But it IS a pris-" Jesse was rudely cut off by the Warden.

"Let's not challenge authority. The Admin doesn't let us use that word so we DON'T use that word, understand?" Jesse got the point. "You know he's not... here right now, right?"

 _You never know, Jesse. My dad could be anywhere, and so could I._

Wait, what was that voice?

"You never know..." Well, he could teleport, so it kind of makes sense.

A little bit more walking around caused Jesse to say the thing that had been on his mind since he first got there. "What about my friends?" He wouldn't expect the Warden to have the answer. "I need to get back, the Admin put his gauntlet on one of them! Who knows what he's making them do..." He tried not to mention his daughter, but when she's one of your friends _(ex-friends. He wasn't sure if he could trust her anymore. Just when he thought his suspicions about her were over.)_ it's really hard not to mention her.

Surprisingly, (or well, unsurprisingly) the Warden actually seemed jealous of this. "He gave them the gauntlet?! Oh, man, lucky them!" How exactly is that lucky? "That means they're the Admin's favorite. Heh. How great would that be..." Not that great when your the one who made the Admin so angry that he sent you and your friends down here. The bottom of the world mind you.

"Yeah, you have zero idea what you're saying." Because Jesse had seen the Admin before, he knew exactly what he was capable of. Same story with Midnight.

"Mind that attitude, Jesse." He still was confused as to how the Warden knew his name. "And if your friends are anything like you..." What? What would happen to them? "They'll be making their journey to betterment right next to you, I'm sure." It was there that Jesse knew that the Warden knew absolutely nothing about his group. They never backed down or gave up when challenged.

They stopped for some reason.

"Now hang on a tick. I have a... another guest on my manifest." Jesse briefly wondered who that could've been.

"Female, hothead." Petra, just from the description. "Favorite weapon: sword." All of a sudden, there was a bit of commotion going on above them, and Jesse turned to see Petra attacking one of the guards. "Favorite tool: sword. Favorite food: sword?-" She whispered to him, "You gotta distract him!"

And that's just what he did.

"Petra. That's definitely Petra." He said.

Said girl jumped down on top of the Warden, knocking him to the floor. 'Big Henry' was alerted and was more than likely about to attack her when Petra pushed him over the edge. After that, they ran. The Warden called out to the guards to stop them, and also not to let them reach the burrows.

Once Jesse and Petra found what they thought to be a good place to hide, they started talking again. "Feeling... shouty?" Jesse asked. "Shouty, punchy, butt-kicky!" Petra replied rather loudly. "Freaking Admin! He tricked us! He tricked me!" She had that right. "Yeah, do you think she knew about it the whole time?" Petra's expression softened slightly. "I dunno, it didn't seem like it. She seemed just as surprised as we were. Or maybe she was faking, she told me when we were fighting the witherstorm that she was pretty good at faking emotions. It's hard to tell." He thought it was all a trick. She knew. "But you can't blame yourself, Petra. This isn't your fault." Jesse seemed to be so good at calming people, he might as well have been a therapist. "I know! Ugh! And that makes me even angrier!" Or, maybe not... "And the Admin has Jack! Ugh! It never ends with that guy!" Even Jesse knew his friend was right.

"Looks like we're trapped. I won't lie to you, Jesse. I'm not sure how we're going to get out of this one." And, if he was being honest, Jesse didn't either.

Abruptly, a guard (associates, the Warden had called them earlier) called out. "Hey! Sound the alarm!" One could only assume she had spotted them. Then the door burst open and more associates came running out. "We'll never make it through like this." They wouldn't if they just stood there! "Then we run!"

And that's exactly what they did.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **And that's where we're going to stop.**_

 _ **Midnight: So, you're reusing plot.**_

 _ **What?**_

 _ **Midnight: This story started out with Jesse not trusting me, then he trusted me, now he doesn't anymore.**_

 _ **And you can probably guess where that's going.**_

 _ **Midnight: How's Radar going to react?**_

 _ **That, is a secret until he appears and they tell him.**_

 _ **Midnight: Whatever. On to the reviews!**_

 _ **That's my line!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: (Wait, Princess Kitty's younger than you?) Did you not know that? (No.) / (Was slapping her really necessary?") / (Yep. Admin's daughter. With the free privilege of skipping most of episode three.) / Thanks! I feel like I'm saying that way too much... (You probably are.) Be quiet, Midnight.**_

 _ **Ellismskd24: (I'm not sure if I've ever heard that before...)**_

 _ **That's all for now, see ya!**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	41. A Shadow in the, well, shadows

The two continued running for quite a while. Of course, it wasn't easy, having to face either super freaky mobs or hiding from golems. I don't think it mattered in the end, because of course they ended up getting caught anyway.

The Warden ordered the golems to take Jesse and Petra the his office and to 'Mush Room,' respectively.

When Jesse had made it to the office, (This place was so confusing) he was told to close the door. Trying not to anger the Warden anymore than he already had, he did so. To say that the Warden was surprised was an understatement, but he did a terribly good job at masking it. (Oddly, it reminded Jesse of Cassie with that blank, blank stare.) He commented on Jesse's group, and, at the confusion, told the golem that was just standing there to get Radar from somehwere downstairs.

When he was brought up, they were too glad to see each other. Unfortunately for them, their small celebration was over quicker than it started. The Warden gave Jesse one more opportunity to work for the Sunshine Institute by putting Radar in the 'Iron Breathtaker,' a machine that slammed a block over the unfortunate victim's head. If Jesse hadn't made the decision to work, he was afraid that Radar was going to suffocate.

Thankfully, he made his decision quickly.

Though, something still bothered him, about Midnight. Every time he thought about the Admin, he couldn't help the feeling of being watched.

Stella showed up (Great, just what they needed) and surprise, surprise, she was working there as well. Soon after, they were being sent to the Mush Room.

A shadow with no one to cast it followed them out, having eavesdropped on the entire conversation.

" **Let's see what happens."**

When they arrived, (Jesse noticed it had gotten colder, but he wasn't sure why) Stella began talking to another associate. "New arrivals. Show 'em around, would ya? Thanks." He only seemed confused. "Excuse me? Who are you supposed to be?" He asked. "We don't have a problem, do we?" Stella asked in response. "I need a moment to process." Clearly, he didn't know what was happening, meaning Stella was newer than Jesse had thought.

"She really knows how to make a good impression, doesn't she?" At first, Stella seemed surprised at the compliment, but then... "She's... kinda the worst."

"Oh, you are certainly one to talk, Jesse."

Somewhere, out of earshot, the shadow giggled. She was lucky that she could become a shadow, otherwise she'd get caught eavesdropping.

"Ta ta, Jesse. I'll be at my post supervising a more impressive cell block. Don't be too jealous. Or do, I wouldn't blame you."

 **"Yeah, a place where zombies spawn every minute, definitely suits you Stella. I'd say Cell Block X is more impressive than that."**

After Stella said that, she left. Unbeknownst to her, she had walked right past the shadow, who proceeded to slip past to get to Jesse and Radar.

But she stopped when she noticed how hungry the latter looked. **"Jesse better get him some food soon, he doesn't look like he can make it much longer."**

"You okay, Radar?" Jesse asked. "Wish I was." His intern responded. "I need something to eat, get my strength back." **"Don't worry Radar. Everything is going to be okay."** She wished she could tell him that. But she had to stay hidden, otherwise... She wasn't sure who would figure out first, Jesse or her dad.

"You're in the right place." The guard from earlier, Anthony, she knew his name, said as he walked over to the pair. "Guests make mushroom stew here." **"Well, that's nice."** She was thankful that at least one person in this awful prison was nice. After Anthony gave Radar a bowl, he walked away, eating a cookie.

But seeing it, the shadow snuck over there. She hoped no one saw her. To her relief, Anthony knew about her.

 **"Hey, Anthony."** She whispered, hoping to only get his attention and no one else's. "Hm? Midnight?" **"Hey, pipe down. I don't need anyone knowing I'm here."** She really didn't. She didn't sneak past everyone just to get caught now. "Sorry... What did you need?" He tried his best to make it look like he wasn't talking to himself, or anyone. Surprisingly, he was doing a good job so far. **"Do you have any more cookies?"** To be completely honest, she wasn't sure who she was asking for. Either herself or Radar. "Yeah, why? Do you want one?" Finally, she showed herself, though only slightly. "Yes please." Good thing Anthony was good at being secretive, and now she had a cookie. Double score! "Thanks."

And with that, she was back in her shadow form.

While that was going on, Jesse had already grabbed one, and now Radar was eating it. While neither of them were looking, she slipped one into Jesse's pocket, just in case. She still stayed around just in case anything else interesting happened

"I'm gonna have to really step it up. I mean, this is prison. So from now on..." This would surely be interesting to see.

"I'm Prison Radar."

 **"There are several questions I want to ask. For example, where and how did he get those tattoos?"**

"I'm gonna get my OWN mushrooms." Well, she thought, it wouldn't be that hard. "Make my OWN stew." **"Where are you gonna get a bowl from, though?"** "Radar, wait, this isn't you." She thought it was pretty cool. "It's not about me, Jesse, it's about this place!" A place where they didn't belong. They just wanted to get home. "This place either breaks you... or transforms you." And, from what she could tell, Radar had went with being transformed.

Abruptly, the alarm went off.

For a moment, she was scared she had been caught. Then she heard the call as to why.

"Prisoner X has escaped! I repeat, Prisoner X has escaped!"

 **"Oh, okay. I thought my dad was coming to look for me."**

"All guests, please report to the nearest lounge!" She rolled her eyes at the replacement word for cell. **"Sorry Anthony, I misheard you. I think you mean cell."** She only wished she could say it, but for now, she was confined to her thoughts.

"I think they mean 'cell?'" She had forgotten about Petra for a moment. She hoped the redhead didn't think of her in the same way Jesse did. "Yup. You should get in one too. You haven't had your Protocol X training yet." She already sensed a theme with the names. They were only shortened to X because of Xara.

She followed them into the 'lounge.' "This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder... Prisoner X?"

 **"If only you knew, Jesse..."**

She missed hanging out with them.

"According to Nurm's sources, she's the most infamous prisoner in the Sunshine Institute. She knows her way through that maze and everything."

"Sounds like she's just who we need, where is she?"

"She's locked up in the deepest level of the prison. Cellblock X." And that confirmed the theme. "I'm sensing a theme with the names..." Even Jesse noticed. "Yeah, their big on that X thing."

Another giggle from the shadow, except this time, she wasn't careful. She was heard.

"What was that?"

 **"Uh oh."**

She tried to get out, but she couldn't make it under the door or the bars, and of course she was spotted.

"That shadow... there's no one to cast it."

And she was forced to come out of hiding.

"Midnight?!"

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Uh oh, looks like Midnight just got caught sneaking..._**

 ** _Midnight: Go figure, I get caught right before they end up in the zombie mines._**

 ** _Sorry, but I'm not sorry._**

 ** _Midnight: Oh whatever... On to the reveiws!_**

 ** _You stole my line again!_**

 _ **The Princess of Pink: (No! Of course not!) You did, but Midnight doesn't read it. (Because you never let me see it!) Because you're never around to see it. / (And... you did it again...) / (I mean, you could try...) / (That's exactly how I figured out that Legend and Princess Kitty are planning another-) Midnight, shut up! (Crossover.)**_

 _ **I'll be right back, I have to go erase any trace of Midnight in the story.**_

 _ **(Wait, don't!) / (I'm not sure, I think it's because Legend didn't tell me until the chapter was already out, so I thought I was just going to be a prisoner with the others.)**_

 _ **Did you really think I was going to erase you?**_

 _ **Midnight: Well, no...**_

 _ **Ellismskd24: Whatever you want it to look like, I was being lazy when I thought of Midnight's form.**_

 _ **Midnight: That's all for now, see you next time!**_

 _ **Why do you keep stealing my lines?!**_

 _ **Midnight: Because you don't say them fast enough.**_

 _ **Yes I do!**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_

 _ **-And Midnight.**_


	42. One of the shortest chapters ever

_**Quick A/N here, I know, surprising.**_

 ** _So, this chapter is still going to be told through third person, despite Midnight having showed up so helpfully last time._**

 ** _Midnight: Was that supposed to be sarcasm?_**

 ** _No._**

She had been afraid of being caught, but she thought she would've been sneaky.

As it seemed, it didn't work too well.

"What are you doing here?"

"And where exactly were you this whole time?"

"To answer Jesse's question, I was trying to help you guys out. I was busy with something." To be fair, she wasn't telling a lie, but she wasn't telling the whole truth either.

"I highly doubt that."

That cookie from earlier had come in handy. "Check your pocket, Jesse." He didn't take his eyes off her, just in case she decided to run away, and pulled out the cookie she had slipped in earlier.

"Where did-?"

"That was from me."

He put it back, and still continued that harsh glare. "So, are you going to force me to tell Radar? Or are you going to?" Her eyes cast downwards. She wasn't entirely sure. "Tell me what?" When his confused eyes met Midnight's worried ones, she looked away. "She's the Admin's daughter." Petra said, when it became clear neither Jesse nor Midnight was going to.

"...What?"

Strangely, it was completely silent. Radar was looking from the girl on the floor to Jesse and back in confusion.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here, I need to get back before he finds out."

She was gone before anyone could say anything else.

"Jesse, is she really...?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she is Radar."

Something about it was unbelievable. They were missing a very important piece in the puzzle. They just didn't know what yet.

They would find out soon enough.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Okay, Midnight, stop complaining!**_

 _ **Midnight: I'm not complaining, I just want to know why you didn't tell me!**_

 _ **It wasn't even set in stone, it was just a 'What if' situation.**_

 _ **Midnight: So you made a poll on it?!**_

 _ **Well, excuse me for wanting to know what they thought. Who ever voted was right by the way!**_

 _ **Midnight: I don't have time for this. Do the reviews on your own. (Walks off)**_

 _ **Fine then.**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: Let's do episode four. Midnight would've said three, but that's not going to work. / (Huh?) Where did you come from? (Oh, I couldn't resist replying.)**_

 _ **Ellismskd24: Alright then.**_

 _ **So, are you still mad at me for that poll?**_

 _ **Midnight: Are you kidding? It's literally impossible to stay mad at you for more than three minutes. At least for me.**_

 _ **Alright. But I wasn't kidding when I said whoever voted was right.**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	43. Demoted but closer

_**Midnight: So, I read your planned title for the third story. What do you have to say?**_

 _ **Well, my previous one didn't fit my new idea, so I changed it.**_

 _ **Midnight: It better not be what I think it is.**_

After Midnight had suddenly disappeared with no explanation, Jesse divised a plan. He was going to try to catch the Warden's attention and get promoted, so that they could be sent down a level. The question was, how was he supposed to get promoted?

He soon found his answer, after solving a (not very complicated) puzzle in Oxblood's cell. Behind the wall, he found a mooshroom. Now, in a room where the only food the guests get is mushroom soup, a mooshroom would be considered contraband.

"What is a mooshroom doing here?" He asked to no one in particular. Probably ended up talking to himself again, a habit he had picked up before Rueben-

No, he forced that thought away. He didn't have time to think about that now.

"Seems like I could ask you the same question."

Jesse turned to find Oxblood standing right in front of the open passageway. "Care to explain what you're doing in my most private of spaces?" He was asked. "Care to explain why you're hiding a mooshroom in here?" Jesse asked back.

 _Simple as that, answer a question with a question._

Oxblood didn't answer that question, he only told Jesse to get out before he was caught.

But he wasn't caught by the Warden, he was caught by the other hungry guests.

They grabbed their bowls and had a feast, and all was well and good.

At least until the Warden showed up.

"What is going on here?" He noticed the mooshroom immediately. "Ah, Jesse. I see you've aquired your first contraband." Jesse wondered how he knew about the mooshroom, or if he had just come down for a quick check up.

"This creature cannot be allowed to undo the balance of the Mush Room." He said, and a lot of people could tell where this was going. "Shear it, would you Jesse?" Jesse seemed hesitant, especially with Oxblood's wailing echoing throughout the room.

"Ain't happening, Warden. Deal with it."

 _I would've been so happy if he hadn't said 'Deal with it.'_

The guests applauded.

"I'm ordering you!" The Warden yelled. A shadow in the corner grinned. "No! Deal. With. It." Normally, she would upset at the defiance, but to see it happening right before her eyes was too much.

At least Geoff was still a mooshroom, but being taken away, much to Oxblood's disappointment. And the Warden's anger.

"I trusted you, Jesse!" He yelled, but Jesse stayed with his arms folded. "You are no longer an associate, Jesse. You've been demoted... to guest." Just great, the exact opposite of what he wanted. "And as a consequence for your actions..." He ordered the other associates to dig up the mycelium.

"What the heck are you doing?" Jesse asked.

"Teaching you a lesson, Jesse. No more mycelium." The shadow, angered by this turn of events, disappeared.

"They'll starve!"

"You and your friends will be relocated to the lower levels... the Zombie Mines." Jesse had to hide his grin. The Warden was falling for their trap.

"Well, isn't this a treat?" Stella suddenly appeared. "My rambunctious rival is now my poor prisoner. Get moving!"

They followed her down into the Zombie Mines, hoping that they would be survivable.

* * *

The Zombie Mines were exactly as you would expect. Zombie spawners were all over the place, torches were the only light to illuminate the place, and minecarts were going to and fro above them.

"Welcome to the Zombie Mines, Jesse!" Stella said way too cheerfully.

Jesse groaned, the smell of zombie flesh cut through the air. "Just when you think you've seen it all. What exactly is this place?"

Stella explained it to him. "Every few minutes a million gross zombies spawn, the equally gross prisoners dispatch them, and collect the zombie flesh, which is...?" She very purposely trailed off to make sure they got the point.

"Gross. I get it. But... why?"

"Don't know, don't care, do your job." She dismissed them.

Well now they just had to find a way to get to Prisoner X.

But how?

 _Well, my dad and I know how._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **And there you have it! We're getting closer and closer to the second crossover!**_

 _ **Midnight: And...?**_

 _ **What did I tell you before? Stop reminding me. I get it, your story is almost a year old and-**_

 _ **Midnight: Why did you delete Broken Promises...?**_

 _ **You know what, I'll explain that when I rewrite it, which will be after EAM ends, let's get onto the reviews!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: And I'm going to assume you were the one who voted on the most recent poll? (Thanks if so!) / actually she wasn't her natural hair color is black. (What?) Nothing.**_

 _ **Ellismskd24: Once again, it's your choice.**_

 ** _Well, that does it for now-_**

* * *

 _Every Action Matters: Destabilizing_

 _"I'm a glitch in the system! What am I supposed to do?!" Her physical form began to glitch out more and more as she panicked._

 _"Well, you're from the Other Side, you've gotta know something!" Her brother was so naive, he didn't understand anything about the situation at hand._

 _"No, I don't. I can't stay here."_

 _And she ran off._

* * *

 _ **-see you next time!**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	44. Xara and Midnight

As Jesse walked around, he spotted a hole in the wall next to a gate. He could only assume that he needed to get behind there to reach Prisoner X. There was a redstone circuit visible directly behind the hole, he just needed a lever or something to activate it.

He had already talked to Jack, and they both knew exactly who might've spawned with their inventory still intact; Stella.

She and Lluna were inside her office, not doing much of anything. That made it easier, at least. Jesse walked over and tried to talk to her.

He explained how he needed a lever, but didn't actually tell Stella why he needed it. She refused, go figure, but once she was told that the Admin was using her, she changed her mind. Jesse let her go with them once they escaped, and he recieved what he was looking for.

The stick and stone were all he needed, and everything always seemed to come back to levers. Luckily, there was a crafting table in the room, so he used that.

But when he stepped outside, a zombie wave spawned, a guard calling them out. Jesse grabbed a nearby torch on a pillar and used it to fight them off. As expected, it didn't do much damage, but it was better than punching them with his bare fists. Once all the zombies were taken care of, he ran to the redstone circuit, placed down the lever, and pulled it. The gate slid open, but just as they (Jesse, Petra, Radar, Jack, Stella, and Lluna) were about to make a break for it, the Admin appeared.

"Of course... Of course it's Jesse. Why am I not surprised?" No sign of Midnight appearing at all. No mysterious shadows or anything. He summoned the Warden, who was eating a cake.

"I'm very disappointed in you Warden." He said. The Warden very quickly and not so subtly put the cake away, standing at attention. "Sorry, I'm a bit of a nervous eater and-" He was abruptly cut off by the Admin.

"Not that! You couldn't even keep Jesse in line for one day!" The Warden looked over at Jesse. His expression was mixed, yet indecipherable. Jesse couldn't help but feel bad for him, but didn't say anything about it.

When the Admin summoned Jack, Jesse immediately knew something was wrong. Everything about the adventurer's appearance had changed, he still had the red gauntlet on, and pretty much his entire outfit was red as well.

"Now, if you want to prove to me that you are my champion, you'll pull out your sword, and attack Jesse." Now, if he had said 'kill Jesse', he would've been a lot more scared than he actually was. Still, he was pretty startled, especially when Jack followed the order.

Except when he was actually hit, it turned out to be nothing more than a ruse. He said that he was going to back up towards the Admin, then they'd both attack him. Now, they both knew it had a 99% chance of failing, but they were willing to take the risk.

They weren't lucky, that 1% chance didn't happen, and the next thing they knew, their swords were gone. And the Admin was extremely angry.

"Really? You're kidding, right? That's you're big plan?" He almost laughed while saying it, as though the very idea was stupid (it was). "Swords can't hurt me!" He seemed frustrated by something other than the matter at hand. That was something Jesse noticed since he appeared.

After quite a bit of talking, plus firing the Warden, the Admin had an idea. "Don't worry. I'll have loads of friends soon! After all..." He suddenly turned into an almost exact lookalike of Jesse. "Everyone loves Jesse, right?" Everything, from the appearance to the voice, was the same. (Yay, now I have an excuse to call him Admin-Jesse instead of the Admin).

He told Stella to come with him, and she reluctantly agreed, telling Jesse to take care of Lluna before she did.

Now Admin-Jesse seemed downright irritated about something. "Midnight, I swear to Notch..." He muttered under his breath, not daring to finish that sentence. He quickly changed his attitude. "Stella is just the beginning, your other friends will fall in line too. Lukas, Axel, Olivia, all of them. Don't worry, I'll take good care of Beacontown." Then he and Stella disappeared.

Everyone dropped safely to the ground, but Jesse was worried about Beacontown. More specifically, his friends.

But the gate was still open, and they weren't about to waste any more time. They could worry about what the Admin said later, they had to get to Prisoner X.

Now they had mostly everyone together, Petra expressed her concerns about Jack, having clearly worried about him. Jesse didn't blame her, he had too. Once they actually made it down the long hallway, someone stepped on a tripwire, separating Jesse, Lluna and Nurm from Jack and Petra. They had to jump down to actually make it to her cell, and even then, she clearly had a problem with them being there.

Eventually, she stepped out of the cell before explaining that if someone doesn't step on at least one of the pressure plates, the lava above the cell would meet TNT, and the whole place would blow up. That meant that Jesse had to leave either Nurm or Lluna behind.

About three minutes had past before he decided to leave Nurm, at his insistence. He promised they would be back.

With that out of the way, Jesse and Lluna left to find that Xara (Prisoner X) had somehow managed to get out of her straitjacket. She had actually been wearing a normal prisoner outfit underneath, thankfully. They hurried up to get out of there and meet up with Petra and Jack.

Xara had confirmed that, yes, she knew how to get out of there, but they needed to get through that maze again. So once they heard the Warden had been fired, their job became a lot easier. First, no adventure could be complete without their weapons.

Outside, the Warden was trying to ward off a bunch of angry prisoners. To make matters worse, once he saw that Jesse had freed Prisoner X, he was determined to keep his promise to the Admin, even if it meant blowing them all up to do it. However, Xara had actually cut him off midway by shooting him in the chest with an arrow.

Once they got done with the maze by climbing up, Jesse had to deal with a three headed ghast that always seemed to spawn even more normal ghasts. It took a few hits to the head before it finally died, along with some nostalgia from before with Jesse repeating one of Jack's lines.

Finally, they reached where they needed to be. Except there was one problem, it didn't go up, it went down. Jack argued, saying that everyone knew that there was nothing under the bedrock except the void. But Xara insisted. Jesse insisted. Petra insisted. Jack was finally convinced.

"Wait!"

Everyone recognized that voice, it was the one Jesse had been trying not to think about this entire time. That same high pitched voice from a girl that was literally impossible to forget. The daughter of the Admin that took his name and identity.

And sure enough, when they turned around, Midnight was standing there. "If you're planning to leave, at least take me with you." Her expression was pleading, and her hands might as well have been glued behind her. "Are you kidding me?! No!" Something similar to surprise flashed across her face.

One look at Xara's harsh glare and Jesse immediately changed his mind. Especially because he could read exactly what that meant.

 _If you don't change your mind, I'll change it for you._

"Fine. Come on then."

Midnight sent Xara a grateful look before she followed the others downward. Then her eyes widened.

"Are we going down to...?" She didn't even seem to care that everyone except Xara was looking at her with curiosity. Xara only sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. You'll have to see it to stop him. We won't go in though." Jesse put two and two together, after remembering that Xara mentioned another admin named Fred. He was killed in a fight between him and Romeo.

What she hadn't mentioned, was that Midnight was not only old enough to understand what happened, but remembered exactly what happened as well. Along with someone else she never mentioned that Midnight didn't seem to remember.

She wondered if he was alright.

They had just made it down the staircase before Midnight was trapped in the void again.

"Really?! That's where it ends?!"

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Okay, so you might've noticed this chapter seems a little bit rushed. I kind of was rushing, so that I could get to episode four as quickly as possible. Seems like I made it too, without going overboard.**_

 _ **Midnight: Yes! And now the second crossover is here! At least for us.**_

 _ **Now all that's left to do is wait. While we are, let's get right into the reviews!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: (Oh really? Thanks Luna!) You do realize what the next poll is, right? (You better not.) / well, she's not wrong about the glitch part as you'll see in the third book. (Seriously, are you saying something under your breath?) No, you're probably just hearing things. / Yes, for quite a while. Though, trust me, he'll forgive her in episode five. (Thank goodness.)**_

 _ **Ellismskd24: Well, I will tell you this, he does actually have a son. Midnight just won't know yet. (What?) I didn't say anything!**_

 _ **Midnight: Why are you so excited?**_

 _ **What do you mean?**_

 _ **Midnight: Whenever you talk about the third book, or hear someone mention it, you start to get really excited. Like right now.**_

 _ **Well, I have like, a million possibilities for that, and I think I have finally got one.**_

 _ **Midnight: And you're not going to tell me what it is, are you?**_

 _ **Nope!**_

 _ **Midnight: Fantastic.**_

* * *

 _"Seriously! You need to leave, now!"_

 _He seemed determined, and while she did admire him a litlle, if he got killed, she would never forgive herself. "I can't just leave you here!" He yelled._

 _She had enough. She raised her hand, the same one she used earlier to summon the shield, and pushed him back. Not enough to hurt, or make him go flying, but hopefully enough for him to get the point already. "Just go!"_

 _"I care about you too much to leave you here."_

 _She almost immediately regretted her next words after she said them._

 _"Well, maybe it's time for you to stop caring."_

* * *

 _ **Well, that's all for now-**_

 _ **Midnight: Hold up, what just happened?**_

 _ **Nothing. Now can I do my outro?**_

 _ **Midnight: Alright then...**_

 _ **That's all for now, see you next time!**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	45. The Second Crossover

Jack was still angry that Jesse chose to leave Nurm behind. He had repeatedly called Lluna a walking carpet, to which Midnight would reply with a sarcastic remark about Nurm. Usually, she was ignored, but she kept doing it.

Eventually, they reached the outside, to find they were in a slightly destroyed tower.

"Wow. There's a whole new world down here..." Jesse said, amazed at how all this time, this world has been underneath their's. "The First World. Xara, Fred, and my dad made it. Shame it's been reduced to this." Midnight looked around, wondering if the other towns were the same as the rest of this place.

Suddenly, they heard a pig squealing.

From behind a pilliar, they were suddenly ambushed by Rueben, who continued squealing until he heard his owner call his name.

"Rueben!" An all too familiar voice called. She had to be older, there was no way she was still five.

Jesse's eyes widened. "Rueben?! But that means-" Suddenly, Jessica caught up with Rueben, and spotted them. Her eyes widened in surprise as well, along with pretty much everyone who was there with the White Pumpkin.

"James! What are you doing here?!" Midnight almost snorted when she remembered the five (now clearly seven) year old had changed everyone's name. James was the one she had chosen for Jesse, and it almost fit him.

"Who's James?" A new voice asked, coming up with the rest of Jessica's group. Among them was Luna.

"They were with us when we were in Cassie Rose's mansion." Midnight winced, remembering exactly what happened in that mansion. She was lucky she had hidden the locket, and that Cassie never found out about it. Otherwise, she wouldn't even be there.

Now there was pretty much a younger version of everyone, and Xara's counterpart said to keep moving.

They had walked for quite a while, before the Admins of the group stopped. Right in front of a room, not very big, but just looking at it, it was important.

"This is the room where he killed Fred." Midnight had already walked off, ready to be as far away from this room as possible. "It was... slow." Midnight sighed.

"That's horrible, he killed his own friend?" Jessica asked, probably thinking about what exactly happened.

* * *

 _Midnight was only seven when it happened. She had been waiting for her dad to come and get her from Fred's cabin. It had been the first time he'd been late. Usually, he was on his way as soon as she called. Eventually, someone knocked on the door. Midnight knew the rules, Fred made sure she knew them every time he left the house._

 _One of said rules was to not open the door for_ anyone. _And she broke that rule, because she knew it was Xara on the other side._

 _She looked worried, even panicked. All she told Midnight was to get her stuff and meet her outside. The seven year old rushed to the room she had, the one she only stayed in for a week every three weeks, and grabbed all of her belongings, including a picture of the five admins together. It was only a few seconds, but that seemed to cost them._

 _"Where's your brother?" Xara asked, when she saw no sign of him. Midnight tried her best to remember. "He didn't come. He stayed with dad." She had almost forgotten how quiet she was, but in the almost suffocating silence, you could hear a pin drop._

 _The two admins rushed over to one of the towers that surrounded Fred's Keep. Xara had known she couldn't leave Midnight at Fred's, waiting for her dad when he would never arrive. The seven year old was surprisingly fast for her age, though everyone knew it was from her powers._

 _"Where are we going?" She asked. Xara sighed, not wanting to tell her exactly what was going on. "Something's happening." Was the only answer she could think of, and could only hope the next question didn't come. "Something bad?" Now Midnight was starting to become worried._

 _She thought of Xara like a mother to her, and she was never this secretive._

 _"I don't know..."_

 _As it turned out, something bad was happening._

 _Xara was going to sort out the mess between Romeo and Fred, and told Midnight to stay out of sight and run away if anything bad happened._

 _Midnight couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her. She couldn't do anything except watch as Romeo killed Fred. At first, she wasn't sure if what she was seeing was real. Xara's scream of rage brought her to reality that yes, yes this was real and it was happening. Xara didn't make it very far, and Romeo had stripped her powers away and sent her to the Sunshine Institute._

 _Without a word, a yell or a scream, Midnight ran._

 _She wasn't sure where she was running to, she just knew she had to get as far away as possible. Not just from Fred's Keep, not just from The Oasis, away from everything._

 _The ground began to shake, and the scared seven year old looked up to see that bedrock was covering the sky. She only had a few moments to make it up to whatever was above the bedrock. She began running as fast as she possibly could, making sure nobody saw her._

 _At last, she made it. But she was far from okay. Tear tracks stained her cheeks, but she couldn't remember crying. And now she was alone, for the first time in her life. No one was there to protect her, not Fred, Xara, her brother or her dad._

 _She was completely alone._

 _And when she realized this, she completely broke down._

* * *

"Midnight?"

Xara must've been telling the story, but Luna clearly was worried more about Midnight, who started crying halfway through.

"Are you okay?" She was quiet enough to be heard by only Midnight, who nodded and almost insisted that she was fine. "Just... bringing back memories..." Luna nodded in understanding and left her alone.

Once Xara was done, they started to head to the Oasis.

Luna frowned suddenly, realizing she forgot to ask Midnight something. "Forgot to ask earlier, how did you get here?" She asked curiously. "Not really sure to be honest. One minute we were in one place and the next we were here. Oh, and did I mention the giant enderman?" Abruptly, she changed the subject. "So, who are the brown haired boy and girl?" She asked.

"The girl's my best friend, Maria. We had a disagreement and for now, we aren't talking. The boy is my boyfriend, Jake."

Suddenly, Jake walked up. "I heard my name?" He was walking alongside the girls now. Then he frowned. "That guy, I think Jessie called him James?" Midnight was about to cut him off right there and say that his name was actually Jesse when he continued. "He said something about you being the Admin's daughter." Luna blinked in surprise and turned to look at her friend, who was very carefully trying to avoid looking directly at her.

"The Admin's daughter?" Midnight only sighed. "Go ahead, treat me like I'm an exact replica of my dad. I'm not." She replied slightly sarcastically.

"I didn't say that, Midnight. It's just... I didn't realize you were his daughter. Besides, you're still my friend, doesn't matter who's daughter you are, you're you." Midnight smiled. "Thanks Luna."

Deciding to change the subject, Jake asked another question. "So, the White Pumpkin, did he do anything to your group?" Midnight debated whether or not she would tell him, before deciding to. "Does trying to convince everyone my best friend would kill me count?"

"Yeah, I mean, I wouldn't want to cross paths with a psychopath. Especially not someone who would literally kill for treasure."

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _And that was it! The first chapter of the second crossover!_**

 ** _Midnight: These things might as well be every season._**

 ** _Pretty much._**

 ** _Midnight: Also, I know how you did this. You looked over at Princess Kitty's version and remixed it to fit us._**

 ** _Okay, yeah. I was a little lazy. But hey, the flashback part was good, right?_**

 ** _Midnight: I have to admit, you did a pretty good job._**

 ** _Perfect, on to the review!_**

 ** _The Princess of Pink: It's basically the opposite of the poll you just answered / (Not so sure about that one...) / (I agree! There's no reason for him to treat me like that!)_**

 ** _Hey Midnight._**

 ** _Midnight: Yeah?_**

 ** _What exactly should I do for the one year anniversary?_**

 ** _Midnight: Maybe you could do another one shot._**

 ** _Just got an idea!_**

 ** _Midnight: What?_**

 ** _Maybe I'll do a huge update. A long one for EAM, if it's still going by then, and update each and every one of my stories. What do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews!_**

 ** _Midnight: But anyways, that's all for now..._**

 ** _See you next time!_**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**


	46. Conversations and Eavesdropping

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Midnight asked, really curious to know, because Luna hadn't mentioned she was dating someone when they met at Cassie's.

"Roughly about two years, why?"

Well, that's why Jake was never mentioned. Time may have been mixed for the two groups, as Midnight, Ivy, Alexa, and their gang aged by four years while Jessica's group only aged by two. "Just curious."

"Are you and Lukas dating? You seemed a little jealous when Jessica said he was Petal's boyfriend, he's not. He's far too old for her, even our Lukas." The truthful answer would be not yet, because she and Alexa were still battling, though Alexa seemed like she was almost ready to surrender.

"No, Alexa and I have a bit of a battle on getting Lukas as a boyfriend. Not really sure who's winning though, it's kind of fifty-fifty." She had asked about Luna's love life, and Jake was about to say something when Luna suddenly coughed. She asked if she and Jake could have a moment, then walked off before Midnight could answer.

While she waited, she took this opportunity to get a look around.

The place was pretty much barren, having become darker after it was bedrocked over. She briefly wondered what Jesse had said to Jake about her, deciding to ask him about it when he was finished talking with Luna.

Right as that happened, they were back, and Midnight asked. "So, what exactly did Jesse say?" She had almost forgotten that Jake didn't know that Jesse was his name, he thought it was James.

"Wait, Jessie didn't say anything, James did, he just told me that if I knew what was good for me, I'd stay away from you," Midnight turned to give a slight glare towards Jesse. Of course that's what he would say. "Since you're the Admin's daughter, or something along those lines. I forgot what he said word for word." Go figure. She gave a light grin, one that was too small to be noticed by Luna or Jake, one that if Jesse saw it, he'd know what it meant.

"His name's actually Jesse, Jessica just changed our names because she thinks that no two people have the same one. Though, personally, I think James suits him."

"Hey! Did you guys see that?! There was a masked man!" Jessie called from the front, pointing over the hills. Midnight was the only one of the group that knew who she was talking about.

The girl, Maria, Midnight thought, sighed. "She's probably just imagining things." Then she turned to face the trio, who had fallen behind everyone else. "Hey you lot, come on, catch up, before we lose you!"

Midnight somehow managed to make it faster than she should've been able to, having accidentally used her ability again.

Midnight saw that Jesse, Petra (The older one), and Radar were talking, and decided to eavesdrop. Well, that and they were talking too loud.

"Jesse, seriously. Just because she's his daughter doesn't mean you have to be like that." Petra said, to which Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Come on Petra, you and I both know we clearly can't trust her." Petra sighed. "Jesse-"

"Petra, I know what I'm talking about. If you want to talk to her, fine. Just don't expect me to." Midnight scowled. She'd expected this, but this was happening right in front of her, just out of earshot. Although she was angry, she also felt betrayed. At first, Jesse didn't really trust her, but they got past that, at least enough to call each other friends.

But now? Everything seemed to have gone back in time, back to the witherstorm. When she risked her own life to save Ellegaard's, when Lukas found her and Petra and brought them back to the temple. When Jesse came back, he hadn't ignored her completely.

 _Some friends you can't rely on forever._

And now she knew.

When she went back, she went so far that she was out of earshot of the others. She hadn't realized she'd started crying until she blinked tears out of her eyes. She hadn't cried in a long time, she couldn't even remember when. She wiped them away before anyone could see. Little did she know, someone had actually spotted her.

After quite a bit of walking, Jessica and Jack had gotten separated from the others. Petra (The younger one) had asked almost a hundred times where she was, to the point where Maria had actually snapped at her. When Luna stepped in, it turned worse as Maria turned her anger onto the blond.

The arguing must've interested every monster in the area, because now they were swarmed.

Jesse pulled out his sword, as did everyone else, and shouted, "Everyone grab a weapon! There's enough of us to fight them off!"

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Yep, I did it again.**_

 _ **Midnight: Why are you so lazy?**_

 _ **I don't know.**_

 _ **Midnight: Also, really?**_

 _ **What?**_

 _ **Midnight: That's probably the second or third time something Jesse said made me cry!**_

 _ **Drama! And let's get to the reviews before Midnight gets her axe!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: (Everyone?) / Yep, only have to wait about a month! (Seriously, I'm excited!) Don't get your hopes up, it's every story except the ones that are marked as being on hiatus. (Oh come on!)**_

 _ **Sorry Midnight, but I'm out of ideas for those.**_

 _ **Midnight: Fine...**_

 _ **Anyways, that's all for now-**_

 _ **Midnight: Wait!**_

 _ **What?**_

 ** _Midnight: You forgot the other review!_**

 ** _Oh right!_**

 ** _Ellismskd24: Sorry about that, I thought I had already replied to the other one. / Thanks!_**

 ** _Okay, with that out of the way, we'll see you guys next time!_**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**


	47. The Oasis

Everyone had split up into small groups to cover more ground during the fight. Maria went with the two Petras and really proved she knew karate, she was fighting with her bare hands and the Petras sliced through one monster after another. Luna and Jake picked up some sticks and went to battle with Midnight. It was surprisingly effective. Jesse was in a group with the older Jack and both Xaras.

Most of the mobs were fought off when the younger version of Petra dug through a wall, and the others followed. Afterwards, they met up with Jack (The younger one) and Jessie. They were missing their swords however.

"Jessie, Jack! I'm so glad we found you! Where are your swords?" Petra asked, to which Jack scowled. "We ran into a few scavengers while hanging from a cliff, and they'd only help us if we gave them our swords."

"So we did." Jessie popped in.

While it did take a while to calm down, they continued walking until they reached the Oasis.

Which was a complete wreck.

"No..." Although Midnight was quiet, she was heard only by the two standing on either side of her, who happened to be Luna and Jake.

Xara told everyone to go ahead while she went to check on something. Everyone else was either chatting or exploring what used to be The Oasis.

"You know, when Xara said Oasis, I just imagined what you see in books or kid's cartoons. Though, not like I watch them as much nowadays." Luna said to Jake.

"You're not the only one. Man, the Admin really did ruin this place. It looks like it could've been a good-looking city." Jake replied, before noticing someone coming. "There's Midnight!'

The purple haired girl looked slightly irritated as she made her way over to the duo.

Luna immediately noticed this. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, turns out, Jesse pretty much thinks I'm the spawn of the devil. I may or may not have confronted him about what he said to Jake and things escalated from there."

Luna glanced over at Jesse, who was having a conversation with Jessie and Petra (the younger one).

"Well, let's just hope he stops. I mean, that's pretty irrational, how long has he known you for?" Luna asked. Midnight considered the question for a moment.

"Four and a half years." (Because I have a head canon that season one takes place over about six months and season two takes place four years afterwards).

"Well then he would have known you long enough to know that you aren't evil." Luna replied with a tone of finality.

Something else suddenly crossed Midnight's mind. "Remember when you and Jake went to go talk about something? What was that all about?" Luna tried not to panic.

"Nothing important."

 _Nice try, but I'm not falling for that. You don't have to hide things from me._

Midnight's thought was never voiced.

* * *

"James, why don't you like Midnight?" Jessie asked. Even Jesse had almost forgotten about the name change.

"Yeah, you're acting like she has some weird disease or something. What's up with that?" Petra chimed in.

Even though he knew he would be given the same answer by the two sisters, Jesse stuck with his argument. "She's the Admin's daughter."

He wasn't surprised.

"So? She's still a person." Petra sent him a glare that was similar to the one Midnight gave him earlier. Her sister followed. If looks could kill, Jesse would've been dead three times over in three seconds.

Suddenly, someone screamed, and everyone rushed to where Xara was throwing a piece of cotton in rage.

"Years without sleep, YEARS!" And Midnight knew exactly what she was talking about.

Romeo had destroyed her bed.

Speaking of sleep, Midnight couldn't remember the last time she had. If she did during the entire adventure so far, she couldn't remember when. She would know once the adrenaline wore off. Though, she was starting to feel tired. The longest time she'd gone without sleeping was when she arrived at the surface.

"Xara?" Jessie asked before she was pulled back by Luna, and Xara threw another piece of cotton.

"Look at this! My bed... gone." Xara was on her knees, looking like she was trying not to cry.

Radar leant over and whispered to Jesse, "She's freaking out over a bed? Seriously?"

"Can she get any more melodramatic?" Petra questioned.

"Lunatic number three." Maria muttered, seemingly irritated.

"Come on guys, be nice." Jesse said. Midnight scowled, trying not to just shove him in rage.

 _You little hypocrite!_

"That's a bit rich coming from you." Jessie retorted, her arms folded.

"Jessica!" Luna sent Jessie a warning look before walking up to Xara. "It's just a bed Xara, you can always build another one." She said in what she could only hope was a comforting way.

"Have you seen any sheep or trees around here? There aren't anymore, Lena was it?"

"Luna." She corrected.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Midnight: (Sigh)**_

 _ **Okay, I'm just doing it because I'm lazy.**_

 _ **Midnight: I can tell.**_

 _ **Whatever, let's get on to the review!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: Luna did. / (Spoiler alert! The masked man is Ivor) / (Despite the fact that one of us-) You. (-has already died.) / (She doesn't have the patience to do every story on her profile) But I put up an announcement on my profile.**_

 _ **Well, that's all for now-**_

 _ **Midnight: You know by now I'm interrupting your outro a lot?**_

 _ **Yes, and I'm getting very annoyed with it.**_

 _ **Midnight: I just don't want you to forget the third book's plot, which is about-**_

 ** _See you next time!_**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**


	48. Fred's Keep and Backstories

After Midnight, Luna and Jessie consoled Xara, the former Admin decided to stay behind and work on the portal while the others went to go find an item from the surface to put in. Maria had apparently picked up an old habit of scrutinizing everyone's outfit. Luna was sick of it.

"Can you please not do that? That's very annoying, don't you think?" Luna snapped, to which Maria replied with a comment about how Luna was too young to understand, which annoyed the blond even further and she gave Maria a fierce glare before falling into step with Jake.

Meanwhile, both Jessie and Petra were chatting to the older version of Petra. Well, Petra was talking, Jessie was just tagging along after her older sister and chipping in to remind Petra that she was still there. Rueben seemed to be taking rounds around the little group and supervising, though he mostly stayed by Jessie's side.

"Fred's keep, what do you think Petra?" Jessie asked.

"One things for sure, I don't think the admins are the best at naming stuff." Petra answered, before going back to her conversation with her older self. Jessie pouted and started up and conversation with Rueben, mainly about random things that came to mind and how it wasn't fair that she wasn't included that much.

"How come you're wearing that? No offense, but it's really ugly." Midnight tried her best to ignore Maria, despite the fact that Luna had given her friend a harsh glare, and said nothing. It didn't help the current situation whatsoever.

* * *

 _She didn't even remember much before she escaped to the surface, but afterwards was clear as day. For the first few weeks, nature hadn't been on her side. Heck, her first day resulted in her almost being spider bait. She didn't have a place to sleep, or anything that she needed to survive on her own._

 _She shouldn't have to be on her own in the first place._

 _Her first thought was to go to the Ice Palace, somewhere familiar, but Romeo would come soon enough and bring her back down beneath. Anywhere that she was familiar with was out of the question, so she had to go beyond what she knew._

 _Everyone she'd been with since then either had something happen to them or simply just fell apart too much for her. The fifth time was different, it lasted a year, Midnight was nine. This new world was a harsh place, so unforgiving. One wrong thing and you'd be done. She believed that until she was halfway through her sixth group. They were forgiving, helpful and kind. Smart, resourceful, yet dangerous if you picked a fight. Midnight thought it would last._

 _Boy was she wrong._

 _He came in, and she was drawing a picture. She'd been getting better at her talents over the years, and she was almost finished. But when he stepped in, the look she hated clear on his face, she expected what he was going to say._

 _"The rules have been updated. You have to go."_

 _She'd been angry at first, the one stable home she'd found and they were getting rid of her. This was her dream, but she had the doubt that it wouldn't last. They left her with a few supplies, and she was on her own again. She wasn't even mad anymore._

 _She didn't try to find a home after that. That wasn't her goal anymore. She'd been taught all she needed, how to use a sword, how to fish, how to build a shelter. The only thing she was missing was archery, not that she'd be able to learn._

 _She needed to find a tree. Not for wood, though that was preferable. If she could stay up high, all she needed to worry about were spiders. They were weak compared to her, she could pick them off easily._

 _The first month was difficult, getting materials for the treehouse. Eventually, she was safe. Finally, after all those years of searching, she was safe._

 _When she was twelve, she left the treehouse behind. The reason was because she needed to move on. The spiders increased in number, the treehouse began to look unstable and she was just sick and tired of climbing the ladder everytime she needed to go somewhere._

 _On her way in search of a flat plains, she came across two girls, one younger than her and one older. They didn't notice her until she called out. She could've mistaken them for sisters, they looked so alike, but she knew they weren't._

 _Their names were Alexa and Ivy._

 _They quickly became friends, and in return for letting her stay with them, Midnight offered to help with whatever they needed._

 _She wished she hadn't left the cabin that the three girls had built, but there was no going back. It was supposed to be a simple expedition, to try and go monster hunting for supplies. Ivy came with her, but they ran into a horde of monsters that they couldn't fight off. Midnight offered to stay behind so that Ivy could get to safety, fought them all off, and got lost._

 _Ivy told Alexa that Midnight was gone._

 _And the seventh group she had fell apart._

 _She was fifteen when she found Lukas and the Ocelots._

* * *

"Giving me the silent treatment again Lily? Look, I get that you're angry, but you're younger than me, I can literally remember you as a baby." Midnight noticed that no time had passed. So maybe it wasn't only slowing down time, but stopping it completely.

Luna didn't respond.

"You know what, forget it." Maria walked off, muttering something that was probably not nice to herself.

"What was that all about?" Asked Jake.

"I told you Jake, Maria and I aren't talking, and which Maria can't seem to understand, is that I'm not a completely clueless nine year old girl that needs everything explained anymore." Luna explained, before dropping her voice to a whisper. Midnight still heard anyway.

"And that's exactly what got me, you know, pregnant."

She didn't mean to eavesdrop, it just happened.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Luna said a bit too quickly.

"I heard that you know, there's no point in lying." Luna looked behind them, once more, they were falling behind.

"Midnight, why were you listening in?" Just as Midnight was about to explain that she hadn't intentionally done it, Luna continued. "You know what, don't answer that. It happened and I can't turn back time, even though I would if I could. Just don't tell anyone, please." Luna whispered, despite the fact that only the Midnight and Jake could hear her. The former considered the request for a moment.

"Alright, but you have to tell me everything."

"Hey look! There's Fred's keep, in all it's glory!" Jessie called.

Maria had looked and saw the trio falling behind. "Guys come on, hurry up!" They did, just in time to a woman running off and calling for someone named Binta.

"Cam?" Midnight whispered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" The older version of Petra said.

"The weapons in there!" Jessie exclaimed.

 _No it isn't._

* * *

They entered Fred's keep.

"This place is beautiful." Luna whispered.

"You'd think anything's beautiful, even a piece of rubbish." Maria snapped, which she received another glare for.

A woman on a stage was talking about a firework display and a Fred's trivia competition, starting at Fred o clock.

"A trivia competition?! Are these people nuts?!" Petra (The older one) hissed.

"Yeah, they're trapped underground with giant freaking monsters for company." Her younger self agreed.

"Petra, language!" Luna scolded. The young woman from before was now talking to the one on stage who came forward.

"Hi there! My name is Binta." At the silence, Binta continued. "This is the part where you tell me why you're here." Midnight had mysteriously vanished.

"We're here because Fred had a weapon to kick the admin!" Jessie explained.

"Kill." Petra corrected her little sister.

"Now you two want to murder someone? Okay, where's the nearest nuthouse?" Maria asked to no one in particular. Probably the reason she was ignored.

"Well, if you want to do that, then you should enter the Fred trivia competition. Fred's house is sacred and even I only go in there on special occasions, so study up. It's a friendly village, so you should get some Fred facts. Now, off you go, shoo!"

"Okay, so who's doing the trivia competition?" Asked Petra (The older one).

"Me!" Jesse piped up immediately.

"No, me." Jesse chipped.

"How about both of you do it?" Luna sounded irritated.

"But-"

"But nothing!" Maria was fed up. "Look, Jesse, James, Ugly face-" Midnight had heard her from where she was talking to Cam, and almost snorted. "Whatever your stupid name is, I am giving you your last chance. I haven't had a good punching bag in a long time and you seem like the perfect one, and you know I might only be sixteen, but I can be deadly with karate. What's the matter? Scared that a _seven year old_ girl's going to outshine you? Please, you're pathetic, just work with us!" Maria snapped, making an aggressive stance, making Jesse step back in alarm.

Jesse hurriedly agreed to work with Jessie, and the group split up to find Fred facts.

Luna was talking to a man with a chicken that was supposedly Fred's, trying to find out it's name, when a puppy ran up barking and scared the chicken up on the roof.

"Waffles!" The man wailed. Luna looked over just in time to see Jessie and Jesse high fiving.

"That was actually a really good idea." Jesse muttered as Jessie beamed.

"Good, because you're next." She snapped her fingers and whistled.

"Blocco!" The puppy immediately bolted and knocked Jesse over.

"Jess!" He protested.

Jessie gave him an innocent smile as Midnight was dying of laughter, having seen the whole thing. "What James? Don't you like puppies?" Asked Jessie. Jesse groaned as Luna went to gently get the puppy off of him and gave Jessie a half amused and half exasperated look.

"Really Jessica?" Jessie just laughed in response.

A while later, Luna and Maria were back at it, arguing about petty things, like missing lip gloss that the other girl didn't even like.

"I know you took it!" Maria snapped.

"I don't even like the color red, it looks far too much like blood and it makes me feel sick!" Luna argued back.

"What are you even doing these days?! Faith says that you keep going to some clinic and looking around before you go in!" Luna turned bright red.

"Oh, so now you're sending Faith, Amy and Tiffany to stalk me around town?! What is wrong with you Maria Anne Vietullo, why can't you mind your own business?" Luna demanded angrily.

"What's going on?" Midnight asked as she walked over to the pair.

"Purple freak, that's none of your business." Now it was Midnight's turn to turn bright red. She'd been called that before, and the last person who said it got a football to the back of the head. Time stopped as she remembered.

* * *

 _"What's going on over here?" Midnight asked, eight years old and with her first group. Justin grinned. "None of your business, Purple Freak." He said, talking to his sister, Vanessa. Midnight glared, the kids here were not very nice. She'd learned that in the first few minutes of being there. Justin and Vanessa thought that just because they were the children of the leader, they got to boss people around, specifically the kids eight and under, because Justin was ten and Vanessa was thirteen._

 _There was only one kid that was even remotely nice to her, that didn't call her that stupid nickname. Her name was Violet. She tried to defend the eight year old from the bullies, even though she was a year younger than Justin. It never worked, but Midnight always thanked her for trying._

 _This time, it was the final straw._

 _"What did you call me?" Justin's grin grew into a smirk. "What? Finally got tired of running and crying in your room? Trying to call for your mommy and daddy?" Neither sibling noticed Kidnight's eyes were starting to glow more._

 _Random objects around the room started to float, and Vanessa noticed. "What's going on?!" Everything that was glass shattered, catching their attention._

 _"How are you not phased by this?!" Justin yelled at her, and Midnight only shrugged._

 _Suddenly, a football came flying across the room and hit him in the back of the head. Hard. It wasn't enough to knock him out or give him a concussion, but certainly enough for it to hurt a lot._

 _"Justin?!"_

 _"Get dad, get this purple freak out of here!" She did, and Midnight wasn't phased._

 _That was how she left, much to Violet's dismay. She thought about going back for her, before deciding against it._

* * *

Midnight had to stop herself from repeating that.

"Maria." Luna scolded before turning to Midnight, who was no longer red enough to be considered a tomato.

"Maria here can't mind her own business." She explained, sending a glare towards the other's direction.

"Not my fault-"

"Yes it is! You can't send people around to stalk others! Honestly, all this time, I thought you were my best friend!" Luna snapped, before storming off.

"What even happened?" Midnight asked again. Maria rolled her eyes.

"If you must know, all I did was try to apologize, then I brought up my lip gloss and then she decided to make things escalate. I'm telling you though, she hasn't been herself lately, jumping into rivers even though she knows she can't swim that well. That girl is impossible." Maria seemed irritated. Midnight refrained from telling her exactly why Luna wasn't herself.

It wasn't her business to poke around in.

"Guys! The trivia contest's starting, come on!" Petra (The older one) yelled.

* * *

The whole village gathered to see Kent (The man Jessie and Jesse were competing against) looking smug and Jessie looking equally as smug, with her arms folded. After building a statue of Fred, which did take a bit of arguing whether it should be a cube or square, Binta declared it a draw. The questions started.

"So, first question, Kent, what was Fred's favorite food?"

"Simple, any true friend of Fred would know that Fred enjoyed bread." Kent answered arrogantly.

 _They just had to make that rhyme..._

"Correct! Jessie and Jesse, it's your turn now. Fred loved the color blue, but which kind?"

Both hesitated. Midnight subtly pulled out a bit of lapis and showed it to them. Jessie nodded and she put it away before anyone could accuse her of cheating.

"Lapis blue." Jessie answered.

 _Nailed it!_

"Correct! Kent, Fred was very simplistic, but he had excessive amounts of his favorite tool, what was it?"

"That is simple, it was a hoe." Kent replied.

"Correct, Jessie and Jesse, back to you. What was Fred's faithful chicken named?"

 _I wouldn't say faithful, from what I could remember, he was always running off._

Jessie and Jesse had a whispered argument in case he got it wrong. Finally, Jessie stepped up.

"The chicken's name is Waffles because he likes eating them and hates Blocco the puppy like James!" She answered in one breath. Maria, the older Petra, and Midnight were all snickering at her explanation.

"Correct! Alright, listen up, all of you, of all the trees in the forest, which kind of wood was Fred's favorite?"

Kent was confused, but Jessie and Jesse grinned.

"It's birch!" Jessie squeaked.

"Correct! Jessie, you are the winner! Which means you win one night in Fred's house!" Jessie was given some pajamas and went inside with Rueben. Everyone else split up and Luna went to talk to Jesse.

"Hello Jesse." She said, her tone was friendly, but it was also cold, if that was even possible.

"Hi."

Luna wasted no time and got right to the point.

"You've known Midnight for four and a half years, just because she's the admin's daughter, that does not mean you can act as though she doesn't have feelings. I'm pretty sure that you've known her to know she isn't evil. Has she tried to kill any of you? No, I didn't think so." Once she was done with her lecture, Luna walked away as though nothing had happened, leaving Jesse to stare after her in astonishment.

"Whoa, Luna, you really chewed him out." Jake commented.

"I just thought he needed a good word in his ear, Midnight's one of my best friends, and well, apparently her, Petal and Jessica wasn't going to work and most people don't really think I'm capable at confrontations. If that didn't work, I don't know what will. Maybe Maria?" Luna asked.

"Maybe." Jake answered, before noticing something. "Hey look, there's Jessie and Binta!"

"Do you think Jessie's found the weapon?" The younger Petra asked.

"I can't read lips, but by the looks of things, no, I don't think so." Luna glanced over to where Jessie was explaining the situation about the admin.

Binta gave Jessie a compass after almost crying in front of her and making her promise to take the village to the overworld.

"So who's going? I mean, there's too many of us to all go." Jesse pointed out.

"Me, Petra, both my sister and her other self by the way, Maria, Luna and Midnight." Jessie answered.

"So it's a girls only trip?" Radar asked.

"Hey, girls can defend themselves just as well-" Maria started, but Jessie interrupted.

"But we'll take you for good measure." She said.

"Alright, let's go!" Petra cheered and the group set off.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Okay, I just put three chapters of Minecraft Kid Mode into one chapter of Every Action Matters. Three thousand words went into this.**_

 _ **Midnight: All just to get caught up?**_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _ **Midnight: Dedication.**_

 _ **Thank you. Let's get to the reviews.**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: Yeah, he does end up coming down to the Underneath as a spy for Romeo, but he does realize it's Jesse. (I guess Jessie in this case.) / (It must've been extremely satisfying.) He learns his lesson, probably after Midnight talks to him again. / They are extracts of my ideas, but the overall plot will have to wait. No spoilers Midnight. (These lips are sealed this time.) This time?!**_

 _ **Ellismskd24: I'm not actually sure, the game never confirms nor denies it. I'd like to think he did though.**_

 _ **Midnight: Are you sick of writing yet?**_

 _ **Yes. For now.**_

 _ **Midnight: What took you so long?**_

 _ **Writer's block.**_

 _ **Midnight: Why were there two flashbacks this time?**_

 _ **The first one mostly explains what happened in the eight years in between you leaving the Underneath and finding Lukas's group. The second one explains why you don't like being called Purple Freak.**_

 _ **Midnight: Other than the fact that's it a plain insult?**_

 _ **That too.**_

* * *

 _She looked around at the mess that was once Minecraft Story Mode before her._

 _Something about it was eerie, the lack of people maybe. Maybe it was the fact that she was alone, or in the dark. Not even mobs were spawning in. That was creepiest thing, every corner she either prayed for someone to come out or a monster to come and try to attack her, but there was nothing._

 _The game was completely empty._

 _Midnight felt that way._

* * *

 _ **Anyway, that's all for now, see you next time!**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	49. A Cliffhanger and Ivor

"So, what are we looking for exactly?" Jessie hadn't actually told them what they were looking for, and Midnight hadn't bothered to ask until now. For some odd reason, Maria was especially irritable, and she snapped again. "Well, newsflash...uh...Purple Prune-" Unbeknownst to her, Midnight glitched. "It's not going to be lying around! Don't you know that?!" Midnight abruptly looked like she was trying not to punch Maria. Luna had to step in before she gave up.

"Are you going to keep doing that? Honestly Maria, I'm beginning to think you're not capable of holding a civilized conversation with someone. Just because you throw tantrums like a toddler, doesn't mean everyone else will." Maria glared.

"Well, what about you? Honestly, you and Creep are all over each other these days, I'm surprised you haven't made a baby already." Maria said nastily before walking away with a very rude gesture, thankfully not noticing that Luna had gone pale.

"Why does she always have to act like she knows everything?" Luna asked, sounding hysterical. Midnight shrugged, before remembering something.

"Wait, I said-" She only started before Luna cut her off.

"I know. You don't have to remind me, I don't have a three second memory." Luna and Midnight were falling behind again. (We have a running gag folks!) "Is it just me, or is that happening every time we talk?" The former asked in surprise.

"Maybe. That's weird, I think that's the third time." (It is).

"So, what do you want to know?" Luna asked.

"How did you, you know, get pregnant?" Luna frowned at the question, or maybe it was the way it was worded.

"I hope you know how babies are made, because I won't explain." All of a sudden, for what was probably the third time, Midnight turned a bright red. The nineteen year old quickly replied before the conversation turned awkward. (Too late.)

"I didn't mean that."

"Oh. Well, I've always been treated like a baby, it's what you have to to expect when you're the youngest out of a group. Except, I don't know if I started to notice it more or everyone else just started making more annoying when I turned fourteen. So, I started trying to prove myself and show everyone I wasn't a little girl anymore and I did really dangerous things, like jumping into a deep river and nearly drowning, someone had to fish me out." And that part added up with what Maria told Midnight earlier.

"Then, one night, Jake texted me, asking if I could help him with the cupcakes for his cupcake shop, and well, let's just say that things escalated and well, we did it, we used protection but something must've went wrong and it failed." Midnight's blush began to fade, now she was only a soft pink.

"My symptoms started when I was a trip, I was throwing up and I was getting mood swings and then Faith decided it was necessary to team up with Amy and Tiffany and throw me in the bathroom with a pregnancy test, but she forgot I was holding my pencil case and I was angry and resentful, so I pencilled on a negative result and I scolded her. Only, another month later, I got suspicious and the thought wouldn't leave me alone, so I actually took the test and it was positive and apparently I'm two months along." Luna looked down at her stomach. "Sometimes I don't even know how to feel about this, sometimes I wish I'd been more careful and sometimes I wish that I could hold them."

"Right." Was all Midnight had to say.

Hey, are you two always going to fall behind?! Come on, hurry up! Jessie and Petra found minecarts!" Maria yelled. The two hurried up and sure enough, there were minecarts, conveniently one for everyone in the group. As they moved on in the minecarts, Luna started humming a song which annoyed Maria a lot and she yelled at Luna to stop or else she would throw her off.

That's what got Midnight thinking.

* * *

 _Sometime in between being on her own and with the terrible first encounter, Midnight was completely fine. She didn't care about being alone, all she cared about was survival. A few weeks before she left, her brother did._

 _She didn't even remember that much about him, only that they were twins and he was long gone. Wasn't sure if they'd see each other again. Probably not, he would've either gotten killed on the surface or got too lost for anyone to find him._

 _Not like they tried._

 _She was angry, he was too. There weren't many kids in the Underneath, surprisingly, so her twin was the closest person to a friend she had, and he just straight up left._

 _Sad, because she couldn't even remember his name. She did have another friend, a girl named Amber, but she hadn't seen her since she left._

 _Trust was a key thing for the Admins, just not when they were alone. And certainly not now, now that everything's already happened and their little family of five was torn apart._

 _As far as Midnight knew, there were only three left. One was resentful and angry at the other one, who killed the third and sent her to an inescapable prison, the two kids had run away, one mysteriously vanished and the other found at least six homes before settling on the one that just so happened to be out to destroy the one who killed._

 _She never knew they would be spread so thin._

* * *

"Do you really need to shout Whiny Box? It's just a song." Luna pointed out as they were moving along, effectively snapping Midnight back to reality. Maria burst out laughing.

"Whiny Box?! Really, that's what you come up with?" She asked, receiving a glare from Luna.

"You know I don't insult people!" She complained.

"Still, that's pathetic, it really is!" Maria laughed. Suddenly, the minecarts jolted and everyone flew out, and Luna was left hanging on to a cliff.

"Luna, come on, grab my hand, I'll pull you up." Just before Maria could pull Luna up to safety, a potion of slowness hit her, causing her to drop Luna."

* * *

Jessie was being held in a chokehold by the masked man she'd seen earlier. Everyone else was under the influence of a splash potion of slowness. "Hi!" Jessie said, trying to be friendly. "I'm Jessie and I'm seven years old and-" The masked man only held her tighter. "Why are you doing this? You're hurting me!" Jessie whined. Petra somehow managed to give her sister an exasperated look.

"I... am a shadow, sent to eliminate all imposter Jessies." The masked man said. Jessie was stunned.

"But I _am_ Jessie!" She protested.

"Really? Then tell me something only Jessie would know!" The masked man ordered.

"Alright, how about, I stole Petra's old bandana and sword!" Jessie shrieked.

"Wait, really? Why did you do that?" Asked the masked man.

"I don't know, it was just funny! You should've seen her face afterwards, 'Who took my bandana and sword?! If you don't own up now, I'll kill you!'" Jessie imitated, if Midnight wasn't currently under the effects of a slowness potion, she would've laughed. She settled for a grin instead. Petra, on the other hand, glared at her sister. If looks could kill, Jessie would've been long dead.

"Nope! Sorry! Say goodbye!" The masked man said. Jessie began to cry.

"I hate you! I told you one of my biggest secrets and you're still going to kill me! You're so mean!" Jessie sobbed.

"Ah, yes, I would recognize that childish outburst anywhere..."

Ivor took off his mask.

"You are the real Jessie!"

"Ivor?!" Jessie asked, drying her tears. Ivor suddenly ducked to avoid Maria trying to karate chop his head off.

"Nice to see you too, young lady, what was that for?" Ivor snapped.

"Oh, I'll tell you what for, Grandad!" Maria snapped right back, her face looked as though she'd been crying.

"I'm forty seven!" Ivor protested.

"I. Don't. Care! Murderer." Maria hissed the last word, not noticing how Midnight shifted.

That scar was starting to become uncomfortable.

"I didn't kill anyone!" Ivor protested again.

"Yes you did, and your victim's name was Luna-Lily Flora Evergreen. And your weapon was your stupid potion!" Maria snapped once again, aiming to knock Ivor's head off. Again.

"I don't get it." Ivor told her.

"Basically, Luna was hanging off a cliff, I was trying to help her back up, your potion hit me and I dropped Luna and now... she's gone." Maria explained.

"Oh, then I'm sorry." Ivor apologized.

"Oh? Well guess what?! Sorry doesn't make a dead man alive! Or, in this case, girl."

"Wait, how did you find out where we were?" Ivor was listening.

"Who are you two?" He asked Midnight and the older Petra.

"I'm Midnight, and this is Petra."

"Nice! There's another Ivor, and you seem kinda cooler than ours, you're a ninja!" Petra said admiringly.

"Ah, thank you! As for your question, Jessie, this showed me the way." Ivor whipped out the younger Order's amulet.

Jessie remembered something. "Could you give it to me?" She asked. Ivor obliged and after discussing a good cover story for killing Jessie, the group set off again.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Did anyone notice I wait until The Princess of Pink updates two to three times before I do?**_

 ** _Midnight: I thought that was on accident, are you doing it on purpose?_**

 ** _Yep._**

 ** _Midnight: Oh._**

 ** _Let's get on to the reviews!_**

 ** _Ellismskd24: Secret._**

 ** _The Princess of Pink: Well, Cam noticed that Midnight was with them and the two were actually really good friends. / Nope, no clue. / (I was really young and didn't know how to deal with bullies.)_**

 ** _Midnight: Are you going to leave behind another extract?_**

* * *

 _Every Action Matters: Broken Promises_

 _The brother she thought was gone, now standing right in front of her. The Darkness twins were back together, after who knows how long apart._

 _They could only hope the moment lasted._

 _But it never does._

* * *

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	50. The Cabin and a Revelation

"Next stop, Romeoburg!" Midnight rolled her eyes, that name was too familiar, and yet it still managed to make her groan at the name. "Who are we losing now? Midnight probably, then Jessie and Radar! The most annoying people here!" At this point, annoying was probably the insult she'd heard the most of, and it didn't phase her too much.

"What's your problem, can you not say anything that's not rude, is that it?" The younger Petra demanded.

"I'm not annoying and Midnight and Radar aren't either! That's really mean!" Jessie protested.

 _At least someone agrees._

"Well, guess what, people have opinions, get over it little girl. And newsflash, yes, all of you are annoying, you act like an obnoxious little brat, Radar has a panic attack every five seconds, and Midnight, I don't know where to start, maybe, I'll settle for the fact that, I don't know, you have purple hair, that's clearly been dyed at a salon and awful clothes that look like you just dragged them out of the bin! Have you never looked at a fashion magazine in your life?!"

 _I don't know if you noticed, Maria, but when you're the Admin's daughter living in a world that's now been bedrocked over, you don't really have much time to do anything while you're, I don't know, in the middle of a feud between three basically gods._

"Well, what about you? You're rude and arrogant." Petra, the younger one, started.

"And mean and horrible!" Jessie chipped in.

"That's literally the same thing Jessie." Petra told her sister in exasperation, before turning to Maria. "But really?! It's like, now Luna's gone, you've gotten worse!" She complained. Maria simply rolled her eyes and ignored her.

After they got off the minecarts, Midnight caught up with Maria, who was walking in front of everyone else. "Finally stopping your habit of falling behind, wow, I'm impressed." While she obviously wasn't.

"Why do you have a grudge against dyed hair, your's looks dyed as well." Maria glared at her.

"Excuse me?! What did you just say?" She snapped.

"I said, your's looks dyed as well."

"Well it isn't! It's naturally this dark! I'm Italian! Honestly, how obnoxious can you get? I don't know how Luna managed, surrounding herself with people like you and not going mad." Maria muttered.

 _Well, my hair isn't dyed either. It's naturally this purple! I'm the Admin's daughter! Oh the irony._

"Are you calling me crazy?" Now Midnight was starting to sound annoyed.

"No, I'm saying your annoying. I've got an idea, why don't you go and talk to Jessie? She might be able to understand."

"Are you calling me a kid?!"

"Well, it's called Kid Mode, the 'leader' is just a little girl with a pig for a pet." Maria raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you like this?"

"I'm my own person, got that? I've got my own life, and you're staying at the doormat, got it, uh, Purple- you know what, forget it, I don't have the time or energy to think of a new name, and calling you the same one is ridiculous, I'll look like a clown." Maria sounded as though she was teaching a class. Then her expression softened slightly (Only slightly).

"Listen, what do you want?" She asked, before noticing something. "Hey, I think that's Romeoburg!"

Sure enough, there it was. It looked like a castle wall, with shouting coming from behind it. "Oh gosh, it sounds like there are a few thousand big... scary... people behind that wall, ready to kill us!"

"For God's sake! Haven't you ever heard of not showing the enemy you're scared?" Maria snapped.

"But it sounds like there are a lot of people there!" Jessie protested.

 _There really isn't._

"Halt! Stop right there kid, what business do you have, standing here?" Demanded a woman, standing on top of the wall.

"I need to get inside!" Jessie yelled back.

"Well, you can't." The woman answered.

"Oh? Well what if we made you?" Maria snapped.

"Then we'll sic our army on you!" The other woman answered. Jessie started fake crying.

"Please! Please don't sic your army on us!" She begged dramatically, even managing to squeeze out some tears.

"Oh for God's sake! Hey, send your pathetic army on us, and we'll show them who's boss." Abruptly, the army noise stopped.

"Was that a recording?" Petra (The younger one) asked in surprise as the second woman ran off and the army noise started up again.

Midnight smirked.

"No! They just took a power nap! And now they're stronger than ever... thanks to their nap!" The woman (Was her name Soup?) said uneasily. "The army's fake, isn't it?" Midnight asked, her arms folded.

"No, what kind of morons would be hiding a tape playing army noises behind the-"

"Soup! Alright, you're right, there is no army, but we still can't let you in, sorry." The first woman said apologetically.

After some persuasion, however, they let the group in. After Jessie had built a creeper and everyone was given some armor, they went into a labyrinth (and they had to leave Lluna behind to negotiate terms with another llama). After dealing with a lot of golems, skipping to the six hundredth level, and defeating a giant golem, they got to a garden with a cabin in.

Midnight's expression softened. She'd seen that place before. Right before Romeo started acting weird, he took her and her brother to the cabin, along with Fred and Xara.

 _Too bad I can't remember much about it. In fact, I can't really remember anything from before the bedrock._

"Luna would've loved this." Maria murmured, smiling.

"Maybe we should split up to find the weapon?" Jessie offered and the group split up. Maria sat under a tree, looking around with a wistful expression on her face and twirling a lily flower. Midnight came up and Maria's expression hardened slightly. "What do you want?" She asked.

"What did you mean when you said Luna would've liked it?" Midnight asked. Maria smiled sadly.

"Luna loved nature-" _Her and Ivy would've gotten along well then. "_ -when we were little, she would come over to my house at the crack of dawn, wake me up by throwing rocks at my window until I woke up and drag me outside for nature hunts. Then, we'd spend the whole day in an 'exotic island', it was just a local park, and we would just, well, be kids, I guess, playing tag and hide and seek." Maria took a deep breath before continuing.

"As we got older, well, we had to deal with more serious things and grow up really fast, my parents died on the night of my eighth birthday and I got custody of myself and Luna got abused by her moron of a dad for just about everything about her and had to run away in the middle of the night with Lukas."

"Now, more things changed, she was sick, even though she wouldn't admit it, she was blaming everything on hormones, one day, I just saw her, looking like she'd just been crying, walking away from this weird girl after exchanging phone numbers with her. I asked her what was wrong and she just told me she missed her old self, before she just walked away. For about a week, it was as though Luna had somehow moved out of her own body and was replaced with a different girl. Now, she's gone, it's like all the good times just came back and I miss her, she was definitely something else." A tear slid down Maria's face. "Have you noticed that it's only when you lose someone or something you love, that's when you really appreciate them? Have you lost anyone?" She asked Midnight.

 _Yes._

"I don't think so. What's with the lily?"

"It was her nickname, I called her Lily sometimes, she called me Marie." Maria explained.

"Hey, do you believe in ghosts coming to haunt you?" Probably not the right question, but Midnight couldn't help but ask. Maria narrowed her eyes.

"What are you going to say?" She asked.

 _Meanwhile, on the surface..._

"Lexa, come on!" Ivy complained, practically shaking Alexa to get her to wake up.

"Ivy, what do you want?" Ivy sat down on the side of Alexa's bed.

"You need to see this. Something's up with Beacontown, and most of the Order, plus Radar, are gone."

"It's probably nothing." Alexa groaned, turning over and trying to go back to sleep.

"Midnight isn't there, and she isn't with Lukas either. Don't you get it?! She's gone, just suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth!"

This got Alexa's attention, and she sat up. Her hair was a mess, from tossing and turning all night, but thankfully none of it was in her face. Ivy got off the bed, handing Alexa a brush, which she gladly took, and just before she walked out, she said, "Meet me at the gate."

Alexa hurried up, getting geared up just before she grabbed the most important thing, the locket, before going out herself.

She had to admit, Midnight made the right choice when she said Star Shield looked good on her.

Ivy forgot her locket in the treehouse the two occasionally shared, so Alexa had to go and get it before they met up. Ivy was always forgetting it, along with the fact it was literally the thing keeping them from permanently dying.

Alexa didn't even have to be that close to know that something was wrong.

The cheerful atmosphere had changed completely, instead opting for a darker, more ominous tone. A lot of things had been replaced with lava, from what she could tell once the gates opened, and strange golems patrolled the streets. The townspeople seemed terrified, as though someone was about to pop up out of nowhere and kill them. Lukas and the former Ocelots were nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" She asked, not realizing that no one was around to answer the question.

"I don't know, but it definitely isn't right."

A spray of purple sparks appeared a few feet away from them, revealing Jesse. Except, they could tell it wasn't him. Everything had tipped them off, because there was no way that was actually Jesse.

Axel and Olivia were off to the side, and when they saw 'Jesse', they turned in a different direction, now facing Alexa and Ivy. They ran over.

"Axel, Olivia? What happened here?" Ivy questioned, looking over at the imposter Jesse.

"Jesse came back, told us that he defeated the Admin and gained his powers, but changed the town completely. I assume you know that last part from just taking a glance." The two nodded. "Something's definitely not right here, but we can't tell him that. Anyone who disagrees with the way he runs this place isn't heard from again."

Now they knew it.

Something was terribly wrong.

* * *

"Midnight, just spit it out." Maria snapped.

"You didn't answer the question." Midnight pointed out. Maria looked irritated.

"If it's Luna's ghost, what's she going to do? Throw your things around?! Pull your hair?! Throw you out a window?! Luna's not that easy to anger, what's so secret anyway?" She asked.

"I'm not sure whether I should tell you, Luna told me not to tell anyone." Midnight explained.

"Is it because she's pregnant?"

 _Hold up-_

"Wait, you knew?" Midnight asked. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Do you think I'm deaf?! I've got pretty good hearing, I heard that whole conversation you two had. So, I eavesdropped it. I know it was wrong, but, I couldn't help myself. To be honest, I wondered what all the noise was about back on the trip, I just heard Luna yelling at Faith, Amy, and Tiffany to open the door and they were yelling at her to 'take the test.' It sounded so bizarre, locking Luna inside a room and telling her to take a test? So, I decided to just go and work on a new project instead of finding out what was going on. I was trying to drop hints to you that I knew. I guess I was too subtle, because you didn't get the hint." Maria raised her eyebrows.

"Wait, when did you drop the hints?" Asked Midnight in surprise.

"Just about now, 'sick' is the code for pregnant, but I must've covered it up too much."

"Or maybe, I didn't know about your code." Midnight suggested, sounding irritated.

"Don't take that tone with me, alright? I'm having a civilized conversation with you, that's a favor, got it?" Maria snapped back, before throwing the lily into Midnight's hair, stopping and nodding, looking satisfied with the look.

"Now _that's_ what I call perfect, white lillies in purple hair, perfect." She walked away, murmuring to herself about soft fabrics for lily headbands, leaving Midnight, staring after her like she suddenly had two heads.

Then again, the lily was pretty cute.

"Guys! We got the weapon!" Jessie and her sister came running out of the cabin, with Jessie looking pleased with herself and Petra had a similar expression, except that she also looked like she had been crying. "Really? Come on! Let's go kick the admin's butt!" The older Petra exclaimed. Jessie giggled. "Why are we kicking his butt?" She asked. Her sister (and Midnight) facepalmed.

"Come on, let's move. We've got quite a journey in front of us, and I say we get there sooner, rather than later." She said.

"Hey! You stole my lines!" Jessie protested.

"Tough, should've said them faster little sister." Jessie pouted, but ran ahead with Rueben squealing excitedly.

"Come on slowcoaches!" She called over her shoulder.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Midnight: Yes!**_

 _ **What?**_

 _ **Midnight: It's May, that's what! I'm so excited for my birthday!**_

 _ **You're just like me sometimes.**_

 _ **Midnight: I know.**_

 _ **Let's reply to the reviews.**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: ... (Yes. That's why she does it.) / (Bring the crossover into episode five!) And I completely agree with her. / (Yeah, he'd sarcastically call her brave and push her around too.) / (It's fine.) / Yep. (You do realize she can ask through PM-) What, so you can figure out what's happening in the rewrite? I don't think so.**_

 _ **Ellismskd24: The admin would probably send you to wherever Jack/Petra went**_

 _ **Midnight: Hey!**_

 _ **Yeah?**_

 _ **Midnight: Are you starting a countdown story? I saw your plans.**_

 _ **Oh come on! Is nothing secret anymore?!**_

 _ **Midnight: Nope. Are you?**_

 _ **Yeah. Not until it's ten days left though.**_

 _ **Midnight: Aww.**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_


	51. We had to leave Radar behind

Midnight managed to catch up with Maria, who turned around. "Don't take that lily off Midnight, I'm warning you, I'll murder you if you do. That lily actually makes your hair look acceptable." Well then.

"Seriously? I thought we were getting along and then you acted irrational over my tone." Midnight pointed out, not yet realizing that since Luna fell, she'd actually managed to catch up with everyone else. Huh.

"Listen, I act how I act, got that? I'm sixteen, I've got to live in the moment, you probably don't remember being in your proper teens."

 _I'm only three years older than you!_

And anyway, I told you, you're staying at the doormat. Now, why don't you shoo, go talk to little Petra or something." Maria snapped, flipping her shiny dark hair, and some of it whipped in Midnight's face. "Ow!" She complained.

"That wasn't intentional." Maria told Midnight haughtily.

"I'm sure." Midnight replied sarcastically. "Look, Maria, I don't get it." She started, but Maria cut her off.

"That's your problem." Maria said arrogantly. Midnight was just about ready to punch her.

"Punching me now? That's sweet. Guess you're not as saintly as Luna made you out to be." Maria said, making Midnight stop dead in her tracks. "What?"

"Yep, when we were getting her arm sorted out after Cassie decided to execute it, and left the job unfinished, she started going on about how you're a great friend. Then again, Luna can find the best quality in Adolf Hitler, and he's the one who started the Holocaust because he couldn't keep his thoughts to himself."

"What was with that song earlier? You know, the one you yelled at Luna to stop humming or you'll throw her off?" Asked Midnight, to which Maria sighed in frustration.

"When are you going to leave me alone?!" _When you answer my questions._ "If you must know, that song, My R, is the same stupid song Tiffany kept blasting through Fab Fashionista at random intervals. The ending has the girl undoing her braids, taking off her cardigan and jumping. Well, Luna couldn't, she was pregnant, I don't think she would-"

Maria was about to say more, when Jessie piped up from behind her.

"What does pregnant mean?" She asked innocently.

"None of your business kid, go, I don't know, talk to your sister." Maria told the seven hear old, who pouted. "She's boring, she's just talking to her older self and even Rueben's busy." She whined back pitifully. "Alright, pregnant means going to have a baby, okay? Now shoo." Jessie shook her head.

"And why not?!" Maria snapped, but Jessie wasn't listening.

"Look, there's the minecarts!" She squeaked. Sure enough, there they were, all ready to go. "Get in everyone!" Jessie called, getting into one with Rueben, who had run up into her arms. As they were rolling along, Jessie brought something else up to her sister. She made the mistake of making it loud enough for Maria and Midnight to hear.

"Was Luna going to have a baby?" She asked.

"What? Jessie, where did you get that idea from?" Petra asked.

"I heard Midnight and Maria talking about it." Jesse answered.

Maria suddenly had the appearance of being painted bright red, while Midnight facepalmed. Too hard it seemed, because she gave a quiet "Ow." afterwards.

"Who told you that you could listen in to other people's conversations?! How much did you hear, you little... brat?!" Maria demanded angrily.

"Not much." Jessie said nervously.

"Not much? How much is not much?!" Maria was all but yelling now, throwing her hands up in the air and almost falling of the minecart. "Not much." Jessie replied again. Maria groaned.

"You're annoying me now."

"You didn't answer the question." Jessie persisted.

"Fine, but you better leave me alone after this."

* * *

Midnight was left slightly embarrassed after Jessie had been told the truth, and decided to try and change the subject.

"Wait, what was the weapon?" She had been slightly curious since they didn't walk out with much of anything, but never had the time to ask. The younger Petra snorted. "Something Jessie would probably choose, #potato451, ridiculous, don't you think?" Everyone laughed, even Maria. "That is _ridiculous_ , who would make that up?" She asked.

So, everyone had laughed at the weird codename, but Midnight's was a little forced. She couldn't remember why, and no sudden flashbacks explained anything.

Deciding to save that for later, she took out a book and began to write. It wasn't much, just like what Lukas was writing during their portal network adventures. He only let her read it during the adventure, and even then, she only saw a sneak peak.

 _'Something from down the hall crashed. All that Amber could hear was screaming, growing louder, like she was getting closer when she wasn't even moving. And then suddenly, it stopped. In fact, everything stopped._

 _"If I have to listen to that anymore, I'll have no chance of escaping this mess." She said to herself, partially because no one was with her, but partially because the silence was deafening. Was the screaming coming from herself or one of her friends? If... whatever was in there with them got to one of them, who knows what would happen?_

 _One thing was for sure though, she wasn't going to let that happen to them._

 _Even if it meant sacrificing herself so they could live.'_

The reason Midnight stopped midway was because everyone suddenly started bombing her with questions, courtesy of Maria, who was also the reason they stopped. "Alright, hold it. I was being sarcastic, just quietly, like, I don't know, mice? Yep, mice." Jessie took that a step further by literally squeaking like a mouse and annoying everyone to death. "Squeak squeak." She said. Soon enough, the irritation was over and almost everyone was doing it, which caused Maria to grab the closet thing to her, a stone, and threw it at the closet person, who happened to be Jessie.

"Ow!"

"Just, shut up, okay? I don't have the time or energy to deal with your stupid shenanigans!" She snapped. Abruptly, the ride stopped and Maria flew out, landing on the ground face first. "Serves you right." The younger Petra muttered. Maria glared at her, got up, and made a very rude gesture with her fingers.

"Wait, how do we explain to Jake, I think that's his name, that Luna's gone?" The older version of Petra asked.

"Yeah, he clearly cared about her, he was probably the first person she told that she was pregnant." Maria rolled her eyes.

"Rip off the band-aid. It hurts, but it's better than beating around the bush. And it's better in the long run." She said bluntly, glaring at everyone as though they had all done something to personally offend her. "And I'll do it, because I know you lot are just spineless idiots and will all probably beat around the bush." She added harshly, but no one was listening.

"Woah, she actually did it." The younger Petra commented as she clapped.

"You said it, that's really impressive." Her older self agreed. Jessie had set off the fireworks that Binta had gave to her, which fascinated Lluna as she ran ahead towards the portal, making Jessie and some of the others laugh. "So this is it then! We're going home!" Radar cheered. Xara suddenly ran towards the group.

"What are you doing?! The portal is hidden for a reason, so no one who shouldn't find it can't." She snapped.

"Sounding pretty adminish Xara." Radar teased.

"We need back up." Jessie agreed. "Plus, Jack, Jake, James and the other Jack are all still at Fred's Keep." Xara looked irritated.

"We need brawn and the weapon, not bodies to throw at the problem! Where's blond girl, dead most likely, a perfect example-" Maria suddenly grabbed Xara by the shoulder, looking like she wanted to kill something in the most painful way possible.

"Alright, I'm sick of you _Xara."_ Maria spat out the name like it was poison. "Look, I guess we're on the same page, aren't we? So leave Luna out of it, got that?" Maria snapped. Xara simply shook Maria off and turned to Jessie.

"As you can see, the portal is fully functional. Did you complete your end?" She asked. The seven year old nodded and showed Xara the amulet. "Right here. I think it'll send us home." Xara nodded in satisfaction.

"Perfect." Jessie took out the journal.

"And here's Fred's... weapon." She added. Xara looked over it. "Potato." She muttered.

"Weird, right? I thought it was pretty funny." The younger Petra chipped in.

"Fred trusted him, he went to Romeo with the best of intentions and was.. was, ugh! There is no redemption in Romeo, none!" Midnight flinched.

Sure, he hadn't proved himself otherwise...

But that didn't mean he couldn't be saved.

"He may be your father, Midnight, but he must be stopped."

Jessie walked over and silently handed Xara her bed.

"Me and Petra found it, I'm really sorry Xara." She said. Suddenly, the giant enderman appeared.

"It's the same one that chased us, quick, hide!" The older Petra yelled.

Everyone ran to take cover in a partially destroyed building. Radar pointed at something in the distance.

"It's the Fred Folk!" He said excitedly, but no, it wasn't. Jessie frowned.

They're not people, they're mobs, do you need your eyes tested again Radar? I think your pre prescription expired."

"Maria, what are you doing?! Get back here!" The older Petra yelled. Maria was running towards the mobs and turned around, with a slight glare. "They're _mobs!_ Honestly, aren't you supposed to be an adult?! And yet _I'm_ the one actually showing this brainless lot who's boss." She karate chopped the nearest zombie to demonstrate her point.

"To find me a bed when I've been so unhelpful." Xara ran out and pushed Maria out of the way.

"Go, all of you, mobs don't stand a chance!" She yelled.

The giant enderman picked up the building Jessie and Radar were still in (Everyone else had thankfully been in a different section). Jessie screamed and jumped off, leaving Radar stuck in the building, but was thankfully shaken out by the enderman, who then proceeded to chase him.

"Jessie, anyone, help! I'm not ready to be eaten! I'm really not tasty, I'm not!" He wailed, running away.

"Jessie, you and both Petras fight off any mobs, Maria and I will go help Radar." Midnight told her.

"Wait, me?" Maria sounded shocked.

"Just go with it!" The younger Petra snapped. Maria glared at her, but nonetheless followed Midnight.

After Jessie had dealt with a lot of mobs, she saw Radar standing in front of the enderman. "Radar! What are you doing?!" Maria demanded, but was ignored.

"I will not run anymore-" Jessie ran over and tackled him, and the enderman picked her up. Jessie pulled out her sword and starting hitting the enderman's arm, making it screech.

"Hey, Ugly! You let Jessie go! Don't you have any decency? It is NOT cool to go around smashing everything, making a mess and picking people up like a toddler!" Midnight wasn't sure whether to pull Radar from the situation or let it be.

"Arghh! Eat this!" The hits the enderman recieved didn't phase it at all, in fact, it looked down at him like he'd gone insane. Then, it dropped Jessie, who fell into Jack's arms as he rolled over and over.

"Ha! Guess my training for fighting the jumping marshies came in handy, didn't it?" He asked, getting up. "Jack!" Jessie squealed, knocking him over again with a hug. Petra came over and her eyes widened. "Jack!" She echoed, running over and hugging him as well, then helped him up.

"Hey guys, pretty cool, right?" He asked.

Fred's people had actually seen the fireworks, and emerged from the shadows.

"For Fred's Keep! For the future, fight!" Binta ordered and the village went into battle. Surprisingly, garden hoes made good weapons.

Meanwhile, Jesse and Jake had found Midnight and Maria.

"Hey, you two, where's Luna?" Jake asked.

"Gone." Maria said bluntly, maybe a little too much.

"What? What does that mean?"

"She fell off a cliff." Maria explained, while Midnight tried not to cringe at how blunt that was.

"Please tell me this is some cruel joke." Jake pleaded desperately.

"No, I'm sorry Jacob. Also, no use hiding it, we both know about Luna's 'situation.'"

"Huh?" Jesse asked, and both girls forgot he was there. Maria sent him a glare like he was something horrible she'd found on the bottom of her shoe. "None of your business." She said sharply.

Jessie and Petra had repaired the portal and put the amulet inside. Radar said he would stay behind, and while it did take a lot of convincing, Jessie agreed and they all ran through the portal with the people from Fred's Keep.

* * *

Alexa wasn't even sure how long she'd been there.

She'd tried to get out of Beacontown, warn someone, anyone, about the situation, and 'Jesse' had punished her for it. She wasn't even sure what happened to Ivy, if she'd managed to get help.

Anything was better than this tower, where he kept his prisoners, the innocent people of the town who'd done something he didn't like.

Wherever Midnight was, Alexa could only hope she was coming soon, that one of the others would put a stop to this mess. Everything would be fine after that happened.

Slowly, she grew hungrier and hungrier.

Then Lukas arrived, a look of determination in his eyes as they knew what the other was thinking.

 _We're getting revenge._

* * *

Not like Ivy was doing much better.

Unlike Alexa, she had actually managed to escape the town, but didn't get very far. She hadn't been caught, but she had no idea where she was going.

She couldn't go to Champion City, after an accident happened while Midnight was gone that she'd really prefer not to talk about.

(She was sure Matt still had regrets about it.)

Lukas was in Beacontown doing who knows what, and Midnight wasn't back. Neither were any of the others, though she did see Axel and Olivia earlier.

She'd tried calling for the other darkness twin, but none of the others had seen him since he left. The only reason she and Alexa knew about him was because of Midnight, plus, they'd run into one of the fire elements before everything happened.

It wasn't too long, in the split second she had she'd been caught.

But Lukas was there. Alexa was too, along with Stacy and Stampy.

Together, they formed the New Ocelots, ready to take revenge against 'Jesse.'

And maybe find the others if they could.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Midnight: Okay, so you gave something about what's going on above.**_

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _ **Midnight: On a plus note, season two is almost over!**_

 _ **I can't believe it either.**_

 _ **Midnight: Come on, review time.**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: (Really? Guess both of our birthdays are coming soon.) Lucky. (Poor Legend, at the last month of the year.) / (Apparently not, he and his sister were spoiled.) / Yep, I have caught you Midnight.**_

 _ **Ellismskd24: The whole thing plays out, although I'm not sure what exactly happens to Petra/Jack.**_

 ** _Darkbeast Dend (Guest): Thanks!_**

 ** _Anyway, that's all for now, see you next time!_**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**


	52. Making a Plan

Everyone landed face down on the ground, minus Midnight, who landed gracefully on her feet. "Hey, we're back!" Jessie squeaked.

"Hey, this is the younger Order's portal right?" Midnight asked, to which Maria clapped.

"Well done Sherlock, great detective work." She said sarcastically.

 _And I thought I was the sarcastic one._

"So please tell me I'm going crazy, is that..." Petra started. Jessie turned around.

"Beacontown." She stated sadly.

Petra had found some tunnels leading into Beacontown. The group was walking through them.

"You know, I'm kinda glad Xara stayed underground, she's not currently marching towards a fight with the admin." Jack muttered. Maria scoffed.

"Please, I'm sure that lunatic found a way and is on a warpath right now. That woman is crazy and has a death wish." She said.

"Xara's not that crazy." The _'you just don't understand how she feels.'_ went unsaid, but clearly, that's what Midnight was thinking. "I bet you a chest full of emerald that she isn't."

"Oh, so now you do that now, cool but no, try fifteen dollars." Maria answered. (Okay, I know in the original she said pounds, but United States.)

"What?"

"Don't you know? Normal money. Don't go digging and get dirty, what's the point of that? So fifteen dollars, take it or leave it, or I won't bet."

"Where can I get fifteen dollars from?" Midnight asked.

 _Because, if you haven't realized it yet, I'm not really supposed to be here. And I mean that in two different meanings._

"From the sky! From the bank, you stupid purple- nevermind."

"Alright, both of you, save your betting until later, we've got a psychopath to deal with." Midnight frowned at Binta's words, but tried not to show her disappointment.

They just didn't understand what she understood.

Guess that's a perk now, huh?

"Ready everyone?" Jessie asked, and without waiting for an answer, she said, "Let's do this."

The group eventually made it to Beacontown. The first thing Maria noticed was that her shop was trashed. She growled. "That psycho is paying for this." _Literally or figuratively? You know what, nevermind._ She ran over and her face lit up when she spotted a box.

"Perfect." She muttered, looking through the window and she immediately missed Faith and Amy, who had been running the shop at this time. "I swear, if he did something to Faith and Amy, he's going to be sorry." She jogged back to where Jessie and Petra were discussing a red floating thing in the sky.

"That might be a terminal." Petra was saying. Suddenly, both Jesses appeared as the admin. "Admin! Take cover!" Jack whisper-yelled as everyone else took cover behind a few conveniently placed crates.

"Since when were there two?!" Maria hissed.

"Since right now, I think he might've split himself or something, you know, to be both Jesses." Midnight tried to explain.

 _Or Legend and Princess Kitty couldn't think of a better excuse, that's probably what happened._

Maria smirked. "All the more evidence to put him in jail." She said.

The admin Jesses were threatening the younger and older versions of Axel and Olivia about not having a home to go back to and opened the gate, revealing Xara holding a sword. "Put that hand down Romeo!" She yelled. Maria smirked at Midnight, who wasn't paying attention.

 _No, no, no, no, NO! Jessie gave her the bed, why is she still here?_

Before long, what happened in-game was happening, Xara was being strangled, and Midnight couldn't do anything but watch.

"Called it. Fifteen dollars, please, Midnight, I believe you owe me." She said sweetly, before noticing Midnight was pale. She looked up to find the scene unfolding.

"Hey! You! Jessie!" 'Jesse' turned around as did everyone else. The older Petra ran out, grabbed Xara, and ran back to their hiding place. Maria hit the former admin with the box in her hands. "What were you thinking you lunatic?! You could've been killed!"

 _You had me worried..._

Xara made the mistake of opening her mouth as Maria threw a strange looking shape in. Xara's eyes widened and Maria smirked. "It's poison." She said.

"Maria!" Maria glared at Midnight.

"It's not, stupid. I might be snappy, but I'm not evil. It's called Toxic Waste, sour sweet, now I think we have four people to rescue." She pointed at the two sets of Axel and Olivia. The admin was talking to Stella. Jessie crept up and tugged on the younger Olivia's sleeve. "Axel, Olivia!" She whispered. The older two turned as well.

"Where did the little girl come from?" Asked Olivia, the older one, as her younger self squeaked.

"Ohmygosh, I knew it, I just knew it!"

"Come on, all four of you, to the map shop, quick." Jack ordered and everyone else hurried over.

* * *

Both Jessie and Jesse were having an unsaid competition on who could tell Axel and Olivia everything the fastest. Jessie was winning so far, her words quickly fading away into gibberish.

"Jessie? Could you slow down? I literally cannot figure out what you're saying." The younger Olivia asked.

"Sorry." Jessie started again, but Axel had just now noticed the older group, or more specifically, Petra.

"Hey, since when were there two of my sister?" He asked.

"What?" The older Petra asked, sounding startled. Though whether it was from how sudden the question was or the fact that her alternate self was Axel's sister was unclear.

"Axel, how have you never heard of alternate universes?" Jesse asked.

"I didn't think they actually existed. I thought they were just, you know, stories." Axel admitted.

"So that admin guy is pretending to be you? I mean, to be honest, he had both of thinking you'd gone power hungry." Olivia said.

"Yeah." Jessie answered. Meanwhile, Maria and Midnight had started up another argument.

"Seriously? Every time I think you have at least _one_ brain cell, you always prove me wrong!" Maria snapped.

"Well, every time I think you're an alright person, you always do or say something irrational!" Midnight shot back.

"You watch out, or else." Maria said threateningly.

"Or else what?" Midnight demanded, having lost all patience with Maria long ago.

"Or else I might have to personally shut you up." Maria snapped coldly.

 _I do still have my axe, you know... I won't hesitate._

"With what-" Midnight made the same mistake Xara had earlier, and Maria threw another piece of Toxic Waste in.

"Suck it, loser, never trust a teenage girl with a box of Toxic Waste." She smirked, then she glanced over at Xara.

"Seriously, you saw what he did to Fred, what happened to the last of your sanity that made you run out at that psychopath?" Maria demanded.

"I don't know, I was just so angry and, well, bitter. I wanted Romeo to just, suffer." Xara explained. Midnight didn't say anything, but it didn't take a genius to tell that she disagreed, as she did every time someone said anything bad about her father.

"He could've killed you." Maria not quite snapped.

"Alright, that's enough." The younger Petra said. Jessie meanwhile, had found a parrot perched on top of a shelf and Rueben was trying to say hi. "Wait, I just realized, where's Luna?" Olivia asked. Someone dodged the question.

"Wait, did you two see Lukas anywhere?" Asked the younger Petra. "Or Alexa and Ivy?" Midnight added, mostly directing this at the older Axel and Olivia. Jessie had started up her tease with Petra again.

"Ooh! Looking for your boyfriend?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Shut up." Petra groaned.

"Why?" Jessie asked annoyingly.

"Because he's not my boyfriend!" Petra snapped back.

"Lukas and Petra sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jessie sang, remembering the words this time.

"Alright, everyone focus, we have an admin to deal with and we don't have much time!" So both of you stop your argument and save it for later!" Jesse snapped at the two sisters.

* * *

Everyone was wandering around the shop, but Jake had snuck out.

"Jake!" Someone grabbed him by the arm, it was Midnight.

"Hey. Don't mind me." Jake said.

"What are you doing?"

"Just going to see if Anthony's alright. He's annoying, but I care about him."

"Who's Anthony?" Midnight asked curiously. Jake smirked.

"My pet fly. He's my brother." He explained. He looked from side to side.

"Want to come?" He asked.

"Sure." They walked round to the cupcake shop in silence.

"You know, when I first met Luna, I had broken up with this entitled girl who apparently hated Fab Fashionista, always going in there and insulting everyone and complaining about it. I went in after breaking up when I was thirteen, almost fourteen, with her to see what all the fuss was about and I saw Luna putting up something behind the counter. I went over and talked to her and used a cheesy pick up line and when she didn't get it, I thought she was about ten or eleven and I asked how old she was and she said she was twelve."

"Maria nearly killed me for chatting her up, Tiffany body slammed me, thinking I was stealing, then Luna rescued me and I took her to the cupcake shop, then Anthony teased me and told me it was Valentine's Day." Jake muttered. He looked through the window and cursed under his breath.

The whole place was trashed, similar to Fab Fashionista. "We should get back to the others, we can't risk being seen by the Admin." Midnight pulled a face, she used to call him 'Dad' or by his name.

"Fine, but that Admin guy better start counting his blessings." Jake growled.

When they got back, Maria pounced on them. "Where have you two been?! It's dangerous to just wander off! Come on, Ivor's granddaughter, Ivor, and the villager are here!" She dragged them to the back.

 _Hold up-_

"Ivor has a granddaughter?!" Midnight asked in surprise. Sonar, apparently his granddaughter, turned around, looking half irritated and half amused.

"Hi, I'm Sonar, nice to meet you." She said, tossing her black hair.

"Alright, now those two are here, let's get to planning!" Jessie squeaked. "Nurm, can we please have a map of BeaconTown?" She asked. Nurm nodded and came back with one. "Alright, here's my plan. First, we need fireworks." Jessie announced.

"Oh, that's easy, the Admin has them backstage." Sonar chipped in with a grin. (Hey that rhymed).

"Yes, that should be easy to access." Ivor agreed.

"Perfect." Jessie grinned. "Then we find Stella, ask her for the Firework Union uniform and then me, Petra, Jack, and Midnight sneak backstage and get fireworks. Axel and Olivia can distract 'Jessie', and then we can use fireworks to blast in the Admin's face then fly to that tower on a flying rainbow unicorn and-" Jessie was then interrupted by Jesse.

"Hold up, unicorns?! They don't exist! Alright, so how about we use the fireworks, to use these." Jesse pulled out a pair of elytra wings. "Elytra wings?! Aren't those super rare?" Asked the older Olivia.

 _If by super rare, you mean you have to travel to a different dimension's sub dimension, then yeah._

"I thought they were just a legend." Her younger self chipped in.

"Okay James, you made a great plan for once." Jessie held up her index finger. "Just one."

"Wait, I just realized, I don't have a job." Binta pointed out.

"Oh, I thought of that!" Jessie sent Jesse a smug grin. "Watch and learn." She said, before turning to Binta. "You will be getting a bucket of water. So that we can dump it over the edge and everyone else can swim up. Piece of cake, right?" She asked.

"Let's do it." The younger Petra said.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hey guys! I can't believe we're pretty much halfway done with May._**

 ** _Midnight: Yay!_**

 ** _On to the reviews!_**

 ** _The Princess of Pink: Good point. (Yeah, you have a birthday twenty days before Christmas and I get the spring time.) But I like Fall... / (Well, she was a little less horrible than her brother, but that's because Legend didn't show much of what actually happened.) Eh, who needs details anyway? (Everyone. Literally everyone.)_**

 ** _Ellismskd24: That's... actually a really good question._**

 ** _Endless-Stories992: Yeah, I'm just glad what happened if you left Radar behind happened, otherwise I would've been really mad. And you're right, MCSM, no, Telltale in general had a history of making players make hard decisions. / Thanks!_**

 ** _Midnight: So, fourteen days and you still don't have an idea of what you want to do? You have four days left to start!_**

 ** _Well, I'm lazy._**

 ** _Midnight: Well stop being lazy and write!_**

 ** _But I just did!_**

 ** _Midnight: If you can write this much, I'm sure you can do something._**

 ** _Alright. Well, anyways, that's all for now, see you next time!_**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**

 ** _THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED SHORTLY AFTER RELEASE. I ACCIDENTALLY FORGOT A REVIEWER._**


	53. Early May 30th update!

Jessie had gone out of the shop, after changing out of her clothes and Rueben was trotting behind her while the rest of the group was just chatting.

"Hi, you're Midnight, aren't you? Granddad was telling me about you and I think I heard that fashionista saying something about you not having a brain?" Sonar asked. Midnight couldn't help but glare at the back of Maria's head.

"Sounds like Maria, and, well, if I don't have a brain then she doesn't have a soul, or a heart for that matter." Sonar snorted.

"Yeah, that describes her pretty accurately. Seriously though, she seems like someone just took something very important to her away. But then again, I tried talking to her and she told me not to until I developed some fashion sense and read a fashion magazine, so maybe she's always like that."

Meanwhile, the younger Petra was talking to her Axel and Olivia about Lukas now yhat Jessie wasn't around to tease her.

"So have you seen Lukas anywhere?" She asked. Axel shook his head.

"No, he kinda disappeared, knowing him, though, he's probably holed up somewhere writing, not having a clue what's going on." He replied.

"Yeah, is it bad that I actually thought Jessie had gone evil? That admin guy is a surprisingly good actor." Olivia shook her head.

"No." She replied. Ivor had already gone to make sure the admin didn't get suspicious about his absense. "Hey, you never really answered, where is Luna?" Asked Olivia. Maria overheard. "Gone." She stated bluntly. At Olivia's confused expression, Maria scowled. "Join the dots." She snapped.

Petra glared at her and turned back to talk to Axel and Olivia. "Don't mind her you two, she's just an awful person." She stated loudly. Maria glared at her. Jessie came back with the uniforms and Axel and Olivia (Both pairs went to the shop, so 'Jesse' wouldn't miss them). After Maria had run out to her shop to grab some supplies and adjusted the uniforms so that they fit prrfectly, the group was ready to go.

"Okay, is it just me, or are these uniforms really tight?" Jesse complained. Maria glared at him. (There's so much glaring going on.)

"It's just you Jesse, I didn't waste my time adjusting these for nothing. Honestly, if you somehow gained weight, that's your problem." Maria snapped coldly.

"I'm pretty sure you did something to mine." Jesse protested. Maria's glare intensified.

"Excuse me?! I'm pretty sure you saw me taking your measurements, one more comment like that, and I'm warning you, I'm going to get my needle and stab you with it. So stop your whining!" Maria snapped.

"Fine. Don't kill me." Jesse grumbled.

The group got backstage and immediately started running around, looking for fireworks.

"What the-" Midnight started.

"Where are the fireworks?" Jesse asked, staring inside a box.

"I think we need to make them." Jesse stated.

"Let's get started then, the clock's ticking people!" Maria snapped.

After the group made quite a bit of fireworks, they went upstairs and Jesse suddenly grabbed Jessie and yelled, "Hold on Jess!" And set off the first two fireworks and took off, with Jessie screaming bloody murder as she clung on for dear life. When they landed Jessie immediately started yelling at Jesse.

"James, what was that for?! We could've died, we could've-"

"Nothing happened Jess." Jesse poured the bucket of water so that everyone could swim up.

Once everyone was up, Maria was immediately tackled inside by someone with long blonde hair that hid most of her face.

"Let me go, you little brat!" Maria snapped.

"And why should I do that?" The girl hissed.

"Because, if you don't, I'll make you!" Maria shot back.

* * *

"Listen you stupid little girl, let me go, I haven't done anything to you." Maria said in a low, threatening voice. "What would you do?" The girl asked. She got up, swept some of her hair out of her face, took one look at Maria, and gasped like she just murdered someone before running off into the shadows. "Who was that lunatic?" Maria asked no one in particular.

Someone else ran past, then there was inaudible whispering. "Something tells me this isn't the terminal..." Jessie muttered.

"Well done, Sherlock." Maria said sarcastically.

"No need to be mean."

Suddenly, Nell came out of the shadows, throwing and catching some iron pieces. "Well, look what we have here." She turned around, before calling out, "Come out and _plaaay!"_ Then others started showing up, some in groups and some alone. Among them was Alexa and Ivy. "Hi guys, is everything okay?" Jessie asked nervously.

"Stand down Ocelots! I don't think that's the admin!" Lukas yelled, he'd appeared out of nowhere.

"No, it isn't." Said another voice, female this time. Luna soon followed him. "Wait, how did you- where did-?" Jessie stuttered.

"Luna turned up on the ceiling, locked in an obsidian cage, and when we got her out, which was a pain to do, she told us that you lot got locked in an underground prison by the admin, then he impersonated Jessie. Mind you, the admin is making you look like a truly awful person. I actually got the Ocelots together, so we could show you who was boss, and that we weren't going to stand by and get pushed around by a seven year old kid." Lukas explained. Thankfully, either Luna had omitted the part that Midnight really hoped she did or Lukas didn't say it.

"I don't understand, you're supposed to be dead!" Maria blurted out, pointing at Luna, who frowned at her. "That's not a very nice thing to say Maria." She said sternly.

"You fell off a cliff. No one can survive that." Maria argued back. Luna continued to frown.

"Well, somehow I ended up teleporting to a cage on the ceiling and I'm clearly not a ghost."

"Jessie, you just lead the way, and the New Ocelots will have your back." Lukas told the seven year old.

"Hey! Look! Looks like the admin is somewhat like Jessie, there's a collection of your armor!" Petra called, waving from the corner.

Sure enough, there was Jessie's armor collection in all it's glory. "You know, I think we should get some proper armor, you know, just to make the admin scared." Jessie offered.

"I don't think armor will scare the admin, Jessie, but you're right about getting some armor. You're looking a little, well, squishy in that." Jack told her.

And with that, Jessie put on Tim's armor and they set off to battle the admin.

Midnight wasn't ready for this confrontation.

* * *

However many times it was going to happen, Maria and Midnight had started up yet another argument. Maria had overheard Midnight talking about her to Sonar and that somehow boiled down into Maria yelling at Midnight about not losing her sanity.

"Alright, I'm sick of you Midnight, how I'm not losing my sanity right now is beyond-" Maria was cut off by Luna, who was walking behind them, and catching up while trying to explain how she was still alive to Jake.

"Really Maria? Honestly, you two are acting like a pair of five year olds in reception." This seemed to anger Maria even more.

"Well then, if I act like I'm in reception, then you act like you're already a grown up, and look at the mess it got you in!" She snapped. Luna paled slightly, but kept a straight face.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about Maria." She said coldly.

"Wait, what's reception?" Asked Midnight.

"How stupid can you get?! Have you never been?" Maria demanded, while Luna looked thoughtful.

"I think reception is kindergarten in America, or is it preschool? Which one's 'proper' school, you know, when you start learning how to read?" She asked.

"Kindergarten."

"There you go then, I think reception's a little bit different though." Luna fixed both Maria and Midnight with a frown, almost making her look like someone's mother.

"But really you two, why do you hate each other so much?"

"Well, the thing is Luna, Midnight acts like she doesn't have a brain, or any fashion sense, not to mention, she has an axe!" Maria snapped.

"Well, you're a hypocrite and a fashion freak, I try to be kind to you Maria, but you just make it seem like you're nitpicking everything you hate about me! And as for my axe, watch out, I might use it on you, if you don't shut up, I won't hesitate." Midnight muttered the last part under her breath. Luna frowned at her.

"Midnight, really? I don't think murder is necessary, whether you're friends or foes. I'm not forcing you to be friends, you may wish each other were dead, but just try to be civil with each other, okay? Just don't kill each other." Without even waiting for an answer, Luna drifted back to Jake.

Jesse pulled Midnight aside.

"Look, why are you sending everyone to do stuff to me? Jessie sent Blocko to knock me over, both her and her sister tried to kill me by glaring at me, Jake said stuff and even Luna managed a confrontation." He asked. However, Midnight was confused.

"I didn't send anyone to confront you, I just-"

"What are you planning _Jesse?_ Honestly, if you discriminate someone based on who their father is, then you need to get a life. How about you leave her alone? I've still got my needle on me, and they're sharp, I hear getting stabbed anywhere is agony." Maria waved said needle around. Jesse backed away.

"Why did you do that?" Midnight asked.

"Let's just say, I don't like people who treat others badly because of who they're related to. If your grandmother is a bankrobber, that doesn't automatically make you one, so I defend that person." Maria looked Midnight up and down. "Even if that person happens to have no brain whatsoever."

"You, Maria Vietullo, are the most confusing person I've ever met."

"Well you better not mention it, I'm warning you. Now, we've got a psycho to deal with, and I'm debating whether to kill him or, if Jessie doesn't, make him pay."

* * *

"Midnight?" Luna tapped on her friend's shoulder. She didn't turn around.

"If you're going to yell at me for whatever petty reason right now, then I think you should go jump in a deep lake, or go to someone who cares, honestly, I don't care what you think!" Midnight snapped, still not turning around to face Luna.

"Alright, Midnight. If that's how you really felt, then you could've told me that as soon as we met, not two (four for them) years later, it's much less cruel."

"What?" Oh wait, it wasn't Maria, Midnight realized as she turned to see Luna walking off to join Jake with a resentful expression.

Meanwhile, Jessie and the others had reached the admin's office.

"Why hello there. We weren't expecting you, were we Jesse?" Asked the admin Jessie. The other admin shook his head. "No, we weren't." He sneered. This seemed to make Jessie angrier than she already was.

"You two are terrible actors!" She yelled, pointing a finger at them. Petra had to stifle laughter at that.

"Um, Jessie, what do we do here?" Lukas hissed.

"Ocelots, charge!" Jessie yelled. The room suddenly turned into a battlefield as everyone was yelling out different battle cries.

"Excuse me?!" The admin Jessie stood up along with her counterpart and started making everyone disappear. Lukas and Maria actually managed to get to the admins and while Lukas punched 'Jesse', Maria was trying to chop off 'Jessie's' head. This earned them both the treatment of being slammed into the floor twice before meeting the same fate as the others.

Xara was the same way. Now, only the two Jesses and Midnight were left.

"What did you do?! Did you kill them?! Where did everyone go?!" Jessie screamed. Her face was bright red and she seemed like she was moments away from trying to murder the admin herself.

"Yeah, where did you put them?!" Jesse snapped.

"Well, maybe you two should shut up. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm just a touch more powerful than you two put together." 'Jessie' said scathingly.

"Wait, maybe we could talk about this?" Midnight tried. She didn't expect it to work, and it didn't. The admin stared at her as though she'd gone completely crazy.

"Midnight, haven't I told you? Reasoning is for losers. Winners have build-off, combat, battles to the death! Not _reasoning_ and _debate."_

Jessie saw red. "Well, that sounds like the perfect thing for us to be doing." She paused just long enough for Jesse to add on. "Loser." He finished, but not really.

Midnight wasn't with them, but she wasn't against them either. Honestly, it was a gray area for her. It was so conflicting.

"Just shut up and listen to what we have to say!"

Both 'Jesse's laughed. "Oh no, that isn't how it works, you don't tell me what to do, that's my job." The admin suddenly became one and turned back to his true self.

"You know what? It's just as well you're back, because being you is the worst! Yes, that's right, gape all you want, I hate being you! I thought being you, everyone would do what I wanted to do, but no, it's all 'Can I have iron?' Or, 'Can I have gold?'"

"You're selfish, that's not how it works, even for a kid hero in residence!" Jessie snapped.

"You know what, I think I'll talk to you babbling on on how I'm an awful person later. Right now, I'm going to talk to Midnight."

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else had been teleported back to the hall and were mainly wondering what happened and what was happening to Midnight, Jessie and Jesse.

"Who knows. Maybe the admin murdered them. I mean, so far, he acts like a criminal on a crazy crime spree, by now he has enough evidence to land him fifteen to twenty years in prison. Murder, kidnap, probably and identity theft, actually, murder is an automatic life in prison. And, well, I think because he killed his best friend, he won't have any problems killing his own daughter, a ting seven year old little girl and an annoying jerk that no one needs." Maria said dismissively, as though she were simply discussing the weather. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Maria, really? Is murder suddenly normal to you? And I thought you were just a fashion freak, my little sister's up there!" The younger Petra exclaimed.

"And my boyfriend, he's not an 'annoying jerk no one needs.'" Her older self chipped in.

"What? I didn't say I hoped he did. I'm not a monster, I'm just stating the facts. And for your information, Little Petra, I don't have anything against your kid sister, well, apart from her fashion choices. And you, Older Petra, I'm not saying I hope he did. What is wrong with you people?" Maria asked.

"I don't know if you've noticed Maria, you didn't mention Midnight, but it's fairly obvious that both of you have a feud going on. Even a stupid person can tell." Luna told her, her arms were folded and she had a stern look on her face.

"Yeah, but honestly, I'm not saying she has to die at the hands of her own father, honestly Luna! You're overreacting. Or is it just your hormones again?" Maria said the last part under her breath, so no one could hear but Luna.

"Wait, why are we all just standing around? Maria might be right about one thing, the admin could be killing all three of them right now!" Lukas yelled. Everyone started running around like headless chickens, trying to remember where the office was.

When they finally got there, they were met with a frantic Jessie. "He's going to bedrock over our world and he's starting right now!" She screamed.

"Come on, I'll show you where the terminal is, but hurry!" Lukas yelled, starting to run.

Xara, Midnight, both Petras, Maria, Luna, Jessie and Jesse followed.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Midnight: Just two days left!**_

 _ **You're really excited about this, aren't you?**_

 _ **Midnight: Yep!**_

 _ **Alright then, let's get into the reviews.**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: (That's pretty cool.) You get a warmer month though. (True.) / (No, of course not!) Yes you were. (Shut up Legend.) / (Good point.)**_

 _ **Ellismskd24: I don't think so, I think the three admins (Five if you count Midnight and someone else I'm not going to mention here because spoilers) got their powers from somewhere else. But, if that's what you think, then sure.**_

 _ **Endless-Stories992: You know, if you want to keep caught up on what's happening here, you should go check out Minecraft Kid Mode from The Princess of Pink, because that's where I'm getting the material from. We're crossing over. / Yeah, I didn't really get into Telltale until I saw the trailer for MCSM. / Same! I love those types of games. / Thanks!**_

 ** _Darkbeast Dend: Thanks._**

 ** _Okay, I think that's it! I'm probably going to be a bit late getting the next chapter out, but I'll try on the 30th, but if I don't, then sorry Midnight. Here's an early update for you!_**

 ** _Midnight: I'll take it!_**

 ** _Thank goodness. Anyway, that's all for now, see you next time!_**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**


	54. Actual May 30th Update!

_**A/N**_

 _ **Midnight: Hey Legend!**_

 _ **Midnight, why are you waking me up so early?**_

 _ **Midnight: Check the calendar!**_

 _ **Oh! It's May 30th!**_

 _ **Midnight: Yep! Time for a new chapter.**_

 _ **Got it!**_

 _Now Midnight could remember more._

 _Not everything, but a little bit more about her past._

 _Someone else was there, playing with her. Actually, two people were. One with red hair that rivaled Petra's and almost golden eyes. She was the most similar to Petra, fierce, but loyal. She was always the one to step in whenever things between anyone got too heated for her liking._

 _The other? He was almost an exact copy of Midnight, minus the much shorter hair. He was older than her by about a few months (Despite his story coming after her's, but details). Almost like they were twins, but she knew that wasn't possible. As far as she could tell, which was really far for her to be nineteen, she didn't have any siblings._

 _But there was something about him that was so familiar, but that part was foggy, unable to be remembered. The way they looked so similar, maybe they were related somehow, but not brother and sister._

 _They were playing a lot of games, and kept switching whenever they were bored. They did this a lot, but it never got old. Well, what'd you expect, they're just about six and seven. Every time Midnight almost gave up, one of the other two would give themselves away and the chase would be on again._

 _But then he ran away the month after they played, and didn't come back like she'd hoped._

 _And just a year later, the world was bedrocked._

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Yes, I know it's short, but come on!_**

 ** _Midnight: At least it's an update like you promised!_**

 ** _Yeah, let's get to the reviews._**

 ** _Ellismskd24: Oh wow, I kind of want that to happen, just to see how the others would react._**

 ** _The Princess of Pink: (Nope, not at all!) / Oh, that must've been hilarious. / Really? (Oh come on, you know exactly why Legend.) No, I really don't. (Then why are you smiling?) You know, for you to be the sarcastic one throughout episodes 1-4, you really can't get sarcasm, can you? (Wow.) / (I know, I wasn't actually going to do it!) Were you? (This conversation is over.)_**

 ** _So, happy I kept my promise?_**

 ** _Midnight: Yep! I get an update on my birthday!_**

 ** _Well, I'm going to get ready for the other updates. Well, see you guys later!_**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**


	55. The Terminal

After Lukas had led the group to the portal, he was literally shut up by some of the bedrock. Everyone jumped into the portal to somewhere that looked almost like space. "Do you think Lukas is okay? That looked painful." Luna said, sounding worried.

"I hope so. I'll be really angry if he got his head snapped off by the bedrock while he was helping us. If that did happen, then, let's just say the admin better start running for his life, because I'll kill him! In the most painful way possible!" Maria yelled, making an aggressive stance. The others pretended not to hear her.

"What's the weapon by the way?" Luna asked, attempting to change the subject. Maria rolled her eyes.

"It's ridiculous, #Potato451." She said. Luna tried not to laugh.

"That the weapon? I was expecting something like an axe, do you need to chant it?" Luna asked.

"Not sure, come on. We need to find the terminal and end this madness." Maria replied.

"Have you ever been here before Midnight?" Luna asked. Midnight thought about it for a moment.

"No, I didn't even know this place existed actually." She said.

Suddenly, the admin's voice sounded around them, making everyone jump.

"It's him!" Jack yelled. Everyone ran forward to find a jukebox.

"Of course, psychopaths always love hearing the sound of their own voices, don't they?" Maria muttered under her breath.

"That was actually terrifying." Luna whispered, looking pale.

"No kidding, I thought I was the only one freaked out." The older Petra agreed.

"Do you have a phobia of the admin? I mean, he's a psychopath, but really being scared isn't going to do any good."

"Maria, he kills people! And being electrocuted is so painful, I don't even know how to describe it!" Luna pointed out.

"Wait what? Electrocuted?" Maria asked.

"Forget I said anything." Luna sighed.

"Guys, I think I found it!" Jessie called.

Sure enough, there was the terminal.

"Okay, let's get to work." Jessie pressed the button.

"Please place your order." The admin's voice on another jukebox said, much to Maria's amusement.

"That sounds like a restaurant. Not one I'd go to, even if it was the last place on the planet to get food!" She snickered.

"I think I heard him recording these actually." Midnight whispered to herself.

"Again, he's a psychopath." Maria said.

"Potatoes please." Jessie said hesitantly.

"Potatoes deposited! Thank you!" The admin's voice said cheerfully. Two potatoes fell into the chest, one poisonous and one normal.

Jessie picked them up. "Okay, now what do we do?"

* * *

Jesse took the potatoes from Jessie and looked at them. "I think the poisonous one goes in the frame." He put it in, only for something completely different to activate. Parrots began to fly everywhere, and one landed on Midnight's shoulder. Jessie took the potato out and swapped it with the other one, causing the parrots to disappear, much to Midnight's disappointment.

 _I was just about to tame it..._

She put the seeds in her hand away.

"Sorry parrots." Jessie muttered.

After the normal potato was put in, a hologram of Fred appeared, to Midnight and Xara's horror. "Xara, Midnight, I don't know if what I'm doing is right, but both of you, listen to me." A golden gauntlet appeared on a pedestal. "Comes full circle, gauntlet caused this mess, gauntlet ends it." Maria said.

"Yeah, that's about it." Luna agreed.

Basically, what they needed to do was put the gauntlet on and hit Romeo with it three times, and then his powers would be taken away.

"Do you understand?" Xara nodded, seeming a little emotional, along with Midnight.

"Good." Fred said approvingly. Xara glanced at the gauntlet.

"Who's doing it?" Jesse asked, voicing their thoughts.

A bit of arguing ensued before finally agreeing that Jessie would do it. Suddenly, the admin appeared.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He demanded.

"What does it look like? Bringing you down!" Maria snapped.

"Yeah, we're here to stop you Romeo, once and for all!" Jessie chipped as the others pulled out their weapons.

"I told you, your world's done! It's going to be nothing! Can't you understand that?!"

"No!" Jessie put on the gauntlet.

"Say goodbye to your powers Romeo!" She snapped. Romeo suddenly had a frightening grin on his face.

"Not without a little trip down the memory lane of death." With that, he teleported himself and Jessie away from the rest of the group.

Midnight surprisingly didn't follow.

* * *

A long silence fell over the group, before it was broken by Luna.

"Do you guys think Jessica's okay?" She asked.

"Hopefully." Maria muttered. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"First decent thing you've said all day. I'm impressed." Midnight clapped sarcastically.

"Oh that's it! I'll murder you the second this mess is over! With maybe a little help from the other fashionistas, you'll regret it, especially if Tiffany's involved and it will improve you." Maria snapped.

"Then I'll run out of here as fast as I can, so I won't have to meet anymore of you psychos! Especially this 'Tiffany' person." Midnight shot back. Everyone else was seriously sick and tired of the same routine the girls kept up.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Luna yelled.

"Are you two always going to argue?!" The older Petra demanded.

"Yeah, do you know how annoying it is with you two always at each other's necks, honestly, why don't both of you shut up! Zip it, lock it, and put it in your pockets!" Her younger self chipped in, doing the motions in an exaggerated way.

"Seriously? You still use that?" Maria asked in disbelief.

"What? That's what both of you need to do." Petra shot back.

"I have to agree. You two _are_ giving all of us a headache, and you do know you have some things in common, right? Like the fact that both of you are good people, and you're both sarcastic." Luna added, sounding just as annoyed as the two Petras.

"Look, Luna, after that, there's literally nothing else that me and Purple freak have nothing in common. She has crazy hair that's been dyed at a-" Maria was quickly cut off.

"Terrible salon! For the last time, and get this in your head Maria, my hair isn't dyed! For all I care, your's could be, so just shut up and stop badgering me about my hair!" Midnight yelled.

"Just, stop it, alright? It's annoying to hear you two arguing like little kids, when we're dealing with a psychopath admin who wants to kill a seven year old kid." Jesse said, exasperated.

"And due for life in prison with all the crimes he's commited. Destruction of property, murder, kidnap, again probably, and identity theft. Don't look at me like that Midnight, he may be your good for nothing dad, but he's done some serious things." Maria snapped at Midnight, who looked like she was about to protest.

"Seriously though, if that psychopath did kill Jessie, I think that would land him on death row, and I hope it does." The younger Petra said.

"No, I don't think he would stoop that low to kill a seven-year-old." Jesse chipped in.

"I don't know, he'll probably think it'll be a quick and easy kill." Maria said.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Alright, don't really have much to say, so let's get straight to the reviews!**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: Maybe. / (The part where I was the admin's daughter.) / (Called it!) And I knew the whole time. / Yeah... about that, in the rewrite of BP I decided to make him older than her.**_

 _ **Ellismskd24: I bet.**_

 ** _Darkbeast Dend: Awesome!_**

 ** _Well, that was eventful, it took a really long time to get this up, sorry about that, bye!_**

 ** _Midnight: Did you just forget how to do your outro?_**

 ** _Huh?_**

 ** _Midnight: You don't end the chapters like that!_**

 ** _Oh right. Anyways, that's all for now, see you next time!_**

 ** _Midnight: That's better._**

 ** _-LegendEmpress_**


	56. The End (And the epilogue)

Jessie found herself in back in the sea temple. Or, a platform that looked like it. As far as she could tell, she was alone.

"Why are we back at the sea temple?" She asked to no one. She expected silence.

What she got was 'Vos.' "Don't you remember Jessie? Callu Callay!" Jessie turned to see the admin in disguise.

"This was back when I thought you could be my friend, so disappointing." Jessie ran at him, trying to tackle him before he jumped off the platform.

"Oh, you think you're very clever, don't you? Well, Jessica Redstone, I'm afraid to say that you're terribly mistaken." Vos said from behind. "Now, maybe I'll get some backup for you, just to make it a little more interesting." Suddenly, Maria appeared.

"Alright, what do you want? Do you want me to turn you into a pancake?!" She demanded.

"No, not you! Go back with the others!" Romeo snapped in frustration. When he seemed to figure it out, Maria was gone.

But Midnight was left in her place.

"Uh, what? Why am I here?" She asked, almost seeming like she wanted to teleport back.

"Oh, I'll tell you why you're here. You're going to be Jessie's little backup." He said.

"No. No, I am not about to do that." Midnight teleported away. Jessie smirked.

"Looks like even your daughter doesn't want to do what you tell her. Now, why don't we end this?" She asked.

 _Meanwhile, with the others..._

"What happened back there?! What does that psycho want?!" Maria demanded, pacing back and forth.

"Maria, yelling isn't going to get you anywhere, anyway, weren't you teleported first?" The younger Petra asked, quickly becoming irritated.

"For a moment, which I used to give him a piece of my mind." Maria snapped back in her usual attitude.

"He wanted me to be Jessie's backup." Midnight stated firmly.

"Of course he did. He may possibly be centuries old, but he's no better than a stupid four year old." Maria scowled.

"Maria, you do realize that you're not the only one who's annoyed, right? You know, it's irritating as it is, you're either going on about how awful the admin is or having an argument with Midnight, it's like you're both five year olds! It's really annoying, don't you know that, and...sorry." Luna turned red with embarrassment.

 _Back with Jessie..._

Jessie was in a pretty rough position right now. There was Jack going on about how he thought she was a good person, but was let down. She knew it was just the admin messing with her, but it still hurt. Jessie managed to punch him and they got teleported to Fred's cabin. It would've been fine...

Had the admin not morphed into Fred as well.

He actually started begging with Jessie, she did consider not taking his powers, but realized that he would probably kill her anyway and punched him a second time.

Now they were back at the terminal.

The gauntlet flew off Jessie's hand. Jack, with some help from Maria, held the admin back while Jessie grabbed it. As soon as she did, she turned to the admin.

"Eat this." She said, and punched the admin one last time, sending him flying against the back wall.

* * *

The group carefully walked up to Romeo, who was struggling to get up. He looked completely different. He lost the grey skin color and that was replaced with a pale one, with a grey T-shirt and jeans.

"Nice to see you back to normal, _Romeo."_ Xara spat his name out as though it were poison.

"Wonderful. Now I have two crazies to make over." Maria muttered.

"That's enough Maria."

Romeo wanted to be left behind, but neither Jessie nor Midnight was going to let that happen.

But suddenly, the terminal started to break, bit by bit, to which Romeo revealed that it was being held up by his powers, so they all ran to the portal, but a giant colossus appeared. Romeo wanted to stay back and fight it, but Radar came running to them.

"What happened?" The younger Petra asked.

"Xara.. Helped.. fixed.. portal.. ran.. all the way!" Radar managed.

"All by yourself?!" Petra asked.

"Not really!" Radar yelled. The reason why was revealed a moment later, when the giant enderman appeared and pretty much decapitated the colossus, giving everyone else time to escape.

When they landed on the other side of the portal, they heard Lukas yell for Jessie. He ran up, but stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Romeo.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah, this is Romeo. Don't worry, he's safe now, he won't kill you." Jessie cut him off.

"Yeah, I hope not." Lukas looked at him with a wary expression.

"I'm going back down to the Underneath, try to fix all the lives I've ruined. Especially the people at Fred's Keep."

"Oh, you're going to do more than that, Romeo!" Xara yelled. She would've finished, had Lukas not cut her off.

"Hey, that's nice and all, but where are Luna, Maria and Midnight?" Sure enough, the girls were nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Maria, I'm going to murder you! I look like an anime girl!" Midnight snapped, looking furiously in the mirror at Fab Fashionista. She was wearing a typical anime school girl outfit, some makeup, and the lily in her hair had been turned into a headband, only the headband she was okay with.

"Um, that's the point?" Tiffany offered. Midnight sighed in annoyance.

Maria wasn't listening, instead, she was rummaging around for something. "I could've sworn they were right here! Why do all the deliveries I need mysteriously disappear?" She turned back to Midnight.

"At least it's better than looking like you just crawled out of a bin! Besides, calm down, it's not like we dyed your hair, although that would be an improvement. All we did was give you a new outfit and make you up with some lipgloss and mascara!" She retorted. This only seemed to make Midnight more agitated, if that was even possible.

"No one will recognize me! And not everyone likes makeup!" She shot back.

"That's if you used foundation in a much different skin tone than your own." Maria went back to rummaging through the shelves, muttering about how they need to be more organized.

"What are you looking for?" Amy asked.

"That stupid delivery with the cutesy cartoony T-shirts probably, the thing was thrown through the window for some reason and it somehow ripped up my essay and I had to redo it!" Faith grumbled.

"Those T-shirts sold out last week with the primary school kids, Faith, didn't you know? They loved them. I think even some girls from year seven picked some up too." Maria answered.

"How many deliveries are in here?" Midnight asked. Amy gave her a small smile.

"We're not really organized, so random things just get thrown in here. Only the actual shop's tidy, sometimes our school work ends up in here, what do you expect from a group of teenagers owning a shop?" She explained.

"Ah, perfect, here they are. I don't know why they're with your music player Tiffany." Maria pulled out a couple of tiny colored clothes and stuffed them into a bag. "Has anyone seen where Luna went?" She asked.

"Seriously? I've been stuck with you and your crazies for the last, what, fifteen minutes? Do you expect me to be in two places at once?" Midnight demanded angrily.

"Oh be quiet! I wasn't just asking you, you know!" Maria snapped back. Someone walked in, the older Petra.

"Hey, thought Midnight might be here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Midnight walked in, still in her outfit. She was still annoyed.

"Um, nice outfit." Petra said, trying not to stare or laugh.

"Wasn't my choice, not at all." Midnight muttered.

"Uh, okay. Anyway, Jessie said we could use the portal hallway. We'll have to portal hop, but hey, nothing comes easy, right? Come on." Petra walked out of the still trashed shop, the fashionistas and Midnight following.

"What were you looking for?" Midnight asked. Maria groaned and opened up the bag to reveal the tiny clothes. "Baby clothes, obviously. Now I just need to catch Luna next chance I get." She said shortly and closed it up again.

* * *

"You know, I'm glad we're going home, now I won't have to deal with a lunatic like you." Maria glared at Midnight and hit her with the bag she was holding.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get. If you're rude to me, you won't like the consequences." She snapped back. Either everyone else was ignoring the two girls bickering or they just didn't hear it.

"Oh what are you two arguing about this time? Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't murdered each other yet." Luna appeared out of nowhere, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Oh nothing, just saying how we feel about each other, the feeling's mutual, we can't wait to get away from each other. Where did you go anyway?" Maria asked.

"Why do you need to know? I went to see where Jake was and I was checking to make sure something's okay. It was." Luna smiled.

"Speaking of which, here you go." Maria handed her the bag. Luna frowned at it.

 _The rest of the younger group's ending is in Minecraft Kid Mode by The Princess of Pink, go read that to figure out the rest. For now, we'll head back to my ending._

Jesse decided to stay in Beacontown, much to Midnight's surprise, but she still went with them down the path to the Order hall.

Halfway through, she remembered her promise to herself as she punched the leader in the arm. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He yelled. Lukas gaped in surprise as Midnight smirked.

"That, my friend, was for back in the Underneath." Jesse thought about that for a moment.

"Yeah, I deserve that."

"You sure do."

"What are you two talking about?" Lukas asked. Midnight turned to him.

"I'll tell you later, Alexa and Ivy want me." And with that, she was gone.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Jesse asked, grinning as Lukas blushed.

"I'll be right back." He followed Midnight.

Jesse and Radar laughed.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

"Come on Midnight, I'll make you kiss him if you don't." Alexa said, pushing the younger girl forwards when she refused.

"Don't make me do this guys!" She pleaded, to no avail. Alexa and Ivy pushed her again, laughing.

"Don't make it so hard for yourself, all you have to do is tell him how you feel." Midnight was trying desperately not to become a tomato as she spotted the tree Lukas was sitting under, waiting for someone, that someone being Midnight.

"Go ahead. Go do it." With a deep breath, she left to go talk to him.

Go figure, he noticed her immediately.

"Hey Midnight." Why was he blushing too? Did he have something to say? Why did she let Alexa and Ivy make her do this?

"Hey Lukas. I... had something I wanted to tell you. And a question, sort of." Oh no, now it was getting awkward.

"Huh, strange, because I have something I wanted to tell you too." Alexa and Ivy were nowhere to be seen, and yet they could almost hear them laughing. Another deep breath, and they said it.

"I have a crush on you." Midnight said, almost immediately regretting it, because she said so first.

"I sort of have a crush on you." Lukas said immediately afterwards. He turned red. Midnight turned pink. If Alexa threw hearts in there, they could call it Valentine's Day.

Now they knew Alexa and Ivy were spying, because they burst into laughter at that.

"I am going to murder those two." Midnight muttered, but Lukas heard.

"Could I join you on that? And add Jesse and Radar to the mix?" Midnight grinned, then nodded.

"Yeah, yeah you can." Twin shrieks came from the bushes, but on either side. Jesse and Radar ran off from the left, followed shortly by Alexa and Ivy.

Lukas and Midnight shared a grin.

"Well, boyfriend, should we go and catch ourselves some matchmakers?" Midnight whispered, still loud enough to be heard.

"Yeah, I think we should, girlfriend."

They got up, and chased Jesse, Radar, Alexa and Ivy all the way back to Beacontown, the four mentioned high fiving.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **The End!**_

 _ **Midnight: I can't believe it's over already.**_

 _ **Yeah, right? It's almost like I fast forwarded time. But that's it for Every Action Matters everybody! Thanks for sticking with us for the ride, all of the chapters, the two crossovers and everything else! Before we end it, let's do one last review time.**_

 _ **The Princess of Pink: (I'm okay with heights.) No you're not. (How do you know?) Remember that one time you were dared to do a heights challenge and you screamed that you were terrified of heights? (Okay fine, I'm not.) / Yes, and mostly the chocolate. (You like chocolate way too much.) It's perfectly fine, there's nothing wrong with liking chocolate! / Oh, just because I got bored of it, and I didn't like it as much as I thought I would. (That sounds like the excuse you used for Broken Promises.) That's because it's the same excuse.**_

 _ **Ellismskd24: That would've been a little too easy for Jessie. But hey, fanfiction rules. / Thanks!**_

 _ **Well, that's it.**_

 _ **Midnight: We'll see you all next time, in the next story, Broken Promises!**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress.**_


End file.
